Pardonne-moi
by Pluie de petales sakura
Summary: "J'ai merdé, c'est un fait. Mais laisse-moi une chance de me rattraper et te prouver que je ne suis plus le même". La situation ne pouvait être mieux résumée. "Je sais que c'est ce que tu attends de moi et tu espères que je te pardonne. Seulement, je ne sais pas si j'en ai la force". Telle fut sa réponse en retour.
1. Retour au pays

**~ Pardonne-moi ~**

§ Chapitre 01 : Retour au pays §

O

- _Bienvenue dans la ville de Tokyo ! Nous sommes le jeudi 24 février, il est 09h52, heure locale, et la température extérieure est de 9° Celsius. La compagnie vous remercie d'avoir choisi « Japan Airlines » et vous souhaite un agréable séjour._

Dès que la voix de l'hôtesse de l'air ne résonna plus dans les haut-parleurs, certains passagers laissèrent échapper des exclamations de joie suite à l'annonce donnée tandis que d'autres poussaient des soupirs de soulagement. Un certain jeune homme faisait partie de cette seconde catégorie. Il était habitué aux voyages en avion mais honnêtement, il détestait ça même si ça restait un moyen de transport sûr. Pour lui, il n'en demeurait pas moins que rester assis durant des heures avec rien d'autre pour se distraire que des films pas terrible ou de la nourriture laissant à désirer, c'était presque de la torture.

Bon, en même temps, c'est lui qui avait décidé de prendre cet avion alors il souffrait en silence.

Toujours assis sur son siège, il baissa sa capuche plus bas sur son front afin de bien dissimuler sa crinière orange et ajusta ses lunettes de soleil. La météo ne s'y prêtait franchement pas, mais il s'en fichait. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, près de la moitié des passagers avait déjà quitté l'avion. Lorsque la file diminua encore, il se leva, attrapa l'un de ses bagages au-dessus de sa tête et s'avança vers la sortie.

Un grand homme brun en costume, les yeux bleus ainsi qu'une femme mince à lunettes aux épais cheveux blonds et à l'air sévère dans son tailleur parfait, qui guettaient ses mouvements, marchèrent dans son sillage. Quel soulagement de ne plus être confiné dans ce maudit avion avec des enfants bruyants, des gens qui ronflent comme pas possible ou encore des vieilles femmes qui parlaient non-stop de leur très longue vie vécue.

L'immense aéroport aux vitres démesurées éclairées par les timides rayons du soleil transperçant les nuages gris était bien plus agréable que l'intérieur de l'appareil. Même si les quelques personnes armées d'appareils photos, de dictaphones et de caméras qu'ils croisèrent avait quelque chose d'irritant.

- Patron, je vais récupérer vos bagages, l'informa l'homme brun.

La femme à la chevelure dorée fronça les sourcils au-dessus de ses lunettes comme s'il venait de prononcer un juron monstrueux.

- Quant à moi, je vais vérifier que les voitures sont bien là, Monsieur, dit-elle en tournant le dos au brun pour faire face elle aussi à son patron.

- Entendu, Lee et Christie, répondit Ichigo dans un soupir en prenant place sur le siège le plus proche. Je vous attends ici.

Franchement, il aurait pu les dissuader comme il en avait l'habitude -même s'ils ne l'écoutaient quasiment jamais- mais le décalage horaire ajouté à la fatigue ne lui en donnèrent pas la force.

- Bien !

Les deux concernés s'échangèrent un regard de défi, puis s'éloignèrent dans des directions opposées. Le roux qui se demandait quoi faire en attendant regardait distraitement la foule de voyageurs grouillant ici et là quand son portable vibra dans sa poche. Il s'agissait d'un texto.

_« Tu es arrivé, ça y est ? »_

Ichigo sourit légèrement et répondit par SMS également.

« Ouais j'ai atterri à l'instant, enfin.»

La réponse ne se fit guère attendre.

_« Tu seras là dans combien de temps ? »_

Il réfléchit un instant, il avait des petites choses à régler une fois loin d'ici.

« Dans environ une heure trente », envoya-t-il.

Une minute s'écoula avant que son téléphone ne vibre à nouveau.

_« OK alors à tout à l'heure ! J'ai pris ma journée pour toi donc ne me fais pas regretter ! »_

Ichigo remit son portable dans sa poche, son faible sourire toujours présent : elle n'avait pas changé. Avant qu'il ne puisse s'éterniser davantage dans ses pensées, un bruit métallique se rapprochant de lui attira son attention : il s'agissait de Lee qui poussait un charriot contenant tous ses bagages.

- Et tes bagages ? s'étonna le fils Kurosaki en se mettant debout pour l'aider. Ceux de Christie ?

Celle-ci revint justement vers eux de sa démarche rapide, un téléphone collé à l'oreille. Peu importe avec qui elle s'entretenait, elle mit sèchement son correspondant en attente pour mieux s'adresser à Ichigo.

- Les miens et ceux de Lee ont déjà été chargés dans le coffre par un agent, Monsieur, lui annonça-t-elle.

- Christie, je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler « monsieur », soupira Ichigo en roulant les yeux derrière ses lunettes. J'ai à peine deux ans de plus que toi. Quant à toi, Lee, je peux parfaitement m'occuper de mes bagages.

- Allons, je vous dois le respect ! répliqua Christie, limite insultée.

- Et une personne de votre rang ne devrait pas se charger des tâches ingrates, Patron, ajouta Lee en serrant le charriot à bagages comme s'il s'agissait de son doudou le plus précieux.

- De toute façon, nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter sur des broutilles, déclara la seule femme. Sortons d'ici, nous avons beaucoup à faire !

Sur ces mots, elle ouvrit la marche tout en reprenant sa conversation téléphonique.

- Elle est effrayante parfois.

- A qui le dites-vous, Patron, approuva le brun en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais euh… ne lui dites pas que je vous ai dit ça.

- Ouais, t'inquiète.

Les deux hommes alignèrent un pas devant l'autre et sortirent finalement du terminal. Ils trouvèrent sans surprise une armada de journalistes massée devant, à croire que l'empereur en personne allait faire une apparition publique. Ignorant cela, Ichigo, Lee et Christie longèrent le parking. Après environ deux minutes, ils virent deux véhicules noirs aux vitres teintées garés l'un derrière l'autre. Le chauffeur de la première voiture les salua et s'empressa de mettre les bagages d'Ichigo dans son coffre vide avant d'aller ranger le charriot.

- Patron !

Ce dernier tourna la tête et vit ses deux amis prêts à monter dans la seconde auto.

- On se retrouve à 15 heures, n'oubliez pas ! cria Lee alors que moins de trois mètres les séparaient.

- Et prenez le temps de vous reposer si vous en avez l'occasion, lui conseilla Christie avec un froncement de sourcils. J'ai fait transférer tous vos appels professionnels sur nos portables de sorte que vous n'ayez pas à vous en soucier pour le moment.

Le roux hocha la tête et leur adressa une vague de la main. Ses deux assistants s'installèrent dans la voiture qui démarra et disparut vite après un virage.

- Monsieur, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine, l'invita son chauffeur en lui ouvrant la portière.

Ichigo occupa la banquette arrière et laissa l'homme le conduire vers sa destination. Dès que la voiture s'ébranla, il expira et se sentit vraiment « libre » au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient enfin de cet aéroport. Un coin de sa tête songea néanmoins aux gros titres qui feraient la une le lendemain : « Kurosaki Ichigo, le célèbre homme d'affaires de 23 ans de retour au Japon ! » ou encore « Kurosaki, l'un des plus jeunes et plus riches hommes d'affaires de sa génération impose son célèbre empire ici ! Et qu'en est-il côté cœur ? » ou même « Le pays se réjouit du retour de l'un de ses citoyens les plus influents, puissants et séduisants ! Mais fait-il toujours partie de la liste des célibataires les plus convoités ? ».

Tch, la presse et son tissu de conneries…

Eh oui, il n'avait pas gardé sa capuche durant tout le vol et choisi un avion « normal » pour rien. C'était pour se fondre dans la masse même si Ichigo savait que ce serait de courte durée. En général, il ne se cachait pas et faisait face -avec mauvaise humeur- aux journalistes et photographes mais là, pour son retour, il voulait un peu de tranquillité (même s'il y avait eu de toute évidence des fuites d'après l'armada traversée tout à l'heure). Il espérait toutefois que cette foule de paparazzis ameutée devant l'aéroport à son intention y resterait un moment histoire de le laisser prendre de la distance.

Ichigo fit glisser sa capuche, démêla sa touffe orange avec ses doigts, ôta ses lunettes de soleil et regarda l'environnement typique de son pays défiler à travers la fenêtre.

Cinq ans. Cinq longues années qu'il n'avait pas remis les pieds au Japon. Après l'obtention de son diplôme en dernière année de lycée, il partit étudier aux États-Unis. De là, un homme, Jack Evinson, le forma intensivement au métier que lui-même exerçait, PDG d'une grande entreprise. Il avait été très impressionné par les notes du roux à la fac et insista lourdement pour le prendre sous son aile. Après quelques réticences en raison de cette proposition presque trop belle pour être vraie, Ichigo avait fini par céder. C'est durant son long apprentissage rigoureux qu'il fit la connaissance puis embaucha ses deux amis et assistants Christie Thomas -américaine parlant couramment anglais, japonais et espagnol-, et Kurama Lee -originaire d'Osaka parlant couramment japonais, anglais, français et italien.

Aujourd'hui, grâce à Evinson et des années d'études plutôt éprouvantes, plus la pratique sur le terrain, Ichigo était devenu le PDG d'une société spécialisée dans le commerce international qui se faisait progressivement connaître hors des frontières. En ce qui concernait le Japon, Ichigo avait participé et veillé de loin à la construction de la tour de quarante-cinq étages qui abriterait son nouveau bureau et ceux de ses futurs employés. A présent que les affaires étaient bel et bien lancées, il jugea temps de revenir ici et prendre les commandes sur place.

Seule une personne dans son entourage était au courant de sa venue, le fils Kurosaki espérait bien faire la surprise aux autres…

Évidemment, sa réussite professionnelle n'était pas sans conséquences. La pire et la plus emmerdante de toutes n'était autre que la jalousie qu'il inspirait à certains et pas seulement dans le monde des affaires. Avoir obtenu son diplôme deux ans avant les autres n'était pas du goût de tout le monde, le sien y compris. Du moins, au début. Ichigo ne désirait aucun traitement de faveur, préférant trimer comme les autres. Mais en y réfléchissant, à quoi bon passer deux années à apprendre ce qu'il maîtrisait déjà parfaitement grâce à ses nombreux stages dont quelques uns à l'étranger ? N'était-ce pas une perte de temps ridicule ? Et puis être diplômé plus tôt signifiait surtout pour lui retrouver enfin ses proches.

- Vous voilà arrivé, Kurosaki san, l'informa le chauffeur.

Ichigo émergea de ses pensées et remarqua à cet instant que le moteur était à l'arrêt devant l'imposant bâtiment qui serait désormais chez lui.

- Merci, dit-il en tendant un généreux billet au chauffeur, les sourcils froncés sur le bâtiment en question.

Bordel de merde. Il aurait dû se douter que confier à Lee de lui trouver un endroit où loger déboucherait à ça.

- Oh, ce n'est pas la peine ! refusa l'homme. Tous les frais ont déjà été…

- J'insiste, persista-t-il, son air renfrogné s'approfondissant.

- Euh…

Le chauffeur de taxi rougit. Kurosaki Ichigo était bien connu pour son tempérament de feu et sa patience très limitée. Il valait mieux ne pas le contrarier surtout après des heures de vol et les journalistes qui lui avaient sûrement tapé sur les nerfs.

- Bien, Kurosaki san, se résigna-t-il, prenant finalement l'argent.

Le frère de Karin et Yuzu cacha de nouveau sa véritable identité derrière ses lunettes, sa capuche bien sur sa tête et sortit du véhicule. Deux jeunes hommes en uniforme le saluèrent et se chargèrent tout de suite de ses bagages. Les laissant faire leur travail, il monta les marches recouvertes d'un élégant tapis rouge sang, poussa les portes tournantes et s'engouffra à l'intérieur de sa nouvelle adresse.

Ichigo devina sans mal qu'il vivrait dans un penthouse. N'importe qui ne pouvait pas entrer ici et il gémit intérieurement en se demandant pourquoi diable Lee ne lui avait pas choisi un appartement dans un quartier plus discret, bordel. La responsable de l'immeuble, après avoir vérifié son identité, lui donna toutes sortes d'informations utiles et lui remit les clefs donnant accès à son appartement situé au dix-septième. Elle s'empourpra en le reconnaissant mais parvint à se contrôler du début à la fin en s'abstenant de lui demander de prendre une photo ou pire lui faire des avances, ce dont Ichigo lui était extrêmement reconnaissant parce que cette femme avait l'âge d'être sa mère.

Bon sang, il ne comptait plus les folles hystériques qui avaient essayé de lui sauter dessus -pas seulement au sens figuré- ces dernières années. Adolescent, il tenait à maintenir une certaine barrière entre lui et les autres et ça n'avait pas changé au fil du temps.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne savait pas comment mais le peu de temps qu'il mit à s'entretenir avec cette femme suffit aux deux jeunes hommes pour monter ses bagages. Indifférent à la beauté du hall et la propreté presque surnaturelle de son environnement, Ichigo se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Moins d'une minute plus tard, les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau directement sur le palier donnant accès à son appartement qu'il ne tarda pas à déverrouiller. S'offraient à sa vue un salon immense ultra-moderne meublé, un bar sur la gauche et une porte à l'autre bout donnait sur un couloir.

Ichigo entra, ferma derrière lui en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que le mobilier était luxueux comme en témoignaient le canapé à angle rembourré d'un blanc immaculé, le tapis de même couleur, les tableaux aux cadres magnifiques, la table basse en verre, les objets en porcelaine…

- Tch, j'ai vraiment pas besoin de tout ça, grogna-t-il en retirant sa capuche et ses lunettes devenues encombrantes. Je savais que j'aurais dû gérer moi-même mon appart'…

Lee savait pourtant qu'il détestait les trucs tape à l'œil, putain. Aussi riche que pouvait l'être Ichigo, il n'aimait pas dépenser n'importe comment, inutilement et s'encombrer de choses dont il n'avait pas besoin. L'une des seules folies qu'il s'était autorisé était l'achat de sa belle voiture de sport gris métallisé de marque étrangère avec laquelle il roulait depuis trois ans maintenant.

Pff, il était préférable de ne pas péter un câble pour ça. De toute manière, il passait toujours plus de temps au bureau que chez lui alors peu importe où il habiterait en fin de compte. Bien qu'une partie de lui pensait justement qu'un appartement moins grand et moins coûteux ferait précisément l'affaire pour cette raison.

Tout en passant une nouvelle fois sa main dans sa crinière indisciplinée, il s'avança vers l'une des portes-fenêtres permettant d'accéder à la terrasse et découvrit le panorama qui était à couper le souffle. C'était un bon point ça par contre. La ville de Tokyo s'étendant sous lui était vraiment superbe, surtout la nuit d'après ses souvenirs. Merde, que ça faisait du bien de remettre les pieds dans son pays natal.

Ichigo avait tant de choses à faire au lieu de rester là à profiter de la nature, comme défaire ses bagages probablement entassés dans sa chambre, appeler ses associés, se renseigner sur l'heure à laquelle sa voiture lui serait amenée, se préparer pour son rendez-vous prévu dans moins d'une heure. Pourtant, il demeura immobile, accoudé en laissant le vent matinal ébouriffer ses cheveux, picoter sa peau et le réveiller doucement. Les yeux clos, il formula l'unique pensée tournoyant dans sa tête.

- Je suis enfin de retour au pays.

Il souleva ses paupières. Sous sa frange orange régulièrement taquinée par la brise, ses orbes bruns s'illuminèrent d'une lueur à la fois vive et familière que peu de personnes pouvaient se vanter d'avoir vue. Il se décala, ouvrit le sac qu'il portait à la main et en sortit un joli cadre de taille moyenne.

- Mais je serai véritablement à la maison dès que je poserai les pieds à Karakura, acheva-t-il, ses iris rivés sur la photo qui ne le quittait jamais.

{…}

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ichigo se garait devant la maison de Tatsuki, bien immobilier offert par ses parents. Le pavillon se situait dans un quartier tranquille, bien entretenu et rassemblant essentiellement des personnes plutôt aisées.

L'estomac noué, Ichigo admira brièvement la vue, claqua sa portière et traversa le jardin. Bon sang, respirer l'air frais et unique de Karakura lui avait vraiment manqué au point d'en frissonner. Ici, dans cette ville, il se sentait vraiment chez lui.

- Salut, Ichigo ! l'accueillit Tatsuki à peine eut-il frappé. Wow, sacrée voiture que tu as là... Pour une fois que t'es à l'heure, je n'aurais pas cru ça possible.

Il grimaça mais sentit son estomac se détendre grâce à cet accueil. Car la dernière fois que Tatsuki et lui s'étaient parlés, les mots polis ne chargeaient pas leurs phrases.

- Ouais, content de te revoir aussi, bougonna-t-il, retrouvant ses habitudes.

- Toujours aussi grincheux, hein, constata-t-elle, une main sur la taille. Allez, entre.

Elle s'écarta et l'incita à la suivre dans le salon, ce qu'il fit une fois ses chaussures et sa veste ôtées.

- Je vais nous chercher à boire.

Le roux hocha la tête, les mains dans ses poches, ses yeux balayant la pièce. L'intérieur était moderne et aussi beau que l'extérieur bien que décoré sobrement à l'image de Tatsuki. Quelques photos étaient accrochées ou disposées ici et là dont certaines lui rappelaient tant de souvenirs…

- Tiens, dit Tatsuki en revenant avec deux verres contenant un liquide brun.

Le fils Kurosaki en prit un et avala une gorgée qui le fit frissonner. C'était fort comme alcool.

- Alors, tu deviens quoi, Tatsuki ?

En dehors de ses cheveux suffisamment longs pour en faire une queue-de-cheval et de son visage plus mûr, elle n'avait pas changé. Si elle était devenue plus féminine, ça ne se voyait pas davantage avec son pantalon de jogging et son débardeur imprimé dans le style rock.

- Je rentre du sport, lança-t-elle sèchement comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées avant de boire une gorgée également. Je pratique toujours le karaté.

Elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le canapé avec elle.

- Je suis prof de sport dans le collège voisin, la formation que j'ai suivie m'a permis d'entrer assez vite dans la vie active. Certains élèves ne sont vraiment pas des cadeaux mais je fais avec. J'ai pas à me plaindre dans l'ensemble surtout avec cette maison offerte par mes parents, termina la karatéka avec un haussement d'épaules, le bas du dos contre l'accoudoir. Et toi ? J'ai entendu aux infos que les travaux de construction de la tour abritant ta société s'achèvent la semaine prochaine ?

Observant les photos jusque-là, Ichigo mit un certain temps à répondre.

- Oui, je suis là pour cette raison.

- Je suis impressionnée, siffla son amie avec un sourire en coin. Presque vingt-quatre ans et déjà PDG... Si on m'avait dit ça il y a cinq ans, j'aurais explosé de rire. Qui aurait cru ça de toi, un ancien lycéen bagarreur doublé d'un Shinigami doué pour s'attirer des merdes !

Le concerné se renfrogna.

- Dis pas ça comme si c'était un miracle, j'ai vraiment bossé dur pour en arriver où j'en suis ! Suivre mes études tout en bossant parallèlement sur le terrain m'a aidé à progresser, c'est tout.

- Ouais, ouais, relax, l'apaisa le garçon manqué en levant la main tout en posant son verre à moitié plein sur la table. Tu as cloué le bec de beaucoup de personnes ne croyant pas en toi et tu peux être fier de ça.

- Comment vont papa, Yuzu et Karin ? demanda-t-il plus calmement sans cesser de fixer les photos.

Tatsuki suivit son regard avant de parler. Après tout, elle seule était au courant de son retour.

- Ils vont bien, je leur rends visite régulièrement et parfois tes sœurs viennent me voir. Yuzu se plaît dans son école de cuisine tandis que Karin ne tarit pas d'éloges sur le club qu'elle a intégré. Ton père est égal à lui-même, lui apprit-elle en se grattant la tête avec un sourire. Ils ont énormément apprécié l'argent que tu leur as donné pour rénover la clinique, financer l'équipement de foot de Karin et les frais d'inscription, sans oublier acheter une voiture à Yuzu afin qu'elle puisse effectuer son stage sans perdre un temps fou dans les transports.

La jeune femme regarda plus sérieusement Ichigo.

- Mais sous leurs sourires, il est évident que tu leur manques beaucoup. Ton souvenir flotte chez toi et leurs yeux brillent différemment lorsqu'ils t'évoquent.

Ichigo ferma brièvement ses paupières, ses doigts entourant fortement son verre reposant sur sa cuisse.

- Je sais, ils m'ont manqué aussi.

Il y eut un instant de silence.

- Je pensais que tu m'accueillerais avec tes poings, je suis étonné d'être encore entier.

Tatsuki attrapa son verre et se blottit contre son canapé, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine. Ella avala deux gorgées et reprit la parole sans le regarder directement, son esprit visiblement assez loin d'ici.

- Il y a quelques années, je l'aurais fait, admit-elle à mi-voix. Mais j'ai une part de responsabilité moi aussi alors il ne serait pas juste que je m'en prenne à toi, ajouta-t-elle, le regard voilé.

Nouveau silence pendant lequel ils laissèrent le même souvenir inonder leur mémoire.

- Et Orihime ? questionna finalement le jeune homme en s'efforçant d'adopter un ton détaché tout en regardant une photo de la beauté auburn posée sur une petite table.

La championne d'arts martiaux changea d'expression et tenta de dévier le sujet.

- Je ne t'ai pas dit qui sera présent ce soir au fait…

- Tatsuki, insista-t-il.

Cette dernière soupira.

- Tu n'as décidément pas changé d'un iota, Ichigo.

- Tout dépend à quelle partie de ma personnalité tu fais référence. Je sais qu'elle ne vit plus dans son ancien appartement.

- Non, c'est vrai, approuva-t-elle prudemment. Elle étudie la médecine comme tu le sais. A la Faculté de Tokyo, elle suit des cours pour se spécialiser dans la néonatalogie.

- La néonatalogie ? s'étonna Ichigo en haussant un sourcil et arrachant enfin ses yeux du cliché.

- Oui, sur les conseils d'Ana, elle a fait du bénévolat dans un foyer en dehors de la ville pour se changer les idées après… ce qui s'est passé.

Ichigo se tendit un bref moment mais ne desserra pas les dents. La meilleure amie de la princesse remarqua cela mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

- De cette expérience, Orihime en est revenue différente, réalisant que sa vie n'était pas aussi difficile comparée à celle d'autres personnes en situation délicate, lui expliqua Tatsuki d'un air sombre, la lèvre prise entre les dents. Surtout quand ces personnes sont des enfants parfois sans famille, et je pense qu'elle s'est vue en eux.

S'installant finalement en tailleur, elle avala le reste de sa boisson et laissa le verre contre sa lèvre inférieure, ses yeux dans le vague.

- A partir de là, elle a laissé tomber la neurologie et a hésité entre étudier la néonatalogie et la pédiatrie pure et simple.

- Je vois.

La brune lui jeta un coup d'œil furtif avant d'enchaîner.

- Et elle n'est plus célibataire.

Le cœur d'Ichigo eut un raté. Son visage devint presque pâle. Il serrait son verre si fort que la sportive songea qu'il allait le briser. Mais, à son plus grand étonnement, son ami impulsif se ressaisit, but une nouvelle -longue- gorgée puis glissa vivement une main dans ses cheveux hérissés, geste trahissant sa nervosité -ou sa colère.

- Orihime possède des mains et un cœur faits pour guérir alors je ne suis pas surpris qu'elle se soit tournée vers la médecine ou même spécialisée dans cette branche. Aider les autres fait tout simplement partie d'elle. Quant à son copain…

Son regard marron s'assombrit et sa mâchoire se crispa fortement mais il garda contenance.

- Une fille avec autant de qualités qu'elle ne peut définitivement pas rester seule, déclara difficilement le roux.

Tatsuki se mordit douloureusement la lèvre. Elle possédait elle-même un fort tempérament, mais annoncer des nouvelles de ce genre ce n'était vraiment pas sa tasse de thé.

- Non, tu ne comprends pas.

Le fils d'Isshin se tourna vers elle, intrigué.

- Il ne s'agit pas d'un « copain » comme tu le dis.

Elle inspira avant de poursuivre sur sa lancée.

- Orihime est mariée depuis un an.

{…}

Plus tard ce même jour, Orihime fermait le coffre de sa voiture après y avoir versé tous ses bouquins.

- A lundi, Ana chan ~ ! salua-t-elle son amie qui rejoignait sa propre voiture.

- A lundi, Orihime, répondit la dénommée Ana, ses cheveux blonds s'agitant au gré du vent.

Ana était une jeune fille d'origine irlandaise venue étudier au Japon. Orihime et elle s'étaient très bien entendues et ce, dès la rentrée.

- Bon week-end d'avance !

- Merci, à toi aussi ~ !

Rayonnante, la princesse s'installa au volant et quitta le parking de la fac. En route, elle alluma la radio et tomba sur l'une de ses chansons préférées qui l'incita à chantonner joyeusement durant une partie du trajet la menant jusqu'à son domicile. Bientôt, elle arriva à destination. En garant son véhicule, elle remarqua que celui de son mari, Jin, n'était pas là. Ça n'avait rien de surprenant car son métier lui prenait beaucoup de temps. La sœur de Sora s'avança vers la porte d'entrée tout en cherchant ses clefs.

- Pas un Hollow sur le chemin aujourd'hui, ça change. Peut-être que Urahara san s'en est chargé…

Oui car cette semaine, des Hollows prenaient un malin plaisir à se manifester à des moments de la journée où elle était particulièrement occupée, comme conduire, assister à un cours ou encore faire ses courses. Certes un Shinigami était assigné ici mais il n'arrivait pas toujours à temps.

- Ah, vous voilà ! dit-elle en sortant ses clefs de son sac à main.

Elle ouvrit la porte et enleva ses chaussures. En réalité, elle vivait dans une villa avec son mari et c'était sans aucun doute l'une des plus belles -si ce n'est LA plus belle- habitations des environs avec sa piscine, son jacuzzi, ses nombreux jardins et ses deux étages. Honnêtement, la belle se sentait encore perdue dans tant d'espace mais Jin était un homme exigent qui ne voulait que le meilleur. Alors il n'avait pas hésité une seconde en achetant ce terrain avant de faire construire cette charmante et imposante demeure.

Ses longs cheveux flottant dans son sillage, Orihime se précipita dans la cuisine pour se désaltérer puis se décida à finir son ménage qu'elle n'avait pu achever ce matin sous peine d'arriver en retard à l'université. Jin avait insisté pour engager une cuisinière ainsi qu'une personne pour le ménage, mais la guérisseuse s'y était formellement opposé. Impossible pour elle de donner des ordres à quelqu'un ou se faire servir, en particulier pour faire des choses dont elle pouvait très bien se charger elle-même.

Sa chevelure nouée à l'aide d'un bandana rose et blanc, Orihime attrapa le balai et s'apprêta à se mettre au travail avec la radio comme bruit de fond en attendant son émission favorite, "L'heure du rire" quand le téléphone sonna.

- Allô ?

- _Salut, Orihime !_

- Tatsuki chan ! s'excita la beauté auburn en sautillant sur place et lâchant le manche à balai.

Voilà quelques jours qu'elle n'avait pas parlé à sa meilleure amie, toutes deux avaient été si occupées dernièrement.

- Comment tu vas ?

- _Je vais très bien, _affirma l'interrogée sur un ton indiquant qu'elle souriait. _Et toi ?_

- La super forme ~ ! gazouilla-t-elle. C'est bientôt le week-end en plus, tu as prévu quelque chose ?

- _Non, mais on peut se voir si tu veux. Je ne t'appelle pas pour ça._

La déesse fronça ses sourcils fins.

- Je t'écoute. Que se passe-t-il ?

- _C'est au sujet de la soirée que j'organise chez moi ce soir,_ répondit sérieusement Tatsuki. _Tu viens toujours avec Jin ?_

- Ah oui, la soirée…

En toute honnêteté, Orihime trouvait étrange que sa meilleure amie organise une fête, en pleine semaine en plus. D'accord, elle l'avait planifiée il y a un moment mais ça ne lui ressemblait décidément pas.

- _Orihime ?_

Cette dernière secoua la tête et balaya d'un geste de la main des franges égarées sur son visage.

- Oui, je suis toujours là. Um… il y aura qui ?

- _Oh. Eh bien, tu sais, nos amis...,_ répliqua évasivement la brune, et Orihime jurerait qu'elle était mal à l'aise. _Je veux dire, Kuchiki et Abarai qui viennent spécialement de la Soul Society, Ishida, Chad, Keigo… enfin, tu vois le genre. Donc ?_

- Je viendrai avec Jin, assura la princesse.

- _Super alors rendez-vous à 19h30 !_

- Oui, à plus tard Tatsuki chan.

Elle raccrocha, ne lâcha pas le combiné et se mordilla la lèvre. Oui, sortir lui fera du bien. La dernière fois que tous ses amis avaient été réunis au même endroit remontait au jour où ils avaient obtenu leur diplôme au lycée. Ce souvenir et bien d'autres serrèrent le cœur de la jeune femme.

Elle avait rencontré Jin à l'âge de vingt et un ans en faisant du bénévolat dans un foyer et ils s'étaient mariés un an plus tard… Le couple qu'ils formaient était en apparence solide et on pouvait dire qu'ils allaient bien ensemble. Orihime nota néanmoins que seules les personnes ne l'ayant pas connue à l'époque du lycée pensaient cela. Les personnes ne connaissant pas Kurosaki Ichigo en dehors du journal télévisé et de la couverture de certains magazines people.

Avec un soupir, elle ramassa son balai et continua son ménage. Elle avait vraiment besoin de prendre l'air et de s'aérer les idées. La fête de Tatsuki n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise idée en fin de compte.

{…}

- Saloperie de Shinigami, tu me déranges !

- La ferme, c'est à moi de dire ça ! s'irrita Ichigo, Zangetsu en travers de ses épaules, sa main libre dans la poche de son hakama. Sérieux, vous ne pourriez pas prendre des jours de repos ? Je viens à peine de rentrer, bordel.

Il faisait face au Hollow qui flottait dans les airs et poursuivait une pauvre âme avant son arrivée.

- Je ne t'ai pas appelé ! rétorqua le monstre, furieux que son dîner se soit échappé.

- Tout juste mais je vais quand même te buter. T'as l'honneur d'être le premier tué par ma main depuis cinq ans.

Avant que l'erreur de la nature ne puisse articuler un mot de plus, le zanpakuto fendit son masque en deux et il s'évapora sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

- Bon sang, la Soul Society ne perd pas de temps, râla le roux en se grattant la tête. Me revoilà Shinigami remplaçant quelques heures à peine après mon atterrissage, pff…

Il avait beau grommeler, il ne pouvait nier que retrouver sa forme d'âme ainsi que la puissance de Zangetsu lui faisait plaisir et le rendait fier.

- Bon, à nous deux maintenant.

Le fils Kurosaki descendit sur le trottoir à la recherche du Plus qui avait failli servir de casse-croûte. Lorsqu'il le trouva recroquevillé à proximité d'une benne à ordures, il pratiqua sa première cérémonie du konso depuis bien longtemps et retourna chez Tatsuki profiter de la fête en son honneur.

{…}

Ichigo avait retrouvé son corps là où il l'avait laissé, c'est-à-dire assis sur une chaise. A son retour, Rukia se disputait avec Renji au sujet de la nourriture (certaines choses ne changent pas), Ishida bavardait avec Tatsuki près de la porte-fenêtre, Isshin taquinait ses filles adorées, et Chad parlait avec Mizuiro. Keigo, lui, n'était étonnamment pas en vue.

Adossé au mur entre deux tableaux, Ichigo eut un sourire en coin en observant ses amis et sa famille qui interagissaient, avec de la musique s'échappant de l'ordinateur portable de Tatsuki en bruit de fond. Les retrouvailles furent particulièrement émouvantes et bien qu'il n'ait pas pleuré, Ichigo avaient senti sa gorge le brûler et le coin de ses yeux le piquer quand il avait retrouvé ses proches après toutes ces années.

Yuzu lui avait littéralement sauté dessus aussi bien pour s'assurer qu'il était bel et bien là que sous le coup du bonheur tout en sanglotant, son paternel l'avait aussi étreint avec force sans décocher un coup violent pour une fois, et Karin, les yeux humides, avait également serré son grand frère contre elle mais de manière moins bruyante et plus discrète.

Du côté de ses amis, Ichigo se souvint qu'Ishida l'avait gratifié d'un « Bon retour » en remontant -inutilement- ses lunettes étincelantes de propreté, Yoruichi lui avait donné un coup sur la tête avec un sourire, Kisuke avait déployé son éventail devant son visage en déclarant « Je vais pouvoir décharger les Hollows sur toi très bientôt ! » (ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part du roux), Chad avait levé les deux pouces en souriant, et Mizuiro l'avait félicité pour sa réussite professionnelle à l'image de Rukia et Renji avec qui Ichigo ne tarda guère à se chamailler. Quant à Keigo, il l'avait carrément renversé net en libérant des larmes semblables à des cascades tellement il était heureux de revoir son « vieux pote ».

Toujours appuyé contre le mur, le Shinigami suppléant poussa un soupir. Son entourage était comme toujours mais c'était bon de tous les revoir. La sonnette le tira de ses pensées.

- Je vais ouvrir ! se chargea Keigo en émergeant de la cuisine. Jin san ! s'écria-t-il en saluant chaleureusement l'homme sur le perron. Comment vas-tu mon pote ?!

- Bonsoir, Asano san, répondit le mari d'Orihime avec un sourire.

- Entre, entre ! Il faut que je te présente un de mes plus vieux amis ! s'excita l'extraverti.

Il autorisa Jin à saluer presque tous ceux présents puis l'entraîna vers Ichigo qui s'était tendu dès qu'il avait entendu son prénom. Enfin, il le voyait ce fameux Jin dont Tatsuki lui avait parlé tantôt. Ichigo se rappelait encore comment son sang avait cessé de circuler dans ses veines avant de reprendre sa folle course pour inonder son cerveau de l'information inattendue : Orihime, mariée. Voir ce gars ne rendait la nouvelle difficile à digérer que plus vraie.

En plus d'être grand, Jin avait une carrure solide sans être imposante, les cheveux courts ondulés d'un noir d'encre, une mâchoire carrée, un nez légèrement pointu et des yeux d'un vert perçant, presque irréel, hypnotique. Bien que vêtu d'un pantalon décontracté et d'une chemise à manches longues, il y avait quelque chose dans sa manière de se tenir qui inspirait un certain respect. A vue d'œil, il devait avoir dans les trente ans.

- Où est Orihime chan ? se renseigna Asano en la cherchant du regard.

- Elle échange quelques mots avec la voisine, répondit Jin. Elle ne va pas tarder.

- Oh, d'accord. Jin san, reprit Keigo, je te présente Kurosaki Ichigo, on était potes au lycée avec Arisawa, Orihime chan et les autres ! Ichigo, voici Ashimura Jin, le… mari d'Orihime chan, acheva-t-il dans un murmure comme s'il réalisait faire une gaffe monumentale.

A distance, Tatsuki se frappa le front et surveilla attentivement la réaction d'Ichigo qui affichait son légendaire air renfrogné. La karatéka réagissait ainsi car elle était loin d'être stupide et connaissait par coeur son ami d'enfance. Il était certes au courant pour Orihime & Jin, mais cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il ferait ami-ami avec ce dernier. Et elle n'était pas la seule à penser ça : Isshin et Chad suivaient également la scène.

Dès que Keigo acheva les présentations, Jin arqua un sourcil, visiblement surpris. De son côté, inconscient des regards inquiets de ses amis et de son père braqués sur lui, Ichigo, ses yeux plissés ne cillant pas une seconde, se concentra sur ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Le nom de ce type ne lui était pas étranger... mais impossible actuellement de se souvenir où, quand et dans quelle circonstance il lui était tombé dans l'oreille.

- Kurosaki Ichigo ? LE Kurosaki Ichigo ? L'un des plus jeunes PDG du pays ? lança Jin, bouche bée.

- En personne, répliqua l'intéressé, impassible.

- Je vois. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, continua Ashimura en lui tendant la main et le scrutant de ses yeux émeraude.

- Je ne peux pas en dire autant, balança le fils Kurosaki en serrant sa main. Entendu parler de moi par Orihime ?

Jin pencha la tête, intrigué.

- Vous êtes célèbre grâce à votre impressionnant parcours. Pourquoi devrais-je avoir eu des informations particulières sur vous par le biais de ma femme ?

Le dernier mot hérissa Ichigo qui s'efforça de garder le contrôle. Ainsi donc, Orihime n'avait pas parlé de lui à son cher mari. Pourquoi ?

- A vrai dire, c'est surtout Asano san qui m'a parlé de vous mais je ne vous apprends rien en disant que vous passez souvent dans l'actualité, déclara Jin.

Le roux jeta un coup d'oeil curieux à Keigo qui fixait le sol en se tortillant sur place, et il lâcha la main de Jin qu'il avait serrée à contrecœur.

- Et toi, Jin, tu travailles dans quoi ?

Le brun cligna des yeux comme choqué par la familiarité avec laquelle cet homme qu'il connaissait à peine -voire pas du tout- s'adressait à lui.

- Ha… haha, rit nerveusement Asano qui avait saisi le malaise de Jin. Ichigo tutoie souvent les gens dès la première approche, ne le prends pas personnellement, Jin san !

- Ah oui ? Je me disais aussi, il a appelé ma femme par son prénom tout à l'heure...

Le poing serré, Ichigo ne capta pas le changement pas rassurant dans son reiatsu, le signe que sa tension augmentait sensiblement. Mais encore une fois, son ami sentit le danger et le devança dans le but de le rasséréner avant qu'il ne crache une diatribe brûlante.

- Je te l'ai dit, Jin san ! sourit Keigo, les traits crispés et suppliant silencieusement Ichigo de se maîtriser. Nous étions amis au lycée, on se connait bien !

- Mais un homme d'affaires n'est-il pas supposé respecter les personnes qu'il ne…

- Je ne suis pas en train de travailler en ce moment, fit remarquer Ichigo sans dissimuler son agacement, sa tension diminuant juste un peu. Je n'ai donc pas à m'encombrer des exigences attachées à mon métier, et ainsi être juste moi en m'adressant à toi de cette façon.

Jin ne répliqua pas cette fois, ayant bien sûr eu vent du caractère de feu, de la tête brûlée et du sang chaud qui caractérisaient Kurosaki Ichigo -du moins fut-il décrit ainsi par ses amis et dans les journaux lorsqu'il était adolescent, et il semblait qu'il n'avait guère changé depuis. Il se contenta de sourire avec indulgence.

- Pour vous répondre, je suis avocat, mon cabinet est l'un des plus réputés du pays sans me vanter. Mais j'espère que vous n'aurez jamais besoin de mes services ou que vous ne me retrouverez jamais contre vous car dans ce cas, vous n'auriez aucune chance, Kurosaki san ! plaisanta-t-il.

Le frère des jumelles plissa encore les yeux sans l'ombre d'un sourire mais ne dit rien. Pour ce premier contact, on pouvait affirmer que ça s'était relativement bien passé, seulement l'ambiance entre eux était… électrique. Comme si chacun des deux cherchait à montrer sa supériorité à l'autre. Conclusion : ça aurait pu être pire.

Arrivant à cette même conclusion, Keigo essuya du dos de la main de la sueur imaginaire sur son front et soupira de soulagement. Si Ichigo et Jin en étaient venus aux mains, Tatsuki l'aurait tenu pour responsable, l'aurait charcuté, jeté les restes de son corps dans les toilettes et tiré la chasse. Ce scénario gore fit trembler le pauvre Keigo de la tête aux pieds avec une grimace, cela le poussant à séparer les deux hommes pouvant douloureusement changer son destin.

- Euh… bon ! Et si tu venais boire quelque chose, Jin san ? proposa-t-il en lui montrant la table des boissons.

- Volontiers. Eh bien, peut-être pourrions-nous parler plus longuement au cours de la soirée, Kurosaki san.

Ce dernier hocha simplement la tête sans conviction et ignora le regard désolé de Keigo.

- Ça va ? se renseigna Tatsuki en le rejoignant dès que Jin se fut éloigné.

- Je ne l'aime pas, grogna-t-il.

- Le contraire m'aurait étonnée venant de toi, Ichigo, expira-t-elle en roulant les yeux, les bras croisés. Mais il traite bien Hime, si tu voyais les cadeaux qu'il lui offre.

- Et alors, il a plutôt intérêt, non ? Ça ne veut rien dire de toute façon, Orihime n'est pas quelqu'un de matériel. D'ailleurs, elle est où ? s'impatienta-t-il en la cherchant du regard tout en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

A cet instant, sa douce voix retentit. Chad venait de lui ouvrir et Orihime entra, semblant illuminer la pièce avec son sourire éblouissant. Elle salua tout le monde sans s'apercevoir de la présence d'Ichigo qui était légèrement caché de par sa position assise. Le cœur du jeune Shinigami se compressa à sa vue pendant que la karatéka marchait vers sa meilleure amie. Bon sang, Ichigo fut carrément incapable de détacher ses iris de la beauté venant d'arriver. Sa fraîcheur, l'élégance de ses mouvements, la grâce avec laquelle ses magnifiques cheveux bougeaient sur son dos et ses épaules, son visage devenu celui d'une femme, son sourire lumineux, ses grands yeux gris pétillants, son teint délicat et naturel, son aura réchauffant la pièce…

Elle portait une tenue simple composée d'un pantalon noir fluide et d'un pull rose moulant sans manches à col roulé, mais n'en demeurait pas moins très jolie et son corps encore plus en courbes que dans ses souvenirs était mis en valeur. Notamment sa poitrine, sa taille fine et ses hanches évasées. L'espace d'un moment, le roux dut se rappeler comment respirer.

Orihime sentit finalement qu'elle était observée et tourna la tête dans sa direction. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, son souffle se coupa visiblement et ses perles argentées s'écarquillèrent sous le choc, la stupeur et la… colère mêlée à de la crainte ? Avant qu'Ichigo n'ait pu analyser plus en détail ses sentiments mitigés, elle lui montra son dos, s'excusa auprès de Tatsuki et Rukia avec qui elle parlait et s'éclipsa dehors par la porte-fenêtre ouverte, alors que tout le monde s'apprêtait à dîner.

Ichigo se mit debout rapidement et la suivit. A mi-chemin, une personne lui attrapa le coude.

- Chad ?

- Tu comptes faire quoi ? lui demanda son meilleur ami avec un immense sérieux.

- Je…

Ses orbes bruns alternèrent de la fenêtre à Sado.

- Je vais faire ce que j'aurais dû faire il y a longtemps, dit-il enfin.

Chad le fixa sans ciller comme pour lire en lui et le libéra avec un léger soupir.

- Sois prudent, Ichigo. Les choses ne sont plus comme tu les as laissées avant ton départ et après. Tu ne peux pas débarquer et tout chambouler.

- J'en suis conscient, répliqua le concerné en serrant le poing. Mais tu me connais suffisamment pour savoir que je ne renonce pas facilement, je dois essayer. C'est… C'est en grande partie pour cette raison que je suis revenu et tu le sais.

Sado hocha la tête avant de jeter un bref coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule massive pour regarder Jin bavardant avec Uryuu.

- Oui, je le sais. Fais attention, le mit-il en garde de sa grosse voix grave, tu n'es plus tout seul dans la cour.

Ichigo saisit immédiatement où il voulait en venir et répondit par l'affirmative.

- Merci, Chad.

- Mmh.

Le jeune Shinigami prit la direction du jardin mais remarqua qu'Orihime ne s'y trouvait plus. D'après sa visite de ce matin chez Tatsuki, il dirait en se fiant à son doux reiatsu qu'elle se trouvait à présent dans la salle de bain. Dommage, il aurait bien aimé prendre l'air à cause de la chaleur étouffante ici ou juste dans son corps depuis qu'il avait rencontré Jin super-avocat. Ichigo secoua la tête, vérifia que personne ne lui prêtait de l'attention et fila dans le couloir plutôt sombre en comparaison au salon.

Après plusieurs pas, il constata vite qu'il avait raison : du bruit provenait de la salle d'eau. Il s'appuya nonchalamment contre le mur, les bras croisés, la tête un peu penchée. Dans quelques instants, il pourrait enfin discuter face à face avec elle.

Juste à côté, enfermée dans la salle de bain et prenant appui sur le lavabo, Orihime fixait son reflet presque blême, coloré uniquement par ses joues roses. Si son cœur ne martelait pas contre ses côtes à un rythme démentiel, elle penserait qu'elle était une sorte de mort vivant.

Tout s'expliquait à présent, voilà pourquoi Tatsuki chan avait soudainement eu l'idée d'organiser une telle fête : pour célébrer le retour d'Ichigo ! Depuis quand savait-elle qu'il revenait ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle rien dit ?!

La princesse n'était pas ignorante, elle avait entendu aux informations du soir qu'il rentrait au Japon, seulement elle avait zappé avant que le présentateur ne dise à peu près quand d'après les rumeurs, et elle évitait soigneusement de passer devant le gratte-ciel en construction.

Et là, sans qu'elle s'y attende vraiment, elle s'était retrouvée face à lui. Sous le même toit. Dans la même pièce avec les autres pour une soirée en son honneur.

Le cœur tambourinant toujours contre sa cage thoracique, la guérisseuse choisit de se rincer à nouveau le visage. En le séchant avec une serviette, elle décida d'étouffer tous les sentiments qui cherchaient à l'envahir et la submerger depuis qu'elle avait croisé ses yeux ambrés qu'elle n'avait pas vus depuis si longtemps…

- Non, non ! Ça suffit, Orihime ! s'admonesta-t-elle à voix basse. Tu ne sais pas comment te comporter avec lui alors tu as juste à l'ignorer ! Oui, voilà ! Manger puis partir en prétextant la fatigue…

Quelque part au-dessus de sa tête extraordinairement dure, elle crut entendre Kami sama se moquer ouvertement d'elle. Ignorer Ichigo était aussi simple que de traverser un blizzard et d'en revenir sec. Les épaules tombantes et le cœur à présent serré, elle déverrouilla la porte avec un faible gémissement et sortit dans le couloir. La vie était si cruelle parfois…

- Bonsoir, Orihime.

Elle entendit cette voix en même temps qu'elle rebondissait contre quelque chose de dur, chaud et à l'odeur trop familière.

_Oh mon Dieu…_

La belle leva les yeux en se frottant le front, cligna deux fois des paupières pour être certaine de ne pas être victime d'hallucinations, son souffle coincé quelque part entre sa gorge et ses poumons.

Ce n'était pas une hallucination.

- … Ichigo.

Elle avala péniblement sa salive et lécha ses lèvres devenues soudainement aussi sèches qu'un désert. Elle était fichue. Cuite. Coincée. Impossible de l'éviter à présent. Pas quand il avait ce regard-là. Un maigre espoir de se débarrasser de lui demeurait en elle cependant. Il fallait juste trouver comment.

- Q-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Tu as l'air surprise alors que je n'ai fait aucun effort pour dissimuler ma présence.

Orihime songea qu'il marquait un point. Eh bien, il semblerait qu'elle ait oublié à quel point son reiatsu rugueux mais rassurant -du moins autrefois- était facilement perceptible, ou bien ses pensées confuses avaient tout simplement étouffé ses sens. Plus important encore : depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas prononcé son prénom ou entendu le sien franchir ses lèvres ?

- Je t'attendais, répondit-il tranquillement mais ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur presque… sauvage.

Une chaleur prit forme dans l'estomac de la sœur de Sora qui déglutit avec difficulté. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas entendu sa voix et plongé dans ses yeux marron uniques ? Lorsqu'il décroisa les bras pour s'approcher, elle recula instinctivement avec des pas incertains. Ichigo se déplaçait de sorte qu'elle bute contre le mur d'en face, juste à côté d'une autre porte et ça fonctionna. Dès qu'Orihime cilla pour réaliser qu'elle était piégée, il accéléra et se retrouva devant elle avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir.

- Ichigo, tu es trop près, articula-t-elle tant bien que mal en se tortillant.

Son odeur corporelle qu'elle avait tant aimée associée à celle de son déodorant ou de son gel douche pour homme l'enveloppaient comme une aura. Et bon Dieu, elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça. Encore moins maintenant.

- Je ne te touche pas, fit-il simplement sans bouger un muscle.

- Ne joue pas sur les mots, tu...

- Tu ne m'as pas salué, lâcha Ichigo dans un souffle, mettant un terme à cette argumentation.

- Quoi ? laissa échapper Orihime, émergeant d'une sorte de bulle.

Il devait plaisanter. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'elle aurait pensé si il n'était pas connu pour ne pas posséder un gramme d'humour dans les veines. Par conséquent, il se moquait d'elle. Ça ne pouvait être que ça, ce qui l'agaçait.

- Tu n'as pas réagi à mon retour alors qu'on ne s'est pas vus depuis des années, poursuivit le frère des jumelles, immergé dans ses iris gris perle.

La jeune femme resta sans voix et fronça les sourcils pour cacher autant que possible que son ton de reproche l'atteignait.

- Tu ne t'attendais tout de même pas à ce que je te saute dans les bras ?

- Non. Je n'aurais pas été contre mais je ne suis pas assez stupide pour avoir espéré pareille réaction venant de toi, avoua Ichigo, la voix quelque peu tremblante, ses poings serrés sur le mur de chaque côté de ses frêles épaules. Seulement, je ne m'attendais pas non plus à ce que tu m'esquives complètement.

- Je dois retourner dans le salon avant que mon mari ne se demande où je suis passée, marmonna Orihime comme si elle ne l'avait pas écouté.

Elle vit son corps toujours aussi musclé se tendre, mais ne s'y arrêta pas.

- Je crois plutôt que tu veux me fuir, Orihime.

- Crois ce que tu veux, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Le fils Kurosaki inspira pour garder son calme. Il ne pouvait prétendre ne pas s'être attendu à cette réaction. Orihime profita de son attention détournée pour s'esquiver mais il avait conservé ses réflexes puisqu'il la bloqua en maintenant ses bras le long de son corps mince dès qu'elle amorça un geste pour partir. Sentir ses mains sur ses bras nus fit frissonner la beauté auburn qui essaya de se dégager.

- Lâche-moi.

- Dès que tu es sortie de cette salle de bain, tu savais que tu ne pourrais pas m'échapper comme tout à l'heure dans le salon, lui fit-il calmement prendre conscience sans lui faire mal.

- Arrête de faire comme si tu me connaissais, s'exaspéra la belle qui luttait dans ses bras.

- C'est le cas.

- Non ! Tu ne me connais pas, Ichigo, tu _croyais_ me connaître. C'est là toute la différence.

Celui-ci écarquilla brièvement les yeux et ramollit sa prise qui demeurait pourtant toujours ferme.

- Ne me rejette pas avant d'avoir entendu ce que j'ai à te dire, la supplia-t-il presque, le cœur compressé. Je veux juste…

- Moi, je veux juste me libérer de toi ! l'interrompit la princesse.

Ichigo se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ses iris brillant d'une étrange lueur.

- Te libérer de moi physiquement ou émotionnellement ? risqua-t-il.

Orihime cessa de s'agiter trois secondes, ses paroles semblant l'électriser avant que sa colère ne reprenne le dessus.

- Me libérer de toi tout court.

_Te libérer de lui ? _la railla une petite voix dans sa tête qu'elle associait à Kami sama. _Entre son torse de marbre, sa poigne de fer et sa présence imposante autant affronter un blizzard et en revenir sec. _Bon sang mais pourquoi était-elle venue à cette maudite soirée déjà !? Si elle avait su… si seulement elle avait su…

Orihime abandonna sa lutte ridicule, inspira pour se détendre autant que possible et regarda partout sauf son visage planant au-dessus du sien. Ichigo voulait de toute évidence discuter alors autant vite en finir parce qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire, et elle n'avait aucune envie qu'il la harcèle toute la soirée. Surtout avec Jin dans les parages.

Toutefois, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Le peu de lumière dans le couloir rendait la scène plus intime qu'elle ne devrait l'être, la proximité d'Ichigo la troublait au point que ça en soit presque douloureux et son regard pénétrant ne faisait qu'accroître la chaleur née en elle. Par un quelconque miracle, il libéra ses bras et elle remercia le ciel : dix secondes de plus à son contact et c'était la crise cardiaque assurée.

- Regarde-moi, dit-il à voix basse.

Elle n'en fit rien.

- S'il te plaît, Orihime.

Elle n'esquissa toujours aucun geste pour accéder à sa demande, mais se mordit le coin de la lèvre.

- Très bien, expira le roux.

Doucement, il plaça son index sous son menton et la força à le regarder pour se noyer dans ses océans cendrés. Orihime retira immédiatement ses remerciements à l'adresse de Kami sama. Cet homme devant elle lui faisait de l'effet, c'était un fait. Mais sa colère était bien réelle aussi. Elle serra ses petits poings près de ses hanches. Se disputer avec lui le jour de son retour n'était pas une idée reluisante et elle ne désirait pas gâcher la fête.

- Il y a un temps où tu aurais insisté pour je te lâche afin que tu puisses partir, m'obligeant ainsi à te courir après, lança Ichigo avec un petit sourire.

- Ce temps-là est révolu. Je ne suis plus la même.

- … Je sais, reconnut-il avec une pointe de tristesse, son sourire disparaissant.

Ils restèrent là à s'observer mais la princesse ne le supporta pas bien longtemps. La simple présence d'Ichigo l'étouffait presque, lui faisait mal, la blessait. Le pouce qu'il passa sur sa joue n'arrangea rien, au contraire. N'en pouvant plus, elle dégagea son visage de sa main en tentant d'ignorer l'air blessé que lui-même affichait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement, Ichigo ? Pourquoi es-tu revenu après toutes ces années ? le questionna-t-elle d'une voix instable et pas sûre de vouloir connaître la réponse.

Oh, elle voulait tellement s'éloigner de lui et courir, courir, courir pour fuir tout ce qui sommeillait en elle…

- Tu ne crois pas que je suis revenu pour le travail ?

- Non, pas seulement, répondit-elle sans hésiter. Tu as forcément quelque chose derrière la tête, j'en suis persuadée.

- Tu me connais bien, murmura Ichigo avec un petit sourire sans joie.

- Je _croyais_ te connaitre, rectifia Orihime, ses émotions contradictoires se livrant toujours bataille dans son coeur.

Un tourbillon de sentiments dansant dans ses yeux ambre foncé, le fils d'Isshin se contenta de continuer à la fixer, les doigts de sa main droite se pliant et se dépliant comme s'il mourrait d'envie de la toucher à nouveau. Avec un effort, il se retint en les fourrant dans sa poche.

- Je suis là pour toi, dévoila-t-il après au moins une minute.

Il marqua une légère pause.

- Je suis revenu pour nous.

La déesse songea avoir un sérieux dysfonctionnement de l'oreille interne.

- Nous ? répéta-t-elle, incrédule. Je suis mariée aujourd'hui et…

- Je suis au courant, merci, siffla-t-il avec une grimace. Tatsuki me l'a annoncé puisque tu n'as apparemment pas eu le courage de le faire toi-même.

La colère de Hime grimpa.

- N'emploie pas ce ton, Ichigo, l'avertit-elle avec une tonalité qui surprit ce dernier. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te l'aurais dit, je te rappelle que tu ne m'as pas non plus tenue informée des changements survenus dans ta vie. J'ai appris le peu que je sais par les médias.

- Développer une entreprise n'a rien à voir avec planifier un mariage, rétorqua le fils Kurosaki, piqué au vif.

- Bien, alors qu'aurais-tu fait si je te l'avais dit moi-même ? voulut-elle savoir, la peine s'ajoutant à sa colère. M'aurais-tu félicitée ? Aurais-tu pris ton jet privé pour y assister de près ou à distance ? Ou m'aurais-tu fait envoyer un cadeau ? Ou bien peut-être aurais-tu tout simplement interrompu la cérémonie ?

Ichigo poussa un grognement frustré mais ne trouva rien à répliquer. La belle expira.

- Écoute, avec ce que je viens de te dire, tu comprends qu'il n'y a aucun espoir et que tu perds ton temps. Allons manger maintenant, termina-t-elle plus calmement.

Elle se détourna mais une fois encore, il l'en empêcha. Ichigo maintint ses poignets le long de son corps tout en la plaquant au mur. Sans prévenir, il se pencha à son oreille droite, son souffle chaud envoyant un frisson depuis sa nuque jusqu'au bas de son échine. Orihime se tortilla un peu pour atténuer cette sensation qu'elle ne devrait plus ressentir, surtout dans sa condition actuelle de femme mariée et ce qu'elle lui reprochait. Son premier réflexe était de le repousser, seulement sa prochaine phrase la cloua sur place.

- Ce que je comprends, _Hime_, c'est que ça ne change rien, lui chuchota-t-il.

- Q-Que veux-tu dire ? demanda-t-elle avec crainte.

- Ce que je viens de dire. Que tu sois mariée ou non, j'ai bien l'intention de te récupérer. Jin ne m'effraie pas du tout et ce ne serait pas la première fois que je devrais me battre pour obtenir ce que je veux.

- Ichigo, tu n'es pas…

- Je le suis, jura-t-il en plaçant doucement une mèche auburn derrière son oreille. La réaction de ton corps en réponse à ma proximité me montre déjà que j'ai une chance alors arrête de chercher des arguments pour te convaincre du contraire.

Les yeux de la meilleure amie de Tatsuki s'élargirent, la bouffée de chaleur qu'elle tentait de réprimer l'envahissant totalement. Aller jusque-là ? Non, il n'était pas sérieux. N'est-ce pas ?

- Aussi déterminé et têtu que tu puisses l'être, je refuse de te croire.

- Rien que ma présence te fait de l'effet, Orihime, souffla-t-il en laissant ses pouces jouer avec les os de ses poignets et ignorant ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Difficile de rester insensible quand ton souffle me chatouille le cou, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton assez sec.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire et tu le sais, continua Ichigo, sa tempe contre la sienne et respirant l'odeur de son shampooing. Ce que je veux dire…

- Peu importe ce que tu veux dire, le coupa la jeune femme en fermant brièvement les yeux pour diminuer son rythme cardiaque encore emballé. Ça ne change rien au fait qu'il n'y a plus de « nous ».

- Ne me mets pas au défi, Orihime, parce que je te promets que tu perdras, la prévint-il en reculant, leurs nez se touchant presque, ses yeux marron remplis de détermination.

Les prunelles de la sœur de Sora scintillèrent étrangement.

- Ce à quoi je tenais, je l'ai perdu il y a trois ans parce que tu m'en as privé, lui reprocha-t-elle d'une voix aigüe, signe que les larmes n'étaient pas loin.

Le corps légèrement tremblant, elle renifla. Elle voulait marteler son torse avec ses poings, mais avec ses mains prisonnières, c'était impossible. En désespoir de cause, elle le cogna avec son front à trois reprises, ce qui eut le même effet que de rencontrer un mur. Le front entre ses pectoraux, une unique larme échappant à son contrôle, Orihime acheva d'évacuer avec une respiration irrégulière ce qu'il avait de toute évidence encore besoin d'entendre.

- Je me fiche de tes raisons, tu sais que ça m'a blessée au plus profond de mon âme. Tu le savais, Ichigo ! Tu le savais et ça ne t'a pas arrêté pour autant.

Touché par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, le Shinigami suppléant leva sa paume pour lui caresser le visage mais percevant son mouvement du coin de l'oeil, Orihime se décolla de lui et le repoussa en mordillant sa lèvre instable.

- Et tu en souffres encore aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il avec juste le timbre de voix nécessaire, son souffle chaud s'écrasant sur son joli visage.

La princesse cilla, refusant de prononcer un mot. Maintenant, elle avait l'impression d'en avoir beaucoup trop dit. Oh, comme elle se sentait faible et misérable. Elle avait gardé tous ses sentiments en bouteille durant des années et il suffisait qu'il réapparaisse du jour au lendemain pour en extraire certains sans mal.

Quelle était cette espèce de pouvoir unique et perturbant qu'Ichigo exerçait toujours sur elle ? N'y avait-il vraiment rien sur cette terre qu'elle puisse faire pour se défaire de l'emprise de cet homme qu'elle avait follement aimé par le passé ?

- Orihime, moi aussi je...

- Arrête, je t'en prie ! le stoppa-t-elle plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Ichigo recula un peu son visage, choqué par sa vive réaction qu'il n'avait pas vue venir cette fois. S'en rendant compte, Orihime inspira pour apaiser la tension crépitant entre eux. Mais c'était si dur de faire en sorte de ne rien ressentir durant des années puis d'être soudain rattrapée par une flopée de sentiments lui tombant dessus comme un raz-de-marée.

- Ne nous inflige pas ça, s'il te plaît. On ne retrouve pas toujours les choses telles qu'on les a laissées, Ichigo.

- Peut-être.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux orange, le regard lointain.

- Ouais, c'est peut-être vrai. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis dans l'obligation de les accepter sans essayer de les arranger, même si ça risque de me prendre du temps, déclara-t-il, troublé par la distance qu'elle mettait entre eux.

- Tu es si obstiné, dit-elle à mi-voix, mi-exaspérée mi-effrayée. Te battre est inutile cette fois, ne comprends-tu donc vraiment pas ?

Ichigo posa son bras au-dessus de sa tête sur le mur afin de mieux se pencher vers elle et qu'elle enregistre bien ses paroles.

- Je me bats pour ce qui en vaut la peine. Et j'ai enfin compris que tu en vaux la peine aujourd'hui, Hime.

Seigneur, ce surnom… Orihime battit des cils pour lutter contre ses larmes gagnant du terrain.

- Abandonne, c'est ta meilleure option et ce ne serait pas la première fois que tu optes pour cette voie.

Le roux ne bougea pas, la fin de sa phrase le tuant presque littéralement. Sa fréquence cardiaque doubla et quelque chose comme une main de glace serra son coeur. Il cacha ces phénomènes déroutants.

- Tu considères que je t'ai blessée en abandonnant ?

- Je considère que tu as détruit mes rêves en même temps que mon coeur, l'éclaira presque aussitôt la soeur de Sora.

Ses grands bassins gris étaient si embués qu'il suffisait de quelques clignements de paupières pour que son visage se retrouve tâché par des traînées salées.

De son côté, le jeune PDG assimila ses douloureuses paroles à un violent coup de poignard en plein coeur. Ce putain de poignard, il le sentait chaque jour depuis trois ans, se réveillait, vivait, se couchait avec. Sauf que là, c'est comme si il s'enfonçait inlassablement dans sa chair, approfondissant la blessure, augmentant la douleur dont il pensait avoir atteint le seuil le plus insupportable il y a fort longtemps.

Ichigo n'ignorait pas qu'il avait profondément blessé Orihime, seulement le savoir, le voir et surtout l'entendre sont des choses tellement différentes. Ils souffraient tous les deux par sa propre faute, la situation en elle-même faisait terriblement mal.

Et pourtant... pourtant...

- Je suis désolé, Orihime, chuchota-t-il, sa voix lacérée de regrets et de dégoût de soi, son poing droit serré.

Plongée dans ses orbes incandescents, la jeune femme décrypta ces sentiments. Cela ne rendit pas sa souffrance plus supportable puisqu'elle détestait toujours voir quelqu'un dans la douleur. Même si ce quelqu'un était Ichigo. Surtout si ce quelqu'un était Ichigo.

- Mais je maintiens toutes les paroles que je t'ai dites tout à l'heure, renforça celui-ci sur un ton d'acier.

... pourtant il refusait de renoncer à elle.

Il la fixa d'un regard, intense, si sûr de lui, animé d'une lueur vive à laquelle Orihime préféra -difficilement- rester insensible.

- Tout comme moi je maintiens les miennes, murmura la guérisseuse en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Félicitations pour ta réussite professionnelle, ajouta-t-elle avec plus de peine que d'enthousiasme, le coeur affreusement lourd.

Là-dessus, elle parvint à lui échapper en passant sous son bras et alla retrouver les autres, parfaitement consciente de ses iris bruns brûlants rivés sur son dos. Ne se préoccupant pas de cela, elle sécha ses joues, inspira et plaqua un sourire de façade sur son visage en entrant dans la salle à manger où les convives s'attablaient. Au milieu de ses amis, Orihime réussit à retrouver sa bonne humeur en chassant temporairement la conversation troublante et éprouvante dans un coin de sa tête.

Cependant, sous-estimer le poids des paroles d'Ichigo fut sans doute sa première erreur.

O

* * *

**Hello, hello ~ Me revoilà embarquée dans une nouvelle fic où tout n'est pas rose. J'ignore le nombre de chapitres exact, mais elle ne devrait pas être très longue. Je ne sais pas quand sera posté le chapitre 2 car j'ai l'intention de faire une pause quelque temps. Merci à ceux qui ont lu, à la prochaine et n'oubliez pas de donner votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^**


	2. Infinies complications

**~ Pardonne-moi ~**

§ Chapitre 02 : Infinies complications §

O

_« Je suis là pour toi. Je suis revenu pour nous. Je suis désolé, Orihime. Que tu sois mariée ou non, j'ai bien l'intention de te récupérer. »_

Une fois encore, Orihime se réveilla avant que le réveil sonne. En ouvrant un œil, elle vit qu'il affichait 05h55. Son premier cours débutait à 09 heures aujourd'hui et sa fac ne se situait qu'à quinze minutes de sa maison en voiture. Seulement en raison de son rituel du matin, elle ne pouvait se permettre de dormir plus longtemps. Pourtant elle en aurait bien besoin car en dehors des révisions pour ses examens, son esprit était si chargé qu'elle ne parvenait à s'endormir que très tard.

Ces paroles qu'il avait prononcées refusaient de quitter son esprit, peu importe combien elle le voulait. Ça faisait maintenant une semaine qu'elle n'avait pas revu Ichigo, soit depuis la fête organisée par Tatsuki pour célébrer son retour au Japon. Une semaine qu'elle peinait à le chasser de ses pensées. Une semaine qu'elle ne contrôlait plus les battements irréguliers de son cœur chaque fois qu'elle passait devant la tour abritant sa société en se rendant à l'université. Une semaine que ses sentiments étaient confus. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait pris ce qu'elle ressentait, avait mélangé le tout au mixeur avant de le lui réinsérer. Oublier Ichigo lorsqu'il se trouvait sur un autre continent n'était pas évident mais réalisable. Cependant, l'oublier alors qu'il vivait dans la ville d'à côté s'avérait impossible. Avait-il conscience de l'impact que son retour avait sur elle ? Le faisait-il exprès ?

Le réveil sonna, tirant la princesse de ses pensées avec un soupir. Se poser davantage de questions ne faisait qu'alourdir le tas qu'elle avait déjà du mal à démêler dans sa pauvre tête. Doucement, elle se découvrit, s'assit au bord du lit en posant ses petits pieds sur le tapis et s'étira en bâillant. Il était l'heure de commencer ses gestes du quotidien qui débutaient à 06h00 comme chaque matin.

{…}

Douchée, coiffée et habillée, Orihime s'affairait à préparer le petit déjeuner quand Jin entra dans la cuisine dans son costume trois pièces de marque.

- Bonjour, Jin kun ! le salua sa femme en se détournant de la gazinière.

- Bonjour, Orihime, répondit-il, sa mallette en main.

Il embrassa son épouse sur la joue avant de s'attabler.

- Tu as l'intention de dormir dans la chambre d'amis encore longtemps ? lui demanda-t-il en la regardant lui servir son café.

La belle se figea un bref moment puis saisit le plat de toasts qu'elle plaça au centre de la table.

- Le temps qu'il faudra, répliqua-t-elle sans croiser ses iris perçants.

Jin tendit le bras pour attraper le sucre, sans dévier ses yeux verts de sa femme. Celle-ci remplit son bol de ses céréales préférées, de yaourt, de lait et de quelques grains de raisins.

- Ça veut dire quoi « le temps qu'il faudra » ? se renseigna son mari avec une légère pointe d'irritation que la beauté auburn nota.

- Je te l'ai dit, voyons, lui rappela-t-elle calmement. Je suis en période d'examens, et ta musique associée à ton ordinateur sur lequel tu travailles tous les soirs jusque très tard dans la nuit me dérangent. J'ai besoin de calme pour me concentrer et réviser sérieusement si je veux passer en cinquième année. Sans aucune distraction.

- Tu veux dire y compris les besoins qu'en tant qu'homme j'aimerais assouvir avec ma femme ?

- … Ça en fait partie aussi, oui, avoua Orihime, ses perles couleur cendre rivés sur son bol pour ne pas afficher sa gêne.

Jin but une longue gorgée de café en plissant les yeux mais n'ajouta plus rien à ce sujet.

- Je dois partir défendre une affaire à Hokkaido, lui annonça-t-il à brûle-pourpoint.

- Oh, c'est formidable ! Ça fera de la publicité supplémentaire pour ton cabinet et…

- J'ai refusé de m'y rendre, la coupa Jin.

Orihime cligna des yeux et cessa de mâcher, confuse.

- Pourquoi ? Tu adores ce genre de proposition en général.

- En général quand je pars, je ne ressens pas la crainte de retrouver ma femme dans le lit d'un autre homme.

La guérisseuse s'étouffa avec son lait et un pétale de céréale resta coincé dans sa gorge. Elle dut boire d'une traite son grand verre de jus d'orange tout en se tapotant l'estomac. Elle reprit la parole une fois ses voies respiratoires débouchées.

- Je ne comprends pas, marmonna-t-elle en s'essuyant la bouche, une certaine angoisse naissant au creux de son estomac.

- Tu ne comprends pas ? répéta son mari d'une voix coupante. Alors permets-moi d'être plus clair, veux-tu ? Je refuse de quitter la ville en sachant Kurosaki Ichigo rôdant pas loin de toi.

Oh non. Orihime se disait bien que Jin était trop discret sur ce sujet depuis une semaine.

- Jin kun, je n'ai eu aucun contact quel qu'il soit avec Ichigo depuis la fête et même avant…

- Je le sais, cracha presque ce dernier. J'ai vérifié tes relevés téléphoniques et tes mails.

- Quoi ? lâcha la sœur de Sora, sous le choc. Mais enfin, c'est privé !

- Tu es ma femme et moi, ton mari.

- Peut-être mais ça ne te donne pas le droit, lança-t-elle avant de pouvoir se retenir, les sourcils froncés. Que dirais-tu si je fouillais moi-même dans tes…

- Je ne suis pas idiot et parle-moi sur un autre ton ! tonna Jin, interrompant net son argumentation. Tu crois que je n'ai rien remarqué ? J'ai bien vu que vous avez tous les deux disparu au début de la soirée chez Arisawa !

- Ichigo et moi n'avons fait que discuter…, lui assura Orihime, recroquevillée sur sa chaise à cause du regard glacé que son mari lui jetait.

- Discuter tous les deux dans un couloir sombre ?!

- C'est la vérité, il ne s'est rien passé, se défendit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Pourquoi s'énervait-il autant ? Pourquoi la regardait-il comme si elle avait commis un crime barbare ?

- Je t'ai dit que je ne suis pas idiot, Orihime ! s'écria le brun en martelant la table avec ses poings, ce qui fit sursauter la princesse. Tu as changé depuis ta rencontre avec lui ce soir-là ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a dit, mais tu es là sans être là et encore plus distraite que d'habitude ! Ne me sors pas que c'est à cause de tes examens, l'avertit-il durement en la voyant ouvrir la bouche.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux de jais ondulés comme pour se calmer. Cela parut futile.

- Qu'est-il pour toi, hein ? Que représente-t-il ? C'est étrange parce que j'ai posé la question à tes amis qui m'ont tous renvoyé vers toi. Il ne m'en a pas fallu plus pour comprendre que vous avez partagé plus qu'une simple relation amicale toi et Kurosaki Ichigo !

La déesse posa sa cuillère et dévia ses iris gris gorgés d'eau.

- Quand on s'est rencontrés, tu m'as dit sortir d'une relation difficile. C'était avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? supposa Jin en s'efforçant de contrôler sa voix grave.

Sa femme manquait presque d'air. L'aura émanant de lui était lourde, oppressante, lui ordonnant de répondre sans mentir.

- O-Oui, je faisais bien référence à lui, articula-t-elle tant bien que mal. Ichigo est mon ex-petit ami.

- En somme, tu as bien pris soin de ne pas me révéler que tu étais sortie avec l'un des hommes les plus riches du pays, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

- Ce qu'il s'est passé entre lui et moi n'appartient qu'à nous, Jin kun, essaya de l'apaiser Orihime, des larmes sur ses joues. Et notre histoire m'a tellement blessée que j'ai encore du mal à en parler aujourd'hui.

- Jusqu'où ça a été entre vous ?

- …

- Tu as couché avec lui.

Ce n'était pas une question, cette affirmation faucha la belle comme un train lancé à pleine vitesse. C'était tellement… gênant.

- Je viens de te dire… C'était il y a longtemps…

- Réponds ! la pressa Jin, ses poings serrés sur la nappe.

La pauvre mordit sa lèvre inférieure atteinte de tremblements incontrôlables.

- Oui, c'était mon premier…

- … amour, acheva l'avocat avec hargne. Celui qui t'a déflorée avant de lâchement …

- Non ! l'interrompit Orihime. Les choses ne se sont pas passées ainsi entre Ichigo et moi ! Il…

Un claquement sec se répercuta dans la pièce, scinda l'air en deux. Debout de l'autre côté de la table, Jin s'était levé d'un bond pour la gifler du revers de la main. Une claque sèche, rapide et impossible à esquiver. Le genre qui laissait une marque rose qui disparaitrait d'elle-même en quelques minutes. Des mèches auburn couvrant ses yeux humides, Orihime se tut, la main sur sa joue, des traînées salées continuant de couler sur son visage délicat. Jin agissait toujours ainsi, c'est-à-dire au moment où elle s'y attendait le moins et en faisant en sorte de la frapper sans que ça ne soit visible d'un point de vue extérieur. Ses bras, ses côtes et ses hanches cachés sous ses vêtements pouvaient témoigner de quelques traces.

- Tu le défends en plus ! constata-t-il comme si la gifler était naturel. Tu ne m'as jamais raconté les détails qui ont conduit votre relation à l'échec, mais lui as-tu pardonné ? C'est ça que tu cherches à me faire comprendre ?!

- Non, Jin kun, ce n'est pas ça, gémit-elle presque, le corps frissonnant.

- Permets-moi d'en douter ! la cassa-t-il en plissant méchamment ses yeux couleur jade au point de les réduire à deux fentes. Après des années sans le revoir, tu t'isoles avec ton ex en pleine soirée sans penser à ce que je pouvais bien ressentir, au malaise que j'éprouvais devant tous tes amis qui, eux, connaissaient le passé qui vous liait ! lui reprocha-t-il férocement. Et il en a résulté que ton attitude a changé depuis !

- Je suis désolée, vraiment…

- Tais-toi, Orihime, dis-moi simplement ce qu'il en est, s'exaspéra Jin en faisant les cent pas dans la cuisine, sa tasse de café oubliée. Dois-je réellement te rappeler que tu étais une véritable épave émotionnelle quand nous nous sommes rencontrés toi et moi ? Ton amie Ana de la fac et Arisawa en conviendront, sans oublier l'ensemble de tes professeurs !

La princesse se mordit la lèvre, serra son coude avec sa main droite mais ne répliqua pas. Il avait tout simplement raison.

- Quoi que j'ai pu te faire, ce n'est pas pire que ce que ce Kurosaki t'a fait ! Je suis celui qui t'a rendu le sourire, je ne mérite pas que tu me traites de la sorte ! enchaîna l'homme en colère. Je suis ton mari qui mérite ton respect, et lui c'est juste ton ex ! Ne lui donne pas un rôle plus important que cela parce qu'il a eu sa chance et appartient au passé ! J'ai été clair ?

- C'est juste que…, bredouilla l'interrogée.

- Juste que quoi ? Tu l'aimes toujours ?!

La jeune femme avala péniblement sa salive et osa le regarder à nouveau, sa main frottant sa joue endolorie. Cette question, voilà trois ans qu'elle se la posait et encore plus cette semaine. Elle ne put que lui apporter la réponse qu'elle s'était toujours répétée avec une peur grandissante en cet instant.

- Eh bien… je… non. C'est du passé. Et de toute façon, les sentiments ça ne se contrôle pas.

Son mari s'arrêta devant le réfrigérateur, les bras croisés, ses yeux la foudroyant presque. Jin n'était pas en colère. Il était furieux.

- Mais les actes, eux, se contrôlent, déclara-t-il à voix basse et menaçante.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? souffla-t-elle en séchant ses larmes.

L'homme s'avança vers elle et se pencha sur la table. Son regard émeraude était si hypnotique qu'Orihime fut incapable de briser la connexion visuelle.

- Je t'interdis de le revoir.

- … Tu quoi ? coassa-t-elle, bouche bée.

Quand il était dans cet état, elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle le craignait, notamment ce qu'il pourrait faire.

- Je t'interdis de le revoir, Orihime, réitéra-t-il d'un ton sans réplique, ses muscles visiblement tendus. Tu es ma femme, tu as des devoirs et des obligations envers moi. Pour être certain que tu ne me désobéiras pas, je saisis immédiatement ta voiture.

- Jin kun, ne fais pas ça !

Mais il composait déjà un numéro sur son portable pour s'entretenir avec l'un de ses amis garagiste. La communication fut très brève. La belle se leva pour lui faire courageusement face.

- Il s'agit de ma voiture, lui fit-elle remarquer en tremblant.

- Exact et je te rappelle que c'est moi qui paye l'assurance, rétorqua-t-il en se détournant d'elle pour vider sa tasse dans l'évier avant de la ranger dans le lave-vaisselle. Tu auras du mal à jongler avec ton emploi du temps si tu dois te déplacer en transports, alors je t'imagine mal risquer d'aller le voir après les cours ou le travail.

Sa femme ne dit rien, se contentant de s'entourer de ses bras dans une posture de défense tandis qu'il revenait vers la table pour prendre sa mallette posée sur la chaise. Jin la fixa d'un air impassible, indifférent à ses perles argentées de nouveau embuées. De sa main libre, il ajusta sa cravate pour se redonner l'image de l'homme respectable qu'il véhiculait et la mit en garde une dernière fois.

- Ce Kurosaki est ton ex et il a intérêt de le rester, prononça-t-il avec une nuance de menace dans la voix. J'ignore pourquoi il a subitement décidé de s'installer à Tokyo après des années d'exil dans un autre pays, mais tu es ma femme et je lui conseille de ne pas l'oublier au même titre que toi.

Ne sachant quoi dire, Orihime préféra baisser la tête. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'est que son mari parte afin qu'elle puisse pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Encore une fois, elle se sentait faible, diminuée, sans défense. Elle aspira une petite quantité d'air en voyant ses pieds recouverts de chaussettes juste devant elle, et elle se crispa sans pour autant relever le visage.

- Je suis un homme de pouvoir, Orihime, et tu sais ce dont je suis capable, lui murmura le brun, légèrement amusé.

La sœur de Sora ferma les yeux et enfonça ses ongles dans ses bras fins toujours croisés sous sa généreuse poitrine. Oh oui, elle était parfaitement consciente de ce dont il était capable. Il le lui répétait pratiquement tous les jours. Un effleurement sur sa joue récemment giflée la ramena à la réalité avec un sursaut : son mari l'embrassait sur cette zone avant de glisser vers le coin de ses lèvres.

- Tu ferais bien de te dépêcher si tu ne veux pas arriver en retard, lâcha-t-il en jetant un œil à sa montre hors de prix. Ce n'est plus un quart d'heure mais bien une heure qu'il va te falloir pour te rendre à tes cours, et le prochain bus ne va pas tarder.

Avec un léger sourire, Jin lui adressa un clin d'œil et partit enfin à son cabinet.

- Bonne journée ! lui souhaita-t-il du couloir, apparemment enjoué à croire qu'il ne s'était rien passé.

Dès que la porte claqua, les jambes d'Orihime ne la soutinrent plus. Elle s'effondra sur sa chaise et, la tête dans les bras, sanglota un bon moment. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, elle enviait les personnes dont la vie se résumait à vivre, travailler et s'amuser. Non pas supporter quasi-continuellement la jalousie, la colère et la présence d'un mari parfois violent mais dont ce côté demeurait caché à la face du monde.

{…}

Une heure plus tard, Orihime se retrouvait assise à l'arrière du bus. Dès qu'elle était sortie de sa maison, elle releva tout de suite que sa voiture n'était déjà plus garée dans l'allée. Le cœur lourd, elle avait serré la courroie de son sac pour se motiver et marcha une vingtaine de minutes jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus le plus proche, la tête plus pleine qu'elle ne l'était à son réveil le matin même.

Il était encore tôt, la circulation difficile, les rues déjà animées et grouillant de Tokyoïtes en route pour le travail. Le bus comportait toutes sortes de passagers : des écoliers, des étudiants, des parents, des personnes âgées, seulement la beauté auburn n'accorda de l'attention à aucun d'entre eux. La tête appuyée contre la vitre, elle réfléchissait.

Elle se souvenait encore de la première fois où Jin avait levé la main sur elle, c'était deux semaines après leur mariage. Aujourd'hui, plus d'un an plus tard, elle n'en connaissait toujours pas la raison mais il s'était excusé en promettant de ne plus jamais recommencer. Orihime, choquée et blessée émotionnellement suite à son geste, finit malgré tout par lui pardonner et Jin ne la toucha plus pendant plusieurs mois, redevenant l'homme charmant, attentionné et avenant qu'elle avait rencontré en faisant du bénévolat dans le foyer pour enfant et adolescent.

Hélas, un soir, il perdit à nouveau sa maîtrise de soi en rentrant après le travail. Là encore, Orihime ne savait pas pourquoi mais ses « crises » devenaient de plus en plus régulières et imprévisibles. Personne ne soupçonnait quoi que ce soit, les murs de leur villa dissimulaient tout. Jin la blessait sur des parties du corps où on ne voyait rien. En dépit de cela, un jour, la guérisseuse décida de le quitter, parvenant enfin à se convaincre qu'elle méritait mieux que ça.

Ce jour-là, tout bascula.

Jin entra dans une colère noire, lui ordonnant de rester auprès de lui et lui interdisant purement et simplement de demander le divorce. Bien que terrifiée et peinée, Orihime lui tint tête, tentant de lui faire comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas heureux, que leur couple touchait le fond depuis longtemps. La menace que son mari lui envoya au visage força Orihime à se taire et endurer en silence, réalisant quel homme de pouvoir elle avait épousé. Si Jin mettait sa menace à exécution, il ruinerait davantage sa vie et il le savait. Tout ce qu'elle aurait fait et accompli jusqu'à maintenant n'aurait servi à rien. Elle n'avait d'autre option que de supporter son lamentable quotidien encore quelques années, là seulement elle aurait une échappatoire. La menace qu'il lui avait rappelée dans la cuisine ce matin raviva et renforça sa peur, mais elle devait malgré tout se renseigner à ce sujet. Oui, dès que l'occasion se présenterait, elle se rendrait au seul endroit où elle pourrait obtenir des réponses.

Le bus ralentit à l'approche du prochain arrêt. La princesse distingua l'élégante et imposante architecture de sa Faculté, et la typique chevelure blonde de son amie Ana qui sortait de son véhicule sur le parking. Orihime fit alors ce qu'elle savait faire le mieux : afficher un sourire de façade et feindre un air enjoué. C'est avec ce masque qu'elle descendit à la suite de quelques autres étudiants et professeurs pour rejoindre sa camarade. Car après tout, à part elle-même, personne ne se doutait de ce qu'elle vivait jour après jour alors autant faire comme Jin : laisser les démons à la maison et montrer bonheur et bonne humeur à l'ensemble du monde. C'était déjà ce qu'elle faisait à l'époque du lycée, Orihime avait donc déjà des années de pratique dans ce domaine.

Il ne restait plus qu'à savoir jusqu'à quand elle réussirait à jouer ce rôle de plus en plus épuisant tant physiquement qu'émotionnellement.

{…}

Ce même jour en début d'après-midi, des centaines d'employés s'affairent dans les locaux et les sous-sols d'une tour de près de cinquante étages nouvellement construite dans le populaire quartier des affaires de Tokyo, une zone d'excellente réputation à proximité de l'aéroport. Au sommet, au quarante-cinquième étage précisément, se trouvait le bureau en bois lambrissé de leur jeune patron. Le bureau en question était vaste, sombre et il en émanait une puissante autorité. Quelques touches de couleur vinrent alléger tout ça : de sublimes plantes aux quatre coins, des tableaux représentant essentiellement des paysages divers, et quelques objets décoratifs sur les meubles et étagères contenant des livres et des dossiers. Merci à Yuzu sans qui cette pièce serait restée terne un bon bout de temps. Il y avait également un canapé trois places sur la droite en entrant et un mini bar en face.

Le bureau en lui-même n'était pas bien chargé : un ordinateur à écran large, de quoi écrire, une plaque en métal, un téléphone et trois cadres. Le premier représentait ses sœurs jumelles lors d'un festival, le second dévoilait une photo de ses parents prise avant sa naissance avec sa mère enceinte de lui, et le troisième cadre montrait Orihime en tenue d'été qui souriait largement à l'objectif. Cette photo avait été prise il y a presque quatre ans, la dernière qu'il avait prise d'elle et dont il ne se séparait jamais.

Assis sur sa chaise en cuir à dossier haut et à roulettes, Ichigo était tourné vers la baie vitrée, ouverture énorme lui donnant une vue imprenable sur Tokyo et ses environs. En s'entretenant avec l'architecte, il avait bien précisé vouloir un mur entièrement en verre sur les quatre que comprendrait son bureau. Lorsqu'il travaillait, le soleil le frappait dans le dos, éclairant ainsi chaleureusement la salle. Dos à la porte dans son costume gris clair avec ses mains croisées sur ses cuisses, son visage sérieux, il avait tout l'air du PDG en grande réflexion sur un projet d'envergure internationale, un jeune homme en passe de diriger un empire. Ce n'était pourtant qu'une illusion. Physiquement présent mais mentalement absent, Ichigo remarqua à peine l'avion sur le point d'atterrir planant devant les fenêtres.

Il posa son coude sur l'un des accoudoirs, plaça son menton dans le creux de sa main puis libéra un soupir frustré qui le conduit à pousser ses doigts dans sa crinière orange, le mouvement n'empêchant pas sa frange de revenir couvrir ses orbes bruns. Déjà une semaine. Une semaine entière qu'il n'avait pas de nouvelles d'Orihime. Il n'avait pas mis de côté sa détermination, il avait toujours la ferme intention de la faire revenir dans sa vie. Seulement, il venait à peine d'arriver et ne voulait pas la brusquer en passant direct à l'action.

Le roux soupira en se frottant la nuque, sa tête basculant sur le dossier sans pour autant ciller. Ce n'était qu'une partie de l'excuse et il en était parfaitement conscient. Car en vérité, il avait encore du mal à digérer que la femme qu'il aimait soit mariée et liée à un autre. Le fils Kurosaki se leva, enfouit les mains dans les poches de son pantalon et s'approcha le plus près possible de l'une des trois fenêtres, notant cette fois qu'un avion venait de décoller.

Comme il l'avait dit à Tatsuki, il se doutait qu'une femme gentille, douce, au grand cœur et à l'âme généreuse comme Orihime ne resterait pas célibataire éternellement. Néanmoins, si le supposer l'avait blessé, le constater le déchirait de part en part à l'intérieur même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître.

Ichigo ne l'avait dit à personne excepté à son meilleur ami, mais il avait tenté de refaire sa vie aux États-Unis après que ça n'ait pas fonctionné avec sa Hime. Il était sorti avec des femmes pour essayer d'oublier la seule et unique que son cœur réclamait. En vain. Orihime était celle qui lui fallait, il n'avait pas su le voir par le passé mais à présent, il le voyait aussi clairement qu'un rocher dans un cours d'eau. C'était Ichigo & Orihime. Non Jin & Orihime.

En toute honnêteté, de par l'éducation qu'il avait reçue -entre autres le respect des femmes-, le Shinigami suppléant méprisait les hommes s'entichant de femmes mariées. Pourtant, c'était exactement ce qu'il faisait lui-même. La différence est qu'il avait déjà été en couple avec Orihime et elle nourrissait encore des sentiments à son égard, il en était certain. Ça signifiait donc que quelque chose clochait. Orihime était une femme fidèle, non pas du genre à se laisser séduire avant de sombrer sous le charme d'un homme alors qu'elle était véritablement amoureuse d'un autre. Or, chez Tatsuki, Ichigo n'avait pas eu à pousser trop loin pour la troubler, la faire rougir et frissonner contre lui. Ça voulait bien dire qu'elle l'aimait toujours, même si ce n'était pas aussi intense. Si elle l'aimait encore, on pouvait en conclure qu'elle n'était pas si heureuse que ça avec son mari. Et si le bonheur ne régnait pas entre elle et Jin, le résultat était net et sans équivoque : leur mariage n'était pas aussi solide qu'ils voulaient le faire croire.

Une main toujours dans sa poche, le frère des jumelles utilisa l'autre pour desserrer légèrement sa cravate et déboutonner le premier bouton de sa chemise. Ensuite, il fourra ses doigts dans ses cheveux hérissés dans un geste nerveux. Il était prêt à se battre pour Orihime, seulement une voix agaçante lui rappelait qu'il allait aussi devoir affronter Jin, et peut-être au sens propre.

- _Monsieur Kurosaki, un visiteur pour vous._

Cette voix féminine s'élevant du haut-parleur de son téléphone le ramena efficacement sur terre. Il se détourna de la vue panoramique, s'approcha de son bureau en consultant sa montre : 13h40. Étrange, il ne se souvenait pas avoir de rendez-vous à cette heure-ci. Intrigué, le jeune PDG appuya sur une touche du combiné.

- Qui est-ce, Christie ?

- _Eh bien, je ne… Non, attendez !_ l'entendit-il crier à l'adresse de la personne.

Le roux haussa un sourcil jusqu'à entendre des pas précipités de l'autre côté de la porte. Oh, Kami… Avec un soupir, il se redressa et décida de compter jusqu'à trois.

- Fiiiiistooooooon ~ !

Un. Une chose volante apparemment non identifiée défonça la porte comme un boulet de canon et fonça droit sur le jeune homme irrité près du bureau.

- Viens faire un câlin à ton papounet !

Deux. Ichigo se pencha en avant, la chose poursuivit donc sa course au-dessus de sa tête en ébouriffant sa crinière orange au passage.

- J'avais tellement hâte de venir féliciter mon… ARGH !

Trois. La chose s'écrasa contre la vitre tel un insecte, et y resta collée un instant avant de glisser lourdement sur le plancher.

- Tu as conservé tes réflexes, je suis encore plus fier de toi ! s'excita Isshin en bondissant sur ses pieds, les deux poings sur la taille, le torse bombé.

- Je n'aurais pas dû demander à ce qu'on renforce les vitres. Ainsi, tu en aurais pété une pour aller t'aplatir quarante-cinq étages plus bas, grogna son fils avec mauvaise humeur.

- Aww ! Ce n'est pas ce qu'on est censé dire à son père qu'on vient juste de retrouver après des années !

Le frère de Yuzu et Karin roula les yeux tandis que Christie arrivait en trombe dans son tailleur rouge impeccable, ses yeux clairs lançant des éclairs derrière ses lunettes rectangulaires, ses cheveux blonds semblant crépiter de fureur.

- Monsieur Kurosaki… !

- Tout va bien, la calma celui-ci en désignant son géniteur. Cette chose est mon père, le Docteur Kurosaki Isshin, et ne me demande pas comment il est parvenu à exercer cette profession, expira-t-il. Papa, c'est Christie Thomas, mon assistante.

De la vapeur s'échappa des narines du père Kurosaki, sous le charme.

- Christie chan, c'est ça ? dit-il en joignant les mains sous le menton, prêt à bondir sur elle. Mon fils m'a parlé de vous au téléphone mais il a omis de préciser quelle belle femme vous étiez. Vous êtes absolument charmante, mademoiselle ! Mon Ichigo a toujours eu le don de s'entourer de beautés plus renversantes les unes que les autres, haha !

- Reste là, le vieux ! le retint par le col le concerné.

Son assistante cligna des yeux deux fois, visiblement surprise par des personnalités si opposées.

- Monsieur Kurosaki, cet homme est vraiment votre… ?

- Oui, je suis bien le papa adoré de ce beau jeune homme ! assura le médecin en claquant fortement le dos de son fils qui s'étouffa avec de l'air. N'est-il pas sexy comme son séduisant papa ?! ajouta-t-il avec un sourire, les sourcils arqués.

Thomas rosit légèrement et remonta ses lunettes.

- Je vais vous laisser, vous savez où me trouver en cas de besoin, Monsieur Kurosaki. Monsieur Kurosaki sénior, marmonna-t-elle avec un hochement de tête.

En quelques secondes, la porte se referma sur elle.

- Elle a encore du mal avec les coutumes de notre pays. « Sénior » ? Ça me donne l'impression d'avoir pris vingt ans et d'être ton grand-père !

- Elle est américaine, papa et tu l'as fait flipper.

- Que dis-tu, Ichigo ! Je suis un homme sociable et débordant de vie !

- Ouais, un peu trop. De toute façon, t'es beaucoup plus vieux que tu n'en as l'air alors estime-toi heureux.

C'est en soupirant encore une fois qu'il s'installa derrière son bureau, son paternel prenant place sur l'une des deux chaises rembourrées face à lui.

- Je suis venu te féliciter, annonça Isshin. J'aurais voulu le faire avant mais j'avais beaucoup de travail.

Ichigo fut forcé de constater que son vieux était sérieux.

- Cette tour est le symbole de ta réussite professionnelle. Je suis fier de toi, Ichigo.

Gêné, ce dernier dévia le regard et se gratta la tête en cachant autant que possible qu'il était touché.

- Merci, papa, laissa-t-il enfin échapper.

L'intéressé sourit. Ainsi était son fils.

- Et merci encore pour l'argent ayant servi à la rénovation de la clinique, continua-t-il.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était rien, lui rappela le jeune homme en se laissant aller contre le dossier.

- Je te remercie quand même ! s'entêta son père avec une moue boudeuse. Je t'ai dit que je le ferais de vive voix dès que j'en aurais l'occasion, c'est chose faite. Passe dès que tu auras un moment pour voir ce que ça donne, tu sais que tu es toujours le bienvenu à la maison.

- Je passerai bientôt.

Ichigo fit pivoter son fauteuil pour se mettre de profil en gardant un bras sur le bureau, ses orbes marron dans le vague. Son géniteur attendit un instant, sachant exactement ce qui se passait dans sa tête rousse.

- L'adaptation n'est pas trop difficile ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? questionna son fils qui avait parfaitement saisi.

- J'ai vu ta réaction quand tu as rencontré Jin san lors de la soirée chez Tatsuki chan.

Le Shinigami remplaçant se pinça l'arête du nez.

- S'il te plaît, je n'ai pas envie de parler de lui.

Rien que de penser à ce type trop parfait le rapprochait inexorablement de la migraine. Le docteur, de son côté, recula lui-même dans sa chaise en se frottant la nuque, un certain sourire aux lèvres.

- Orihime chan vient régulièrement me rendre visite et parfois m'aider à la clinique et à la maison. Je me demande encore comment elle fait entre ses cours, son travail et le bénévolat, mais j'accepte son aide avec plaisir. Surtout depuis que tes sœurs ne sont plus là.

Ichigo demeura sans expression, ce qui ne découragea pas son papa.

- Elle est toujours aussi douce et a retrouvé sa joie de vivre si je puis dire, poursuivit-il avec un sourire triste. Seulement, son regard change chaque fois qu'il se pose sur la porte de ton ancienne chambre ou lorsqu'elle fixe des photos de toi en croyant que je ne la vois pas.

Le roux ferma les yeux, le talon de sa main sur son front, ses doigts agrippant des brins orange.

- Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça, papa ? demanda-t-il doucement avec une teinte de douleur.

Isshin l'observa avec peine et compassion.

- Parce que je sais que tu es revenu en grande partie pour elle et que le fait qu'elle soit mariée ne t'arrêtera pas.

- …

Merde, son vieux lisant aussi bien en lui était emmerdant. D'un autre côté, ça lui évitait de se justifier et expliquer ses motivations.

- Je ne peux pas dire que j'approuve ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire, fils, puisqu'elle n'est plus accessible à cause de son nouveau statut, déclara sérieusement son paternel, les bras croisés. Cela dit, je te comprends.

Il se pencha en avant sans rien perdre de son expression grave.

- Ichigo.

Celui-ci tourna la tête vers lui, frappé par tant de sérieux émanant de son père d'ordinaire si lourd et ennuyeux.

- Être motivé à tout faire pour reformer un couple avec Orihime chan ne doit pas te rendre imprudent, ne laisse pas ta détermination t'aveugler, mit-il en garde son fils aîné. Tu n'es pas du genre à te laisser intimider, j'en suis conscient. Toutefois, garde à l'esprit que te rapprocher d'Orihime chan aura pour conséquence inéluctable de te mettre Jin san à dos et tu ignores de quoi cet homme est capable.

Perplexe, les sourcils très froncés, Ichigo ouvrit la bouche pour en savoir plus quand on frappa à la porte.

- Entrez, dit-il nonchalamment.

Un grand jeune homme brun en costume noir et tenant un épais dossier sous le bras fit irruption.

- Patron, Christie m'envoie…, débuta son second assistant. Oh, veuillez m'excuser, j'ignorais que vous étiez encore en rendez-vous.

- Détends-toi, Lee, ce n'est que mon père.

- Quoi ? s'étouffa-t-il en s'avançant vers Isshin. Raison de plus pour m'excuser ! Kurosaki san, je m'appelle Kurama Lee, l'assistant de votre fils ! se présenta-t-il de façon très professionnelle. C'est un honneur de rencontrer le père du Patron.

- Ravi de rencontrer la seconde personne qui aide Ichigo à gérer son emploi du temps surchargé, répondit Isshin en se levant souplement pour serrer la main que Lee lui tendait. J'allais justement partir mais peut-être pourrions-nous parler plus longuement une prochaine fois Kurama san ? J'aimerais beaucoup entendre des anecdotes sur mon fils en Amérique.

- Bien sûr, avec grand plaisir, accepta Kurama en lui rendant sa main avant de s'incliner.

L'ex-capitaine lui sourit puis se tourna vers Ichigo.

- N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, fiston, ajouta-t-il, le regard pénétrant.

Sur ces mots, Isshin s'en alla plus calmement qu'il n'était arrivé.

- Euh, Patron…, hésita Lee.

Lorsque son boss était dans ses pensées, il craignait de l'en tirer sous peine de recevoir ses foudres. Un coin de sa tête se demanda si Christie ne l'avait pas envoyé ici exprès, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Mince, s'il avait su, Lee aurait confié cette tâche à un autre employé.

- Désolé de vous déranger mais les investisseurs sont arrivés pour la réunion. Christie les a conduits dans la salle de conférence, ils vous attendent.

Ichigo serra les dents. C'est vrai, cette fichue réunion qu'il avait complètement oubliée. Merde, il n'avait vraiment pas la tête à ça et se préparait déjà à n'écouter qu'à moitié. Lourdement, il déplia son corps et suivit Lee hors de son bureau, son esprit encore plus chamboulé depuis le passage de son père.

{…}

Les heures étaient passées et nous étions déjà en fin d'après-midi. Après la réunion qui dura tout de même deux heures, Ichigo retourna travailler mais s'arrangea pour partir tôt. Il le méritait bien, depuis son retour au Japon il n'avait pas quitté son bureau avant 21h, voire 22h. Il avait même dû participer à une laborieuse conférence de presse avant-hier pour présenter sa société. Franchement, Ichigo détestait cet événement. Tous ces journalistes le bombardant de questions dont certaines n'avaient rien à voir de près ou de loin avec son métier. Tch, il en aurait bien cogné six ou sept surtout qu'il ne s'était pas planté sur les titres qui avaient fait la une le lendemain de son arrivée. Ses nerfs furent mis à rude épreuve cette semaine, finir tôt était donc une bonne chose.

Par souci de discrétion, il avait emprunté l'une des voitures de sa société sans le logo et aux vitres teintées pour se rendre à un endroit précis. Il se trouvait actuellement sur un vaste parking. Les mains crispées sur le volant, il attendait.

Sa conversation avec son père lui avait laissé un désagréable sentiment de malaise au creux de l'estomac. De plus, le fait qu'il l'ait, à l'image de Chad, mis en garde contre Jin le dérangeait vraiment. C'était comme si son père et son meilleur ami savaient quelque chose sur Jin que lui-même ignorait, et Ichigo n'aimait pas ça. Il fallait ajouter à cela que ne pas avoir le moindre contact avec Orihime l'agaçait. Il ne savait pas où elle vivait et son adresse mail avait changé sans surprise. La savoir si proche et si loin de lui était difficile. Tout ce qu'il avait, c'était le nom de la Faculté où elle suivait ses cours de médecine puisqu'elle y était déjà inscrite lorsqu'ils sortaient ensemble. Et c'est précisément devant l'imposante structure que le roux avait arrêté son véhicule.

Ichigo appuya l'arrière de son crâne sur l'appui-tête, ses doigts tapotant le volant, ses iris braqués sur la sortie de l'école. Nous étions jeudi, soit une semaine jour pour jour depuis son retour. Il était présent quand Tatsuki avait appelé sa meilleure amie pour l'inviter à la fête en son honneur et il avait noté mentalement l'heure. Le frère des jumelles supposa donc qu'elle finirait à la même heure aujourd'hui et ne devrait plus tarder à sortir. Comme pour lui donner raison, une sonnerie retentit annonçant la fin des cours.

Si au moins il avait son numéro de téléphone… Entendre sa voix serait déjà mieux que rien. Mais à en juger par leur dernier face à face, Orihime ne le lui donnerait pas. Ichigo songea alors à Tatsuki mais bien que contente de son retour, son amie d'enfance ne trahirait pas Orihime. Demander à Uryuu, c'était mort et enterré et puis plutôt partir en voyage avec Kon que de s'abaisser à soutirer des informations à son fier ami et rival Quincy. Quant à Keigo, il parlait beaucoup trop et Rangiku san était trop en colère contre lui pour l'aider. Mizuiro, lui, même s'il était marié à son portable ne devait pas avoir le numéro d'Orihime dans son répertoire puisque Monsieur s'intéressait encore et toujours aux femmes plus âgées et n'avait que faire des femmes en couple. Le jeune PDG expira. Il ne lui restait plus que Rukia ou Chad…

- … ouais, je trouve aussi que cet examen aurait pu être plus difficile. Tu es certaine de ne pas vouloir que je vienne te chercher plus tard ? demanda une voix féminine. Ça ne me dérange vraiment pas, tu sais.

- Non, Ana chan, je t'assure que ça va aller ! Je vais prendre le bus comme ce matin.

Ichigo se tendit sur son siège. Cette voix. Il pivota immédiatement pour repérer son corps familier.

- Orihime, chuchota-t-il, son cœur bondissant dans sa poitrine.

Enfin, il la voyait après une semaine de torture. Il se félicitait d'avoir appris à contrôler son reiatsu, car elle s'arrêta sur le trottoir juste à côté de sa voiture avec une jeune femme blonde, sans soupçonner sa présence. Le fils Kurosaki remercia sa chance inouïe et baissa légèrement la vitre afin de mieux les entendre.

- Très bien, céda la prénommée Ana, légèrement plus grande qu'elle. Tu m'appelles si tu changes d'avis, d'accord ?

- Um !

- C'est vraiment pas de chance pour ta voiture, refuser de démarrer comme ça.

- Oui, je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup de chance de toute façon avec tout ce qui a trait à la technologie, héhé…, répliqua Orihime en frottant l'arrière de sa tête.

Ichigo plissa les yeux à sa réaction.

- Enfin, c'est tout de même super que la pharmacie Kurokawa où tu travailles se trouve juste au bas de la rue, et l'arrêt de bus en face.

- Tu as raison. A ce sujet, je dois y aller ou je vais arriver en retard ! s'affola la princesse, l'œil sur sa montre. A demain, Ana chan ! Rentre bien !

- Salut, Orihime !

Après un sourire, les deux amies se séparèrent. Le jeune Shinigami suivit Orihime des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il la perde de vue. Puis, il mit le contact et démarra pour rentrer chez lui, une précieuse information bien enregistrée dans sa mémoire.

{…}

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir affronté les embouteillages, Ichigo arriva chez lui. Il monta les marches recouvertes d'un tapis rouge, salua comme d'habitude le gentil portier, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années en uniforme et casquette, et se dirigea vers l'ascendeur qui le mena au dix-septième étage. De là, il déverrouilla son appartement, jeta les clefs sur le meuble, ôta ses chaussures et fila directement prendre une douche. Ça ne le lava pas de ses pensées sombres mais ça détendit au moins son corps.

Une fois séché, le roux enfila un pantalon de jogging et un t-shirt avant de s'allonger sur son lit. Couché sur le dos, un bras sur le front, il n'eut pas le loisir de se laisser de nouveau submerger par des pensées que quelqu'un frappa.

- Fait chier, pour une fois que je termine tôt, sérieux…, râla-t-il.

Lentement, le jeune homme se redressa avant de s'immobiliser à mi-mouvement. Il habitait un immeuble luxueux, personne ne pouvait monter sans s'être annoncé à la réception et l'interphone n'avait pas sonné pour le prévenir d'un éventuel arrivant. Et puis le bruit des coups ne ressemblait pas au son caractéristique du bois qu'on frappe. Ça ressemblait davantage à…

Les coups recommencèrent.

- Bordel de merde ! jura-t-il, la compréhension l'écrasant comme une tonne de briques.

Il se précipita dans le salon et vit deux formes noires sur la terrasse. Ichigo se frappa le front.

- Oi, Ichigo ! Tu vas te décider à nous ouvrir au lieu de rester planté là comme un con !

C'est en prenant tout son temps que l'insulté coulissa la porte-fenêtre pour permettre à ses deux amis d'entrer.

- Renji, Rukia. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Ton boulot ! répondit le Shinigami tatoué. WOW ! Tu mènes la belle vie, c'est luxueux ici ! Espèce de bâtard chanceux, ajouta-t-il en examinant les lieux.

- Hein ? lâcha Ichigo, ignorant les commentaires sur son appartement.

- Ce que cet idiot essaie de dire, l'éclaira Rukia, indifférente au luxe l'entourant, c'est que la Soul Society t'a renommé « Shinigami suppléant » mais tu vis à Tokyo. Le temps que tu arrives à Karakura, même en shunpo, les Hollows auront l'occasion de faire une ou plusieurs victimes. Le capitaine général nous a donc envoyés Renji et moi pour te remplacer car c'est plutôt calme à la Soul Society en ce moment.

Ichigo se détourna pour se rendre dans le coin cuisine tandis qu'elle s'asseyait sur le canapé immaculé.

- Mais nii sama m'a chargé de te dire qu'ils ont décidé que tu reprendrais temporairement ton rôle si tu venais à séjourner à Karakura, chez ton père par exemple.

- Génial, c'est bon à savoir, ironisa son ami en remplissant un verre de jus de fruits qu'il lui apporta avec quelques biscuits dans un plat.

Il lui aurait bien proposé du thé, seulement il préférait rester à distance de la bouilloire. Ces machins étaient imprévisibles.

- Merci, dit Rukia en avalant une gorgée pendant qu'Ichigo prenait place à son côté.

Durant ce court moment, Renji avait bien sûr eu le temps de se faufiler vers le frigo qu'il ouvrit comme les placards, émerveillé.

- Putain, t'as assez de bouffe pour tenir un mois, vieux !

- Je mange plus souvent dehors ou au bureau que chez moi.

- T'avais qu'à venir me trouver si t'as tant de mal à couler ton énorme stock de nourriture !

- Renji…, commença le fils Kurosaki en le voyant sortir un bol, une assiette et un verre.

- Dans quel tiroir tu ranges les baguettes, bordel…, marmonna le maître de Zabimaru en ouvrant les tiroirs un à un, ses longs cheveux noués suivant ses gestes. Ah, les voilà… maintenant une cuillère pour la confiture… T'as un plateau que je mette tout ça ?

- Bon sang, Renji ! T'as l'air d'un crève la faim en te comportant comme ça alors que t'es plus gros que moi et que tu manges l'équivalent de dix repas par jour !

- Ichigo, enfoiré ! Je suis pas gros mais musclé ! Et je viens de faire ton boulot en plus du mien, rien que le trajet a accéléré ma digestion et le combat a vidé mon estomac ! Tu devrais te montrer plus reconnaissant envers Rukia et moi surtout que malgré mon état, j'ai fait l'effort de me traîner jusqu'ici pour voir ta sale face ! se défendit-il en le pointant avec ses baguettes.

- Ne me mêle pas à ça, Renji, murmura tranquillement la petite noble en croquant dans son gâteau. Et tu es aussi venu recharger ton estomac chez Ichigo parce que tu savais qu'Urahara t'aurait demandé de faire quelque chose en échange de te nourrir.

- Rukia ! rougit l'estomac sur pattes qui remplissait le bol de chips et son verre de soda. Tu es de quel côté !?

- Laissez tomber, les interrompit Ichigo, pas d'humeur à ça. Rukia, comment êtes-vous venus jusqu'ici ?

- La ville de Tokyo ne regorge pas autant d'énergie spirituelle que Karakura, la densité est même quasiment nulle ici. Urahara a donc mis au point des pilules basées sur les gikongan. Sauf qu'au lieu de les prendre pour sortir de nos gigai, on les avale en tant que Shinigami pour générer une sorte de champ d'énergie autour de nous qui nous permet d'utiliser le shunpo. Urahara m'a d'ailleurs demandé de t'en remettre, pensant que tu pourrais en avoir besoin. Leur effet dure une heure environ.

Elle sortit un étroit flacon transparent de sa poche qu'elle posa sur la table basse. Ichigo y compta neuf pilules bleues. Ses yeux se plissèrent dans la suspicion.

- C'est quoi les effets secondaires ? grogna-t-il.

Renji les rejoignit avec un plateau chargé et se posa à son aise dans l'un des fauteuils.

- Ça dépend, expliqua-t-il, la bouche pleine. Rukia a eu des vertiges pendant deux minutes après en avoir pris une. Moi, j'ai crevé la dalle comme si j'avais rien bouffé pendant une semaine. C'est vraiment un coup bas cet effet, j'ai sérieusement cru mourir de faim, frissonna Renji avant de donner un bon coup de mâchoires dans un sandwich.

- Te concernant, ce n'est pas un effet secondaire mais ton état permanant, balança sèchement le fils d'Isshin en se grattant la tête, les yeux brièvement clos. Et tu ne crèverais pas de faim au bout d'une semaine mais d'un jour.

- Je t'emmerde, Ichigo !

Rukia soupira.

- Bon, et si tu nous disais comment tu vas, Ichigo. Nous sommes aussi là pour ça, nous n'avons pas pu discuter sérieusement avec toi lors de la soirée chez Arisawa.

Leur ami leur raconta sa semaine de travail, ce qu'il ressentait depuis qu'il était revenu au Japon et avait retrouvé ses proches, notamment sa famille. Cependant, il prit bien soin de ne pas évoquer le sujet numéro un occupant son esprit.

- Et tu penses quoi du mariage d'Orihime chan ?

Hélas, Renji prit bien soin de mettre le sujet sur le tapis. Rukia lui jeta un regard mauvais et il eut le bon goût de prendre un air contrit qu'il cacha en buvant son soda. La sœur de Byakuya avait remarqué la contraction des muscles d'Ichigo ainsi que le changement dans son regard à l'instant.

- Je l'ai mal digéré, qu'est-ce que vous croyez, confessa-t-il avec irritation. Elle ne m'a même pas dit qu'elle était fiancée et aucun de mes amis ne m'a prévenu de son mariage, leur reprocha-t-il.

- On est désolés. Nous pensions que ce n'était pas à nous de te le dire mais à elle.

- Peu importe, Rukia, la coupa-t-il en se levant pour prendre l'air sur la terrasse.

La brunette échangea un regard avec le vice-capitaine de son frère et ils se comprirent. Elle se remit debout et marcha vers la terrasse également, là où Ichigo était accoudé. Rukia connaissait le regard qu'il affichait. Ce regard signifiant qu'il était obnubilé par une pensée qui le poussait à se poser des tas de questions.

- Ichigo, débuta-t-elle doucement en s'approchant de lui.

Elle posa une main sur son bras…

- Argh !

… avant de lui enfoncer férocement le coude dans les côtes.

- Merde, Rukia ! C'était pour quoi, ça ! s'énerva-t-il, plié en deux et frottant ses pauvres os.

- Tu sais pourquoi ! s'écria-t-elle, son front contre le sien. Je n'ai pas pu le faire il y a presque quatre ans, ni à la soirée pour éviter de gâcher l'ambiance. Je me rattrape donc maintenant !

Le Shinigami suppléant la fixa sans rien dire, son regard inchangé, et reporta son attention sur la vue. Tokyo était très jolie à la tombée de la nuit avec ses bâtiments décorés de lumières diverses et ses rues tentaculaires éclairées par la devanture des magasins et les nombreux lampadaires. Rukia s'autorisa aussi à admirer ce spectacle unique, à l'opposé de la Soul Society. Le vent nocturne agita son shihakusho et ses cheveux bruns.

- Tu es un imbécile, Ichigo, dit-elle à mi-voix, ses prunelles indigo remplies de tristesse.

- Je sais, affirma l'intéressé d'un ton plein de regrets.

- Tu as mis trop de temps à réaliser, reprit-elle en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

- J'en suis conscient.

- Et maintenant, tu vas devoir te battre.

- J'en ai bien l'intention.

La petite Shinigami libéra un faible soupir avant de se tourner vers lui.

- Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de ne plus commettre les mêmes erreurs, Ichigo, lui fit-elle comprendre avec sérieux et crainte.

Celui-ci ferma les yeux, serra la mâchoire. Après quelques secondes, il souleva ses paupières dévoilant un mélange de douleur et de détermination.

- J'ai appris plus de mes erreurs que vous ne le pensez. Je préfère mourir que de les commettre à nouveau.

Les lèvres de la brune s'étirèrent en un petit sourire.

- Je te crois, déclara-t-elle sincèrement.

Ichigo agrippa fortement la rambarde.

- Rukia, tu es mon amie et celle d'Orihime, n'est-ce pas ?

- Évidemment, tu n'as même pas à demander confirmation, idiot.

- Hm… Tatsuki m'a dit que ça vous arrivait de sortir entre vous avec Rangiku san quand tu as des permissions pour venir ici.

- C'est exact, nous faisons les magasins et d'autres choses, confirma la petite Kuchiki en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine. Pourquoi désires-tu savoir cela ? Où veux-tu en venir ?

- Tu dois donc être en contact avec Hime et l'appeler de temps en temps, alors je…, poursuivit-il sur sa lancée.

Ichigo inspira et se tourna vers sa précieuse amie.

- S'il te plaît, Rukia, donne-moi le numéro de portable d'Orihime sans me poser de questions.

{…}

- Au revoir, madame ! Bonne soirée ~ !

- Merci, mademoiselle.

La cliente quitta la pharmacie en faisant tinter la clochette, et Orihime accrocha la pancarte prévenant de la fermeture. Elle travaillait dans cette pharmacie depuis deux ans et elle en était heureuse. Ça lui faisait une distraction en plus de la rentrée d'argent mensuelle. Sans ses solides notions en médecine, elle ne pourrait jamais exercer ici. Il y avait tant de médicaments et substances différents : des gélules, des pilules, des comprimés effervescents, des sachets à dissoudre, des sirops de toutes sortes, des marques variées de laits pour bébé, divers types d'analgésiques, d'antibiotiques, d'antiseptiques, de pommades, de gels, de crèmes…

- Orihime chan, appela la voix de son patron à l'arrière dans la réserve, le dernier client est parti ?

- Oui, Kurokawa san !

- Très bien, j'arrive dans un instant.

La belle retourna derrière le comptoir et aida son collègue Itsuo, étudiant également dans une autre fac que la sienne, à entrer les données de la journée dans l'ordinateur avant de ranger et nettoyer, puis compter l'argent. Le pharmacien et propriétaire, Kurokawa Fukashi, était revenu entre-temps de la réserve pour leur donner un coup de main.

- Très bien, les jeunes, vous pouvez y aller, leur sourit-il. Vous avez fait du bon boulot.

- Merci, Kurokawa san, répondirent Orihime et Itsuo à l'unisson. Bonne soirée.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et allèrent récupérer leurs affaires dans leurs casiers respectifs.

- A demain, Orihime san, la salua Itsuo, prêt à rentrer chez lui sur sa moto.

- A demain, Itsuo kun !

Elle arrangea son manteau sur ses épaules, ajusta son bonnet et emprunta également la porte arrière qui menait à un parking qu'on devait traverser pour atteindre la rue de l'autre côté. La beauté auburn ne compta que trois voitures, dont l'une appartenant à son patron, quand un vrombissement la fit sursauter : Itsuo, son casque sur la tête, lui adressa un signe et démarra pour s'engager dans la circulation. Orihime l'aimait bien, c'était un garçon gentil qui travaillait dur pour aider sa mère dont il s'occupait. L'étudiante resserra son écharpe tout en prenant la direction de l'arrêt de bus. Le printemps approchait peut-être mais la température chutait le soir, c'est pourquoi elle avait hâte que son bus arrive.

La princesse fut distraite de ses pensées météorologiques en voyant une silhouette sortir d'un cabinet non loin. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Son bus ne serait pas là avant dix minutes et ce qu'elle avait à demander était rapide. C'est ce qu'elle avait décidé sur le trajet de la fac ce matin, se renseigner sur _ce_ sujet… Boostée, Orihime enfouit l'ensemble de ses cheveux sous son bonnet rose et dissimula le bas de son visage avec son écharpe.

- Matsuda san ! s'égosilla-t-elle.

La petite femme replète concernée s'arrêta, visiblement intriguée de voir une jeune femme courir vers elle. Elle lui accorda néanmoins son attention.

- Bonsoir, mademoiselle, je peux vous aider ?

La sœur de Sora freina pour reprendre son souffle. Matsuda Yori, l'une des plus célèbres avocates du Japon qu'elle avait vue de nombreuses fois à la télévision. Orihime se sentait intimidée ! Avec ses cheveux noirs parsemés de mèches blanches coiffés en un chignon bien serré au-dessus de sa nuque et son long manteau en fausse fourrure, elle était encore plus impressionnante que dans les médias.

- Bonsoir, um... J-Je suis désolée de vous déranger à la fin de votre longue journée, amorça-t-elle, inclinée, les mains sur ses genoux. C'est simplement que je vous ai vue à la télévision et j'ai espéré vous parler.

- Allons, allons, je vous en prie, sourit Matsuda en agitant la main. Je vous écoute, mademoiselle. Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Eh bien, voilà… euh…, s'emmêla la déesse en se redressant et cachant toujours son identité. L'une de mes amies est mariée depuis un an environ et aimerait divorcer, mais son mari refuse d'en entendre parler.

Son interlocutrice hocha la tête pour l'encourager à poursuivre.

- Mon amie a donc décidé d'attendre encore quelques années avant de demander le divorce, car elle pense qu'elle sera dans une meilleure situation…

- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Yori, intriguée.

Difficile de dire si elle croyait à son récit ou si elle soupçonnait qu'Orihime décrivait sa propre histoire.

- Je ne peux pas vous répondre, Maître, elle ne m'en a rien dit, éluda-t-elle. Mais ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est comment se passe un divorce lorsque l'une des deux personnes dans le couple le refuse.

- Eh bien, cela dépend mais c'est bien sûr plus compliqué que le divorce par consentement mutuel.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- De nombreux éléments entrent en ligne de compte, précisa l'avocate avec un grand sérieux. Tels que la garde des enfants s'il y en a, la répartition des biens comme le logement, la voiture ou encore un compte en banque s'il est commun aux conjoints concernés. Le partage de tout cela peut se révéler très long, et le fait que l'une des deux parties refuse de signer les papiers ou céder des biens rend la procédure que plus difficile. Cela peut se transformer en litiges s'étendant sur des années.

- Je vois, marmonna Orihime en se léchant les lèvres derrière son écharpe, le cœur tambourinant. L'amie dont je vous parle n'a pas d'enfant avec son mari et elle est prête à lui laisser la maison même si cette dernière est à leur deux noms. Elle possède une voiture mais son mari paye temporairement l'assurance et ils n'ont pas de compte commun.

- Dans ce cas, poursuivit Matsuda, cela allège quelque peu la situation mais le divorce peut toujours mettre un certain temps à être prononcé en raison du conjoint faisant obstacle à la procédure. Il faudrait mettre en valeur les raisons qui poussent votre amie à mettre un terme à son mariage avec cet homme. J'ai déjà résolu bon nombre d'affaires de ce genre.

Elle fouilla dans son sac à main et tendit sa carte à Orihime. Celle-ci avala de travers.

- Dites à votre amie de me contacter que nous en discutions elle et moi

- Oh non, ce n'est pas utile, Maître, vous m'avez déjà bien aidée, rejeta-t-elle en agitant sauvagement les mains. Je veux dire, je lui communiquerai vos précieuses informations !

Si Jin venait à tomber sur cette carte dans ses affaires, seul Kami sama savait comment il réagirait. Seulement, Yori lui fourra sa carte dans les mains avec un sourire sincère.

- J'insiste, mademoiselle. Aider les personnes devant faire face à des problèmes d'ordre juridique est mon travail. A présent, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, mes enfants m'attendent à la maison.

- Ah ! Oui, bien sûr ! M-Merci pour votre aide et encore pardon, s'excusa la belle en s'inclinant brièvement.

L'avocate hocha la tête sans perdre son sourire et s'éloigna vers sa voiture. Orihime fixa la carte dans ses mains en se demandant quoi en faire. Elle n'avait pas osé dire à Matsuda san que Jin la frappait et faisait psychologiquement pression sur elle, car elle n'avait pas de preuve solide et ne voulait pas que ça se sache. Ça ne rendrait un éventuel divorce que plus difficile encore... Une idée lui vint.

La jeune femme entra le numéro de Yori dans le répertoire de son portable en utilisant le prénom d'une de ses camarades de classe, et jeta la carte dans la poubelle la plus proche. Comme ça, si elle désirait contacter la célèbre avocate pour d'autres questions et que l'envie prenait encore à Jin de fouiller dans ses relevés téléphoniques détaillés à son insu, il n'y verrait rien de suspect. Et puis ce numéro pourrait lui être utile pour d'autres raisons, sait-on jamais…

Il y avait autre chose : Jin détestait viscéralement Matsuda Yori parce qu'ils étaient souvent en compétition sur des affaires et parfois comparés sur leurs performances professionnelles dans la presse. Consciente de ce fait, Orihime avait donc choisi de cacher son identité afin d'éviter que Yori ne se pose des questions sur leur mariage. Car si Jin refusait d'avoir un quelconque lien avec cette femme, il avait néanmoins participé à de nombreuses soirées réunissant des avocats de renom dans lesquelles Matsuda était présente. A chacune de ces soirées, Orihime avait accompagné son mari en renvoyant avec lui l'image du couple parfait et heureux. Alors si elle serait allée voir Yori à visage découvert ce soir, elle aurait réveillé ses soupçons (cette femme était tout sauf idiote) et Jin l'aurait su d'une façon ou d'une autre, et les conséquences seraient... La princesse préféra mettre un terme au cours de ses pensées trop obscures en secouant vigoureusement la tête, les yeux fermés, ses joues, rosies par le froid, gonflées comme si elle boudait.

- Aah, ce n'est pas vrai ! Je recommence à voir tout en noir ! Ne pense pas à des choses si sombres, Orihime ! se gronda-t-elle. Songe plutôt à ce que tu vas préparer à dîner ~ ! sourit-elle en pompant le poing avec un petit tour sur elle-même.

Après avoir libéré sa longue chevelure cuivrée, Orihime se dépêcha d'atteindre le passage piéton pour traverser et enfin se rendre à l'arrêt de bus au bout de la rue. Elle eut le temps de faire deux pas à peine que son téléphone qu'elle s'apprêtait à ranger dans son sac sonna. Il s'agissait d'un numéro inconnu, elle hésita à décrocher. Mais c'était peut-être le nouveau numéro d'un de ses amis -elle se souvenait que Tatsuki lui avait dit vouloir changer de portable-, ou alors une personne ayant besoin d'aide ou que savait-elle encore. Au bout du compte, elle décrocha en reprenant sa marche.

- Allô ? Bonsoir, Orihime à l'appareil.

- _Bonsoir, Hime._

La désignée se raidit sur place.

- I-Ichigo ! articula-t-elle, choquée.

- _Oui, c'est bien moi,_ dit tranquillement son ex-petit ami.

- Comment… Mais comment tu as eu mon numéro ?

- _Comment tu vas, Orihime ?_ esquiva-t-il sa question. _Je n'ai pas de nouvelles de toi depuis une semaine, pourquoi continues-tu à me fuir alors que tu sais que c'est vain ?_

Trop perturbée par la situation, la déesse ne trouva rien à répondre. Il formula en plus la pensée qui tournoyait dans sa tête sur le point d'éclater sous la pression.

- _J'étais sérieux chez Tatsuki, j'ai bel et bien l'intention de te récupérer, _lui rappela doucement mais fermement Ichigo. _Nous devons parler, je t'invite à dîner chez moi ce soir._

La guérisseuse retrouva ses facultés mentales.

- C'est impossible, je suis chez moi occupée à réviser pour mes examens, mentit-elle en espérant qu'il n'avait pas entendu le bus qu'elle était supposée prendre lui passer sous le nez.

Elle gémit mentalement. Le prochain ne serait pas là avant une demi-heure.

- _Tu ne sais pas me mentir,_ lui lança le roux, apparemment amusé.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, quelque peu mal à l'aise et agacée.

- Je dis la vérité !

Trois secondes de silence.

- _Tu mens._

- Ichi… !

- Et si tu me disais plutôt ce que tu fais devant le cabinet d'une célèbre avocate au lieu de t'enfoncer dans ton mensonge ?

Hime frôla l'arrêt cardiaque. Sa voix grave était soudain devenue beaucoup plus proche. Le corps tremblant, elle pivota sur ses pieds et écarquilla les yeux.

- Tu es là, réalisa-t-elle, bouche bée.

En effet, face à elle se tenait Ichigo. Il mit fin à l'appel et fit quelques pas dans sa direction. Il portait des vêtements donnant l'impression qu'il sortait du bureau, et un coin de la tête de la beauté auburn songea que ça lui allait bien tandis que son cœur menaçait de jaillir à tout moment de sa poitrine. Encore une fois, elle se trouvait seule avec son ex-copain sans y avoir été préparée. Bon sang, c'était bien sa veine. Elle tenta de se reprendre.

- Comment as-tu su où je travaille ?

- Aucune importance, déclara-t-il, les mains dans ses poches de pantalon.

- Mais enfin… !

- Tu devrais raccrocher.

La sœur de Sora qui avait momentanément oublié son portable contre son oreille s'exécuta. Elle se demanda si c'était l'un de ses amis qui l'aurait trahie en construisant un pont entre elle et Ichigo en lui donnant son numéro. Peut-être Tatsuki chan ? Non, sa meilleure amie ne ferait pas ça même si les tensions s'étaient apaisées entre elle et Ichigo, la fête qu'elle lui avait organisée en était la preuve. Alors Rangiku san ? Non, non, son amie fan de la boisson alcoolisée en voulait beaucoup trop à Ichigo et ce n'était même pas la peine d'évoquer Ishida kun. Sado kun dans ce cas ? Oui, c'était possible, il était le meilleur ami d'Ichigo et ne lui avait jamais tourné le dos…

- Tu as toujours tendance à rêvasser, hein, constata Ichigo sans ciller.

Elle revint à la réalité en clignant des yeux.

- Alors, que fais-tu devant ce cabinet ? répéta l'homme qu'elle avait aimé à moins d'un mètre d'elle.

La questionnée ressentit à nouveau l'espèce de pouvoir d'attraction qu'il exerçait sur elle, mais elle y résista. Merci Kami sama, il n'avait pas entendu sa conversation privée avec Matsuda san, même si elle se demandait depuis combien de temps il était là exactement.

- On m'a fait une proposition et j'ai décidé d'avoir l'avis d'un professionnel avant de donner ma réponse, mentit-elle de plus belle.

Le roux haussa un sourcil.

- C'est le domaine de ton mari, nan ?

- C'est privé.

Cette fois, le fils Kurosaki fronça les sourcils mais n'insista pas pour l'instant, préférant profiter du fait qu'elle ne l'ait pas envoyé paître.

- Je croyais t'avoir dit que tu perdais ton temps, Ichigo. C'est fini depuis longtemps entre nous.

- Et moi, je croyais t'avoir dit que je n'abandonnerais pas cette fois.

L'étudiante se frotta le front avec lassitude : il était incorrigible et incroyablement entêté.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma proposition de t'inviter à manger, poursuivit-il sur le ton de la conversation.

Orihime croisa les bras, déterminée à lui tenir tête.

- Je t'ai répondu, c'est toi qui as esquivé toutes mes questions.

- Tu ne m'as pas répondu, tu m'as menti, rectifia-t-il, sa patience s'amaigrissant.

- Je suis toujours prise ce soir, renforça calmement son ex-petite amie.

- Alors demain.

- Je ne suis pas disponible demain.

- La semaine prochaine dans ce cas, n'en démordit-il pas.

- N'as-tu pas entendu que je suis en pleine période d'examens ?

Le jeune homme s'efforça de diminuer sa tension artérielle. Elle ne refusait pas pour cette raison, il en était sûr. Sauf que s'énerver n'arrangerait rien, au contraire. Alors il tenta de maîtriser sa voix tout en fourrageant dans ses cheveux indisciplinés avec ses doigts crispés.

- Tu peux repousser mon invitation, Orihime, mais pas effacer ma détermination. Nous devons parler toi et moi et tu le sais.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais il l'interrompit.

- Ça finira par arriver et le plus tôt sera le mieux. Mais si tu préfères, je peux continuer à te poser la question jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes.

La déesse resta sans voix. Il ne plaisantait pas et elle avait conscience de jouer avec ses nerfs. Elle examina la situation. Ichigo la harcelant tous les jours pour discuter avec elle n'était pas du tout une bonne idée, surtout avec Jin pas loin. Ce soir, son mari finissait le travail à 22h mais ne serait pas de retour à la maison avant 23h puisque chaque jeudi, après le bureau, il rendait visite à son meilleur ami Shodai. En dehors de ça, Orihime ne pouvait nier être curieuse d'entendre ce qu'Ichigo avait à lui dire, et puis elle aussi avait des choses à lui faire entendre. Le plus tôt serait le mieux, en effet.

- Très bien, céda-t-elle dans un soupir.

Le PDG esquissa un sourire soulagé qu'elle ne releva pas.

- Mais pas chez toi, ajouta Orihime.

- Comme tu veux, dans un restaurant si tu préfères.

- Oui, je préfère et je tiens à payer mon addition.

Il demeura silencieux. Elle fronça ses délicats sourcils.

- C'est la condition, Ichigo, ou je refuse de manger avec toi, insista-t-elle.

- OK, c'est bon, se résigna-t-il, mécontent. Ça n'empêche pas qu'en tant que ton ami, j'aurais pu régler pour nous deux.

La beauté auburn l'observa comme si elle voyait à travers lui.

- Sauf que tu nous vois comme plus que des amis.

Ichigo détourna les yeux, ne dit rien et la mena à sa voiture garée à plusieurs mètres sur le parking. En posant ses perles cendrées sur la voiture de sport gris métallisé, Orihime se souvint l'avoir vue stationnée au même emplacement en sortant de la pharmacie et elle se gifla mentalement pour ne pas avoir deviné qui était son propriétaire.

- Tatsuki m'a dit que tu avais une voiture, affirma Ichigo pour éviter de lui dire qu'il avait écouté sa conversation avec son amie à la sortie de la fac.

Orihime se crispa. Sa dispute avec Jin des heures auparavant revint au galop dans son esprit tout comme son interdiction claire et nette de revoir Ichigo. Elle inspira en fermant les yeux pour calmer son rythme cardiaque.

- C'est exact, je possède une voiture.

- Alors pourquoi tu prends le bus ?

- Je, euh…

Un mensonge, vite ! Tiens : le même que celui fournit à Ana.

- Elle est tombée en panne ce matin.

Ça l'irritait, le fait demeurait pourtant là : de tous les gens qu'elle connaissait, Ichigo restait sans nul doute celui à qui elle avait le plus grand mal à mentir.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna le Shinigami en désactivant l'alarme. Je pourrais peut-être y jeter un œil, Lee m'a enseigné deux trois choses. Ou mieux, je peux lui demander qu'il vienne directement chez toi, je suis persuadé qu'il n'y verrait aucun inconvé…

- Non ! déclina-t-elle trop rapidement.

Le fils d'Isshin écarquilla les yeux, surpris par sa vivacité.

- Je veux dire, c'est très gentil à toi mais elle se trouve au garage actuellement, lui expliqua plus posément Orihime en jouant nerveusement avec ses cheveux.

- Ton mari ne peut pas te déposer en cours ou venir te chercher au travail ? s'informa-t-il, sa mine renfrognée s'approfondissant.

- Nos horaires ne sont pas compatibles. _Je t'en prie, Ichigo, ne cherche pas plus loin, _pensa-t-elle, désespérée.

- Tu la récupères quand ?

Oh Kami... C'est qu'il s'accrochait profondément au sujet.

- Aucune idée, le garagiste ne me l'a pas spécialement précisé, répondit Orihime sans croiser ses yeux.

- Quoi ? ne percuta-t-il pas. Comment ça « pas spécialement précisé » ? Et tu te contentes de cette réponse qu'on ne peut même pas qualifier d'évasive ?

- Il a beaucoup de véhicules sous sa responsabilité et des cas plus urgents que d'autres, souffla-t-elle, espérant plus que tout que cette discussion prenne fin.

Ils se trouvaient à présent de chaque côté du bolide gris argent.

- Mais c'est son boulot, il doit bien avoir un ordre d'idées et des salariés bossant pour lui. Dis-moi de quel garage il s'agit et j'irai le voir, ce garagiste, s'entêta le roux.

- C'est inutile, l'arrêta la meilleure amie de Tatsuki en agitant une main, l'autre sur la portière. Ça ne me dérange pas de prendre le bus, j'utilisais ce moyen de transport quand je n'avais pas encore le permis.

- Orihime, la raisonna Ichigo, agacé, tu détiens le permis de conduire maintenant. On est en hiver, il fait froid et nuit plus vite. C'est un peu isolé ici et qui sait sur qui tu peux…

- Je travaille ici depuis deux ans et il ne m'est jamais rien arrivé, lui fit-elle prendre conscience.

- Ta voiture t'a peut-être sauvée d'un détraqué rôdant ici sans que tu le saches ! siffla-t-il, sa paume s'abattant sur la carrosserie.

Merde, elle était toujours aussi inconsciente ! Et à quelle espèce de mari était-elle donc mariée ?! Ichigo mourait d'envie de lui balancer que même son amie blonde lui avait proposé de passer la chercher, mais ça reviendrait à lui avouer qu'il l'avait attendu à la sortie des cours et il ne voulait pas passer pour un harceleur.

- Ne sois pas ridicule, expira l'inconsciente en question. A t'entendre, il y a des personnes instables à chaque coin de rue.

- Je suis sérieux, Orihime et tu possèdes un physique qui ne passe pas inaperçu. Je peux te prêter l'une des voitures de ma société, l'essence à ma charge.

- Non, merci, refusa-t-elle direct en ouvrant la portière.

Outre le fait qu'elle ne désirait pas dépendre d'Ichigo, elle voyait mal comment justifier une nouvelle voiture aux yeux de son mari en un laps de temps si court. Une voiture qu'il expédierait sans attendre rejoindre la sienne Dieu sait où qui plus est.

- Non ? ne digéra pas son ex-petit-ami, soufflé. Tu te moques de moi ?

- Non. Et « non, merci » est précisément ma réponse, appuya-t-elle.

- Merde, Hime, prends au moins le temps d'y réfléchir et… !

- Pour l'amour du ciel, Ichigo arrête, je t'en prie ! s'exaspéra la princesse. Je continuerai à prendre le bus jusqu'à ce que ma voiture soit réparée et ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra ! Je me débrouillais très bien sans toi avant ton retour au Japon et ce n'est pas près de changer. Si tu as enfin compris ça, est-ce qu'on peut changer de sujet ?

Sur ces mots, elle s'installa côté passager. Ichigo serra les dents pour se forcer à la fermer tout en se massant les tempes. Bordel, il avait du mal à se maîtriser en temps normal mais là, il y allait de sa relation avec Orihime. Non sans un gros effort, il laissa tomber ce sujet et s'assit au volant en bougonnant.

- Je voudrais me changer. J'aimerais que tu me déposes d'abord chez moi, s'il te plaît.

- Tu es très bien comme ça, lui assura-t-il en claquant la portière plus fort que nécessaire. Je ne t'emmène pas dans un 4 étoiles de toute façon, je sais que ce n'est pas un rendez-vous.

- Peut-être, mais tu conviendras qu'il y a mieux qu'un jean pour dîner dehors.

- Quand es-tu devenue aussi têtue et attentive à ton apparence ? ne saisit pas le roux en bouclant sa ceinture.

- … Il y a des tas de choses que tu ignores sur moi, lui murmura Orihime, imitant son geste avant de regarder distraitement l'extérieur par la fenêtre.

Ichigo choisit de ne faire aucun commentaire, mais le sentiment inondant ses iris bruns en disait long. Il détacha ses yeux de la femme qu'il aimait et roula vers son domicile en suivant ses indications, sans se douter que quelqu'un les avait vus et entendus.

{…}

- Eh bien, sacrée baraque que tu as là.

Il détailla les lieux tandis qu'ils se dépouillaient de leurs vestes et chaussures à l'entrée.

- Merci. Jin kun tenait à avoir une grande demeure, lui expliqua Orihime en désactivant l'alarme.

- Ouais, je vois ça, commenta le Shinigami suppléant, les sourcils froncés. Mais c'est franchement exagéré pour seulement deux personnes. Il a un truc à compenser ou quoi ?

- Il y a tant de pièces qu'il m'est arrivé de me perdre au début, plaisanta-t-elle en lui faisant signe de la suivre dans la salle à manger. Toi aussi tu as largement les moyens de vivre dans ce genre d'endroit, non ? l'interrogea-t-elle avec curiosité par-dessus son épaule.

- C'est vrai, admit-il en glissant sa main dans ses cheveux en désordre. Mais j'ai grandi dans une maison plus proche du modeste que de la richesse même si mon vieux est médecin. Je préfère les lieux dans le même style, c'est Lee qui m'a choisi mon appartement trop luxueux à mon goût. Comme j'habite pratiquement au bureau, je m'en fiche maintenant sans me sentir à ma place pour autant.

La guérisseuse lui jeta un coup d'œil sous sa frange, contourna le robuste canapé vert bouteille en cuir et passa derrière le superbe bar en bois poli.

- Quand je pense que Renji est resté scotché dans mon appart', il n'a pas encore vu ici, enchaîna Ichigo pour briser le silence pesant.

- En fait, si, lui précisa la belle qui sortait un verre de sous le comptoir. Je te sers quelque chose ?

- Oui, je veux bien, accepta-t-il, installé sur l'un des hauts tabourets.

- Renji kun nous a aussi complimentés sur notre villa, il est resté bouche bée devant certaines décorations, sourit-elle en débouchant la bouteille pour verser un peu du contenu dans le verre qu'elle lui tendit.

- Il s'est également lancé à la conquête de votre cuisine en prenant d'assaut tout ce qui contenait de la bouffe, avant de mener à bien sa seconde mission qui consiste à transformer votre garde-manger en désert ? expira le frère de Karin et Yuzu en buvant une gorgée.

- Non, je crois que Jin kun ne le met pas à l'aise. C'est à peine si Renji kun a accepté des cacahuètes et trois bonbons à la menthe. Il n'est venu qu'une fois...

- Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre sachant qu'il n'a pas hésité une seconde à vider la moitié de mon réfrigérateur et de mes placards, marmonna Ichigo en roulant les yeux. Je n'ai pas mentionné qu'il m'a laissé la vaisselle et les emballages vides sur les bras, mais n'a évidemment pas oublié d'emporter des provisions en jurant de revenir, l'enfoiré.

La jeune femme éclata de rire, sa petite main devant ses lèvres. Ichigo cessa de boire, captivé par ce son qu'il n'avait pas entendu résonner depuis trop longtemps. Son coeur doubla sa vitesse pendant qu'une douce chaleur coulait dans son estomac. Remarquant l'attention particulière que son ex-petit ami lui portait, Orihime détourna immédiatement ses prunelles argentées et mit fin à son rire en lissant inutilement ses cheveux pour lui cacher ses joues roses.

- Enfin, je veux dire, tu sais comment est Renji kun.

- Ouais, je sais surtout qu'il sait bien chez qui foutre sa merde, répliqua-t-il, remis de ses émotions. C'est quand même super vaste ici, mit-il en évidence, désignant l'espace d'un geste circulaire. Comment tu t'occupes ?

- Oh, dit-elle, accoudée sur le comptoir, l'index sur le menton. Je nage dans les piscines, j'écoute la radio ou je regarde la télévision. Je lis aussi.

Il arqua un sourcil qui disparut sous sa frange orange.

- C'est tout ?

- Je fais également le ménage.

- Toute seule ? avala de travers Ichigo en tapotant son torse pour éviter de s'étouffer. Mais il doit y avoir près d'une dizaine de pièces rien qu'au rez-de-chaussée et votre maison s'élève sur deux étages !

Elle n'était pas humaine ! Comment diable pouvait-elle assister à ses cours, faire ses devoirs, travailler à la pharmacie, aider son père à la clinique et faire du bénévolat tout en gérant l'entretien de cette maison ?! C'était impossible. Même pour sa soeur Yuzu qui était pourtant multitâche, comme il aimait la désigner. Et à quoi servait Jin, bon Dieu ? Sa colère contre ce dernier doubla.

- Et ton mari, il se rend utile à quelque chose ? lui demanda-t-il en faisant son possible pour paraître neutre en dépit de son sourcil orange agité de tics.

- Il aime la nature, il s'occupe de notre jardin, lui révéla-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaules. C'est lui qui se charge des courses aussi, enfin il les fait livrer.

- Et en ce qui concerne l'entretien _intérieur_ de la maison ? Tu sais, l'aspirateur, la lessive ou même la cuisine ?

- A vrai dire, Jin kun voulait que nous engagions une cuisinière ainsi qu'une dame pour le ménage. Ça m'aurait fait de la compagnie mais...

- Tu n'aurais pas été à l'aise, comprit-il tout de suite.

- Non. Comme toi, je ne suis pas habituée à être entourée de ce genre de personnes, je préfère me débrouiller, l'éclaira Orihime en frottant l'arrière de sa tête auburn. Mais tu sais, Tatsuki chan passe m'aider chaque semaine et puis il y a aussi Ana chan, Kuchiki san et même Rangiku san qui me donnent un coup de main lorsqu'elles le peuvent ! livra-t-elle avec un sourire, la tête pleine de souvenirs. On fait la poussière en écoutant de la musique, en chantant et quand le beau temps est au rendez-vous, on profite de la piscine extérieure, du jardin... Jin kun se joint parfois à nous s'il n'a pas trop de travail.

Cette réponse ne soulagea que partiellement le jeune homme.

- Je dois m'attendre à l'entendre franchir la porte d'un instant à l'autre ?

- Um ? Non, Jin kun ne sera pas là avant quelques heures.

Ichigo se sentit soudain bien plus mal pour elle. Ses orbes ambrés rivés sur son verre à moitié vide, il exprima sa pensée.

- Tu dois te sentir seule ici la plupart du temps.

- En effet, j'aimerais avoir quelqu'un qui m'attend le soir ou de qui m'occuper mais j'ai la fac et le travail pour compenser, lui répondit la déesse avant de regretter immédiatement ses paroles.

Fichue langue. Elle parlait beaucoup trop et devrait la tourner sept fois dans sa bouche avant de babiller.

- Euh, tu restes ici ? Je vais monter me changer, je ne serai pas longue.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer, elle avait déjà filé vers l'imposant escalier. Hors du champ de vison de son premier amour, Orihime appuya son épaule et sa tête contre le mur, une larme lui échappant, sa respiration irrégulière s'ajustant à son cœur compressé. Elle n'en avait rien laissé paraître -du moins l'espérait-elle-, seulement se retrouver comme ça avec lui, même discuter, faisait remonter tant de souvenirs douloureux. La présence d'Ichigo avait la fâcheuse contradiction de l'apaiser et la blesser. Cela étant, ils avaient vraiment des choses à mettre au clair. Des choses qu'ils traînaient derrière eux comme des bagages invisibles depuis environ trois ans. Cette motivation à l'esprit, la princesse sécha ses larmes plus nombreuses et monta dans la chambre à coucher au deuxième étage.

Pendant ce temps, Ichigo vida son verre, alla le rincer dans la cuisine -qu'il eut du mal à trouver et qui faisait au moins quatre fois la taille de la sienne-, le sécha puis le remit à sa place sous le comptoir du bar. C'est là que des photos attrapèrent son regard. Tout en se dirigeant vers l'immense vitrine et les étagères, il repensait aux paroles de la femme qu'il aimait et se disait qu'il avait décidément raison : elle n'était pas quelqu'un de matériel. Entre de l'argent et une personne pour lui tenir compagnie, sa Hime pencherait sans hésiter pour la seconde option. Tss…

Devant les cadres rangés impeccablement derrière des portes vitrées, le Shinigami s'autorisa à en prendre un aperçut. Il vit des photos représentant dans un premier temps Orihime avec ses amis, comme une où elle posait avec Chad devant un magasin de jouets d'après l'enseigne. Une autre avec Rukia, Rangiku, son amie de la fac dont il avait oublié le prénom et Tatsuki alors qu'elles dégustaient une glace, ou encore une photo réunissant Keigo, Renji, Mizuiro et Uryuu. D'autres images exposaient Kisuke, Yoruichi, Tessai, Jinta, Ururu, Shinji, Hiyori, Yuzu, Karin, Isshin, Ryo, Chizuru et même la fille hyper timide à la coupe au carré dont Ichigo n'avait également pas retenu le nom, mais qui était dans sa classe en première année de lycée.

Bon sang, Orihime possédait des clichés de tout le monde depuis l'époque du lycée jusqu'à aujourd'hui, sauf de lui et ça le blessa. D'accord, leur relation ne s'était pas bien finie mais… ils avaient été amis durant des années tous les deux et ça comptait pour lui. Pas pour Orihime de toute évidence. Comme si elle l'avait purement et simplement rayé de sa vie pour ne le faire exister que dans ses souvenirs dont elle ne pouvait se débarrasser. Le fils Kurosaki se passa une main sur le visage et observa les autres photos. Il en nota une de Jin avec un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années à qui il ressemblait beaucoup, son père il semblerait. Et d'autres photos où Jin posait avec des amis ou avec… Orihime. Eux deux ensemble main dans la main dans un restaurant, eux deux s'embrassant dans un bois, eux deux dansant enlacés lors d'une soirée...

Ichigo décida de mettre fin à sa torture visuelle et longea le mur où il tomba sur un emplacement particulier, une sorte de niche protégeant un sanctuaire précieux : l'autel de Sora. Il reconnaissait bien là Orihime. Où qu'elle vive, son grand frère serait toujours à ses côtés et bénéficierait d'une place importante chez elle. Un peu plus loin sur les étagères se distinguaient d'autres photos dont deux plus grandes en évidence. La première montrait Orihime tout sourire dans un somptueux kimono brodé, ses cheveux élégamment noués et décorés, et accrochée au bras de Jin tout aussi rayonnant de bonheur et bien habillé. Merde. Une photo de leur mariage. Ichigo serra les poings et fixa l'autre photo plus récente qui n'avait rien à voir. On y voyait Orihime entourée d'une dizaine d'enfants d'âge variable, sans doute ceux du foyer dans lequel elle faisait du bénévolat chaque week-end.

Intrigué, Ichigo prit ce cadre en main ainsi que celui du mariage et les regarda tour à tour. Il en arriva à la conclusion qu'il y avait deux Orihime différentes. Le jour de son mariage, ses océans gris pétillaient, son sourire était éclatant, son teint clair. Sur l'autre photo, bien qu'en compagnie d'enfants, ses prunelles paraissaient presque éteintes, son sourire n'atteignait pas ses yeux et son visage était terne, fatigué. Ichigo pourrait penser qu'il s'agissait peut-être du fait qu'elle avait passé une mauvaise journée ou il ne savait quoi, mais non. Puisque en comparant attentivement les deux clichés, il était capable de dire que sa princesse avait perdu du poids entre-temps et ça le rongeait de l'intérieur, l'irritait, l'intriguait.

- Que s'est-il passé entre les moments où ces deux photos ont été prises, Hime ? se chuchota-t-il.

En ayant assez, il reposa les cadres à leurs emplacements respectifs, tourna sur lui-même en se frottant la nuque et lança un regard absent autour de lui.

- C'est quoi ça ?

Une chose de couleur vive s'imprima dans ses iris sombres, une chose visible depuis une autre pièce à la porte à moitié ouverte. Une chose reposant sur un lit. Il hésita mais la curiosité l'emporta. Après avoir jeté un œil à l'escalier aux innombrables marches, Ichigo s'aventura dans la direction de cette chambre et ouvrit la porte plus largement. S'offrit alors à ses yeux une nuisette orange en satin pliée sur un lit simple, lui-même couvert d'une couette aux motifs de lapins. Le roux fronça les sourcils sans prêter attention à cette couverture hideuse provenant forcément de Rukia et susceptible d'invoquer des cauchemars. Il était sur le point d'entrer plus loin quand Orihime revint et le trouva sur le seuil de la chambre dans laquelle elle dormait depuis des jours. Horrifiée, elle se figea net. Ne lui avait-elle pas dit d'attendre dans la salle à manger nom d'un kami ? Pour la énième fois se révélait Ichigo et son incapacité à rester en place dans toute sa splendeur.

- Ichigo, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Ce dernier se tourna vers elle, perplexe.

- Tu fais chambre à part avec Jin ? lui demanda-t-il sans détour.

Stressée, la belle le rejoignit et passa devant lui. Le sol ne pourrait-il pas s'ouvrir et l'engloutir tout entière ? Elle avait subi plus d'émotions aujourd'hui qu'au cours de la semaine écoulée.

- Bien sûr que non, voyons, répondit-elle en fermant la porte et évitant de justesse de s'étrangler avec sa salive. Que vas-tu chercher encore, c'est une chambre pour les invités.

Seulement, comme elle le redoutait, le difficile à convaincre Kurosaki Ichigo ne parut pas convaincu. Ses orbes marron alternaient de la porte close à son visage, ses sourcils deux fois plus froncés.

- Cette nuisette orange… c'est moi qui te l'ai offerte.

Le corps de la guérisseuse se tendit fortement et elle tourna les talons, incapable de le regarder plus longtemps.

- Ah, tu as lavé le verre à ce que je vois. Merci, j'allais le faire.

- Hime…, commença Ichigo qui marchait dans son sillage.

Parvenue dans le hall d'entrée, celle-ci se tourna courageusement vers lui.

- Je t'ai déjà répondu, lui dit-elle aussi fermement qu'elle en était capable. Cette chambre accueille nos amis et la famille. La dernière à avoir dormi dedans est Honoka chan, la sœur de Jin kun, qui est repartie cet après-midi et a de toute évidence oublié sa nuisette semblable à celle que tu m'as offerte il y a quelques années. A présent, pouvons-nous s'il te plaît nous mettre en route, il est déjà 21h.

Le frère des jumelles ouvrit la bouche pour faire valoir son point de vue quand, enfin, il releva sa beauté. Il la détailla de haut en bas. Orihime était vêtue d'une robe bleu nuit serrée à la poitrine comme un bandeau et s'évasait à partir de là jusqu'à ses genoux, révélant des mollets minces, fermes et blancs. La couleur sombre de son vêtement accentuait la pâleur de sa peau albâtre, ne la rendant que plus belle encore. Des boucles d'oreilles simples assorties à un collier discret accompagnaient le tout. En raison de sa tenue, elle n'avait eu d'autre choix que de placer ses barrettes au niveau de ses tempes, sur ses cheveux tombant tel un épais voile de feu sur ses épaules, rappelant une période du lycée. La différence était cependant saisissante : son visage était celui d'une femme, non celui d'une adolescente. Au moment où elle pivota pour aller se chausser, il la retint par le poignet.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? le questionna-t-elle, frissonnant sous son toucher.

A court de mots, Ichigo leva sa main libre afin de caresser sa longue chevelure douce et soyeuse tout en lui envoyant un regard des plus incandescents. La pauvre femme perçut une nouvelle fois les sentiments contradictoires qui se livraient bataille en elle dès qu'il se trouvait à proximité. Non seulement c'était pire lorsqu'il la regardait avec de tels yeux, mais en plus ce n'était que le début de la soirée et elle se demandait sérieusement si elle allait y survivre.

- Tu es très belle, Orihime, la complimenta-t-il avec une sincérité frappante.

Oh, elle avait chaud, très chaud, et commençait à s'interroger sur si oui ou non ce dîner n'était qu'en vérité une erreur monumentale. Ils pouvaient très bien parler sur un banc dans le parc ou ailleurs, un lieu qui ne prêterait pas à confusion. Elle ne désirait en aucun cas donner de faux espoirs à Ichigo. Ou à elle-même… ?

- Je te remercie, parvint-elle à articuler à mi-voix.

Ichigo ne lâcha pas son poignet. Au contraire, il rangea une mèche cuivrée derrière son oreille dont il traça le contour avec son index, et se pencha vers sa joue.

- Ne fais pas ça, l'arrêta Orihime dans un chuchotement, sa paume sur son torse ferme et chaud même à travers sa chemise. Ce repas est pour discuter, Ichigo. Juste ça. Rien d'autre.

Il la dévisagea à quelques centimètres de son visage avec une expression mêlant douleur et déception, mais il reprit contenance et redressa le dos.

- Je comprends, tu as raison. Désolé.

- Oublions ça, suggéra la sœur de Sora en se libérant de sa prise.

Elle enfila enfin ses ballerines en lui tournant le dos et le Shinigami fit de même avec ses propres chaussures. Il y eut un instant de gêne qui se dissipa peu à peu. Tous deux attrapèrent leurs vestes et la beauté auburn n'oublia pas de prendre son sac à main, toujours bel et bien décidée à payer tout ce qu'elle commanderait. Debout sous le porche, Ichigo savait qu'il ne devait rien attendre de ce dîner, seulement en voyant celle qu'il aimait si bien habillée et lui-même dans son costume et sa chemise, il ne put s'empêcher d'y voir là un rendez-vous. Comme à l'époque où ils sortaient ensemble…

La déesse le sortit de ses souvenirs heureux en activant l'alarme, éteignant les lumières et verrouillant la lourde porte faite de bois et de vitraux. C'est ensemble qu'ils marchèrent vers la voiture du jeune PDG. C'est justement lui qui prit la parole.

- J'ai vu qu'un restaurant italien a ouvert dans le centre-ville. Comme tu as un faible pour cette cuisine, on pourrait y aller, t'en dis quoi ?

- Tu te souviens de mes goûts en matière de cuisine ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Ils se trouvaient de nouveau de chaque côté du superbe véhicule. Ichigo passa sa main dans sa touffe rousse et la fit glisser sur sa nuque qu'il massa, visiblement embarrassé.

- Il y a des tas de choses que je sais sur toi, Hime.

- Par exemple ? l'encouragea la belle en penchant la tête.

- Par exemple, répliqua-t-il en laissant retomber sa main, la manière dont tes yeux brillent quand tu es heureuse. Ou encore, la façon dont tes pommettes rosissent lorsque tu es gênée à cause de mon regard te fixant trop longtemps. Comme en ce moment.

L'intéressée rougit deux fois plus, lécha ses lèvres sèches et mit fin à la connexion visuelle dangereuse.

- Le restaurant italien est parfait. Allons manger, discuter puis rentrons. Nous avons l'un et l'autre une longue journée qui nous attend demain, débita très rapidement Orihime.

C'est avec une main tremblante et en s'y reprenant à deux fois qu'elle ouvrit finalement la portière pour disparaître au plus vite dans l'habitacle. Amusé de sa réaction, Ichigo sourit et s'installa souplement au volant. Ce n'est qu'une fois les ceintures attachées qu'il démarra. Lorsqu'ils quittèrent l'allée devant la villa pour rouler vers leur destination, ni l'un ni l'autre ne se doutaient de l'ampleur des conséquences qui résulteraient de leur sortie.

O

* * *

Bonjour ! Par quoi commencer ? Ben déjà, pour les lecteurs qui me suivent sur mon blog, sachez juste qu'il m'est arrivé une chose qui fait que je ne pourrai pas poster deux fics en même temps à la fin de l'année. Je profite alors de ma pause sur Skyrock pour avancer cette fanfiction, et me voici donc avec ce chapitre 2 que j'ai encore plus apprécié écrire que le premier ^^ Donnez vos impressions ~ Merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté mon chapitre 1 et comme je te l'ai dit par message, **Suzanna**, ton com est le plus long et argumenté que j'ai jamais reçu sur ce site ! XD Et pour te répondre, **Sasuke Kurosaki**, oui, Ichi est comme sur l'image dans cette fic *o* Merci pour la lecture !


	3. Présent pour elle (part 1)

**~ Pardonne-moi ~**

§ Chapitre 03 : Présent pour elle (part 1) §

O

- Puis-je vous apporter votre dessert, mademoiselle ? demanda poliment le serveur à l'accent italien.

- Oui, s'il vous plaît, accepta Orihime en lui rendant son léger sourire.

Le serveur s'inclina puis disparut en cuisine. Avec émerveillement, la belle laissa ses perles grises détailler encore les lieux. De nombreux couples et beaucoup de familles s'étaient donné rendez-vous ici ce soir. Le restaurant était spacieux, décoré à la fois simplement et chaleureusement, l'ambiance conviviale et la nourriture juste délicieuse. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas mangé grand-chose. Un nœud nouait son estomac depuis qu'elle était entrée.

Lorsque sa part de gâteau arriva, la beauté auburn ne tarda pas à plonger sa cuillère dedans pour en évaluer le goût prometteur d'après l'aspect. Et en effet, la pâtisserie fondit sur sa langue, détournant momentanément ses pensées.

Assis face à elle, Ichigo était particulièrement tendu. Cette soirée ne se déroulait pas du tout comme il l'avait prévu, la faute à Orihime. Il avait espéré discuter avec elle de leur relation tout en mangeant, seulement elle lui fit bien comprendre qu'elle préférait dîner et aborder ce sujet plus tard. Ils avaient donc dégusté leur repas en parlant des études d'Orihime qui, d'après ses très bonnes notes obtenues à deux de ses examens, devrait entrer en 5ème année de médecine, ils en vinrent ensuite à parler du bénévolat qu'elle faisait, de Karin et Yuzu, et de la carrière d'Ichigo.

Ce dernier ne désirait pas que sa situation professionnelle soit évoquée. Bon sang, elle était suffisamment étalée dans la presse et il détestait se mettre en avant. Certes, il avait réussi et gagnait bien sa vie, et après ? Il restait le même et franchement, moins on parlait de lui, mieux il se portait. Il désirait s'étendre sur Orihime et lui, rien d'autre ! Mais il ne pouvait esquiver ses questions alors il se força bien souvent à lui répondre. Le seul point positif est qu'ils n'avalèrent presque rien, il n'eut donc pas à patienter trop longtemps pour enfin aborder le sujet crucial. Il la laissa savourer trois bouchées supplémentaires de sa part de gâteau et se lança. Merde, ses nerfs craquaient, il n'en pouvait plus.

- Pourquoi tu as refusé de me parler de ton mari dans la voiture en venant ici ? amorça-t-il sans préambule.

Orihime stoppa sa cuillère sur le point d'enfourner son dernier morceau de gâteau dans sa bouche.

- Quand tu m'as invitée… ou plutôt imposé ce dîner, il n'a jamais été question de lui, répondit-elle simplement.

- Si on doit parler de nous, Jin fait forcément partie de la conversation, Orihime, lui fit fermement comprendre le roux, le poing serré. Maintenant, dis-moi pourquoi tu refuses de me parler de lui.

- Parce que ça ne te regarde pas, lança-t-elle avant de manger sa cuillérée. Et ne dis pas « nous », surtout pas après ce que tu m'as fait il y a un peu plus de trois ans.

La mâchoire du jeune homme se crispa. Leur communication ne s'arrangeait vraiment pas. Merde.

- Écoute, reprit-il le plus calmement possible, ce n'est pas parce que nous ne sommes plus ensemble et que tu es mariée avec lui que je ne me soucie pas de ce qui peut t'arriver. Je me méfie de Jin, quelque chose me dit que cet homme n'est pas du tout fait pour toi.

La princesse le regarda comme si elle essayait d'évaluer la portée de ses paroles.

- Intéressant venant de l'homme qui m'a abandonnée, déclara-t-elle, la voix lacérée de colère et de douleur. Mais toi et moi savons que dit de cette façon, je ne fais que résumer grossièrement la situation passée, n'est-ce pas ? Puisque en vérité, tu m'as fait des promesses que tu n'as pas tenues, tu m'as tourné le dos quand j'avais le plus besoin de toi, tu as brisé mes rêves et mon cœur jusqu'à mon âme, tout ça parce que je t'ai fait aveuglément confiance !

Certains clients se retournèrent à cause de son ton élevé, mais Ichigo s'en moquait. Encore une fois, elle enfonçait dans sa poitrine ce maudit poignard qui ne lui accordait aucun répit depuis 3 ans. Ça faisait mal, tellement mal. Même pour lui qui avait une forte tolérance à la douleur.

- Ne dis pas ça, Hime, la supplia-t-il. Je ne t'ai pas abandonnée.

- Alors comment appelles-tu ça ?

- Je t'ai… laissé partir.

La guérisseuse le fixa bouche bée avant que son regard devienne extrêmement brillant.

- Laissé partir ? répéta-t-elle avec émotion. Ne te moque pas de moi, Ichigo ! On laisse partir une personne lorsqu'elle nous le demande ou que l'on sent cette envie émanant d'elle, ce qui n'était pas mon cas ! Ne déforme pas la réalité, tu m'as blessée et abandonnée et puis c'est tout. Tu n'as prêté aucune attention à mes appels, tu m'as ignorée quand je t'ai supplié de m'aider et me revenir…

Son cœur déborda en même temps que ses yeux qui libérèrent ses larmes très longtemps contenues. Elles illuminèrent ses iris cendrés et coulèrent sur ses joues comme du diamant liquide. Le fils Kurosaki avait beau se sentir très mal, il ne put s'empêcher malgré tout de la trouver très belle. Un ange triste qui conservait sa beauté en dépit de sa lourde peine.

- J'étais au fond d'un gouffre, seule et incomprise, continua péniblement Orihime. J'avais beau courir et crier pour te rattraper, tu t'éloignais toujours plus loin… à chaque heure… chaque jour… jusqu'à totalement disparaître et… et…

Submergée par l'émotion, elle se tut. Revenir sur leur rupture était tellement douloureux. Elle avait débouché la bouteille contenant ses émotions depuis des années et maintenant, elles coulaient à flot. Elle sécha ses larmes en tapotant sous ses yeux tandis qu'Ichigo passait sa main sur son propre visage fatigué. C'était comme si parler de ce sujet drainait son énergie en plus de le torturer.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu sur Jin, lui fit-il remarquer, les dents serrées.

La jeune femme posa sa cuillère dans la soucoupe vide avec irritation. Passer d'une émotion à l'autre l'agaçait en plus du reste.

- Qu'y a-t-il à savoir sur lui ? répliqua-t-elle, les sourcils froncés. Il s'appelle Ashimura Jin, il a 30 ans et il est avocat. Né d'un père enseignant à l'époque et d'une mère femme au foyer, il a grandi avec ses parents et sa sœur dans une petite ville près de Shikoku avant que sa famille ne décide de venir s'installer ici. Je l'ai rencontré quelques mois après notre séparation et nous nous sommes mariés un an plus tard.

Cet autre coup de colère lui donna chaud, elle commença alors à retirer son gilet. Ichigo, de son côté, n'éprouvait pas un sentiment différent du sien. En fait, sa colère grimpait graduellement depuis le début de cette soirée, ça avait plus précisément commencé sur le parking lorsque Orihime avait refusé qu'il lui prête l'une des voitures de sa société pour aller en cours et travailler.

- Je me fiche de tout ce que tu viens de me dire, ce qui m'intéresse, c'est quel genre d'homme il est avec toi ! Tu es heureuse avec lui ? demanda-t-il suspicieusement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher encore ? s'exaspéra la sœur de Sora. C'est pas vrai ça, mais quand vas-tu cesser de creuser toujours plus profond, Ichigo ?!

- Quand j'aurai le sentiment que l'image du bonheur que vous affichez est vraie et…

Il s'interrompit, les sourcils deux fois plus froncés, une expression menaçante sur son visage.

- Quoi ? questionna Orihime, ayant remarqué son changement d'humeur brutal.

- Qui t'a fait ça ?

- Qui m'a fait quoi ?

- Ces marques sur tes bras ! l'éclaira-t-il sans lâcher ses deux membres du regard, agacé.

La déesse se raidit sur sa chaise. Quelle idiote elle faisait, comment avait-elle pu oublier ça ?! Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ses bras présentant en effet des marques et se souvint parfaitement à quel moment elles avaient été faites : c'était la veille au soir, Jin l'avait violemment attrapée pour la secouer car, encore une fois, elle rêvassait alors qu'il lui parlait d'un sujet important. Orihime s'était bien sûr abstenue de lui dire qu'elle songeait à Ichigo, autrement son mari lui aurait probablement arraché les deux bras étant donné sa force. Se maudissant pour avoir ôté son gilet, elle s'empressa de le remettre.

- Ce n'est rien, j'ai eu un accident, lui répondit-elle enfin, sans croiser ses orbes bruns.

Le jeune PDG leva ses yeux pleins de fureur vers elle. Le prenait-elle pour un idiot ?

- Un accident ? réitéra-t-il dans un souffle.

- Uhum.

- Tu ne sembles pas avoir pigé ma question, Orihime, enchaîna Ichigo, une intense colère déformant les traits de son visage séduisant. Je t'ai demandé _qui_ t'a fait ça et non pas comment _tu_ t'es fait ça. En admettant que tu aies effectivement eu un accident, il devait obligatoirement impliquer une autre personne. C'est impossible que tu te sois faite ces marques toute seule.

La belle se mordit la lèvre et détourna ses perles argentées. Mince, que dire ? Vu l'expression de son ex-petit ami, il croyait dur comme fer à la -juste- théorie qu'il venait d'avancer, il ne croirait pas autre chose surtout qu'il était hyper têtu. Elle n'avait d'autre choix que d'aller dans son sens…

- C'était au foyer dans lequel je fais du bénévolat, affirma Orihime en regardant la nappe. Il accueille aussi des adolescents, et hier l'un d'eux m'a attrapée fortement par les bras. Mais c'était involontaire de sa part ! ajouta-t-elle en sentant le reiatsu d'Ichigo s'assombrir.

Elle détestait mentir sur les jeunes qu'elle aidait comme elle le pouvait, seulement si Ichigo apprenait que Jin était l'auteur de ces marques parmi d'autres, elle n'osait pas imaginer en quoi il le réduirait avec ou sans Zangetsu.

- Ce garçon a eu un passé difficile, je lui ai fait peur sans le vouloir et il s'est défendu, c'est tout. Il s'est excusé par la suite alors tu vois, pas de quoi en faire une montagne, acheva-t-elle son mensonge.

Le Shinigami plissa ses beaux yeux ambrés et croisa les bras.

- C'est arrivé au foyer.

- Um.

- Celui dans lequel tu te rends tous les week-ends.

- Oui, c'est bien lui, confirma-t-elle.

- Sauf qu'hier, on était mercredi, lança-t-il sèchement. Tu recommences à me mentir, Orihime et je déteste ça. Dis-moi tout de suite la vérité !

Bordel ! Les années avaient passé mais un fait ne changeait pas : il détestait toutes les personnes manquant de respect à Orihime qu'elles soient des hommes ou des femmes, des humains ou autre chose. Mais alors la toucher, c'était la goutte de trop. Ses poings se serrèrent sur la nappe tandis que ses iris fixaient à nouveau ses bras cachés sous le gilet. Celui qui avait empoigné Orihime avait carrément laissé l'empreinte de ses mains sur sa peau pâle. Cela rappela à Ichigo la fois où Grimmjow avait saisi la princesse à la gorge au Hueco Mundo pendant que lui-même se faisait soigner, et cette image lui était insupportable.

De son côté, la guérisseuse se sentait encore coincée. Pourquoi contrait-il toujours ses réponses ? Ichigo lisait en elle trop facilement, c'était agaçant.

- L'un de mes cours a été annulé hier, j'en ai profité pour me rendre au foyer, mentit-elle sans ciller.

- Tu me prends vraiment pour un imbécile, n'est-ce pas ? siffla le frère des jumelles, énervé. Tu persistes à vouloir me faire avaler ça alors que toi et moi savons que c'est un mensonge ! Ça me fait mal de te voir te comporter ainsi avec moi alors cesse de me mentir, tu vois bien que tu perds ton temps, Hime !

Quelque chose se brisa en cette dernière. Une digue intérieure céda, laissant libre cours à ses sentiments confus et contradictoires. Le solide rempart barricadant ses émotions qu'elle refusait de ressentir depuis trois ans, lui permettant ainsi d'affronter le monde en montrant un masque de bonheur moins lourd à porter, venait lui aussi de l'abandonner. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Un poids écrasait son cœur, elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Son sang circulait à toute vitesse dans ses veines, elle ne savait pas pourquoi. L'entendre lui dire ça lui faisait mal, mais elle savait pourquoi.

- Comment oses-tu mettre ma parole en doute ! s'écria-t-elle en abattant ses paumes sur la table, faisant tinter les couverts. Si l'un de nous devrait avoir un problème de confiance, c'est moi à ton égard ! Tu m'as toi-même menti et blessée, l'aurais-tu déjà oublié ? Et tu es là, passant d'un sujet à l'autre et à vouloir savoir des tas de choses sur Jin kun sans que je sache pourquoi !

Ichigo était sans voix, troublé par sa vive réaction. Malgré cela, aucun des deux ne remarqua que le restaurant était soudain devenu bien silencieux, l'attention uniquement focalisée sur eux.

- Je veux en apprendre plus parce que je crois que votre couple n'est pas aussi solide qu'il n'y paraît, avoua-t-il à mi-voix.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui te fait dire ça, riposta la beauté auburn qui espérait être convaincante.

Le fils Kurosaki l'observa avec tristesse, regret.

- Tu n'es pas restée insensible à ma présence chez Tatsuki, tu as du mal à dire « mon mari » quand tu parles de lui, tu dis plus « Jin kun », tu as des secrets pour lui parce que tu ne lui as jamais parlé de nous, ton regard se voile quand tu l'évoques, tu as perdu du poids et…

- Stop, ça suffit ! l'arrêta Orihime, les joues humides. Tout cela ne prouve rien, rien du tout. Une fois de plus, tu recommences, c'est plus fort que toi. Tu crois que tu peux lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, mais j'aurais tant aimé que tu décryptes ce que j'ai ressenti le jour où tu as rompu, Ichigo ! pleura-t-elle, ses larmes s'écrasant sur la table. Tu aurais alors vu ce que tu as refusé d'entendre : que je tenais à toi et que je t'aimais plus que tout.

Le cœur de celui-ci se compressa fortement. Il détestait la voir pleurer. La faire pleurer.

- Pour quelle raison m'as-tu vraiment fait venir ici ? hoqueta la jeune femme.

- … J'espérais… Honnêtement, Hime, je voulais savoir si tu étais prête à quitter ton mari pour moi, lui avoua Ichigo, plongé dans ses océans gris.

Ces derniers s'écarquillèrent. Elle était stupéfaite. Avait-elle… bien entendu ?

- Quoi ? laissa-t-elle échapper, son cœur pompant plus vite.

Le roux se pencha sur la table comme si ses paroles auraient plus d'impact sur elle à une faible distance.

- Je suis sérieux. Peu importe les louanges de Tatsuki et Keigo à son égard, je persiste à croire que ce type ne te mérite pas.

- Mais toi, si, pas vrai ? conclut-elle, sa colère refaisant surface. Dommage que tu ne pensais pas ainsi il y a plus de trois ans.

- Hime…

- Non ! Notre histoire a pris fin au moment où chaque fibre de mon corps réclamait ta présence, tu ne m'as pas écoutée ! lui reprocha la déesse en sanglotant de plus belle. Tu n'as pas tenu compte de ce que je ressentais, tu es parti sans te retourner pour ne plus me donner aucune nouvelle jusqu'à ton retour la semaine dernière !

- Mais enfin, je t'ai dit que je regrettais…, retenta-t-il, l'estomac noué.

- Ce n'est pas suffisant ! trancha-t-elle, anéantie. Tu t'imagines qu'on va reconstruire quelque chose ou reprendre notre relation là où elle s'est terminée ?

- Je sais que ça ne sera pas simple, reconnut Ichigo en se passant une main dans les cheveux avec un soupir.

- Pas simple ? poursuivit Orihime d'une voix aigüe. Tu as raison, ce n'est pas « simple », c'est impossible, Ichigo.

Tout ce qu'elle contenait en elle ces derrières années sortait enfin.

- Tu crois qu'il te suffit d'apparaître sans crier gare avec tes regrets, tes remords et tes excuses pour effacer des années de souffrance ?! hurla presque la guérisseuse en se levant d'un bond, son visage toujours trempé. Que tu n'as qu'à entrer dans ma vie, en analyser certains aspects et me balancer tes conclusions au visage en prétendant savoir ce qui est le mieux pour moi, pour que je retombe dans tes bras ? Eh bien sache que tu as tort, Ichigo !

Là-dessus, elle fouilla rapidement dans son sac à main, en sortit un billet couvrant largement ce qu'elle avait commandé et fila vers la sortie sans un regard en arrière. D'abord immobile, choqué par la scène venant d'avoir lieu, Ichigo finit par se réveiller, posa également de l'argent sur la table et courut dans son sillage à travers le restaurant qui reprenait vie peu à peu en commentant ce spectacle (inattendu) offert.

Ichigo rattrapa la femme qu'il aimait dans le hall.

- Orihime, attends !

La saisissant par son bras mince, il la tourna vers lui et faillit reculer d'un pas tant l'image qu'elle offrait déchirait le coeur. Les yeux rouges, elle pleurait à chaudes larmes, ses joues étaient roses et son expression juste… brisée. Se sentant réellement mal, Ichigo extirpa un mouchoir de sa poche afin de lui essuyer le visage, seulement Orihime repoussa sa grande main avant même qu'il puisse effleurer sa peau. Au moins, elle avait accepté le mouchoir et semblait un peu plus calme à présent qu'elle avait tout extériorisé.

- C'est il y a trois ans que je te voulais à mes côtés et entendre tout ça, lui dit la sœur de Sora en reniflant. Tu m'as fait espérer, rêver avant de tout lâcher, Ichigo, murmura-t-elle dans un sanglot, ses prunelles de nouveau gorgées d'eau.

Hésitant au début, il l'attrapa avec ses deux mains et pressa doucement ses frêles épaules. Son regard marron montrait autant de douleur que ses iris couleur cendre.

- Je ne cherche pas à me justifier, Orihime.

Elle le fixa sans prononcer un mot, le reproche toujours lisible sur son visage.

- J'ai merdé, c'est un fait. Mais laisse-moi une chance de me rattraper et te prouver que je ne suis plus le même.

La jeune femme ferma brièvement les yeux comme si entendre cela doublait la taille du gouffre remplit de souffrance sommeillant en elle et qui ne s'était jamais refermé. Elle inspira deux fois et rétablit la connexion visuelle.

- Je sais que c'est ce que tu attends de moi et tu espères que je te pardonne. Seulement, je ne sais pas si j'en ai la force, articula-t-elle d'une voix étouffée.

- Tu n'as plus confiance en moi ? questionna-t-il, craignant sa réponse.

- J'ai confiance en l'être humain que tu es, mais pas en le petit ami que tu voudrais être, affirma Orihime qui renifla encore. Tu m'as fait plus mal que tu ne le penses.

- Ta douleur ne s'apaisera pas en restant loin de moi, Hime, dit le Shinigami suppléant sur le même ton, ses paroles le lacérant comme une lame aiguisée. Ces trois dernières années te le prouvent. On doit affronter le passé et non le fuir.

L'intéressée leva une petite main tremblante qu'elle posa doucement à l'emplacement du cœur de son ex-petit ami. N'ayant pas vu venir ce geste, il sursauta légèrement, attendant la suite. Ses grands orbes gris miroitaient tel du mercure.

- Tu as raison, Ichigo, mais tu es mon passé qui interfère avec mon présent, souffla-t-elle, des traînées salées sillonnant son visage délicat. Être en ta présence me blesse parce que ça m'oblige à me rappeler des souvenirs pénibles. Mais, parallèlement, ta présence m'apaise car aussi difficile que ce soit à admettre, tu m'as manqué, confessa-t-elle, ses doigts fins se refermant sur sa veste.

- Ça prouve bien que…

- Ça prouve juste qu'une part de moi a peur que tu me fasses mal à nouveau.

- Ça n'arrivera plus, lui jura Ichigo qui osa mettre une main sur sa joue mouillée.

La belle frissonna mais ne le repoussa pas cette fois. La lèvre inférieure entre les dents, elle attendit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

- Tu m'as déjà promis ça en m'assurant que tu me protégerais toujours et que tu serais toujours là pour moi, et vois le résultat.

- Prends en compte les circonstances, Hime, je ne voulais pas que ça arrive…

- Mais c'est arrivé, Ichigo, et nous ne pouvons pas effacer le passé.

- Peut-être que si Tatsuki n'avait pas…, débuta-t-il, la mâchoire contractée.

- Arrête, ne mêle pas Tatsuki chan à cette conversation qui est de toute manière terminée.

- On n'a pas fini, contredit le roux, agacé qu'elle reprenne la fuite.

- Si, il n'y a plus rien à ajouter, persista Orihime en se dégageant de sa prise.

Le fils d'Isshin préféra affronter le problème sous un angle différent.

- On peut au moins redevenir des amis, je te montrerai à quel point j'ai changé. On irait doucement et tu te rendrais compte par toi-même de la véracité de mes paroles. Que tu veuilles l'admettre ou non, il y a un lien entre nous et je ferai tout pour le renforcer.

En entendant ça, la beauté auburn secoua la tête.

- Non, le mieux est que tu restes loin de moi, dit-elle difficilement. Je n'arrive pas à penser clairement lorsque tu es à proximité.

Le cœur d'Ichigo s'effrita.

- Ne me demande pas ça, Orihime, l'implora-t-il, faisant un pas vers elle. Tu ne vas pas me croire, mais rester à distance de toi ces trois dernières années a été une torture permanente et ça continue même maintenant. Te savoir habiter près de chez moi sans pouvoir te voir quand je veux, ou même me tenir ainsi devant toi sans pouvoir te toucher me tue.

La concernée sécha son visage, s'essuya le nez avec le mouchoir et fixa l'homme qu'elle avait aimé d'un air indéchiffrable en redressant les épaules. Cette expression perturba le PDG qui tenta visuellement de percer ce masque pour deviner ce qu'elle pensait vraiment. En vain. Enfin, après ce qui parut une éternité, elle ouvrit la bouche.

- Ramène-moi chez moi, Ichigo.

C'est tout. C'est tout ce qu'elle avait à répondre après ce qu'il venait de lui dire… Et pour couronner le tout, elle lui tourna le dos, ses longs cheveux auburn coulant jusqu'à ses hanches comme une cascade de feu.

- Je t'attends près de ta voiture.

Dès qu'elle franchit la porte et disparut de son champ de vision, Ichigo passa une main sur son visage avec un lourd soupir. Il n'avait jamais mieux compris qu'en cet instant l'intensité et la violence de la douleur qu'il lui avait infligée. Le schéma se reproduisait en sens inverse : il avait désespérément besoin d'elle à ses côtés mais, l'ignorant, elle avait choisi de s'éloigner sans se laisser attendrir par ses paroles. Le cœur plus lourd que jamais, les dents serrées, Ichigo agrippa fortement une touffe de sa crinière orange. La douleur n'arrivait pas au quart de celle qui inondait sa poitrine, la compressait, l'écrasait, comme pour l'étouffer et lui faire payer sa terrible erreur.

Submergé à son tour par la colère et une souffrance sans nom, Ichigo donna finalement un grand coup de poing dans le mur sur sa droite qui se fissura. La route menant au coeur d'Orihime s'étirant devant lui était semée d'embûches, de pièges et de crevasses, et il ne savait pas à quel point. En dépit de cela, il était bien décidé à ne pas laisser l'erreur qu'il avait commise il y a trois ans se reproduire et encore moins gâcher davantage leur vie. Sa détermination remontant à son plus haut niveau, il se ressaisit et marcha vers sa voiture.

Il avait sacrément merdé une fois, mais que Kami sama en soit témoin, il ne ferait pas deux fois la même connerie ou qu'il soit damné.

{…}

Un jour entier était passé, c'était samedi aujourd'hui. Le soleil s'était levé il y a un moment et réchauffait quelque peu l'atmosphère de ses doux rayons, le ciel parsemé de nuages blancs était d'un bleu clair magnifique et les oiseaux de retour pour certaines espèces gazouillaient dans les arbres bourgeonnant. Le printemps annonçait fièrement son retour.

Pendant ce temps, une jeune femme blottie sous ses couvertures était indifférente à ce spectacle offert par mère nature. La nuit suivant son dîner avec Ichigo, Orihime avait eu du mal à dormir, l'esprit trop chargé. Mais cette nuit, c'était différent. Son sommeil était encore un peu agité, seulement elle parvint à se reposer plusieurs heures d'affilée. A vrai dire, elle dormait si paisiblement qu'elle n'entendit pas son réveil sonner à 06h00, et il était actuellement 07h35. Comme elle devait être à l'hôpital à 11h00 pour un entretien, ça n'avait pas d'importance et on pouvait penser que son sommeil était on ne peut plus mérité.

Hélas pour elle, le destin en décida autrement.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée et rebondit fortement contre le mur dans un craquement inquiétant. Le son résonnant en elle, Orihime se redressa brusquement, les cheveux ébouriffés, le visage bouffi, signe qu'elle n'avait pas encore récupéré toutes ses heures de sommeil.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle, groggy en se frottant un oeil.

Elle se réveilla complètement en voyant son mari dans l'encadrement de la porte, habillé, peigné et… l'air extrêmement en colère. La belle avala difficilement sa salive et risqua un coup d'œil à la fenêtre -il faisait super jour à travers les rideaux transparents- puis au réveil. Mince, son rituel du matin…

- Jin kun ! s'exclama-t-elle, confuse et prête à s'extraire des draps. Excuse-moi, je vais tout de suite préparer le petit déjeuner et…

Le temps qu'elle prononce ce début de phrase, il avait fermé la distance entre eux sans un mot, s'arrêta devant elle et lui jeta quelque chose au visage. La beauté auburn poussa un cri de surprise et attrapa la « chose » en question. Ses perles grises s'écarquillèrent sous le choc. Jin respirait bruyamment, rapidement, elle n'eut pas la force de déglutir pour soulager sa gorge sèche ni même de croiser ses yeux couleur jade pleins de fureur.

- Peux-tu m'expliquer ça ? dit-il d'un ton faussement calme.

Sa femme était trop estomaquée pour répondre. Entre ses mains reposait le magazine qu'il lui avait balancé. La couverture était illustrée d'une photo d'Ichigo et elle en train de manger dans le restaurant italien, et ayant pour titre : _« Kurosaki Ichigo et sa nouvelle (ex) conquête ? »_. Orihime sentit les larmes brûler ses yeux et malgré ce gros titre en disant long, elle ne put s'empêcher de l'ouvrir et feuilleter les pages avec des doigts tremblants afin de lire l'article :

_« Kurosaki Ichigo, le célèbre jeune PDG du building du même nom spécialisé dans le commerce international et construit dans le prestigieux quartier des affaires de Tokyo, a été vu en charmante compagnie dans un restaurant italien du centre-ville ce jeudi, dans la soirée. D'après nos sources, la chanceuse et heureuse élue -qui risque de se mettre bon nombre de femmes à dos- n'est autre qu'Ashimura Orihime, la femme de l'avocat bien connu, Ashimura Jin. _

_De nombreuses personnes présentes sur les lieux affirment qu'une dispute aurait éclaté entre Kurosaki et celle qui serait son ex-petite amie. En effet, des propos échangés laisseraient penser qu'ils auraient une histoire commune et eu une liaison au retour de Kurosaki au Japon. _

_Un témoin de la dispute qui souhaite garder l'anonymat nous livre quelques éléments mettant en doute la solidité du couple apparemment parfait que forment les Ashimura. Voici son témoignage : ''Ashimura san a été la première à élever la voix en reprochant divers choses à Kurosaki sur leur relation passée, je crois.'', nous raconte le témoin. ''Kurosaki lui a dit qu'il lui suffisait de divorcer pour qu'ils redeviennent un couple tous les deux, et Ashimura san s'est énervée en disant qu'elle savait très bien ce qu'elle avait à faire sans qu'il intervienne, qu'il en avait déjà assez fait. Elle a ajouté que si elle voulait divorcer, ça viendrait d'elle et de personne d'autre'', continue la source anonyme. ''Ensuite, elle s'est levée et est partie en criant qu'il n'était doué que pour la blesser et mettre en doute la confiance qu'elle lui porte. Kurosaki s'est mis debout, a aussi laissé de l'argent sur la table et l'a rattrapée. Je n'ai pas bien vu par la suite, mais je crois qu'il l'a consolée et tenue contre lui de manière plutôt explicite. On devine que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il la touchait ou qu'il touchait une femme tout court (rires). Personnellement, je pense que Kurosaki cherche à regagner le cœur de la femme qu'il aime toujours et qu'il ne veut pas du mari avocat de celle-ci sur son chemin.'', termine le témoin. Eh bien, voilà qui risque de réchauffer notre printemps et pimenter notre été ! _

_Ce témoignage anonyme nous pousse à nous demander si Kurosaki est vraiment l'amant idéal et s'il mérite son titre d'homme le plus sexy et influent de l'année décerné par un site américain. Que sous-entendait Ashimura Orihime par "doué que pour la blesser" et "mettre en doute sa confiance" ? Kurosaki l'aurait-il trompée ? Fait pression sur elle ? Nous ne le saurons pas tout de suite mais ce qui est certain, c'est qu'un match épique est en passe d'avoir lieu dans l'arène de l'amour. Kurosaki Ichigo vs Ashimura Jin, ennemis à cause d'une seule femme, un triangle amoureux explosif comme on n'en a pas vu depuis l'actrice Omerashi Chiyoe, son mari Naroyo Eisuke et son amant Usoshi Gakuya qui, nous vous le rappelons, s'est fini par la mort de Naroyo et la prison à perpétuité pour Usoshi pour meurtre avec préméditation. _

_Kurosaki Ichigo et Ashimura Jin suivront-ils le même destin tragique ? A l'heure où nous bouclions, nous n'avions pas pu interroger Kurosaki ou recueillir les commentaires de l'un des Ashimura mais des chapitres croustillants s'annoncent ! Un mariage brisé en vue ? Des anciens amants de nouveau réunis ? Des règlements de comptes à venir ? Qui remportera le cœur de la Belle entre le célèbre homme d'affaires à qui rien ne résiste et le puissant avocat à la détermination redoutable ? A vos pronostiques ! Mais une chose est sûre, cette histoire ne manquera pas de faire couler beaucoup d'encre…_

_Ci-dessous l'avis des experts, les sondages et les détails de cette dispute qui marque le début de… »_

Bouleversée, Orihime ne put en lire davantage, ses larmes brouillant sa vue. C'était un mauvais rêve et elle allait se réveiller, n'est-ce pas ? Non… La presse pouvait être tellement… cruelle. Elle lâcha le magazine et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Elle avait complètement oublié à quel point Ichigo était célèbre, et puis les propos tenus par cet anonyme…

- Cesse de pleurer et réponds-moi, Orihime ! lui cria Jin, tremblant de fureur à présent.

Celle-ci découvrit son visage et leva vers lui ses yeux remplis d'eau.

- J-Je…

Que dire ? Oh Seigneur, que dire ?!

- Arrête de bafouiller ! Ne t'avais-je pas INTERDIT de le revoir ?! Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre d'après la photo !

La princesse regarda encore le magazine, les propos mensongers tournoyant dans son esprit qui n'était décidément pas destiné à trouver le repos.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, sanglota-t-elle, recroquevillée sur elle-même.

- Je crois surtout que tu aimes te moquer de moi et salir ma réputation ! explosa Jin, les poings serrés. Non mais te rends-tu comptes ? Aller dîner en tête à tête avec ton ex alors que tu es mariée, à quoi tu pensais cette fois ! Tout le Japon est maintenant au courant de votre rendez-vous alors que tu es ma femme !

- Jin kun…

- Silence ! Je t'avais prévenue, n'est-ce pas ? Je t'ai prévenue de rester à distance de ce type que tu m'as affirmé ne plus aimer et surtout, je t'ai dit DE NE PLUS JAMAIS ME PARLER DE DIVORCE !

Ses mots percèrent le corps de la beauté auburn dont l'instinct lui hurlait de fuir et vite.

- Je n'ai pas… Aïe !

- Je t'ai dit de la fermer, Orihime ! Seuls des mensonges sortent de ta bouche !

Cette fois, Jin la gifla si fort qu'elle fut projetée au sol. Sentant le goût du sang dans sa bouche, ses larmes coulant à leur guise, Orihime se retourna et s'appuya sur ses coudes pour lui faire face tandis qu'il la dominait de toute sa hauteur, le dos droit, la mâchoire contractée, le regard incandescent. L'air était électrique. L'atmosphère étouffante. La situation sans issue favorable.

- Calme-toi, je t'en prie ! le supplia-t-elle en essuyant le sang au coin de ses lèvres. Ichigo et moi n'avions prévu que de discuter et pas une fois je n'ai dit vouloir divorcer ! Tu dois me croire !

- Chaque fois que tu te retrouves seule avec lui, tu me dis que vous ne faites que « discuter » ! Et puis quoi encore ? s'emballa son mari, des veines sur le front. Discuter chez Arisawa et dans ce restaurant à la vue de tous ?! Ne te fous pas de moi, Orihime ! On n'invite pas son ex-petite amie à dîner dans le seul but de « discuter » avec elle !

- C'est pourtant la vérité, maintint Hime, son corps prit de tremblements incontrôlables. Et ce restaurant n'était pas l'idée d'Ichigo à base, c'est de ma faute et nous n'avons pas pensé que la presse nous tomberait dessus.

- Kurosaki est régulièrement la cible des médias, il l'a fait exprès, j'en suis sûr ! vociféra le brun, ses muscles tendus. Parler ouvertement de te reconquérir et de divorce, exposer votre vie comme ça en public sans vous soucier de qui peut vous entendre ! Vous n'avez aucune considération pour vos proches !

- J-Je…

Elle avait peur, sa joue enflée la lançait, son cœur battait si vite qu'elle en avait mal et sa voix tremblotait à chaque mot articulé.

- Ichigo et moi, on s'est disputés, c'est vrai, mais pas exactement pour les raisons évoquées par cet anonyme et il ne m'a pas touchée de manière… Non, Jin kun, s'il te plaît !

Ce dernier ne l'écoutait plus, préférant la saisir par les épaules, la plaquer sur le lit et la chevaucher. Sa femme savait ce qui allait se passer en le voyant desserrer sa cravate et caresser ses cuisses en soulevant doucement sa nuisette jusqu'à ses hanches comportant quelques bleus. Les coups de colères de Jin étaient franchement terrifiants, mais le voir sourire si peu de temps après sa crise de nerfs et la caresser presque tendrement était juste… tétanisant.

- Orihime, dit-il sensuellement en maintenant ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête auburn.

- Non, ne fais pas ça…, sanglota-t-elle. J-Je ne veux pas, je n'en ai pas envie…

Là, son cœur pompait à une vitesse inhumaine, elle ne serait pas étonnée de mourir d'une seconde à l'autre. En guise de réponse, son mari sourit plus largement et traça sa joue avec l'index de sa main libre, le descendit jusqu'à son cou, s'attarda sur sa poitrine et posa sa paume sur son bas-ventre. Orihime voulait tellement se défendre, le repousser, mais elle ne le pouvait pas ! Pas avec la menace que Jin faisait peser sur elle et ce dont il était capable.

- Toi et moi avons de nombreuses fois parlé d'avoir un bébé et cela fait des mois que nous essayons, lui rappela-t-il, sans ciller.

La guérisseuse déglutit. Il disait vrai, mais Jin ignorait qu'elle avait toujours recours à son moyen de contraception. Pour lui, s'ils n'étaient pas encore parvenus à concevoir un enfant, c'est uniquement à cause de dame nature, et Orihime n'avait pas la moindre intention de lui avouer la vérité. Elle revint sur terre lorsqu'il se mit à caresser son ventre plat.

- Il est temps de relancer l'entraînement et tu reviendras dormir avec moi dès ce soir, décida Jin d'un ton sans réplique. Dès que je t'aurai fait cet enfant, tu ne pourras plus me quitter pour ce salaud de Kurosaki parce que tu seras liée à moi à jamais.

{…}

Près d'une heure plus tard, Jin se tenait dans le salon, occupé à boutonner les manches de sa chemise pour la seconde fois depuis ce matin. Il attrapa sa mallette et s'apprêta à partir pour son cabinet quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte qu'il était sur le point de franchir.

- Bonjour, Arisawa.

- Salut, Jin ! répondit la karatéka.

Visiblement en grande forme, elle venait de faire son jogging quotidien.

- Je viens chercher Orihime pour l'emmener à l'hôpital en voiture, pour le stage qu'elle doit faire si elle réussi tous ses examens. J'ai du temps libre alors je me suis dit qu'avant d'y aller, elle et moi on pourrait…

- C'est inutile, la coupa-t-il en sortant et claquant la porte derrière lui.

Tatsuki fronça les sourcils.

- Comment ça ?

- Ana san est passée juste avant toi, Orihime se trouve déjà sur le chemin, lui sourit Jin en sortant les clefs de sa superbe et imposante voiture noire l'attendant dans le garage.

- Ah…, fit la championne d'arts martiaux, déçue. J'avais espéré passer un peu de temps avec Orihime, ça fait un petit moment que je ne l'ai pas vue et…

Elle hésita, et Ashimura comprit direct la raison.

- Si tu penses au scandale dû à sa sortie avec Kurosaki, sache que ça me passe au-dessus de la tête, lui assura-t-il, très convaincant.

- Vraiment ? répliqua le garçon manqué, bouche bée.

- Bien sûr ! Orihime est ma femme et m'a assuré qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un simple dîner entre deux anciens amis, et je la crois. Je sais qu'elle est fidèle et ne fera rien derrière mon dos.

Tatsuki l'observa avec surprise et quelque peu impressionnée.

- Eh bien, votre couple est aussi solide qu'il y paraît, la confiance entre vous et la manière dont vous êtes soudés me rendrait presque jalouse, rit-elle en lui claquant l'épaule. De toute façon, tu as raison, tout ça n'est qu'un tissu d'âneries. Certains journalistes sont à l'affût du moindre ragot, façonnent ça à leur façon et le publie dans leurs torchons qui se vendent comme des petits pains, soupira-t-elle en roulant les yeux. C'est même passé à la télévision, c'est du grand n'importe quoi.

- Tu as raison, l'approuva l'avocat qui jetait un œil à sa montre en or.

- Et Orihime, elle en pense quoi ?

- Tu sais, Arisawa, je crois que tu vas devoir te renseigner auprès d'elle car je dois vraiment y aller.

- Ah, OK. Tu commences tôt pour un samedi, releva celle-ci, les bras croisés.

- En effet, une affaire importante m'accapare depuis quelques jours, je préfère ne pas traîner avec.

- Je vois, bon courage alors. Je te préviens, une horde de journalistes est massée devant les grilles de votre propriété.

- Oui, je les ai vus ce matin, répondit le mari d'Orihime en s'éloignant vers le garage. A la prochaine, Arisawa !

Cette dernière le regarda disparaitre à l'angle du mur, puis elle posa son regard sur la porte d'entrée avant de le lever vers le second étage.

- Bon, je n'ai plus qu'à y aller aussi puisqu'Orihime n'est pas là, je l'appellerai ce soir, déclara la sportive en retournant à sa voiture. Quant à Ichigo, ajouta-t-elle, les yeux sur le ciel, il saura gérer ça. Je me demande tout de même à quoi il joue, cet abruti. Orihime est mariée et j'espère qu'il ne l'a pas oublié, grogna-t-elle.

Là-dessus, elle s'installa au volant et démarra sans se douter que sa meilleure amie, son reiatsu baissé au plus bas, se trouvait en réalité dans la villa et non à l'hôpital. Elle avait trouvé la force d'enfiler son peignoir pour couvrir son corps nu, avant de s'asseoir le dos contre la tête du lit, ses bras entourant ses jambes repliées contre sa poitrine. En raison de sa tête appuyée sur ses genoux, sa chevelure cuivrée s'étalait sur elle telle une couverture, et éclairée par les rayons du soleil semblait incrustée de pierres précieuses.

Cependant, la beauté qu'Orihime offrait n'enlèverait pas la peine à quiconque la verrait dans cet état. Ses sanglots déchiraient le silence en même temps que le cœur, et ses larmes s'écrasaient sur le cadre de la photo de son grand frère reposant sur ses cuisses. Orihime pensait vivre un vrai cauchemar mais ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que le véritable enfer l'attendait et était prêt à lui ouvrir ses portes. Une fois de plus.

{…}

Il était presque 11 heures quand Ichigo arriva sur son lieu de travail. Il revenait de chez son père chez qui il avait passé la nuit, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver une masse de journalistes repoussée par la sécurité devant les portes principales de sa tour.

- Putain, qu'est-ce qui se passe encore, expira-t-il. Bon, vaut mieux me garer ailleurs.

Il opta pour faire demi-tour et regagner le parking sous-terrain bien plus dégagé. Lorsqu'il claqua la portière pour atteindre l'ascenseur qui le mènerait à son bureau, il perçut un mouvement sur sa gauche entre deux véhicules.

- Jin ? reconnut-il, étonné. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et puis comment as-tu pu avoir accès à ce parking ? demanda-t-il, suspicieux. Il faut un badge pour y entrer et seuls les employés en bénéficient.

- Vous m'en posez des questions de si bon matin.

Ashimura était venu directement ici après avoir laissé Tatsuki, et avait attendu Ichigo plus d'une heure dans sa voiture. L'air que Jin affichait n'avait strictement rien d'amical. Il se plaça à hauteur du jeune PDG qui ne recula pas d'un pouce, nullement impressionné. Ils se fixèrent droit dans les yeux durant plusieurs secondes, le gargouillis des tuyaux au-dessus de leurs têtes comme unique bruit de fond.

- Je n'ai eu qu'à jouer mon rôle d'avocat en prétendant devoir vous remettre un document officiel, et la sécurité m'a laissé passer. Après tout, ça n'a rien d'étonnant étant donné le scandale que vous avez provoqué, cracha Jin. Et je me doutais que vous passeriez par ici, préférant ne pas assumer ce que vous avez fait.

Le roux fronça les sourcils.

- De quoi tu parles ?

L'autre le regarda comme s'il était sur le point de lui sauter dessus.

- Ne vous moquez pas de moi, Kurosaki, l'avertit-il durement.

- Je ne me moque pas de toi, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre pour ça ! lui lança Ichigo qui perdait patience. Si t'as un truc à me dire, dis-le ou bien dégage d'ici.

Jin plissa les yeux comme pour évaluer s'il mentait ou non, puis appliqua sauvagement sur le torse de son rival le même magazine qu'il avait montré à Orihime. Le fils Kurosaki, qui avait reculé d'un pas sous sa force, le lui arracha des mains et en prit connaissance. Ses yeux faillirent tomber.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ?

- Intéressant, c'est exactement ce que j'ai dit en voyant cette couverture ce matin et je ne parle pas de l'article à l'intérieur.

- Je refuse de lire l'article en question, déclara l'ex-petit ami de la princesse en lui rendant le magazine. Ce n'est qu'un ramassis de conneries et j'ai mieux à faire.

- Ou alors vous n'assumez tout simplement pas ce que vous avez fait, déclara sèchement l'avocat, les yeux pleins de hargne. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous êtes revenu au Japon, mais…

- Tu sais pourquoi, sinon tu ne te sentirais pas menacé au point de venir jusqu'ici, rétorqua le Shinigami.

- Je ne me sens pas menacé par vous, contredit le brun.

- Vraiment ? Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

Jin le dévisagea, son poing droit tremblant près de sa hanche.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'emmerde le plus, Jin ? voulut savoir le frère des jumelles avec un sourire volontairement provocateur. Le fait que j'ai dit à Orihime qu'elle vaut mieux qu'un type comme toi ? Que je sois prêt à tout pour la récupérer ? Ou bien que les médias me présentent comme celui pouvant être capable de briser votre mariage ?

L'autre homme serra la mâchoire, ses deux poings fermés à l'extrême.

- Je ne me plierai jamais devant vous, Kurosaki, siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Orihime est ma femme, nous sommes heureux, elle m'aime et il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire pour changer cela !

L'expression d'Ichigo devint dure.

- Puisqu'elle est si heureuse avec toi, dis-moi quand est-ce que tu l'as vue sourire pour la dernière fois ? lui envoya-t-il, les photos dans leur salon en mémoire. Je parie qu'elle n'a pas esquissé un sourire avant que tu te ramènes ici, je me trompe ? Orihime m'a l'air bien différente depuis le jour de votre putain de mariage.

- Retirez ce que vous venez de dire, lui ordonna Ashimura en le saisissant par le col, ses nerfs flambant.

- Certainement pas, je maintiens chaque mot ! renforça Ichigo sans bouger un muscle, impassible. J'irais même jusqu'à dire que je serais prêt à renoncer à Orihime si je pouvais avoir la garantie qu'elle soit libérée d'un homme tel que toi. Car au fond, ce n'est pas tant la possibilité de la perdre qui t'effraie, c'est plus le fait que ton image et ta réputation se prennent un sérieux revers si ça arrivait.

- Fermez-la, vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez !

- Que deviendrait l'avocat de renom, déterminé et ambitieux Ashimura Jin qui parvient à résoudre des affaires et défendre des cas jugés extrêmement complexes, mais qui n'arrive même pas à garder sa femme auprès de lui ? l'acheva avec dégoût l'homme d'affaires comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu.

La poigne de son ennemi doubla sur son col, serrant presque sa gorge.

- J'aime ma femme ! Ne remettez plus jamais ça en doute, Kurosaki !

Une grosse veine apparut sur la tempe d'Ichigo qui dégagea la main de Jin de son cou d'un geste brusque, et le fusilla du regard. Ce connard se foutait de sa gueule en plus de tester la limite de sa tolérance ? Il prétendait _aimer_ Orihime ?! Saloperie de blague merdique !

- T'es vraiment qu'un enfoiré, écoute-toi un peu quand tu parles ! Tout à l'heure, ton premier réflexe a été de me dire « elle m'aime » et non « je l'aime », il a fallu que je te provoque davantage pour te le faire sortir ! Si tu l'aimerais vraiment, tu la rendrais heureuse en étant là pour elle ! s'irrita Ichigo, les poings très serrés à son tour.

- Comment osez-vous... !

- Ta gueule ! Il ne suffit pas de la couvrir de cadeaux, lui offrir un toit énorme au-dessus de la tête et lui filer ta carte de crédit pour faire son bonheur ! T'as pas encore compris qu'elle n'en a rien à foutre de ça !? Merde, Orihime a perdu du poids, ses yeux ne pétillent pas comme d'habitude et l'aura l'entourant est sombre et triste ! Il faut être con pour ne pas s'en apercevoir !

- C'est à cause de vous ! Vous lui tournez autour sans arrêt en lui fourrant toutes sortes de paroles dans la tête ! s'énerva Jin.

- Mais ouvre les yeux ! J'ai remarqué tout ça avant de discuter avec elle, et tu es responsable, j'en suis persuadé ! Bordel, Orihime est ta femme, non une chose ou ton esclave ! s'égosilla le fils d'Isshin, le sang en surchauffe. Ça te tuerait vraiment de rentrer parfois plus tôt juste pour l'attendre et être avec elle ? Lui trouver une voiture pour lui éviter de se fatiguer inutilement ? L'aider à entretenir cette énorme maison qui est l'un de tes délires de grandeur ? Ce serait la moindre des choses ! Alors oui, pour toutes ces raisons et bien d'autres, je maintiens que tu ne mérites pas Orihime et qu'elle serait bien mieux avec moi, termina-t-il, le regard flamboyant.

Voyant rouge, Ashimura le poussa fortement avec un grognement. Ichigo atterrit sur le capot de la voiture la plus proche, encore un peu et il aurait fissuré le pare-brise lorsque son crâne se cogna dessus. Il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour ne pas cadrer son poing dans la gueule de ce bâtard. Mais Ichigo se disait juste que ses paroles l'avaient atteint et qu'il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse. Il en savait quelque chose lui-même, c'est ce qui le poussa à garder le contrôle de ses poings. Et puis merde, s'il défonçait Jin, Orihime ne le lui pardonnerait pas et creuserait sans doute le fossé entre eux.

- Je vous préviens, Kurosaki, restez à distance d'Orihime, souffla Jin, visiblement prêt à se battre.

Le concerné se redressa, glissa de la voiture et se remit debout en arrangeant sa veste et analysant ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Où donc était passé l'avocat au sang-froid à qui rien ne faisait peur ?

- C'est une menace ou tu cherches à me faire peur ? dit-il tranquillement.

Sa nonchalance soudaine augmenta la tension déjà en hausse de l'avocat. Ses iris verts parurent chercher à réduire le PDG en cendres.

- Prenez-le comme vous voulez, finit-il par répondre à contrecœur.

- Très bien, dans ce cas, je ne prends ni l'un ni l'autre, décida Ichigo.

Il revint se mettre face à Jin qui plissa les yeux.

- Parce que tu ne m'effraies pas et ensuite, parce qu'aucune menace ne peut ébranler ma détermination. La seule personne pouvant me tenir à distance d'Orihime n'est autre qu'Orihime elle-même, expliqua-t-il d'un ton sans faille. Dans le cas contraire, tu me trouveras toujours sur ton chemin, Jin.

Ce dernier passa rageusement une main dans ses cheveux ondulés.

- Vous ne direz pas que je ne vous aurais pas prévenu quand je vous aurai brisé, menaça-t-il, ses yeux émeraude animés d'une lueur féroce. Un seul parmi nous peut se tenir au côté d'Orihime et avancer sur ce chemin avec elle, et c'est moi qui occupe cette place.

- Pour l'instant, répliqua Ichigo, la voix grave et pas rassurante. Et les seules choses qui vont se briser, ce sont tes illusions. Moi au moins, j'ai conscience d'avoir merdé avec Orihime et qu'elle risque de ne pas revenir vers moi. Mais toi, tu te noies dans votre bonheur de façade en persistant à croire qu'elle ne te quittera jamais.

Sa voix devint plus basse, ses yeux perçants.

- J'avoue ne pas piger pourquoi elle reste mariée avec toi mais Orihime n'est pas bête, très loin de là. Un jour, elle te quittera pour de bon et tu n'auras plus que ta réputation et ton ego démesuré pour te tenir compagnie. Et ce jour-là, Jin, ajouta-t-il, ses orbes marron incandescents, Orihime ne m'aura peut-être pas choisi mais je considèrerai avoir gagné en la voyant s'éloigner de toi.

L'intéressé ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais finalement ne dit rien. Après un dernier regard venimeux, Jin se dirigea vers sa voiture. Lorsque les phares de son véhicule noir disparurent à la vue, le roux expira un souffle profond. Merde, ce gars lui sortait vraiment par les yeux, il le haïssait ! Il inspira à plusieurs reprises et marcha enfin vers l'ascenseur pour débuter sa journée de travail qui ne serait pas de tout repos.

{…}

Ichigo marchait dans les couloirs, une main dans la poche de son pantalon, l'autre tenant son portable contre son oreille. A peine avait-il raccompagné jusqu'aux ascenseurs les clients avec lesquels il venait de s'entretenir qu'il s'empressa de l'appeler à nouveau. Lorsqu'il tomba encore sur la messagerie, il soupira et raccrocha. Toute la journée, il n'avait fait que s'inquiéter pour Orihime qui ignorait ses appels. Elle devait lui en vouloir à mort mais Ichigo n'avait pas prévu de l'embarquer dans une telle galère, surtout qu'à la base, il l'avait invitée chez lui. En plus de ça, il avait dû supporter les chuchotements de ses employés qui s'empressaient de se taire à son approche. Ayant des soucis plus importants en tête, leur patron ne fit aucun commentaire.

Le Shinigami entra dans son bureau en laissant la porte ouverte, prêt à se remettre au travail, seulement son portable sonna. Il lut le nom sur l'écran.

- Salut, Chad.

- _Bonjour, Ichigo._

Blanc.

- … Rah, vas-y, je t'écoute, s'impatienta le fils Kurosaki.

- _Tu sais que je ne prête pas attention à ce qui paraît dans la presse,_ dit-il de sa voix grave.

Ichigo se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise en se grattant la tête.

- Je le sais, oui.

- _Mais je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose,_ continua Sado, très sérieux.

Son meilleur ami fixa le vide un instant puis soupira faiblement. Tss, Chad le connaissait vraiment trop bien.

- Passe à l'appartement ce soir.

- _Entendu. A plus tard, Ichigo._

Ils raccrochèrent en même temps au moment où Christie, en tailleur pantalon beige, ses cheveux noués en un chignon, apparaissait dans l'embrasure, un dossier en main. Elle frappa pour annoncer sa présence et pénétra dans le bureau.

- Monsieur Kurosaki, le chiffre d'affaires du mois dernier est arrivé, le prévint-elle en s'asseyant sur l'une des deux chaises face à lui. Nous allons pouvoir nous en servir pour calculer les taux pour nos fournisseurs, établir le graphique et réviser l'étude de marché si nécessaire.

- Ah, j'arrive à temps, constata Lee en entrant à son tour et prenant place à côté de Christie, les yeux sur sa tablette. On peut commencer, Patron, et je crois ne pas trop m'avancer en disant qu'on se débrouille plutôt bien ! s'enthousiasma-t-il.

Ichigo sourit légèrement lui-même mais pour une tout autre raison : il était tout simplement reconnaissant envers ses deux assistants de l'épargner avec des questions diverses, et pour ne pas le juger sur le scandale médiatique.

O

* * *

**Salut à tous ! Je m'excuse auprès de ceux qui ont reçu l'alerte pour mon chapitre… qu'ils n'ont pas trouvé -_- J'ai rencontré un bug qui me force à le poster en deux parties. Je vais maintenant me pencher sur la partie 2 qui ne va pas tarder ^^**


	4. Présent pour elle (part 2)

**~ Pardonne-moi ~**

§ Chapitre 03 : Présent pour elle (part 2) §

O

Il était 20h00 passées. Pendant que son repas était en train de réchauffer, Ichigo travaillait sur son PC, tranquillement assis dans son canapé. Lorsque la sonnerie du micro-ondes retentit, on frappa à la porte.

- Eh ben, encore un super timing, dit-il en posant son ordinateur sur la table basse avant de se lever.

Il sut d'avance qui c'était puisqu'il avait prévenu la réception de la venue de son ami.

- Yo, Chad, le salua-t-il.

Une autre personne émergea de derrière le géant.

- Ishida ?! s'étrangla le roux.

Oh, bordel. N'importe qui sauf lui, par pitié. Il serait même prêt à supporter Renji et son estomac sans fond. Ishida tenait en plus le fameux magazine dans sa main. Ichigo comprit de suite.

- Si t'es venu me faire la morale, tu peux déjà t'en aller.

- Comment as-tu osé faire ça à Orihime san, Kurosaki ! fulmina Uryuu. Comment as-tu pu te montrer aussi stupide en dépit de l'homme soi-disant intelligent que tu es devenu ?

- Il y a un mot dans : « si t'es venu me faire la morale, tu peux déjà t'en aller » que tu ne saisis pas ? grogna l'insulté. Attends, comment ça « soi-disant intelligent » ?!

- Tu viens de le prouver en montrant une fois de plus que ton cerveau est éternellement programmé pour marcher au radar ! Et ne t'attarde pas sur ce détail, le reste de ma question est bien plus important !

- Ishida, enfoiré... Je vais te...

- Et voilà, tu recommences, tu es aussi incapable de supporter la critique que lorsque tu étais adolescent, s'exaspéra le fan des vêtements à cape dans un soupir désespéré.

- Tu te fous de moi ? s'enflamma Ichigo, le sourcil agité de tics. Tu débarques chez moi sans y avoir été invité, t'insinues que je suis con et je suis supposé passer au-dessus ?!

- J'ai le droit d'exprimer mes… ! commença le Quincy.

- Ichigo, on peut entrer ? le coupa Sado.

Le questionné les regarda tour à tour : son meilleur ami aussi imperturbable, silencieux et détendu qu'à l'accoutumée, et Ishida toujours aussi raide, emmerdant et bouillonnant de rage. On ne pouvait pas rêver meilleure compagnie.

- J'imagine que ce serait trop te demander de faire demi-tour et d'oublier mon adresse, Ishida ?

- Ichigo, le pressa Yasutora avant même qu'Uryuu ait pu desserrer les dents.

- C'est bon, entrez, accepta-t-il en s'écartant malgré lui avec un soupir.

Après leur passage, il referma derrière eux et ils occupèrent tous les trois le salon. Ichigo leur servit à boire, seul Chad posé dans le canapé prêta attention à son verre. Le fils de Ryuken, lui, était bien trop en colère pour avaler quoi que ce soit en dehors de sa salive.

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu crois les salades racontées là-dedans ? lui lança le Shinigami.

- Évidemment que non, siffla Uryuu en redressant ses lunettes. Mais je suis forcé d'admettre que tu as invité une femme mariée à dîner en tête à tête ! A quoi diable pensais-tu ?

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il y paraît…

- Pas ce qu'il y paraît ? D'après cette photo, Orihime san est vêtue d'une jolie robe, et toi, d'un costume ! lui balança le brun en lui montrant la couverture du magazine.

Il tenait ledit magazine avec deux doigts et à bout de bras comme s'il s'agissait d'un morceau de viande pourri.

- Tu ne me feras pas avaler qu'il s'agissait d'un dîner entre amis !

- Je ne voulais pas embringuer Hime là-dedans, se défendit le frère des jumelles, assis dans le fauteuil. A la base, je l'ai invitée chez moi mais elle a refusé.

- Chez toi ? s'étouffa Ishida, sur le point de défaillir. Elle a eu raison de refuser, vous n'auriez pas fait que « dîner ».

- Tu sous-entends quoi, là ? demanda le fils Kurosaki, son sourcil de nouveau agité de tics nerveux. Je ne lui aurais pas sauté dessus, je voulais vraiment discuter en privé avec elle. Je n'avais aucune arrière pensée à ce moment-là.

- Mais ce dîner dans ce restaurant a dû te donner des idées par la suite.

- Bordel mais où tu veux en venir, Ishida !?

- A ça, Kurosaki ! répondit ce dernier en agitant le magazine sous son nez. Orihime san passe de l'anonymat à ça !

- Me fais pas rigoler, tu oublies son enfoiré de mari régulièrement dans la presse également, lui fit sèchement remarquer Ichigo.

- Certes, mais certainement pas à la une de ce genre de magazine !

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ? s'irrita le PDG, les poings tremblants. La presse me traque de temps en temps, je n'y peux rien !

- Tu aurais pu éviter à Orihime san de se retrouver au cœur de ce scandale. C'est lamentable.

- En combien de langues je vais devoir te répéter que je ne désirais pas cette situation, bon sang ! Je ne contrôle pas tout ce qui se passe dans ce monde ! Tout ce que je voulais, c'est…

- C'est quoi ? l'interrompit Uryuu en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Pour quelle raison es-tu revenu au Japon ?

Ichigo serra les dents. Entendre le fier et raisonnable Ishida Uryuu le rendre responsable de tout ça le faisait chier, mais dans un sens, il avait raison. Il aurait dû se douter qu'un truc comme ça arriverait, putain !

- Je suis revenu pour Orihime, déclara-t-il honnêtement en soutenant fermement le regard de son ami. Je voudrais reformer un couple avec elle.

Le Quincy se frappa le front et tomba à la renverse sur le canapé deux places en face de Chad toujours aussi muet, mais suivant attentivement la scène.

- J'en étais sûr, expira l'as en couture qui avala finalement une gorgée. Tu n'abandonnes donc jamais, Kurosaki ? Orihime san est mariée, tu ne peux pas entrer dans sa vie comme ça et tout chambouler, bon sang !

- Jin est assez fort pour chambouler leur vie tout seul, rétorqua-t-il. Tu ne vas pas me sortir que tu n'as pas remarqué qu'Orihime n'est plus la même depuis le jour de son mariage avec ce bâtard ? Même moi, je l'ai remarqué à travers des photos !

- Si, je l'ai remarqué, affirma Ishida, rajustant ses verres. Je lui en ai fait part et elle m'a répondu que ce sont ses cours intenses, le bénévolat et le travail qui avaient un impact sur sa santé physique.

- Et tu as avalé ça ?

- Les cours de médecine sont véritablement intenses et difficiles à suivre, Kurosaki, lui expliqua calmement Uryuu. Ajouter cela aux devoirs, examens, le travail à la pharmacie et son aide apportée aux autres, je peux envisager que ça se traduise en fatigue et perte de poids. Même si je pense qu'il doit y avoir autre chose.

- Et ce serait quoi d'après toi ? se renseigna Ichigo, inquiet.

- … Je n'en sais rien, avoua son ami en fermant brièvement les yeux.

Un silence s'installa.

- Je n'ai pas réussi à joindre Orihime aujourd'hui, dit soudain Chad en reposant son verre vide.

- Moi non plus, soupira son meilleur ami qui se frottait la nuque. J'imagine qu'elle m'en veut un max, mais elle a ses examens aussi. J'espère que ça a été pour elle de ce côté et que personne ne l'a fait chier à la fac.

- Orihime san n'est pas du genre à se laisser abattre, elle fera face à cette tempête médiatique.

- Mmh, approuva Sado.

- Kurosaki, reprit le Quincy, le majeur au centre de sa monture, as-tu demandé à Orihime san de divorcer ?

- Quoi ? Nan mais ça va pas.

- Tu as dit vouloir reformer un couple avec elle, et je pensais que cette partie de la déclaration de cet anonyme dans cette feuille de chou était vraie…

- C'est pas l'envie qui me manque, je l'admets, confessa le roux en glissant une main dans sa touffe orange en désordre. J'ai demandé à Orihime si elle serait prête à quitter Jin pour moi, mais je ne lui ai rien imposé. Si seulement je pouvais choper tous les connards qui racontent des conneries à mon sujet, ajouta-t-il en faisant craquer ses jointures.

- Tu lui as vraiment dit ça ?

- Rah, ne fais pas cette tête, Ishida ! A voir ta tronche, je l'ai menacée de mort alors que j'ai juste été honnête avec elle.

- Honnête ? ne digéra-t-il pas. Tu lui as mis une sacrée pression sur les épaules, oui !

- Comment ça ? ne capta pas l'autre jeune homme.

Uryuu posa le magazine sur la table basse et se frotta le front, visiblement las.

- Réfléchis, voyons, amorça-t-il. Vous avez été ensemble, tu as rompu, ça l'a brisée et elle a dû se reconstruire. Orihime san a retrouvé un équilibre auprès de son mari et elle est l'une des meilleures élèves de sa Faculté. Mais cet équilibre est bouleversé par l'arrivée de son ex-petit ami qui lui fait comprendre l'aimer toujours et être prêt à tout pour la récupérer.

- ... Tout ça pour dire ? s'impatienta Ichigo, blasé.

Une veine cocha la tempe du bavard.

- ... ! Ton cerveau est vraiment bloqué sur le frein ma parole !

- Ishida, intervint calmement Chad, une lueur dans les yeux.

Le mentionné se tourna vers lui. Il y avait quelque chose chez leur grand ami stoïque qui apaisait les nerfs, faisait chuter la tension.

- Tu as raison, Sado kun, je me reprends, se détendit-il, lui-même blasé par le niveau de compréhension alarmant de son ami et rival Shinigami.

Il expira, arrangea ses lunettes par la branche droite, les yeux brièvement clos, et prit le ton de celui qui sait tout sur tout et qui exaspérait tant Ichigo.

- Tout ça pour dire qu'elle occupe une position délicate, Kurosaki, poursuivit Ishida avec raideur et patience. D'un côté, il y a toi qu'elle aime depuis le lycée, elle ne voulait pas mettre un terme à votre relation, tu l'as terriblement blessée et je suis sûre qu'elle en souffre encore aujourd'hui. De l'autre côté, il y a Ashimura san qui lui a rendu le sourire, lui a donné une raison de continuer à avancer et ils n'ont apparemment jamais rencontré de problèmes. Donc, enchaîna-t-il en poussant sa monture, soit elle te choisit pour tenter de revivre votre histoire passée malgré vos cicatrices, ce qui implique quitter son mari, l'homme à qui elle doit beaucoup. Soit, elle reste avec Ashimura san, continue sa vie avec lui et elle essaye de t'oublier, même si j'en doute. En clair, son cœur fragilisé par votre relation qui a échoué est partagé en deux et doit se battre avec sa conscience.

Le fils de Ryuken posa son bras sur l'accoudoir et croisa les jambes, son air sérieux toujours en place. Sur sa gauche, les bras reposant sur ses jambes écartées, ses mains l'une dans l'autre, Ichigo avait baissé la tête pour cacher son expression.

- Kurosaki, il faut que tu comprennes que vous ne revivrez jamais ce que vous avez partagé, vos cicatrices sont trop profondes et je pense que certaines ne se sont pas refermées, dit justement Uryuu, une certaine tristesse dans la voix. Orihime san le sait au fond d'elle. Elle peut revenir vers toi car après tout, c'est toi qui as rompu et non l'inverse, elle doit encore t'aimer. Seulement, la blessure que tu lui as infligée est si douloureuse qu'elle est encore à vif, je l'ai senti à chaque fois qu'on parlait de toi lorsque tu te trouvais aux États-Unis. Pour cette raison et la crainte de souffrir à nouveau, elle peut aussi préférer rester avec son mari et à distance de toi.

Chad observait tristement son meilleur ami. Ichigo se disait qu'Ishida avait raison même si c'était dur à admettre. Il repensait aux paroles de son père dans son bureau quand il lui avait dit qu'Orihime changeait lorsque ses perles grises se posaient sur des photos de lui ou bien sur la porte de son anicienne chambre. Et puis, elle lui avait elle-même dit souffrir encore atrocement de leur rupture qu'elle ne souhaitait pas, elle lui avait soufflé qu'il parasitait son présent.

La mâchoire d'Ichigo se crispa, ses yeux fermés. Merde, il n'était qu'un salaud égoïste. Hime avait fait du chemin depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus et elle se débrouillait bien sans lui. Elle était même mariée, putain… Et il arrivait comme ça après l'avoir laissée en prétendant vouloir son cœur à tout prix. Devait-il vraiment s'en vouloir de toujours la désirer ? Se maudire pour continuer de l'aimer malgré toutes ces années ? Sa chance était-elle vraiment passée ?

Yasutora se leva du canapé pour venir s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil d'Ichigo, et posa sa lourde main sur son épaule.

- Personnellement, je ne suis pas là pour te décourager ou te faire sentir coupable, Ichigo, débuta-t-il de sa voix profonde. Après que tu aies rompu avec Orihime, tout le monde a vu sa douleur et tu as automatiquement eu l'étiquette du méchant. Certains de nos amis t'en ont voulu et n'ont pas cherché à comprendre ta propre douleur, surtout qu'ils ne te côtoyaient pas tous les jours à l'inverse d'Orihime et n'avaient aucune idée de la manière dont tu réagissais à cette rupture.

Mal à l'aise, Uryuu se trémoussa et tourna le visage dans une autre direction.

- Mais moi, je l'ai vue, murmura Chad en pressant son épaule. J'ai vu ta douleur quand je suis allé te rendre visite, je l'ai sentie à travers tes mails et nos conversations téléphoniques. Tu étais même différent physiquement quand je te voyais à la télévision, tu répondais plus sèchement aux journalistes, tu étais constamment de mauvaise humeur… Ceux qui ne te connaissent pas ont associé ça à ton air renfrogné habituel et ton caractère difficile.

Il soupira, sentant son meilleur ami se tendre sous sa grande main.

- Quand tu as quelque chose en tête, tu fonces alors je ne vais pas t'empêcher d'agir. Tu ne t'engagerais pas dans cette voie si tu n'étais pas persuadé qu'il y a encore une chance entre Orihime et toi. Seulement, je te recommande encore de faire attention. J'ignore comment Jin a réagi à ce qui est paru dans la presse, mais il a la réputation de ne pas se laisser faire. Tu le retrouveras contre toi tôt ou tard.

Le fils Kurosaki ouvrit les yeux pour fixer le tapis, sans relever la tête. Il se rappela son altercation avec le mari d'Orihime ce matin même sur le parking, ce qui fit naître une colère familière en lui. Il préféra néanmoins se calmer, notamment lorsque Sado pressa de nouveau son épaule comme s'il savait ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

- Ce que j'aime bien avec toi, Chad, c'est que tu ne parles pas beaucoup mais tu écoutes et observes pas mal, sourit-il en croisant les yeux de son ami sous son épaisse frange sombre. En revanche, quand tu imites Ishida en me sortant de grands discours, ce n'est pas pour ne rien dire. Merci, Chad.

- Mmh, pas de problème.

Ils échangèrent le même petit sourire et se cognèrent le poing.

- Tu sous-entendais quoi exactement dans ta dernière phrase, Kurosaki ? se vexa Uryuu.

- Alors que comptes faire, Ichigo ? s'informa Sado pour éviter une énième dispute.

- Ben…, marmonna-t-il, se grattant la nuque. Je dois avouer avec réticence qu'Ishida a marqué des points dans son analyse détaillée de tout à l'heure, je fais effectivement pression sur Orihime. Mais tu as aussi raison, Chad.

Il se mit debout pour se rendre devant la porte-fenêtre. Ses deux amis échangèrent un regard avant de reporter leur attention sur lui, ou plutôt son dos qu'il leur montrait.

- J'aime Orihime mais je ne veux pas m'entêter inutilement en risquant de la blesser davantage. Je vais continuer à me battre pour elle tant qu'elle ne m'aura pas dit en face ne plus rien ressentir pour moi, décida le Shinigami suppléant, motivé plus que jamais. D'ici là, je vais lui prouver que je ne suis plus le même en lui laissant l'espace dont elle a besoin et aviser ensuite.

- Et concernant Jin ? demanda Yasutora.

Ichigo observa le ciel parsemé de quelques étoiles.

- Je ne le crains pas, je suis prêt à l'affronter s'il le faut, assura-t-il sur un ton d'acier. Hime vaut la peine qu'on se batte pour elle, quel que soit l'obstacle à abattre. J'ai compris ça après avoir rompu avec elle et ce n'est certainement pas Jin qui me fera penser autrement, jura-t-il, ses iris ambrés illuminés d'une puissante lueur.

Chad vit son expression sur la vitre reflétant son reflet, et sourit. Ainsi était Ichigo, son meilleur ami qui se battait pour des causes qui lui tenaient à coeur, peu importe les conséquences. Uryuu, pour sa part, soupira longuement avant de caler ses lunettes sur son nez. L'incorrigible, agaçant et obstiné Kurosaki Ichigo se tenait devant lui et il n'y pouvait rien.

- Très bien, je vois que tu as pris ta décision, se résigna-t-il. Tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'aurais pas prévenu si ça tourne mal.

O

O

O

**5 mois plus tard**

Après un printemps tempéré suivit d'un été très chaud s'annonçait un automne humide et frais. Les paysages changeaient peu à peu, les arbres perdaient leurs feuilles, le ciel se couvrait plus souvent et les oiseaux chantaient moins. Ainsi débutait le mois de septembre.

Assise à sa coiffeuse dans la chambre à coucher, Orihime apportait la dernière touche à son apparence : nouer sa longue chevelure en un chignon bien serré tandis que Jin venait de partir pour le travail. La princesse avait réussi ses examens qui lui permirent d'entrer en 5ème année de médecine et surtout commencer un stage dans l'un des plus réputés centres hospitaliers universitaires de Tokyo. Ce fameux stage avait débuté il y a deux jour et s'étendrait jusqu'à Noël.

Il n'y avait pas que ça. Étrangement, ils avaient beau travailler dans la même ville, ça faisait cinq mois que la guérisseuse n'avait pas revu Ichigo, la dernière fois remontant à ce dîner désastreux. A ce sujet, la presse s'était considérablement calmée après l'avoir traquée avec Jin des semaines durant dans l'espoir d'obtenir un scoop. Il n'était pas rare qu'elle, son mari et Ichigo fassent la une de l'actualité pour des raisons plus abracadabrantes les unes que les autres, comme Ichigo et elle ayant soi-disant un enfant caché, ou bien que Jin avait intenté un procès à Ichigo dans le but de le tenir éloigné de sa femme et que c'était pour ça qu'on ne les voyait plus ensemble, ou encore Orihime elle-même qui aurait décidé de quitter le pays pour fuir les deux hommes à ses pieds. Néanmoins, dans tout ça, un point restait vrai : le PDG qui cherchait à regagner le cœur de son ex-petite amie mariée à un célèbre avocat.

La belle n'en voulait pas à Ichigo de l'avoir entraînée dans cette tempête médiatique car il ne l'avait pas fait intentionnellement. En dépit de cela, elle devait malgré tout avouer l'éviter, elle passait le moins souvent possible devant son gratte-ciel et encore moins devant son lieu de résidence. Et puis, Ichigo n'était pas du genre à flâner dans les rues alors il était peu probable qu'elle tombe sur lui faisant des emplettes. Orihime sentait un manque mais n'avait pas la force d'aller vers lui, convaincue qu'elle devait poursuivre son chemin sans son premier amour.

Sentant un changement qu'il jugeait positif chez elle et ne voyant plus Kurosaki rôder autour de sa femme, Jin avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur, levait beaucoup moins la main sur son épouse, lui avait rendu sa voiture et était redevenu plus doux durant leurs rapports intimes dont le dernier remontait à hier soir. A vrai dire, Jin désirait tellement un enfant qu'il laissait un moment de paix à Orihime uniquement pendant sa période mensuelle et lorsqu'ils rentraient épuisés du boulot. Il ne soupçonnait pas -ou refusait de croire- que sa femme souhaitait juste continuer ses études avec succès et mettre fin à ce mariage.

Si elle venait à avoir un bébé avec son mari, elle serait liée à lui pour toujours et elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait supporter cela, même en sachant que le bébé serait innocent et n'aurait pas demandé à naître. Seulement, pour la sœur de Sora, aucun enfant ne méritait d'avoir un père tel que Jin qui lui rappelait son propre père. Tout ce qui les différenciaient, c'est que Jin exerçait un beau métier et n'était pas du tout dépendant de l'alcool. Combien de temps pourra-t-elle encore lui cacher prendre des mesures pour ne pas tomber enceinte pour l'instant ?

Avec un soupir, la beauté auburn posa son peigne, descendit à la cuisine boire son thé en vitesse, salua la photo de son frère dans le salon et alla travailler à l'hôpital. En enfilant ses chaussures, Orihime remarqua avoir reçu des SMS de Yuzu et de Karin qui lui promettaient passer lui rendre visite le week-end prochain. Cela lui fit plaisir et un doux sourire étira ses lèvres. Comme chaque année, elle savait d'avance qu'elle recevrait un appel de Tatsuki chan, d'Isshin, d'Ana chan, sans oublier ses autres amis.

Le cœur léger, Orihime décrocha ses clefs, activa l'alarme de la villa et sortit dehors. En roulant vers l'autoroute, elle se disait qu'aujourd'hui allait être une bonne journée, du moins l'espérait-elle.

{…}

- Aah ~ ! Ça fait tellement plaisir de partager un moment comme ça tous les trois ! s'exclama Yuzu en frappant dans ses mains.

- Ouais, je dois avouer que ça m'a manqué aussi, l'approuva sa sœur jumelle.

Ichigo se frotta la nuque, mal à l'aise.

- Désolé, j'aimerais aussi qu'on fasse ça plus souvent.

- Détends-toi, Ichi nii, l'apaisa Karin en avalant sa dernière boulette de riz. On ne te reproche rien, Yuzu et moi sommes aussi occupées, tu sais.

- Oui, alors inutile de t'excuser, onii chan ! le rassura celle-ci avec un immense sourire tellement semblable à celui de leur défunte mère. Profitons juste de ce moment agréable ~ !

Son frère sourit malgré lui, le sourire de sa sœur était contagieux. La semaine dernière, il leur avait téléphonées pour les inviter à déjeuner, et ils étaient tombés d'accord pour programmer cette sortie au restaurant aujourd'hui. C'est en passant du temps avec ses deux sœurs qu'Ichigo réalisa à quel point elles lui avaient manqué, et puis elles avaient tant changé… Ce n'était plus les adolescentes qu'il avait laissées mais des jolies jeunes femmes de 20 ans qui récoltaient de très bonnes notes d'après ce qu'il avait compris. Yuzu était l'une des meilleures dans son école de cuisine tandis que Karin était bien partie pour devenir joueuse de football professionnelle.

Ce qui rassurait néanmoins Ichigo, c'est que leur caractère demeurait inchangé. A ce sujet, en dépit de leur âge, Yuzu et Karin s'adressaient à lui de la même manière que lorsqu'ils vivaient encore ensemble avec leur père, et cela le touchait. Il reporta son attention sur le morceau de viande dans son assiette.

- Il faut également que tu saches que j'ai un petit ami, onii chan, annonça tranquillement Yuzu entre deux bouchées de légumes.

Un morceau de viande eut du mal à passer. Karin tapota le dos d'Ichigo tout en buvant un verre d'eau.

- QUOI ?! rugit-il.

- Chut ! Allons, tu ne voudrais tout de même pas attirer l'attention sur nous !

- Il l'attire déjà. Il y a un guignol avec un appareil photo qui attend derrière un camion en se croyant invisible, les informa Karin en désignant la fenêtre d'un signe de tête.

- Oublie cet idiot, déclara le roux avec irritation. Il y en a deux autres au coin de la rue et une quatrième derrière nous, je l'ai vue en arrivant. Mais, rah ! Revenons à toi, Yuzu. Tu as un _quoi_ ?!

- Il s'appelle Fukusawa Naoharu et il a 21 ans, lui apprit cette dernière en posant ses baguettes avant de s'essuyer la bouche.

- Tu l'as rencontré comment ? exigea de savoir le Shinigami, la mâchoire serrée.

- En allant faire réviser ma voiture, il aide son père à développer leur chaîne de garages tout en suivant ses études pour devenir ingénieur. Et ne fais pas cette tête, il t'admire beaucoup, tu sais.

- Comment ça, il m'admire ? Si je l'avais déjà rencontré, tu peux être certaine que je l'aurais tenu à distance de toi !

- Je dois vraiment te rappeler que tu es l'un des hommes d'affaires les plus connus ? souffla-t-elle avec une petite moue.

- Présente-le-moi et on verra s'il m'admire toujours, cracha Ichigo.

- Onii chan !

- Il est comment ? l'ignora-t-il.

- Grand, châtain clair, les yeux…

- Je fais allusion à sa personnalité, siffla son grand frère.

- Oh ! Eh bien…, réfléchit Yuzu, l'index sur sa lèvre inférieure. Gentil, généreux, il a beaucoup d'humour et un talent pour la cuisine qu'il tient de sa maman !

- Alors il te traite bien ?

- Bien sûr, tu n'as pas à t'en faire ~ ! jura-t-elle, heureuse. Regarde cette bague, c'est lui qui me l'a offerte et c'est un diamant véritable, ajouta-t-elle en tendant la main vers lui.

Le fils Kurosaki manqua de s'étouffer avec de l'air en voyant la taille du caillou.

- Il ne t'a quand même pas demandé en mariage !?

- Évidemment que non, c'est un cadeau qu'il m'a donné pour mon anniversaire.

- Vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps ?

- Quelques mois.

- Tch, ça devient donc sérieux.

- Oui, on peut dire ça, confirma Yuzu.

- Il ne traine pas avec des gens bizarres et n'est pas du genre à t'obliger à faire des choses que tu n'as pas envie de faire, n'est-ce pas ? s'assura-t-il, les yeux plissés.

- Euh… tu fais référence à quoi ? rosit-elle.

- Tu sais à quoi je fais référence, Yuzu, répondit son aîné, gêné lui-même.

- Il m'a présenté certains de ses amis et ils sont vraiment sympas, tous scolarisés ou dans le monde du travail.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à mon autre question, s'impatienta Ichigo.

- Non, Naoharu kun est comme toi, onii chan. Je veux dire qu'il respecte les femmes, s'empressa de préciser Yuzu en le voyant sur le point de protester. Et Orihime chan est là pour me conseiller sur ce sujet, je ne ferai pas de bêtises, c'est promis, acheva-t-elle avec sérieux.

Son frère n'eut d'autre choix que de la croire.

- Bon, je voudrais quand même rencontrer ce _Furokawa_ dès que possible, déclara-t-il en croisant les bras.

- C'est « Fukusawa ». Et tu ne vas pas le menacer ou quoi que ce soit, hein ? demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés. Quand tu as cet air-là, on dirait que tu es sur le point d'arracher la tête de quelqu'un.

- C'est peut-être ce qui l'attend. Ça dépend si sa tête me revient et de ses intentions envers toi.

- Comment ?! Mais … !

- Et tu ne m'as pas dit s'il fume, se drogue ou…

- Bon sang, Ichi nii ! s'exaspéra Karin dont ils avaient oublié la présence. Tu ne veux pas non plus connaître sa pointure et sa marque de caleçon préférée ? Yuzu est aussi ma sœur, je te rappelle, tu crois vraiment que je la laisserais sortir avec un pauvre mec sans éducation trop serré dans son boxer ?

- K-Karin chan ! s'empourpra sa jumelle. Ne dis pas des choses pareilles à table, enfin !

- Et toi, Karin, tu sors avec un gars ? questionna Ichigo comme si elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche.

- Je n'en ai ni le temps ni l'envie, soupira-t-elle en se grattant la tête.

Une certaine personne était soulagée : au moins l'une de ses sœurs n'était pas touchée par un mâle.

- A part ça, tu en es où avec Orihime chan ? désira savoir Yuzu.

L'interrogé détourna le regard, l'estomac noué.

- Je ne suis pas entré en contact avec elle depuis cinq mois.

- Quoi ?! s'écrièrent les jumelles à l'unisson, surprises. Mais pourquoi ?

- Elle m'a dit avoir besoin d'espace, ce que je lui accorde.

- Hm... J'imagine que ça doit être dur pour toi.

- Oui, ça l'est, Yuzu, ne nia pas Ichigo qui sentait toujours ce poignard dans sa poitrine. Mais je suis resté loin d'elle plus de trois ans et ça n'a pas été suffisant pour elle, je lui dois au moins ça.

- Tu ne la récupéreras pas en restant trop longtemps à distance, marmonna Karin en resservant à boire à tout le monde. Franchement, j'ai trouvé ridicule le scandale qui a éclaté après votre sortie au restaurant.

- Moi aussi, admit Yuzu en piochant une cerise confite. Tu n'as rien fait de mal, les gens sont tout simplement méchants et jaloux, voilà tout.

Le roux cligna des yeux tout en attrapant son verre plein.

- Vous ne me jugez pas parce que j'essaye de reformer un couple avec Orihime ?

Il se foutait éperdument de l'opinion publique, mais l'avis de sa famille, c'était autre chose.

- Pour être honnête, répliqua Yuzu qui avait les yeux clos en suçotant sa cerise, je n'aime pas Ashimura san.

Le jeune homme faillit encore s'étouffer avec sa boisson cette fois et dut se tapoter la poitrine. Yuzu ne pas aimer quelqu'un ?! Quelqu'un que beaucoup d'autres appréciaient en plus ?

- Pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas, Yuzu ? parvint à articuler Ichigo, son souffle revenu.

- Disons que… j'ai l'impression qu'il joue un rôle.

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien, Orihime chan nous invite souvent chez elle avec papa et Karin chan. Et lorsque Ashimura san est là, on dirait qu'il se force à être gentil, ce n'est pas naturel, lui expliqua-t-elle en prenant une autre cerise dans le bol au centre de leur table. Et puis ses yeux verts, frissonna-t-elle, ils ont l'air de chercher à nous hypnotiser pour cacher ce qu'il pense vraiment. Orihime chan m'a affirmé qu'Ashimura san est très gentil, mais je préfère me fier à mon instinct. De toute façon, leur couple est trop parfait, c'est impossible d'être marié plus d'un an à une personne sans avoir rencontré le moindre problème, acheva Yuzu sur un ton dur que son frère ne lui connaissait pas.

Ce dernier était bouche bée. Rien que le fait que Yuzu désigne Jin par « Ashimura san » mettait clairement en avant la barrière qu'elle dressait entre elle et le mari d'Orihime que même leur père, Keigo ou encore Tatsuki appelaient par son prénom. Mince, Yuzu, sa petite sœur qu'il revoyait remplacer leur mère avec brio dans ses souvenirs, la petite Yuzu toujours souriante, rarement en colère, un peu timide mais sans apriori sur les autres… Elle avait tellement mûri.

- Et toi, Karin, tu penses quoi de Jin ? s'informa-t-il, tourné vers son autre sœur.

L'intéressée haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent.

- Je m'en moque, je n'ai jamais cherché à le connaître.

Voilà une réponse bien sèche made in Kurosaki Karin. Ichigo n'était pas dupe cependant.

- OK, qu'est-ce que vous ne me dites pas toutes les deux ?

Les jumelles échangèrent un regard.

- L'une des raisons qui fait que je n'aime pas Ashimura san, c'est parce qu'il occupe ta place, confessa Yuzu avec raideur.

- Ouais, on a toujours cru que tu resterais avec Orihime chan jusqu'à la mort alors la voir mariée à cet avocat a été un rude coup pour nous, appuya Karin. C'est dur à dire et Orihime chan ne le sait pas mais… si ce n'était pas pour lui faire plaisir, Yuzu et moi n'aurions pas assisté à son mariage.

Ichigo n'avait jamais perdu sa voix aussi souvent en si peu de temps.

- Mais tout le monde me sort qu'elle a retrouvé le sourire grâce à lui, qu'il l'a aidée et…

- C'est vrai mais il n'est pas toi ! renforça Karin, ennuyée. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre vous, Ichi nii ? Pourquoi tu as rompu avec elle ?

Celui-ci expira avant de se passer une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant davantage.

- C'est compliqué, il n'y a pas qu'une raison et je les déteste toutes, avoua-t-il difficilement.

Peinée, Yuzu tendit le bras pour prendre la main de son grand frère sur la table.

- Quoi qu'il ait pu se passer entre vous, c'est du passé, onii chan. Vous n'êtes plus les mêmes et je suis certaine qu'Orihime chan t'aime encore. Elle a conservé tous les cadeaux que tu lui as offerts, comme cette peluche de tigre blanc qu'elle voulait tant ou encore cette superbe montre incrustée de diamants que tu as payée à crédit et que tu lui as donnée pour son vingtième anniversaire !

- Vraiment ? s'étonna le fils Kurosaki, son cœur battant plus vite.

- Ouais à part qu'elle prétend devant Jin que tout ça lui a été offert par d'autres personnes, précisa Karin en roulant les yeux. Ce mec est jaloux comme pas possible même s'il essaie de le cacher, donc pas étonnant qu'Orihime chan ne lui ait jamais dit que tu étais son ex avant d'y être obligée.

- Tout ça pour te dire qu'on te soutient, onii chan ! déclara fièrement Yuzu. Ne te décourage pas, il y a encore une chance pour vous deux !

- Je pense pareil, sourit Karin. Tu as agi comme un idiot il y a quatre ans maintenant, ne recommence pas.

Leur frère ne savait pas quoi dire. Il était vraiment… touché par tant de confiance et de soutien.

- Merci Yuzu, Karin…

L'une lui claqua l'épaule, l'autre pressa doucement sa main.

- On doit y aller, l'heure tourne, lança Yuzu, l'œil sur la pendule du restaurant. Viens, Karin chan, je vais te déposer à ton club avant d'aller en cours.

- Ça marche, répondit sa sœur en se levant. Bon, on s'appelle bientôt pour programmer un autre déjeuner ou un dîner, Ichi nii.

- Ouais, je vous tiens au courant, sourit-il en cognant son poing contre le sien.

- Au revoir, onii chan ~ ! Prends soin de toi et ne travaille pas trop, la santé aussi c'est important ! lui conseilla Yuzu qui contournait la table. Je passerai chez toi pour t'apporter des spécialités que j'ai apprises à l'école.

- Avec plaisir, Yuzu.

Sa sœur se pencha pour lui baiser la joue, et fila vers la sortie avec sa jumelle. Juste avant de franchir la porte, les deux jeunes femmes agitèrent la main vers lui et disparurent à l'extérieur. Ichigo ne resta pas longtemps lui-même, juste le temps de régler l'addition.

Quelques instants plus tard, il roulait vers le bureau. Arrêté à un feu rouge particulièrement long, il laissa ses yeux se poser sur un écran géant qui vantait les qualités de divers produits, accessoires, vêtements et d'autres choses de magasins de grandes marques. Il s'en fichait pas mal lorsqu'une publicité donna naissance à une idée dans sa tête. Le roux consulta sa montre : il avait un quart d'heure devant lui. C'était juste mais il refusait d'abandonner son idée.

Quand le feu passa au vert, Ichigo tourna le volant à droite, soit la direction opposée à celle de la Tour Kurosaki.

{…}

Orihime était exténuée. Elle avait travaillé dix heures aujourd'hui et même si elle avait connu pire et adorait son stage, elle avait hâte de rentrer. Elle ne s'attarda donc pas sur le parking et retrouva vite sa maison vide et spacieuse. Il y avait tant de pièces ici que le silence était encore plus lourd que dans son ancien appartement. Avec un soupir, elle défit son chignon et s'enferma dans l'une des salles de bains pour prendre une douche qui lui fit un bien fou. Après ce moment détente, elle s'habilla avec un pantalon gris simple et un débardeur noir.

Dans la cuisine, elle se séchait les cheveux avec une serviette tout en cherchant de quoi grignoter quand le téléphone fixe sonna.

- Allô ?

- _C'est moi, Orihime._

- Bonsoir, Jin kun, répondit-elle d'un ton neutre.

- _Bonsoir, je veux juste te dire que je suis en chemin et…_

- Quoi ? Tu ne m'appelles pas au volant de ta voiture ? le coupa-t-elle, inquiète.

Jin ne la traitait peut-être pas comme elle le méritait, mais ça ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'elle souhaitait sa mort. Encore moins dans un accident de la route pouvant être évité.

- _Non, je suis à la station essence, je ne cours aucun danger de mort !_ plaisanta-t-il. _Bref, je voulais aussi te dire de ne pas cuisiner ce soir, c'est un jour spécial après tout._

- Euh, d'accord.

- _Tu n'as qu'à m'attendre, je ne vais pas tarder, hm ? _reprit-il calmement.

- Oui, à tout à l'heure, Jin kun.

- _A tout à l'heure, Orihime_.

Celle-ci raccrocha en sachant ce qu'il avait prévu : un dîner romantique et des billets d'avion pour un voyage en Australie prévu pendant les vacances de Noël. Pourquoi ce pays, elle ne savait pas. Elle avait simplement entendu son mari en parler à meilleur ami Shodai en rentrant plus tôt un jour. La belle remit le combiné sur son socle mural, le cœur compressé. Jin avait deux visages, il passait de l'un à l'autre de manière si inattendue qu'elle avait encore du mal à s'y faire. Elle le préférait toutefois enjoué qu'en colère.

Chassant cela de son esprit, la guérisseuse retourna à sa tâche qui consistait à trouver des gâteaux en essorant toujours sa chevelure humide quand la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit.

- J'arrive !

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle lâcha sa serviette, le souffle coupé.

- … Ichigo ?

Après cinq mois sans la moindre nouvelle de lui, le revoilà devant elle sous forme de Shinigami. Il avait vraiment le don de la surprendre, ce n'était pas possible. C'était la première fois que la jeune femme le voyait ainsi depuis son retour et elle nota combien son shihakusho noir contrastait magnifiquement avec ses épais cheveux orange qu'il semblait avoir coupé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, seulement ses rebelles cheveux hérissés avaient repoussé à leur guise. Elle laissa inconsciemment ses yeux voyager sur son corps et s'attarder un moment sur son torse. Là, comme ça, avec Zangetsu dépassant de son dos, son regard brun chaud particulièrement intense et sa frange couvrant nonchalamment son front, l'homme qu'elle avait aimé dégageait une telle puissance, une force, un charme incroyable alors qu'il ne faisait que se tenir debout devant elle.

Orihime secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de sombrer dans ce genre de pensées dignes de la femme qu'elle était il y a quatre ans.

- Salut, Orihime, dit Ichigo, inconscient de l'effet qu'il lui faisait. Je passe sans prévenir mais…

- Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

D'après son ton, elle lui en voulait encore pour la façon dont s'était déroulée la fin de leur dîner dans le restaurant italien. Il soupira et décida de faire ce pour quoi il était là.

- Je suis venu te donner ça, répliqua-t-il en tendant légèrement les bras.

La princesse baissa ses iris et remarqua la boîte de taille moyenne qu'il tenait. Elle était recouverte d'un papier cadeau bleu marine et d'un nœud de même couleur. Un cadeau. Trop subjuguée par le physique de son ex-petit ami, elle ne l'avait pas vue avant et cela la dérangea, serra son estomac.

- C'est gentil mais je n'en veux pas, déclara-t-elle, prête à retourner à l'intérieur.

Kurosaki Ichigo n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire ou dans ce cas, éconduire. L'avait-elle oublié ? Absolument pas, puisqu'elle s'arrêta dos à lui en l'entendant reprendre la parole comme elle s'y attendait.

- Je t'ai laissé l'espace que tu souhaitais pendant cinq mois, murmura le roux avec une pointe d'irritation. Je ne t'ai pas rendu visite, je ne t'ai pas appelée, pas envoyé de SMS ni même cherché à te contacter par mail durant des semaines et des semaines. Alors est-ce vraiment trop te demander d'accepter ce cadeau en ce jour spécial ?

Orihime se mordit la lèvre inférieure, son petit poing fermé sur son cœur. Mince, il avait toujours de bons arguments pour la convaincre, cela l'agaçait au fond comme si quoi qu'elle fasse, elle ne pouvait lui échapper. Agacée ou non, elle devait bien reconnaître qu'il marquait un sacré point. Quand on connaissait le caractère d'Ichigo, le voir rester à distance durant des mois de quelque chose qu'il désirait ardemment relevait de l'exploit, voire du miracle. Pour cette raison principalement, Orihime pivota sur ses pieds pour lui refaire face.

- Très bien, Ichigo, céda-t-elle. J'accepte ton cadeau.

- Non, je préfère que tu l'ouvres devant moi, précisa-t-il en refusant de lui donner la boîte.

La déesse fronça ses sourcils fins.

- N'exagère pas, je viens déjà de l'accepter alors…

- S'il te plaît, Orihime.

Zut, son regard chaud. Elle détourna immédiatement le sien afin de réfléchir. Bon, sa requête n'était pas si terrible et puis, il lui avait accordé ce dont elle avait le plus besoin après tout : de l'espace plus qu'elle n'en aurait espéré venant de lui. Alors elle lui devait au moins ça.

- Bon, d'accord. Tiens-la bien le temps que je l'ouvre.

Kami sama était contre elle, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Craquer si facilement devant lui… Elle ne vit pas le sourire que le Shinigami affichait car elle entreprit d'ouvrir doucement la boîte qu'il tenait fermement. En la détaillant, Hime vit que des trous y étaient percés. Elle ôta le couvercle qu'elle posa sur un meuble à proximité et jeta un œil dans les profondeurs. La première chose qu'elle vit fut une paire d'yeux bleus ronds.

- Qu'est-ce… ? commença-t-elle, les sourcils levés.

_Miaouuu ~ ?_

Orihime se demanda si ses oreilles ne lui jouaient pas des tours, ce qui était fort probable après sa journée crevante. Perplexe, elle leva ses orbes vers Ichigo.

- Un chat ?

Il hocha la tête.

- Je n'ai pas oublié ce que tu m'as dit la première fois que tu m'as fait entrer chez toi.

L'expression confuse de la sœur de Sora montra nettement qu'elle ne voyait pas à quoi il faisait allusion. Le jeune homme sourit, ça ne l'étonnait pas.

- « J'aimerais avoir quelqu'un qui m'attend le soir ou de qui m'occuper », c'est ce que tu m'as répondu quand je t'ai dit que tu devais te sentir seule ici. J'ai alors pensé que ce chaton pourrait te tenir compagnie, acheva Ichigo qui n'avait pas dévié les yeux une seule fois.

Si on lui avait demandé à quel moment les larmes avaient brouillé sa vue, Orihime ne saurait répondre. Profondément touchée, elle plongea enfin les mains dans la boîte pour en sortir un chaton aux poils gris et rayé noir à l'image d'un tigre, à part que ses rayures étaient plus espacées sur son dos et qu'on pouvait les compter. Ses yeux étaient du bleu le plus beau qu'elle eut jamais vu et il avait une tête adorable. Et il était petit, si petit… Le chaton posa ses deux pattes avant sur son nez quand elle l'approcha de son visage. Le coeur de la beauté auburn fondit. Sans attendre plus, elle frotta cette jolie boule de poils contre sa joue avant de la serrer tendrement contre sa poitrine. Le chaton bâilla et la fixa en ronronnant doucement, tout en somnolant, l'une de ses petites pattes avant sur son sein gauche maintenant. Sa nouvelle maîtresse sécha son visage trempé de larmes avec sa main libre pour éviter de l'arroser.

- Je lui ai donné à manger avant de venir. J'ai aussi acheté de la litière, un arbre à chat, du lait et toutes sortes de trucs pour les chatons sur les conseils de la vendeuse, lui expliqua Ichigo, content que son cadeau ait fait son effet. J'ai tout posé dans ton jardin en arrivant ici, il y a aussi une brochure qui explique comment s'en occuper et les vaccins nécessaires. Si tu as des questions, dis-le-moi et je t'indiquerai dans quelle animalerie je l'ai acheté afin que tu puisses t'y rendre.

La femme qu'il aimait était si absorbée par le chaton qui dormait à présent qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'elle l'ait entendu.

- Tu sais comment tu vas l'appeler ? sourit-il en la voyant caresser le chaton entre les oreilles avec une infinie douceur.

- Non, je ne sais pas encore mais je vais vite trouver, chuchota la princesse pour ne pas le réveiller.

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, ses prunelles cendrées étincelaient pour la première fois depuis qu'Ichigo était de retour au Japon. Il pouvait y lire de la reconnaissance, de la joie et… de l'amour. Oui, Ichigo en était certain cette fois. C'était peut-être à cause des paroles d'Ishida il y a quelques mois disant qu'Orihime ne l'avait pas oublié ou bien c'était ce que Yuzu et Karin lui avaient avoué ce midi, mais Ichigo en était sûr : de l'amour pour lui colorait les yeux de la femme occupant ses pensées nuit et jour. De plus son aura qui était moins sombre et triste, plutôt apaisée et chaleureuse. Et son sourire... Il était digne de la Orihime qu'il connaissait, c'est-à-dire éclatant, illuminant son visage délicat et aussi efficace qu'un antidépresseur sur l'ensemble de son entourage. Le poignard dans la poitrine d'Ichigo devint soudain moins lancinant. Tous ces signes, c'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin pour continuer à batailler jusqu'à obtenir le coeur de sa Hime comme autrefois.

- Merci, Ichigo, souffla-t-elle sincèrement. Ça me touche beaucoup, tu n'as pas idée.

Ce dernier déposa la boîte vide au sol, s'avança d'un pas, se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue. Orihime retint son souffle mais ne le repoussa pas, comme si son corps était paralysé par ce trop plein d'émotions. Le frère des jumelles glissa lentement de sa joue à la commissure de ses lèvres qu'il baisa faiblement, attendant une réaction, n'importe laquelle -même éventuellement une gifle. N'en provoquant aucune chez elle, il appliqua complètement ses lèvres sur celles d'Orihime, son nez contre le sien, ses yeux marron immergés dans ses océans argentés confus. Leurs souffles se mêlant, il lisait toujours cette part d'amour dans son regard et ne distingua pas l'habituelle teinte de douleur temporairement absente. Avant que ce sentiment ne refasse surface dans ses océans gris perle, Ichigo attrapa le menton d'Orihime entre le pouce et l'index pour la stabiliser, ferma les yeux, inclina sa propre tête sur la droite et lia sa bouche à la sienne.

Si la belle avait eu l'impression d'avoir le corps paralysé, là, c'était comme s'il était rempli de béton. Incapable de bouger un muscle, elle se contenta de rester plantée là, les yeux écarquillés. Pas pour longtemps. Ichigo savait comment s'y prendre avec elle, comment elle aimait être embrassée et il ne se priva pas de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas oublié. Il positionna son autre main sur sa fine taille qu'il pressa, avant de la remonter lentement le long de sa colonne vertébrale dans d'incessants aller-retour. Résultat : elle frissonna et libéra le souffle qu'elle tenait. Le Shinigami en profita pour laisser sa langue se faufiler entre ses lèvres humides pour l'embrasser plus profondément, sans pour autant ravager sa bouche comme son instinct le lui hurlait.

Emportée par ce baiser, l'esprit déconnecté, Orihime sépara plus largement ses lèvres pour enfin l'embrasser en retour mais c'est ce moment qu'il choisit pour se retirer, leurs lèvres se frôlant toujours.

- Joyeux anniversaire, Hime, susurra-t-il, ses orbes ambrés l'observant avec une rare intensité.

Il lâcha son menton pour caresser doucement le chaton qui n'avait pas ouvert un œil, puis il plaça sur la nuque de sa princesse son autre main qui stagnait jusque-là sur son dos.

- Ichigo…, débuta celle-ci sans savoir quoi ajouter.

Les doigts emmêlés dans ses longs cheveux cuivrés encore mouillés, celui-ci lui déposa un bisou sur le front en savourant ce contact, les yeux fermés. L'espace de quelques secondes, seule la légère brise nocturne perturba le silence.

- Rentre vite avant d'attraper froid, lui chuchota Ichigo contre sa peau fraîche.

Sur cette recommandation, il disparut en un shunpo. Orihime cligna des yeux, surprise, avant d'être éblouie par des phares : Jin rentrait à la maison. Il avait apparemment la flemme de se rendre au garage puisqu'il laissa son véhicule dans l'allée.

- Orihime, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu m'accueilles devant la porte ! s'enthousiasma-t-il.

- Euh…

Ah là, là, les événements s'enchaînaient trop vite pour sa pauvre tête qu'elle secoua une fois de plus pour se remettre les idées en place. Son mari se penchait pour l'embrasser quand il remarqua une chose non identifiée nichée entre ses seins.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? fit-il, intrigué.

- C'est mon chaton, répondit Orihime sur un ton possessif en câlinant son nouveau compagnon. Un cadeau d'Ana chan, elle me l'a offert pour mon anniversaire, mentit-elle à la perfection.

- Vraiment ?

- Uhum !

Jin fixa le félin.

- Il est plutôt mignon, reconnut-il en caressant sa petite tête avec l'index. Mais tu sais que je n'aurai pas le temps de m'en occuper, c'est à toi que revient cette charge, dit-il sérieusement. Tu es sûre de pouvoir gérer son éducation en plus du reste ?

- Oui, pas de problème, jura-t-elle, déterminée coûte que coûte à garder son chaton.

- Très bien, dans ce cas rentrons, conclut l'avocat. Je vais préparer le dîner, une personne a ses vingt-quatre bougies à souffler, sourit-il. Pendant ce temps, toi tu te charges de trouver un endroit où l'installer.

- Um !

Son coeur loupant un battement, elle passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres et son front récemment embrassés, puis entra à la suite de son mari et marcha droit vers le jardin où l'attendait tout ce qui serait utile pour son petit chat.

{…}

Une semaine passa. Orihime commençait son service à l'hôpital le soir cette semaine, aussi proposa-t-elle à Tatsuki un déjeuner sur une terrasse pour profiter des derniers jours de l'été car ça sentait de plus en plus l'automne.

Ce même jour, Jin, qui ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui, revenait d'une séance de basket avec son meilleur ami Shodai. Ce dernier lui ressemblait niveau carrure, mais portait ses cheveux sombres raides jusqu'aux épaules et avait les yeux noirs. Au courant du programme de sa femme avec Arisawa, Jin ne s'étonna pas de ne pas la trouver à la maison. Dans son short, son t-shirt sans manches trempé de sueur laissant voir ses muscles, et ses cheveux ondulés collés sur son front, il en ferait saliver plus d'une. Il était franchement bel homme, mais l'intérieur n'était pas aussi beau que l'extérieur chez lui et c'était bien dommage.

- Je vais nous chercher à boire, le prévint Shodai en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Ensuite, on reprend et je te laisserai peut-être gagner ! rit-il.

- Toi et moi savons que tu as triché, plaisanta le mari de la princesse encore dans l'entrée.

- Oh, ne sois pas si mauvais perdant, _Jin chan _! se moqua son meilleur ami sans se retourner. Tu es juste plus doué pour utiliser ton cerveau plutôt que certaines autres parties de ton corps et je plains ta femme, ça ne doit pas être facile.

- Shodai !

Tous deux éclatèrent de rire. Jin s'apprêtait à monter changer de t-shirt quand son regard se posa sur quelque chose sur l'un des meubles en bois : le portable de sa femme. Elle l'avait de toute évidence oublié. Il le prit sans hésiter et fouilla dedans. Tiens, depuis quand avait-elle un mot de passe ? Orihime aurait-elle quelque chose à cacher ? Pff, aucune importance. Grâce à ses connaissances, il savait comment contourner cette barrière sans perdre son temps à trouver le bon code. Bientôt, il eut accès à toutes ses photos et vidéos (principalement son chaton comme acteur) et tous ses messages reçus et envoyés. Il y en avait de son amie Ana, de Tatsuki, d'Ishida, de Sado, d'Asano, des sœurs Kurosaki, de leur père, de Kuchiki, de Matsumoto… Bon sang, les femmes pouvaient s'envoyer autant de SMS ? Il y en avait au moins trente de Rangiku datant du même jour ! Il n'en lut aucun, ils n'avaient aucun intérêt pour lui et était sur le point de remettre le téléphone à sa place lorsque qu'il remarqua un texto qu'Orihime avait envoyé il y a quelques jours. Il le sélectionna :

_« Je te remercie encore pour le chaton. Je l'ai baptisé Kokoro chan, parce que mon cœur se sent moins seul grâce à lui, grâce à toi. Il s'adapte très bien, il est très affectueux et j'ai une raison pour me précipiter à la maison maintenant ! Pour ça, je ne te remercierai jamais assez. C'est le plus beau cadeau que j'ai reçu… Bonne journée. »_

Lorsque Jin lut le nom du destinataire du message, des veines pulsèrent férocement sur ses tempes, et sa bonne humeur laissa place à une rage sans nom. Il poussa un cri semblable à rugissement qui alerta son meilleur ami.

- Jin ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Shodai, une bière dans chaque main.

- Cette saloperie de chat est là ? questionna-t-il en posant le portable et essayant de ne pas le bousiller.

- Euh, non. Pourquoi tu l'insultes tout d'un coup ? Orihime san a laissé un mot sur le frigo disant qu'elle est partie avec lui pour ne pas le laisser seul.

Jin serra les poings presque jusqu'au sang, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans ses paumes. Ainsi donc, sa femme se sentait seule dans cette maison et lui préférait la compagnie d'un putain de chat. Si c'est de compagnie qu'elle avait tellement besoin, pourquoi ne pas simplement attendre que les rires et les pleurs de leur enfant viennent briser le silence régnant ici ? Pourquoi accepter le cadeau de ce salaud de PDG ?! Le mitrailler de photos, le câliner et jouer autant avec ?! Ce n'était qu'un chat, et lui était son mari, bordel ! Ce bâtard d'homme d'affaires croyait-il vraiment connaître sa femme mieux que lui alors qu'il l'avait abandonnée il y a quatre ans ?! Sa haine écumant de lui, Jin tourna brusquement les talons et s'éloigna à grands pas.

- Attends, Jin ! cria Shodai dans son sillage. Où tu vas ?

- Régler une fois pour toutes son compte à Kurosaki ! beugla-t-il, ses iris verts dilatés. Cet enfoiré m'a suffisamment défié !

Au même moment, Orihime sirotait un jus de fruits en centre-ville. Kokoro dormait paisiblement blottit contre son ventre, dans sa veste, avec juste sa petite tête grise qui dépassait. La princesse craquait pour ce chaton que même Tatsuki trouva mignon.

- Sado kun attend la fin des travaux pour reprendre son travail alors il garde Kokoro chan pour moi quand je vais à l'hôpital. Je ne veux pas qu'il reste tout seul à la maison pour l'instant, c'est encore un bébé, lui raconta la belle qui nageait dans le bonheur. Sado kun et Kokoro chan s'entendent très bien, il a même lu ma brochure afin de bien s'en occuper et a acheté tout ce qu'il fallait pour que Kokoro chan soit à l'aise ~ !

- Ça ne m'étonne pas de Chad, sourit la karatéka en secouant la tête. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il va faire de la litière qu'il a achetée, du stock de nourriture et le reste lorsque Kokoro sera assez grand pour rester tout seul chez toi ?

- Ben, Sado kun va s'acheter son propre chaton, répondit la beauté auburn en penchant la tête et clignant des yeux comme si c'était l'évidence même.

- Bien sûr, ça tombe sous le sens, suis-je bête, ironisa la brune avant d'avaler une gorgée de son soda. En tout cas, je dois avouer qu'Ichigo l'a bizarrement bien choisi, ce chaton.

- Oui, il est adorable et j'adore ses yeux bleus ~ ! Et il est si doux ~ !

Elle gratifia son chat d'un regard tendre, se calma et termina son jus de fruits. C'est là qu'elle prit une expression sérieuse.

- Tatsuki chan.

- Hm ?

- Il y a quelques mois, Ichigo a sous-entendu que tu avais un lien avec notre rupture mais j'ai refusé de le laisser finir, déclara Orihime en serrant son verre vide, troublée par ce souvenir. C'était le soir où il m'a invitée à dîner, j'étais si en colère contre lui… Mais depuis le jour de mon anniversaire où il m'a emb... Enfin, je veux dire que je pense souvent à ses paroles, il faut que tu m'éclaires, acheva-t-elle en toussotant.

- Il a raison.

- Comment ça ? ne comprit pas la guérisseuse, intriguée.

Son cœur se comprimait déjà avec le sentiment qu'elle n'allait pas aimer ce qu'elle allait entendre. Oh, pourquoi chaque fois qu'un semblant de bonheur lui était accordé, ça ne pouvait pas durer ?

- Tatsuki chan, réveilla-t-elle sa meilleure amie qui s'était crispée.

La championne d'arts martiaux dévia le regard, son visage à l'instant détendu laissait maintenant voir un mélange de honte et de résignation.

- Orihime, je… Si je n'étais pas intervenue, Ichigo n'aurait peut-être jamais rompu avec toi mais vous ne seriez pas encore ensemble pour autant à l'heure qu'il est.

O

* * *

**Et voilà ! Pouah, ce chapitre dans son ensemble m'a franchement tuée ! De toutes mes fictions (celles sur mon blog comprises) celle-ci est la plus émotionnellement difficile à écrire, mais je m'accroche et j'espère que vous accrochez vous-même à l'histoire. J'ai bien aimé écrire la scène avec Ichi et ses sœurs, et donner un petit compagnon à Orihime, je me suis contentée de décrire le chaton de mon frère. Le chapitre 4 contiendra un flash-back centré sur la relation et la rupture d'Ichigo et Orihime. Cette fanfiction est encore en cours d'écriture, mais j'ai estimé qu'elle contiendrait 10 chapitres en tout.**

**Une lectrice m'a demandé pourquoi Orihime ne se défend pas alors qu'elle est plus forte qu'un simple être humain, et vous vous posez peut-être vous aussi la question. Eh bien, elle possède bien évidemment ses pouvoirs mais elle ne peut avoir recours au Shun-Shun Rikka contre Jin, vous découvrirez pourquoi plus tard. Je tiens tout de même à préciser que je déteste Jin également, ce gars est vraiment un sacré salaud mais il est nécessaire à l'histoire. Quant à Ichigo… je ne dis rien, vous pensez peut-être qu'il mérite de recoller les morceaux avec Orihime ou non. Si ce chapitre ne vous a pas décidé à trancher, le suivant le fera peut-être mais sachez que les apparences peuvent être trompeuses…**

**Lollita** : Sache déjà que je n'ai pas pris ton coup de gueule pour moi personnellement, pas de souci. Surtout que je comprends ce que tu veux dire, il est vrai qu'Orihime n'est jamais décrite comme ayant réussi professionnellement, du moins dans les fictions françaises que j'ai lues. Toutefois, dans ma fic, tu remarqueras quand même que malgré ses galères Hime est entrée en 5ème année de médecine et qu'elle effectue son stage dans un hôpital d'excellente réputation, cela n'est pas à la portée de tous ! =) Je m'attarderai un peu sur son domaine professionnel dans des futurs chapitres.

**Anonyme** : Pourquoi je fais toujours des garçons violents envers Orihime ? Ce n'est certainement pas parce que je pense qu'elle le mérite. Disons que ça me permet d'évoquer à ma manière des sujets de société touchant les femmes tels que le viol ou la violence conjugale, des sujets qui me révoltent. Et pour être honnête, écrire ou lire qu'Orihime file le parfait amour avec un autre homme qu'Ichigo n'a rien d'intéressant pour nous, fans du IchiHime que nous sommes =) Perso, je préfère lire qu'elle termine seule que ça xD

**Merci à celles que j'ai citées ci-dessus mais aussi à Angie-Tenshi18, FreedomPen, Steru-chan, vava-chan, Bleachihime, Lunara-chan, Ramen96 et tous les autres ! Vos commentaires me motivent à poster, rendez-vous au chapitre 4 ^^**


	5. Le jour où mon coeur s'est brisé

**~ Pardonne-moi ~**

§ Chapitre 04 : Le jour où mon cœur s'est brisé §

O

La rue était animée, les conversations diverses et bruyantes aux alentours et pourtant, on aurait dit qu'une sorte de bulle entourait les deux meilleures amies sur la terrasse du restaurant.

Sous le choc, Orihime ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Pendant des heures, des jours, des semaines, des mois, des années, elle en avait terriblement voulu à Ichigo d'avoir brisé leur relation à laquelle elle tenait plus que sa propre vie. Et voilà qu'elle apprenait que ça aurait pu ne pas arriver si Tatsuki n'était pas intervenue ? Et puis, comment celle-ci savait-elle qu'ils ne seraient plus en couple à l'heure actuelle ? Tatsuki n'était même pas présente au moment de leur séparation !

La princesse secoua la tête aussi bien pour s'éclaircir les idées que faire reculer les larmes qui menaçaient d'inonder son beau visage. Était-ce vraiment possible ? Y avait-il une chance, même infime, qu'Ichigo ait toujours souhaité rester à ses côtés ? Leur souffrance aurait-elle pu être évitée ? Elle devait en avoir le cœur net.

Sans s'en apercevoir, son corps s'était crispé sous l'émotion et elle finit par réveiller Kokoro qui miaula plutôt bruyamment en lui jetant un regard de reproche. Culpabilisant, la belle arrangea doucement sa veste autour de lui afin de le garder au chaud et le berça contre sa poitrine pour l'aider à retomber dans le sommeil.

- Pardon, Kokoro chan, rendors-toi, lui chuchota-t-elle.

- Orihime…, débuta Tatsuki, sentant son malaise.

- Que veux-tu dire, Tatsuki chan ? la coupa cette dernière sur un ton assez froid qui perturba la brune. Quelle est la nature exacte de ton rôle dans ma rupture avec Ichigo ? ajouta-t-elle en relevant la tête.

Ses perles grises étaient humides, mais son regard déterminé à tout savoir jusque dans les moindres détails et la karatéka reçut le message cinq sur cinq. Elle sentait bien qu'Orihime lui en voulait déjà alors qu'elle n'avait encore rien dit. Que se passerait-il une fois qu'elle se serait justifiée ? Sa meilleure amie au cœur tendre lui pardonnerait-elle ? Tatsuki soupira et opta pour mettre ces interrogations de côté pour l'instant et se montrer honnête.

- La nature de mon rôle n'est pas facile à définir, débuta-t-elle, la gorge nouée. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que j'ai agi dans ton intérêt.

- Explique-moi plutôt, l'encouragea la sœur de Sora qui s'efforçait de maintenir le contrôle de sa voix tout en caressant son petit chat somnolant.

La championne d'arts martiaux expira, se gratta la tête puis se lança dans son récit, une main crispée dans ses cheveux.

- C'était il y a quatre ans comme tu le sais, un jour pas comme les autres et très excitant pour toi…

**O**

**{ _ Flash-back _ }**

**Quatre ans plus tôt.**

- Dépêche-toi, Tatsuki chan !

- Je roule aussi vite que je peux !

- Aww… J'aimerais tellement avoir enfin mon permis de conduire moi aussi, se lamenta Orihime en grignotant sa lèvre, et regardant le paysage défiler.

- Ben, pas moi, grogna la sportive en prenant un virage. Je roule déjà au maximum de la limite autorisée, je n'ose pas t'imaginer à ma place si tu trouves que je vais doucement.

- Mais il en vaut la peine !

- Pas de mettre ta vie en…

- AAH ! On est arrivées, on est arrivées ! gazouilla la beauté auburn, ignorant ses paroles.

Dès que Tatsuki mit son véhicule à l'arrêt, Orihime déboucla sa ceinture et descendit en claquant fortement la portière pour foncer dans l'immense aéroport de Tokyo. Sa meilleure amie resta derrière le volant sans bouger à l'observer de loin. En la voyant comme ça, avec son caractère enfantin, on avait du mal à croire qu'Orihime avait vingt ans. De plus, elle n'était plus la même depuis quelque temps au point que Tatsuki se fasse du souci pour sa santé. Non sans un soupir, elle détacha également sa ceinture et marcha dans le sillage de son amie excitée.

Excitée, Orihime l'était bel et bien. A peine les portes automatiques du terminal franchies qu'elle se précipita vers l'accueil et attendit impatiemment que le monsieur là avant elle ait terminé avec l'hôtesse. Elle faillit pousser un cri de joie lorsque l'homme s'éloigna enfin avec ses bagages.

- Bonjour, mademoiselle, que puis-je faire pour vous aider ? demanda aimablement l'hôtesse.

- Bonjour ! répondit joyeusement la déesse. C'est très grand ici, je me perds à chaque fois alors j'aimerais beaucoup que vous me disiez si l'avion en provenance des États-Unis prévu à 16h30 a atterri ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il aurait du retard…

La femme en uniforme vérifia sur son ordinateur.

- Oui, il a eu du retard mais a atterri il y a quelques minutes, lui sourit-elle. Vous pouvez vous rendre vers…

- Merci ! l'interrompit Orihime avant de filer comme une flèche dans une direction précise sous le regard ahuri de l'hôtesse.

Certes, elle se perdait souvent ici et ne savait pas où se rendre en arrivant mais là, c'était bon. Elle le _sentait_, c'était bien lui. Lui seul dégageait cette énergie particulière. Sa joie atteignant des sommets, la guérisseuse se fraya un chemin à la hâte parmi la foule de voyageurs tel un éclair auburn, tourna à gauche puis à droite et s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, les mains sur ses genoux, sa superbe chevelure couvrant son visage.

Une sorte de vague d'énergie chaude et apaisante l'enveloppa soudain, la poussant à se redresser afin d'en repérer l'origine. C'est là qu'elle aperçut un éclat orange. Elle sourit si largement que c'en était presque aveuglant.

- ICHI KUN ~ !

De nombreux visages se tournèrent dans sa direction mais elle n'en avait que faire, ses prunelles argentées uniquement focalisées sur le jeune homme aux sourcils froncés se distinguant facilement dans cet océan de têtes noires ou marron. Sans perdre une seconde de plus, Orihime reprit sa course. Ichigo qui tirait sa valise et portait un sac dans l'autre main, lâcha les deux aussitôt que sa ravissante petite amie entra dans son champ de vision. Répondant à son sourire, il lui ouvrit ses bras et elle lui sauta au cou, pleurant et riant à la fois.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, Ichi, dit-elle d'une voix étouffée, ses doigts dans ses cheveux hérissés.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi, Orihime, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille en lui caressant le dos, ses sourcils davantage froncés dans l'inquiétude. Tu m'as l'air plus mince, non ?

- Je t'avoue ne pas manger beaucoup à cause de l'examen final à venir, mais je vais bien ! jura-t-elle, son cœur débordant de bonheur. Tu es là maintenant, ça va. Merci d'être venu même si c'est pour quelques jours.

- Tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas à me remercier pour ça, Hime.

Celle-ci consentit à desserrer son étreinte mais garda ses bras autour de son cou. Touché par son accueil chaleureux, Ichigo sécha ses larmes, lui baisa le front pour l'inciter à lui sourire de nouveau et pressa doucement sa taille. Même quand elle pleurait, elle conservait sa beauté.

- Alors, dis-moi, tes cours se passent toujours bien ? se renseigna Orihime, avide de savoir. Et cet examen dont tu me parlais ? Tu t'es fait de nouveaux amis ? Le voyage était aussi agaçant que la dernière fois ? Et est-ce que tu as…

- Hey, doucement, l'arrêta son petit ami en posant l'index sur ses lèvres. On aura tout le temps de parler de ça plus tard, contente-toi juste de me dire « bonjour ».

Là-dessus, il se pencha pour remplacer son doigt par sa bouche. Orihime écarquilla les yeux parce que son copain ne l'embrassait jamais d'une telle façon en public, c'était toujours chaste. Pourtant, en sentant sa langue envahir sa bouche, elle ne le repoussa pas et répondit tout aussi activement à ce baiser de bienvenu.

- Ahem, ahem, intervint quelqu'un qui se racla la gorge. Vous pourriez au moins attendre de retrouver votre intimité, tout le monde vous regarde.

A contrecœur, Ichigo décolla ses lèvres de celles de sa belle pour faire face à la personne les ayant interrompus.

- Tatsuki, salut, dit-il simplement. Je croyais qu'Hime viendrait avec mon père.

- Salut, et comme tu peux le voir, c'est moi qui serai ton taxi alors en route maintenant. J'ai pas que ça à faire et ta famille t'attend, répliqua-t-elle froidement, les bras croisés.

Le fils Kurosaki nota son ton glacial mais pas Orihime, trop occupée à le serrer contre elle et le couver du regard le plus remplit d'amour qu'elle pouvait. Le couple échangea un autre baiser plus léger et emboita le pas de Tatsuki qui se dirigeait déjà vers le parking.

{…}

Quelques heures plus tard chez les Kurosaki, l'ambiance était plutôt à la fête. Heureuse comme tout du court séjour de son frère à Karakura, Yuzu préparait actuellement son repas préféré avec l'aide enthousiaste d'Orihime pendant qu'Uryuu et Karin mettaient les couverts et qu'Isshin s'agitait partout. Chad devait les rejoindre plus tard, retenu par son travail.

Ichigo descendait rejoindre ses proches après avoir déposé ses bagages dans sa chambre quand une main le saisit violemment par le bras, le forçant à s'arrêter.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Ichigo ? l'agressa Tatsuki, visiblement très en colère.

Le questionné l'ignora, se dégagea et reprit sa marche. Seulement, la jeune femme ne lâcha pas l'affaire et vint se planter en travers de son chemin, bien décidée à lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

- Je t'ai demandé ce que tu fiches ici, répéta-t-elle, les dents serrées. Je t'avais prévenu !

- Tatsuki, écarte-toi, l'avertit le roux dont la patience s'effritait.

- Réponds-moi !

- Bouge de mon che…

- Tu es aveugle ou quoi ? le coupa la karatéka, le regard flamboyant. N'as-tu pas remarqué qu'Orihime a perdu du poids ?

- Bien sûr que si, je l'ai remarqué ! commença-t-il à s'énerver. Pour qui tu me prends ? Je suis avec elle depuis suffisamment longtemps pour m'en rendre compte, mais tu ne vas pas lui reprocher d'avoir l'appétit peu présent en raison de son examen décisif pour passer en 3ème année !

Le garçon manqué bouillonna sur place avant de l'attraper fortement par le col, pas loin de l'étouffer.

- Tu n'es qu'un idiot ! s'écria-t-elle. Orihime n'est pas plus mince à cause de ses examens mais parce que tu lui manques énormément, elle me l'a dit !

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux, choqué.

- Quoi… ? Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais ! continua son amie qui le secoua. Ses notes baissent, et puis sa joie de vivre… ses sourires… tout est sur-joué ! Bordel mais ouvre les yeux ! Vous vous êtes vus deux fois en trois mois et tu repars à l'étranger pour six mois ! Après avoir passé un moment à te voir tous les jours quand vous sortiez ensemble lors de notre dernière année de lycée, c'est difficile pour Orihime de se contenter de te voir une à deux fois tous les deux mois dans le meilleur des cas ! acheva-t-elle à la fois folle de rage et inquiète.

Le frère des jumelles se redressa, enleva sa main de son col et lui lança un regard dur.

- T'es à nouveau en train de me suggérer de la quitter ? prononça-t-il d'un ton sourd et bas.

Tatsuki le fixa droit dans les yeux, impassible.

- Je te l'ai dit par téléphone. Tu ne lui rends pas service en l'entrainant dans une telle relation instable, ça fait deux ans que dure cette relation à distance. Sa santé en prend un coup et…

- Je refuse.

- Ne te fous pas de moi ! s'emballa-t-elle, le poing tremblant. Je viens de te dire…

- Je refuse ! réitéra Ichigo avec une expression menaçante qui fit brièvement frissonner la championne d'arts martiaux. Orihime est assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle veut ou non, et si elle ne voulait plus de notre relation, elle me l'aurait dit par elle-même sans passer par toi.

- Tu es tellement égoïste ! lui balança son amie d'enfance, scandalisée. Je te parle de la santé d'Orihime, non d'une simple peine de cœur, et tu persistes malgré tout à…

- Reste en dehors de notre couple, la prévint clairement le Shinigami remplaçant en faisant un pas vers elle pour augmenter l'impact de ses paroles. Tu m'as demandé de ne pas venir à Karakura et pourtant me voilà, ça ne te plaît pas d'après ton accueil glacial et ça m'est égal. Mais ne t'avise pas de fourrer des idées dans la tête de ma petite amie, comme la pousser à me quitter puisque tu n'arrives pas à m'inciter à rompre avec elle.

- Ichigo… !

- Reste en dehors de notre couple, Tatsuki ! cria celui-ci, plus qu'agacé par cette conversation. Ce qu'il se passe entre Hime et moi ne te regarde en rien. Je parlerai avec elle et peu importe ce qui arrivera entre nous, tu devras l'accepter. Je refuse d'abandonner Orihime, je lui ai promis d'être toujours là pour elle et je compte bien tenir cette promesse quoi qu'elle m'en coûte ! termina-t-il en haussant la voix plus qu'il ne le voulait.

- Ichigo kun ?

Tatsuki et Ichigo tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement pour voir Orihime debout à l'extrémité du couloir, un air perplexe sur le visage. Elle s'approcha d'eux en les observant tour à tour.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Vous vous disputiez ? demanda la princesse en mordillant sa lèvre dans l'inquiétude.

Son copain alla à sa rencontre, entoura sa taille d'un bras et lui baisa la tempe.

- Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas. Juste un petit différend, l'apaisa-t-il.

Orihime n'eut pas l'air convaincue par cette réponse à en juger par sa manière de les regarder, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? l'interrogea Ichigo pour changer de sujet.

- Ah, oui ! Yuzu chan m'envoie vous dire que le dîner est prêt ~ ! lui annonça-t-elle en se pressant contre son flanc droit, le visage dans le creux de sa solide épaule.

- Très bien, allons-y.

- Um !

Le jeune couple s'éloigna pour regagner le salon sous le regard féroce de Tatsuki qui envoya son poing dans le mur, la mâchoire contractée.

- J'espère que ta décision ne causera pas une conséquence irréversible, Ichigo, grogna-t-elle dans un souffle.

Après avoir inspiré à plusieurs reprises, elle décida de dîner également.

{…}

- Avec tout ce que tu viens de me dire, j'en déduis que les cours se passent plutôt bien pour toi ! conclut une Orihime pétillante en frappant dans ses mains.

Il faisait nuit noire. Lorsque le dîner toucha à sa fin, son petit ami insista pour la raccompagner et c'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent à marcher tous les deux dans la nuit calme et fraîche, sous un ciel surmonté d'une lune pleine et jaunâtre.

- Ouais, approuva Ichigo en se frottant la nuque. Le niveau est élevé, je ne te le cache pas mais je m'accroche comme je peux. Un type, Evinson, m'a fait une proposition, impressionné par mes notes.

- Quel genre de proposition ?

- Je te le dirai quand j'en saurai plus, si on parlait de toi à présent. Comment se passent tes cours ? C'est pas trop dur la fac de médecine ?

Il la trouva particulièrement magnifique avec sa sublime chevelure cuivrée rebondissant sur son dos à chacun de ses pas, et la pâleur de sa peau accentuée par le halo de la lune. La sœur de Sora s'accrocha à son bras musclé puis porta l'index sur sa lèvre inférieure en signe de réflexion.

- Umm… C'est assez difficile pour te dire la vérité mais comme toi, je m'accroche ! Le cerveau est un organe très complexe et fascinant, il y a tant à savoir… Je ne regrette pas d'avoir choisi la neurologie mais je pourrai encore changer si je le souhaite grâce à mon cursus et m'orienter en cardiologie, par exemple.

- Je constate que tu es bien décidée à devenir médecin, sourit le roux, admiratif devant sa détermination.

- Oui, c'est exact ! approuva la guérisseuse avec un sourire lumineux. Mon Shun-Shun Rikka m'a encore plus donné conscience du fait que j'adore venir en aide aux autres, et la médecine est une branche qui me plaît, je me sens vraiment utile ~ !

Ils venaient d'arriver devant son appartement. Comme il en avait l'habitude autrefois, Ichigo monta avec elle jusqu'à la porte. Il ne voulait pas accorder beaucoup de crédit aux paroles de Tatsuki et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vérifier…

- Et concernant ta perte de poids, Orihime ? lança-t-il à nouveau le sujet.

La concernée perdit immédiatement son sourire et détourna ses prunelles.

- Il paraît aussi que ton attitude était différente en mon absence, poursuivit-il tandis qu'elle se mordait la lèvre en fixant le sol.

- Je t'ai déjà répondu que c'est à cause de mon examen pour la prochaine rentrée, murmura-t-elle.

Le jeune homme la dévisagea un instant.

- C'est vraiment tout ? Tu ne me caches rien ?

- Ichi, arrête d'insister, s'il te plaît.

- Je ne le ferais pas si je ne sentais pas qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre, lui dit-il doucement en la prenant par les épaules. Alors je t'écoute.

Orihime s'entoura de ses bras et ferma les yeux.

- Eh bien… Non, ce n'est rien, laisse tomber, changea-t-elle d'avis. Viens, je t'invite à boire une tasse de thé avant de partir.

Ichigo plaça son index sous son menton qu'il releva pour la forcer à le regarder.

- Tu peux tout me dire, Hime, tu le sais, lui rappela-t-il avec un regard profond qui la fit rosir… avant de lui faire monter les larmes.

Oh, pourquoi l'élu de son cœur devait-il lire en elle si facilement ?

- Je suis désolée, Ichigo, renifla-t-elle en séchant sous ses yeux. Je ne voulais pas que tu me vois ainsi… C'est juste que… ça fait deux ans que tu suis tes études dans un pays étranger et on pourrait penser que je m'y suis habituée, mais tu me manques terriblement quand tu n'es pas là.

Elle agrippa son t-shirt sans rompre la connexion visuelle.

- Plus particulièrement ces trois derniers mois car…

Une nouvelle tournée de larmes fit son retour, inondant son visage délicat. Sa moue était triste mais tellement adorable avec son petit nez rouge qu'elle enfouit dans son torse.

- Car j'étais soumise à un stress assez énorme, je n'ai pas tout dit à Tatsuki chan, confessa la beauté auburn, le visage plaqué contre sa poitrine dure. Elle sait que tu me manques mais ignore que j'ai perdu mon ancien travail parce qu'on a fait faillite, elle pense que j'ai voulu changer d'emploi pour tenter autre chose et j'ai eu du mal à décrocher mon nouveau travail à temps partiel, débita-t-elle à toute vitesse. J'avais peur de ne plus pouvoir payer mes factures et le reste, et puis j'ai dû me donner deux fois plus pour garder le niveau en cours, je n'ai pas toujours réussi et surtout… Oh, Ichi kun ! sanglota-t-elle, l'enlaçant avec force. Pardon, pardon de te causer des soucis supplémentaires.

Le fils d'Isshin avait le cœur compressé et dans un sens, il comprenait mieux pourquoi Tatsuki lui avait sauté à la gorge : il manquait à Orihime qui avait besoin de lui et il n'était pas là. En dépit de cela, il ne pouvait se résoudre à rompre avec elle même si ça lui faciliterait probablement la vie. Oui, il était égoïste, mais pouvait-on vraiment lui en vouloir d'aimer jusqu'à pas de mots la femme dans ses bras ? Il la serra plus fortement et posa son menton sur sa tête.

- Promets-moi que tu ne me quitteras jamais, hoqueta-t-elle.

Ichigo se raidit un instant. Était-il possible qu'elle ait entendu sa conversation avec Tatsuki un peu plus tôt ? Il décréta vite que ça n'avait pas d'importance puisque dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il n'avait absolument pas besoin de réfléchir pour lui apporter sa réponse.

- Je te l'ai déjà promis mais si ça peut te rassurer, je n'ai aucun mal à te le répéter. Je serai toujours là pour toi, Orihime, jura-t-il contre sa tempe, les yeux fermés pour s'imprégner d'elle. Notre relation à distance n'est pas évidente mais on y arrivera, on a vécu tellement pire comme frôlé la mort à plusieurs reprises. De plus, on a fait des projets, tu t'en souviens ?

- Uhum, répondit aussitôt la jeune femme toujours cachée dans son torse mais plus détendue. On a prévu d'habiter ensemble après nos études et peut-être, peut-être…

Le Shinigami sourit en devinant qu'elle rougissait, jurant même sentir un rayonnement de chaleur entre ses pectoraux, là où reposait son joli visage.

- Pas de « peut-être », rectifia-t-il. Si tu es toujours d'accord, j'aimerais qu'on se fiance quand on aura obtenu nos diplômes, reprit-il sérieusement, sa main caressant son dos pour l'apaiser davantage. Nous serons ensemble depuis sept ans à ce moment-là, ce n'est pas négligeable. Et puis, de cette façon, ma promesse de toujours être présent lorsque tu auras besoin de moi sera renforcée. Ça ne te tente pas, « Mme Kurosaki Orihime » ? plaisanta-t-il.

- C'est l'un de mes rêves, rit-elle.

- Et on en réalisera d'autres, ceux dont on a parlé et ceux que tu me caches encore, ajouta son Ichi en baisant la racine de ses cheveux.

Soulagée d'un poids considérable, Hime enfonça sans le vouloir ses ongles dans sa poitrine et se colla plus à lui, son odeur corporelle mélangée à son déodorant l'enivrant et allégeant son cœur.

- Merci, Ichigo kun, parvint-elle à articuler dans son t-shirt.

- Au sujet de ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure, c'est à moi de m'excuser, Orihime, chuchota-t-il dans son cuir chevelu agréablement parfumé, ses yeux marron laissant distinguer regrets et souffrance. Tu me manques aussi et parler avec toi par mail ou téléphone n'est pas suffisant non plus, en particulier pour te soutenir quand tu en as besoin. J'aurais peut-être dû étudier autre chose au Japon et ainsi nous…

- Non ! refusa-t-elle de le laisser finir, sa petite main sur sa bouche. Tu as eu la chance d'être accepté dans cette fac d'excellente réputation, tu ne pouvais pas refuser cette opportunité à cause de moi.

- Mais…

- Non, Ichigo, reprit-elle fermement en essuyant ses larmes pour enfin le regarder à nouveau.

Les joues encore roses sous l'émotion, elle le fixa néanmoins sérieusement de ses yeux gris mouillés.

- Tu as travaillé dur pour y entrer, tu dois y rester, comprends-tu ? Oui, tu me manques beaucoup. Oui, je te veux continuellement à mes côtés. Mais pas au prix du sacrifice de ta carrière professionnelle. Tu as toujours fait passer les autres avant toi, maintenant il est temps de penser à toi.

En le voyant sur le point de protester, elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa. Sa langue traça le contour de ses lèvres et elle entra dans sa bouche. Le gémissement que le roux poussa prouva que cette affection lui avait manqué et il ne tarda pas à y répondre en la pressant contre lui, ses mains sur ses hanches, sa bouche suivant le rythme doux et sensuel que sa copine avait imposé.

- Je t'aime, lui souffla-t-elle sur ses lèvres humides, ses océans cendrés immergés dans ses iris bruns.

- Moi aussi, répliqua-t-il avant de s'emparer une nouvelle fois de sa bouche délicieuse au goût unique.

L'une des mains d'Ichigo se faufila sous son top en même temps qu'il la plaquait contre la porte en bois. Orihime gémit faiblement lorsqu'il saisit tendrement son sein droit, et il sourit quand il sentit parfaitement la perle raide au centre.

- Tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose ? fit-il en faisant allusion à son soutien-gorge absent.

- J-Je... J'avais hâte de te retrouver à l'aéroport alors… je me suis changée très vite sans faire attention, rougit la démasquée en évitant soigneusement de le regarder, et jouant avec ses longs cheveux.

Le Shinigami embrassa sa joue et glissa à son oreille.

- Je n'aurai pas à le déchirer pour te l'enlever cette fois, susurra-t-il en caressant sa poitrine.

- Ichigo !

Il rit à sa gêne malgré leur deux ans ensemble. Ichigo était sur le point de ravir sa bouche pour le plaisir quand une porte s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir un vieil homme aux cheveux blancs comme la neige. Les deux jeunes se séparèrent dans la seconde.

- Yoroharu san ! sursauta Orihime en reconnaissant son voisin.

- Orihime chan, il m'avait bien semblé entendre ta voix, sourit Yoroharu, appuyé sur sa canne. Oh tu es là aussi, Ichigo chan, si tu savais à quel point Orihime chan avait hâte de ton retour, elle ne parlait que de ça !

La princesse s'empourpra de plus belle sous le rire de l'homme et le sourire à faire fondre de celui qu'elle aimait.

- Bonsoir, Yoroharu san, le salua-t-il. Ouais, je suis là pour quelques jours et je compte bien en profiter avec Orihime, assura-t-il en mettant sa paume sur sa tête auburn.

- Que c'est beau la jeunesse, dit rêveusement le papy. Puis-je vous offrir une tasse de chocolat chaud ?

- Merci mais non, ma famille m'attend, déclina Ichigo.

- Et toi, Orihime chan ?

- Je veux bien, Yoroharu san ~ ! accepta avec plaisir cette dernière.

Elle se tourna vers Ichigo en le sentant presser sa main.

- Je viens te chercher demain matin, on passera la journée ensemble, d'accord ?

- Oui, répondit Orihime, le regard brillant témoignant qu'elle avait hâte d'y être.

Son petit ami lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

- Je vous la confie, Yoroharu san.

- Haha, bien sûr mon petit ! Mais il y a peu de chance qu'il lui arrive quelque chose sur notre palier ! plaisanta l'homme âgé.

Le fils Kurosaki leur adressa un geste de la main et rentra chez lui, sa Hime le suivant des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit englouti par les ténèbres.

- Tu l'aimes vraiment beaucoup, hein, déclara soudain son voisin.

Ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix, la déesse se contenta de hocher vigoureusement la tête tout en jouant timidement avec ses doigts, ce qui amusa Yoroharu.

- Et il t'aime aussi, tu peux en être certaine.

- Comment le savez-vous ? demanda-t-elle curieusement en clignant des yeux.

- Ah, tu as tant à apprendre ma petite... Mais je peux te dire que sa façon de te regarder est la même que celle avec laquelle je regardais ma chère Namiko, paix à son âme.

Orihime le laissa un moment sombrer dans ses beaux souvenirs. Elle appréciait beaucoup son vieux voisin très gentil et qui avait perdu sa femme morte de vieillesse, tous deux mariés très jeunes et ayant partagé une histoire longue de soixante-dix ans. Orihime espérait vivre quelque chose de semblable avec son Ichigo.

- Bon, nous le prenons ce chocolat chaud ?

- Uhum ~ !

{…}

Ce petit moment autour du chocolat qui aurait dû durer un quart d'heure maximum se prolongea vite en une heure trente. Mais Orihime s'en fichait, elle adorait passer du temps en compagnie de Yoroharu qui connaissait divers choses sur des tas de sujets différents, et puis elle n'avait qu'un pallier à traverser pour rentrer chez elle.

Actuellement, elle démêlait sa chevelure après avoir enfilé sa nuisette en satin orange offerte par Ichigo. Sa tâche terminée, elle se glissa dans son futon confortable. La couverture remontée jusqu'à sa poitrine, coincée sous ses aisselles, elle regardait le plafond sans le voir, ce qui ne différait pas de nombreux autres soirs. Même dans la pénombre, on avait l'impression qu'un voile recouvrait ses yeux, et son expression devint progressivement très triste, douloureuse, comme si elle ressentait une souffrance atroce. Ce qui était en quelque sorte le cas.

Orihime poussa un faible soupir au moment où un flash de lumière jaune suivit d'un autre illumina brièvement sa chambre.

- Raaah, t'as pas bientôt fini de déprimer, femme !

- Tsubaki, tu vois bien qu'elle n'a pas le moral alors tu pourrais lui parler autrement !

- Ferme-la, Shun'o ! Il faut bien quelqu'un pour l'empêcher de couler plus profondément dans sa déprime !

Leur maîtresse cligna des yeux en voyant ses deux fées voler à quelques centimètres au-dessus de son corps. Elle se redressa en position assise, replia ses jambes et chacune des deux fées s'installa sur ses genoux.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ? demanda Orihime, la tête penchée dans la confusion.

Une veine palpita rageusement sur la tempe de Tsubaki.

- T'es bouchée ou quoi ! s'excita-t-il. Je te l'ai dit en arrivant !

- … Ah… haha, désolée, rit nerveusement la beauté auburn en se frottant l'arrière du crâne. Je ne vais pas très bien ces derniers temps, c'est vrai…

- Nous en sommes conscients, Orihime, répliqua calmement Shun'o qui avait une mine inquiète. C'est pour ça que nous sommes venus te dire ceci : tu dois parler à Ichigo.

- Je l'ai fait, nous avons notamment beaucoup parlé quand il m'a raccompagnée ce soir.

- Ne joue pas sur les mots, femme têtue ! s'énerva Tsubaki en allant tirer le coin de sa bouche. Tu sais parfaitement ce qu'on veut dire !

- Aïe, aïe, aïe ! Tsubaki kun, tu me fais mal, gémit la sœur de Sora en tentant de lui faire lâcher prise.

Épuisé, celui-ci finit par la libérer et reprit sa place sur son genou en bougonnant, les bras croisés.

- Orihime, poursuivit Shun'o comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, c'est récent et tu en souffres encore aujourd'hui. Que tu l'admettes ou non, tu as besoin d'Ichigo à tes côtés, et pour ça, tu dois lui dire que tu as osé…

- Non ! l'interrompit la belle en passant ses doigts sur sa joue endolorie. Je refuse qu'Ichigo soit mis au courant.

- Mais pourquoi !? ne capta pas Tsubaki qui se retenait de lui tirer les cheveux pour soulager ses nerfs. Combien de fois ton affreux punk de petit ami t'a dit qu'il serait toujours là pour toi, il est temps qu'il le prouve !

- Ichigo le prouve tous les jours ! le défendit vivement Orihime, les sourcils froncés dans une imitation rappelant son cher et tendre. Il suit peut-être des études sur un autre continent, mais il décroche toujours quand je l'appelle et il a déjà pris l'avion pour moi quand j'avais des problèmes avec l'académie, rappelez-vous. Mais cette fois…

Elle laissa retomber sa main, agrippa fortement la couverture et détourna ses yeux remplis de crainte.

- Cette fois, si je lui dis ce qui s'est passé, il cherchera automatiquement un coupable et vous savez ce qui arrivera.

Shun'o et Tsubaki échangèrent le même regard résigné : leur maîtresse ne décamperait pas de sa position, préférant envers et contre tout garder l'homme qu'elle aimait dans l'ombre.

- Ichigo kun abandonnera ses études pour rester ici avec moi, me protéger encore plus que d'habitude, et je refuse cela, confia la princesse, une larme roulant le long de son nez, sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. Je le veux à mes côtés mais pas au détriment de son avenir. Il vit une opportunité unique, il a toujours pensé aux autres donc il est temps qu'il songe enfin à lui. Les promesses qu'il m'a faites et répétées m'aideront à faire face à ça.

Elle leva ses prunelles gorgées d'eau vers la fenêtre aux rideaux tirés.

- Quand nous serons enfin réunis dans quelques années, je lui avouerai tout en… me préparant à sa réaction quelle qu'elle soit, conclut la guérisseuse en reniflant, les épaules tombantes.

- Très bien, Orihime, soupira Shun'o. J'espère que ta décision sera sans conséquence fâcheuse et surtout qu'Ichigo comprendra pourquoi tu l'as maintenu à l'écart.

{…}

Une sonnerie stridente perça le silence de la nuit, seulement le jeune homme dormant à côté ne broncha pas. Lorsque la seconde sonnerie se fit entendre, il grogna. A la troisième sonnerie, il remua et tâtonna sa table de chevet tout en lâchant une pluie de jurons. Lors de la quatrième sonnerie, il ouvrit les yeux au moment où sa main se refermait sur le téléphone qu'il s'apprêta à jeter à travers la pièce. Mais à la cinquième sonnerie, il se dit que ça devait être important alors il s'assit et décrocha, le visage marqué par le sommeil.

- Ça a intérêt d'être une question de vie ou de mort, ou je jure que qui que vous soyez, je me chargerai personnellement de raccourcir votre espérance de vie, grogna-t-il.

- _Kurosaki, tu es toujours aussi aimable et difficile à réveiller,_ constata une voix exaspérée. _J'utiliserai mon arc pour t'envoyer une flèche dans un endroit sensible la prochaine fois._

Deux veines apparurent sur le front d'Ichigo qui jeta un œil au réveil. Bordel de merde, il tordrait son ami comme une éponge s'il l'avait sous la main.

- Ishida, il est 02h47, je suis revenu hier soir et pas encore habitué au décalage horaire. Alors fais-moi la version courte de la raison de ton appel avant que je décide de te faire avaler ton putain d'arc, ses 1 600 flèches avec.

- _C'est 1 200 ! Et ce n'est pas le moment de…_

- Rien à foutre ! Abrège ou c'est ton existence que j'abrègerai de mes propres mains.

Il y eut un silence angoissant suivit d'un lourd soupir provenant d'Uryuu.

- _Inoue san a été admise aux urgences, elle a eu un accident de la route._

Le roux jura que son cœur marqua un arrêt complet avant de repartir brutalement. Il se dégagea de son drap et se mit debout si vite que sa tête lui tourna. En caleçon au milieu de sa chambre, la peur tiraillant ses entrailles, il espérait avoir très mal entendu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes comme conneries ?! Depuis quand Orihime conduit ? Et merde, comment elle va ?! s'écria-t-il en pressant fortement son portable contre son oreille.

- _On te racontera les détails sur place, _répondit rapidement le Quincy, sans parvenir à cacher son inquiétude. _Dépêche-toi, Kurosaki, elle se trouve à l'hôpital de mon père._

Sur quoi, il raccrocha. Le Shinigami remplaçant resta immobile, blanc comme un linge. La veille encore, il était avec sa petite amie à lui promettre qu'il serait toujours là pour elle, et voilà qu'elle se trouvait probablement entre la vie et la mort ?! Ses sens revenant à la normale, il s'habilla en vitesse, ignorant le boucan qu'il faisait. Réveillé par cela, Kon sortit sa tête du tiroir en se frottant un œil.

- Hum ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Ichigo ? demanda-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

Le concerné ne le regarda même pas, se contentant de filer vers sa porte après avoir zippé son pantalon. La maison était calme, son père et ses sœurs dormaient, et bon sang, il n'avait pas encore le permis de conduire alors il ne pouvait pas se rendre en voiture jusqu'à l'hôpital ! Ichigo songea à remonter réveiller son vieux pour l'y emmener quand il remarqua le vélo d'Isshin appuyé contre l'un des murs extérieurs. Sans perdre plus de temps, il passa sa jambe par-dessus et pédala aussi vite que possible vers sa destination.

C'est une fois là-bas qu'il se traita mentalement de con pour ne pas avoir pensé à utiliser le shunpo sous le coup de la panique.

{…}

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Hime ?! se renseigna Ichigo, stressé, presque vingt minutes plus tard. Il lui est arrivé quoi ? Elle est où ?!

Dès qu'il fut devant l'établissement médical, il avait foncé aux urgences en mitraillant le personnel de questions. Une infirmière finit par l'envoyer en chirurgie au sixième étage où il parvint, essoufflé, trop impatient et nerveux pour attendre l'un des ascenseurs. C'est à ce fameux étage qu'il trouva Chad, le visage fermé, Uryuu, la mine grave et Tatsuki, les larmes aux yeux, assis dans la salle d'attente. C'est son meilleur ami qui lui répondit.

- Un chauffard roulant en sens inverse l'a renversée alors qu'elle traversait la rue. Inoue était encore en vie quand les ambulanciers sont arrivés, mais elle a fait un arrêt cardiaque sur le chemin de l'hôpital, continua Sado avec difficulté. Elle se fait opérer depuis une heure environ, on n'en sait pas plus sur son état.

Le fils Kurosaki trembla à vue d'œil, comme s'il se retenait d'exploser.

- Où est le salaud qui l'a renversée ? siffla-t-il, le visage baissé.

Chad échangea un regard avec Ishida.

- Il est mort sur le coup. Il a perdu le contrôle de son véhicule après avoir fauché Inoue san et a fini sa course dans un lampadaire.

Le reiatsu d'Ichigo s'échappa de lui telles des vagues suffocantes. Il s'avança et posa sa main sur la porte derrière laquelle elle se trouvait.

- Merde, Orihime, accroche-toi, dit-il à voix basse en observant à travers la petite fenêtre le couloir vide menant à une autre porte. On a des tas de projets et plein de choses à partager encore…

Sa mâchoire se crispa, son cœur lui fit mal à chaque battement.

- Et puis, tu dois devenir le grand médecin que tu souhaites être.

Ses yeux le brûlaient.

- Je suis revenu pour passer du temps avec toi, non te dire au revoir.

Il posa son front sur la porte et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. La douleur dans ses orbes ambrés briserait le coeur de quiconque le connaissait. Si loin de la détermination, du courage, de la fierté et de la force qu'il y faisait d'ordinaire passer.

Las de fixer le dos de son meilleur ami aux pensées sombres, Chad se leva pour lui apporter son soutien moral mais c'est ce moment que choisit Ichigo pour partir en courant en empruntant les escaliers.

- Laisse-le, Sado kun, le retint par le bras Uryuu. Il a besoin d'être seul.

Chad se tourna vers lui, puis à nouveau dans la direction où son ami avait disparu. A contrecœur, il consentit à le laisser tranquille.

Dehors, non loin des portes principales, Ichigo ignorait depuis combien de temps il était resté assis sur le banc sans prêter attention à son environnement. La seule chose ayant percuté les épais murs de son cerveau était que la femme qu'il aimait se trouvait entre la vie et la mort. Encore une fois. Sauf que là, ça n'avait rien à voir avec un quelconque ennemi, il s'agissait d'un accident qui aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui. Mais pourquoi elle ?!

Ichigo n'était pas du genre à prier, seulement étant donné les circonstances, il se sentait prêt à implorer n'importe quelle entité de ne pas lui enlever sa Hime. Merde, il avait mis tant de temps à réaliser ses sentiments pour elle et même s'ils sortaient ensemble depuis deux ans, ce n'était rien pour lui. En particulier lorsqu'il se voyait passer toute sa vie à ses côtés. Il se passa une main sur le visage. Le malheur était décidément l'allié de leur vie.

- Bats-toi, Hime, je sais que tu en as la force.

- Tu es encore là, Ichigo.

Celui-ci n'esquissa pas un geste. Bien que pas spécialement rancunier, il n'avait aucune envie de parler à Tatsuki. Leur conversation était encore fraîche dans son esprit maintenant occupé par sa princesse.

- J'ai envie d'être seul. Laisse-moi, Tatsuki.

L'intéressée prit place à côté de lui, elle ne pleurait plus mais sentait parfaitement la souffrance ainsi que la peur de son ami d'enfance qui étaient si fortes qu'elle pourrait presque les toucher. La colère bouillonnant en elle, la karatéka regarda ailleurs et dit ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

- C'est de ta faute, cracha-t-elle.

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux, enleva sa main de son visage et se tourna vers elle.

- … Quoi ?

- Ne fais pas cette tête, c'est de ta faute, je te dis ! renforça-t-elle, ses larmes de retour. Orihime se trouve entre la vie et la mort à cause de toi. Si tu n'étais pas là, elle n'y serait pas non plus.

Le jeune homme sentit son sang surchauffer. Qu'elle lui prenne la tête à son retour, passe encore, mais pas maintenant alors qu'il souhaitait plus que tout que celle qu'il aime s'en sorte. Ajouté à cela, il ne voyait pas en quoi il devait se reprocher ce maudit accident. Certes, il avait un caractère protecteur envers Orihime, mais depuis qu'il étudiait à l'étranger, il avait appris qu'il ne pouvait hélas pas la protéger de tout. Pourquoi Tatsuki le faisait-elle chier dans un moment pareil, bordel ?!

- Putain, Tatsuki, fous-moi la paix, c'est pas le moment ! M'emmerder quand je reviens des États-Unis, c'est une chose, mais pas quand ma petite amie se bat contre la mort ! Tes paroles n'ont pas de sens et…

- Elles en ont un ! En te faisant un résumé de la situation, Chad s'est bien gardé de te dire que l'accident avait eu lieu à proximité de la clinique de ton père ! Elle allait forcément te voir même si j'en ignore la raison exacte !

Le frère des jumelles resta sans voix, choqué. Orihime s'apprêtait à lui rendre visite après minuit ? Mais… pourquoi ?

- Bon sang, ne vois-tu donc rien ?! reprit la championne, sans aucun effort pour stopper ses larmes. C'est pour toi qu'elle apprend à conduire, afin de te rendre visite plus souvent et par ses propres moyens quand tu viens ici, et c'est pour toi qu'elle a failli mourir cette nuit !

Agacée, elle se remit debout pour lui refaire face, cherchant à croiser ses iris mais Ichigo s'obstinait à regarder le sol, sa frange couvrant son front et ses yeux.

- Ouvre les yeux, vous avez encore des années d'études devant vous, tu seras de moins en moins là ! Votre relation vaut-elle la peine de mettre la vie d'Orihime en danger ? lança Tatsuki, à la fois énervée et triste. Après sa déprime, sa perte de poids, ses faux sourires parce que tu lui manques, cet accident est la goutte de trop. Si tu étais resté en Amérique, on ne serait pas là ce soir, Ichigo !

Elle inspira pour apaiser ses nerfs enflammés et acheva un peu plus calmement.

- Il faut que tu comprennes que l'époque où tu lui apportais confort et protection est terminée depuis que tu n'es plus continuellement là. Aujourd'hui, tu fais plus de mal que de bien à Orihime, tu en as la preuve.

- Ichigo, Arisawa, les interrompit une voix grave.

Tous deux focalisèrent leur attention sur Chad dont les yeux étaient brillants.

- L'opération est terminée, leur annonça-t-il dans un murmure rauque. Le cœur d'Inoue s'est arrêté pendant l'intervention mais ils ont pu le faire repartir et la stabiliser. Il est trop tôt pour dire si elle s'en sortira, ils savent en tout cas qu'elle est dans le coma.

Le cœur d'Ichigo devint aussi lourd qu'un rocher. Elle était en vie mais dans le coma ? Après avoir tant enduré, sa Hime se trouvait dans le coma. Quelles séquelles garderait-elle ? Avant qu'il ne puisse se poser plus de questions, Tatsuki lui jeta un regard mauvais et larmoyant, puis se précipita dans l'hôpital sous les yeux d'un Sado perplexe.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Ichigo ?

- … Je vais perdre Hime.

- Elle est en vie, lui fit remarquer son ami en posant une main sur son épaule.

Le roux se leva à son tour.

- Pas grâce à moi.

Il retira la main de Chad et marcha dans le sillage de Tatsuki, sans un regard en arrière.

{…}

Voilà une bien curieuse façon de se réveiller. Son corps s'était changé en plomb, sa tête était aussi lourde que du béton et ses paupières semblaient peser une tonne. Pourtant, avec un effort considérable, elle parvint à les soulever après trois tentatives. Elle dut battre des cils plusieurs fois avant de stabiliser sa vision et constater que la couleur dominante était le blanc. Hum, elle ne se trouvait pas à la maison, encore moins avec cette odeur de désinfectant mélangée à des médicaments et elle ne savait quoi. Impossible pour elle de bouger la tête même d'un centimètre, mais une tâche de couleur orange se détachait nettement dans sa vision périphérique. Une tâche reposant sur le matelas.

Zut, même sourire lui était difficile mais elle ne pouvait se tromper : la chaleur de sa main autour de la sienne plus petite, cette lente respiration, ce reiatsu… Oh, que ne donnerait-elle pas pour serrer sa main en retour ou même glisser celle de libre dans sa douce touffe rousse en épis sauvages. Elle avala sa salive afin d'hydrater sa gorge sèche.

- I… Ichi… go.

Lui qui avait le sommeil lourd, il n'en fallut pas plus pour le tirer du pays des rêves et elle en fut reconnaissante.

- Orihime ! s'exclama-t-il en se redressant, profondément soulagé. Enfin, tu es réveillée !

Il se retint de la prendre dans ses bras pour ne pas lui faire mal, mais ne put s'empêcher de serrer sa main avec plus de force.

- Bonjour, Ichi kun, essaya-t-elle de sourire.

C'était peut-être stupide mais la voir se comporter comme d'habitude poussa Ichigo à sourire également, bien que les muscles de ses joues protestèrent, plus habitués à cela.

- Bonjour, Orihime.

- J-Je pourrais avoir… de l'eau… s'il te plaît, articula-t-elle tant bien que mal.

Ses sensations revenaient petit à petit. Apparemment, deux énormes bandages entouraient sa tête et sa poitrine, une minerve maintenait son cou, et sa jambe gauche était dans le plâtre. Ses bras la lançaient, elle supposa qu'elle devait avoir quelques contusions. Le temps que la belle réalise tout ça, son petit ami aux traits épuisés plaçait doucement un gobelet entre ses lèvres. Elle devinait sans difficulté qu'il n'avait pas bien dormi depuis des jours et elle se sentit aussitôt coupable.

- Bois doucement, Hime, gorgée par gorgée, lui conseilla-t-il en l'aidant à avaler.

Elle en but lentement la moitié.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? questionna la jeune femme, les idées légèrement plus claires.

- Un enfoiré qui ne savait pas conduire t'a renversée mais tout va bien maintenant, tu es sauvée et les policiers ont réglé ça. Les médecins avaient dit que si tu ne revenais pas à toi d'ici trois jours…

Il se tut, ne pouvant continuer.

- Je vais leur dire que tu es réveillée.

Orihime remua faiblement ses doigts pour attirer son attention.

- Attends. Combien de temps…

- L'accident a eu lieu il y a six jours.

- Quoi ? s'étouffa la princesse avant de porter une main sur sa poitrine douloureuse. Mais tu devrais être aux États-Unis… aïe…

- Bon sang, Orihime, ne pousse pas trop. Tu viens de survivre à un terrible accident ! la réprimanda-t-il. Et tu crois vraiment que je prendrais l'avion en te sachant dans un état pareil ?

- Non, reconnut-elle, honteuse.

Sa moue amusa le Shinigami suppléant qui se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front.

- Je savais que tu t'en sortirais, dit-il fièrement.

Son sourire plus large, digne d'elle, fut sa récompense.

- Bonjouuuuuuur ~ ! Navré de perturber ce tendre moment entre amoureux mais l'heure tourne !

Le couple regarda l'entrée de la chambre avec la même expression de surprise.

- Urahara san ? Yoruichi san ?

- Bonjour, Inoue, Ichigo, les salua cette dernière, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine. Contente de te voir de retour parmi nous, Inoue.

- Merci, Yoruichi san.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? s'étonna Ichigo.

- Notre travail Kurosaki san ~ ! balança joyeusement Kisuke en brassant l'air avec son éternel éventail, un sourire niais plaqué sur son visage.

- Hime vient tout juste de se réveiller et tu es déjà là ? Ne me dis pas que tu nous espionnais !

- Tu me vexes, proférer une telle hypothèse nuisible ! dit-il en cachant le bas de son visage. Un homme charmant, gentil et sexy comme moi ne ferait jamais ça.

- C'est tout à fait ton genre ! persista le jeune homme, irrité par sa nonchalance. Et je fais évidemment allusion à ta perversité, non aux qualités que tu t'attribues !

- Ton reiatsu rugueux même dans ton sommeil s'est soudainement apaisé et il n'y avait qu'une raison pour provoquer ça, expliqua le vendeur en désignant Orihime qui rougit.

- Enfoiré, tu squattais bien derrière la porte…, marmonna le fils Kurosaki dans un souffle.

- Pourrait-on avancer, s'il vous plait ? soupira Yoruichi.

- Tu as raison, Yoruichi san ! approuva son ami qui fouillait dans sa cape verte. Passons aux choses sérieuses.

- Ce mot est quasi-absent de ton vocabulaire, grogna Ichigo.

- La poudre de mémoire que j'ai confectionnée fait son effet sur l'ensemble du personnel de cet étage, l'ignora le blond en enfonçant son bob sur sa tête. A présent…

Il ouvrit sa main au poing fermé jusque-là pour révéler deux fleurs d'hibiscus bleues.

- Inoue san va pouvoir utiliser ses propres dons pour se soigner et sortir d'ici sans s'attirer le moindre problème.

{…}

- J'aime beaucoup cette chanson ! Monte le volume, Tatsuki chan ~ ! Oh, cet énorme gâteau blanc a l'air très bon, Ishida kun ! C'est toi qui l'as fait ?

- En effet, Inoue san, affirma-t-il, l'index au centre de sa monture, et sans dissimuler sa fierté.

- Excellent travail, vraiment ! J'aimerais savoir en faire autant, mais ma cuisine n'a pas trop de succès. Sado kun, tu veux bien m'aider à porter les soucoupes et les verres ?

- Mmh.

- Inoue san, te resterait-il quelques uns de ces délicieux petits-fours ? se renseigna Urahara en s'approchant mystérieusement d'elle, son chapeau laissant à peine voir ses yeux.

- Haha ! Bien sûr, Urahara san ! Je vais vous en chercher tout de suite dans la cuisine ~

- Je te remercie ~

- Renji ! C'est ma part de gâteau que tu viens de manger en une seule bouchée ! Ne prends-tu donc jamais le temps de mâcher, bon sang ?!

- C'est de ta faute, Rukia ! Fallait pas le laisser sans surveillance.

- J'ai mordu dedans, tu ne t'es pas dit qu'il appartenait à quelqu'un ?!

- Je n'ai vu qu'une part de gâteau en liberté, moi.

- GOINFRE IDIOT !

Ainsi était l'ambiance qui régnait chez Orihime. Dès qu'elle eut guéri ses blessures à l'hôpital, Ichigo, Urahara et Yoruichi la raccompagnèrent chez elle où se trouvaient déjà Uryuu, Rangiku, Tatsuki, Rukia, Sado et Renji qui improvisèrent une fête pour son rétablissement.

Debout dans un coin de la pièce, Ichigo ne participait pas à l'ambiance générale, son esprit ailleurs. Une personne le sentit parfaitement et décida d'aller lui parler.

- Je peux te voir un moment, Ichigo ? lui demanda sérieusement Rangiku.

Légèrement intrigué, il hocha la tête et ils se retirèrent dans le couloir.

- Tu m'inquiètes, amorça la très belle femme.

- Hein ? C'est plus pour Orihime que tu étais supposée t'inquiéter, nan ?

- C'est justement par rapport à elle que je te dis ça, appuya-t-elle, sans ciller.

Sentant venir un remake de sa discussion avec Tatsuki le soir de son retour, Ichigo opta pour abréger cet échange qui l'agaçait déjà. Il avait une sainte horreur qu'on lui dise ce qu'il devait faire, sa famille et ses amis devraient le savoir mieux que personne, bon Dieu !

- Où tu veux en venir, Rangiku san ?

- Orihime n'a pas l'esprit tranquille aussi, je le vois bien. Elle te lance des regards inquiets depuis votre arrivée et tu es distant avec elle. Ta place est à ses côtés, Ichigo ! commença-t-elle à s'irriter.

Le mentionné passa sa main dans ses cheveux hérissés et soupira longuement. Il se sentait fatigué physiquement et moralement, ne se souvenant pas d'avoir dû gérer autant d'émotions contradictoires en si peu de temps.

- Mon intention n'est pas d'inquiéter Orihime, et ce que je compte faire avec elle ne te regarde pas.

Sa joue le brûla la seconde suivante : Matsumoto venait de le gifler avec force au point qu'il tituba. Une intense colère teintait le visage de la vice-capitaine d'ordinaire si pétillante.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans ta tête, mais tu parais te remettre en question, supposa justement Rangiku à mi-voix. Tu es du genre à vouloir protéger tous les êtres qui te sont chers, et c'est tout à ton honneur, le complimenta sincèrement son amie plantureuse. Depuis que tu étudies dans un autre pays, j'ai vu que tu as compris qu'il t'était impossible de protéger Orihime en permanence, et pourtant, tu t'en veux à tort en ce moment !

Elle s'approcha plus près de lui pour bien s'immerger dans ses yeux marron stupéfaits.

- Rompre avec Orihime maintenant, après ce qu'elle vient de vivre alors qu'elle a plus que jamais besoin de toi, serait une erreur que tu regretteras tôt ou tard, je te le garantis, murmura-t-elle, ses beaux yeux bleus envoyant des éclairs. Si malgré tout tu décides de la laisser, sache que je ne te le pardonnerai jamais, Ichigo. Jamais.

Sur ces mots chargés de menaces et de sérieux, la reine mère du saké retourna dans le salon en le laissant seul planté dans le couloir.

_« Après sa déprime, sa perte de poids, ses faux sourires parce que tu lui manques, cet accident est la goutte de trop. Si tu étais resté en Amérique, on ne serait pas là ce soir, Ichigo ! … L'époque où tu lui apportais confort et protection est terminée depuis que tu n'es plus continuellement là. Aujourd'hui, tu fais plus de mal que de bien à Orihime, tu en as la preuve. »_

_« Rompre avec Orihime maintenant, après ce qu'elle vient de vivre alors qu'elle a plus que jamais besoin de toi, serait une erreur que tu regretteras tôt ou tard. »_

- Merde, je vais craquer, gémit-il, tourmenté. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je pensais qu'on pouvait tout surmonter avec Hime alors pourquoi leurs paroles s'emmêlent dans ma tête, me faisant douter ?

D'un côté Tatsuki le poussant à rompre, de l'autre Rangiku l'incitant à rester auprès d'Orihime. Dépassé par la situation, Ichigo s'agrippa les cheveux et posa son front contre le mur. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour quitter son corps et échapper à cette pression.

Près de la fenêtre, Orihime vit Rangiku revenir et commencer une conversation avec Chad. C'est en se mordant la lèvre que la guérisseuse chercha son petit ami des yeux, sans succès. Elle avait besoin de sa présence et comme il ne pouvait pas être dans cinquante pièces dans ce petit appartement, elle partit à sa recherche et le trouva dans le couloir à fixer le vide.

- Ichi ?

Le pauvre sursauta.

- Orihime, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Euh… j'habite ici.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

- Je sais, je te cherchais, précisa-t-elle, marchant vers lui.

- Pourquoi ? On devrait retourner avec les autres, déclara le jeune homme en lui tournant le dos pour lui cacher qu'il souffrait.

C'était dur, mais la voir ne l'aidait pas à départager ses sentiments bien lourds à supporter. Il avait besoin… de rester loin d'elle pour réfléchir.

- Non ! le retint-elle. Viens avec moi.

Sans lui laisser le choix, elle l'entraîna dans sa chambre et ferma derrière eux. Le frère des jumelles essaya de sortir, seulement sa moitié l'en empêcha.

- Les autres vont se demander…

- Les autres profitent de la fête et ne remarqueront pas notre absence, le coupa-t-elle, les bras autour de son cou. Je veux profiter de toi.

L'estomac noué, son petit ami se dégagea de son étreinte et s'avança vers le centre de la pièce, de profil à elle.

- Ne laisse pas l'ancien Ichigo refaire surface.

- Quoi ?

- Je sais que tu culpabilises, mais tu n'aurais rien pu faire pour empêcher cet accident ! tenta de le raisonner Orihime, blessée de le voir réagir ainsi. Tu n'étais même pas sur les lieux, ce serait arrivé de toute façon.

- Il n'y a pas que l'accident, c'est un tout.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Le roux se mordit la lèvre et ferma les yeux, préférant lui montrer son dos. Les mots d'Orihime rejoignaient ceux de Rangiku mais elles se trompaient toutes les deux, c'était bien de sa faute : ce putain d'accident n'aurait pas eu lieu si sa princesse ne s'était pas mise en tête de lui rendre visite tardivement pour Dieu seul savait pourquoi d'après Tatsuki.

A cette pensée, Ichigo se raidit et souleva ses paupières. Les policiers lui avaient dit que l'accident s'était déroulé vers deux heures du matin. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait avoir assez d'importance pour tirer Orihime de ses couvertures et aller le voir seule en pleine nuit au lieu de lui téléphoner ou même attendre leur rendez-vous prévu le jour-même ?

Une touche familière sur son dos l'incita à pivoter. Celle qu'il aimait plus que tout le regardait d'un air suppliant.

- Hime, pourquoi tu…

- Ichigo, arrête avec tes questions. Je vais très bien, je me suis soignée devant toi à l'hôpital, lui rappela celle-ci en caressant sa joue.

Il attrapa sa main qu'il pressa doucement.

- Justement, tu as mis plus d'un quart d'heure à te guérir quand Urahara san t'a remis tes barrettes.

- Le temps importe peu, ce qui compte, c'est que je vais bien maintenant.

Oh Kami, mais comment pouvait-elle prendre les choses si simplement ? Elle avait frôlé la mort de près et sombré dans le coma ! Il n'avait vraiment pas l'impression d'en faire trop !

- Orihime, reprit le Shinigami en s'efforçant de contrôler sa voix, il reste des choses que je ne comprends pas et tu devrais vraiment…

- … passer du temps avec toi, acheva cette dernière, ses bras l'enlaçant à nouveau. Je t'en prie, Ichi, dit-elle à mi-voix, ses iris plongés dans les siens. C'est la seconde fois qu'on se voit en trois mois et je ne te reverrai pas avant six longs mois… Nous avons mieux à faire que de nous attarder sur le passé, tu ne crois pas ?

Pour la première fois depuis six jours, Ichigo parvint à se détendre quelque peu. Il souleva son menton avec son pouce, se pencha et couvrit les lèvres d'Orihime avec les siennes. Dès que le contact se fit, il réalisa à quel point ça lui avait manqué, leur premier baiser depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée de son coma. Cela suffit à faire fondre la belle dans ses bras et qu'elle sente son excitation monter d'un cran. Elle avait tellement désiré Ichigo en son absence que le sentir contre elle, sa chaleur, son odeur, était vraiment comme une drogue à effet rapide et euphorique.

Audacieusement, elle glissa sa petite main sous le t-shirt qu'il portait tandis qu'elle grattait son cuir chevelu de l'autre en descendant progressivement vers sa nuque. Son gémissement rauque fut sa récompense, et elle produit le même son quand il palpa ses fesses tout en ravageant sa bouche. La langue de son copain passait et repassait dans tous les coins et recoins possibles, tournoyait autour et avec la sienne, essayant même de chatouiller le fond de sa gorge.

L'une de ses grandes mains remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale de la beauté auburn qui se cambra, ce simple geste lui envoyait toujours des frissons dans tout le corps et il le savait, en profitait. Une chaleur caractéristique ne tarda guère à se faire connaître entre ses jambes, elle dut alors frotter ses cuisses ensemble en retenant son cri.

C'était sans compter son Ichi qui se mit à tirer sur la taille de sa jupe et l'élastique de sa culotte qu'il suivit des doigts jusqu'à les stopper à l'avant du vêtement. Percevoir la main de son petit ami sur sa féminité, à cet endroit brûlant, ne fit qu'accroître l'excitation de la guérisseuse.

- I-Ichi…, haleta-t-elle sans se détacher de lui.

- Hm ?

- N'arrête surtout pas. J'ai tant attendu ce moment avec toi…

Il sourit, se rendit à son oreille qu'il mordit délicatement.

- Je n'en ai pas l'intention. Cette proximité avec toi m'a aussi manqué, ajouta-t-il sérieusement.

Pour appuyer ses propos, il lui donna un baiser langoureux, passionné, comme s'il craignait qu'elle disparaisse dans la seconde. Leurs amis dans l'autre pièce étaient le cadet de leurs soucis. En cet instant, seul leur moitié avait de l'importance, rien d'autre. Se laissant guider par ses profonds sentiments, Ichigo effleura le bas de ses seins et avança son corps contre le sien. Merde, il aurait aimé qu'elle oublie une fois de plus d'enfiler un soutien-gorge. Il le connaissait celui-là, même sans le voir, il s'agissait de l'un des préférés de sa petite amie qu'il ne pourrait pas déchirer, à l'image de sa culotte probablement assortie.

La concernée, elle, n'avait pas ces préoccupations en tête, encore moins lorsqu'un renflement familier pressa contre son ventre. Avec un miaulement aigu, elle coupa le baiser pour accrocher ses lèvres sur la ligne de sa mâchoire, y faire pleuvoir des baisers jusqu'à son cou où elle stagna, sans cesser le mouvement de ses propres mains. Orihime laissa ses ongles griffer sensuellement l'homme qu'elle aimait des épaules au bas de ses reins, contourna sa taille en traçant un cercle, titilla son nombril et suivit la colonne de poils roux partant de là.

- Orihime…, souffla-t-il rapidement.

Cette réaction la rendait si fière… Elle déboutonna son jean, fit glisser la fermeture éclair et plongea ses doigts à l'intérieur en lui faisant parallèlement un suçon à la base de la gorge. Le sang d'Ichigo bouillonna quand elle entoura son membre pour le caresser maladroitement en raison de son pantalon qui faisait obstacle.

- Hime ! gémit-il assez fortement.

Heureusement, de la musique était en route dans le salon. Tch, comme s'il pensait à ça. Au contraire, c'est en roulant instinctivement ses hanches dans sa main que le fils Kurosaki releva rapidement sa jupe au-dessus de sa taille, saisit sa culotte et la fit chuter avec l'aide d'Orihime qui se dandina sur place. Une fois son sous-vêtement à ses chevilles, Ichigo la porta dans ses bras afin qu'elle croise ses jambes derrière lui, ce qu'elle fit tout en l'embrassant. Même lorsque son dos cogna contre la porte de sa chambre, la jeune femme ne rompit pas leur échange sensuel ou encore sa poigne dans ses cheveux orange. Lors de l'impact par contre, le Shinigami suppléant, lui, connecta leurs bas-ventres. Si la demoiselle gémit, ce ne fut rien quand il descendit son jean et son boxer au niveau de ses genoux afin que leurs sexes soient directement en contact.

Chaleur contre chaleur, humidité contre humidité, désir ardent contre désir dévorant. Ichigo se frottait intimement à elle, ses cris étouffés dans sa petite bouche chaude et accueillante. Salive, gémissements, souffles irréguliers, résumeraient bien la situation actuelle.

- A-Aah ! Ichi ! lâcha-t-elle en rejetant la tête contre la porte, lui offrant ainsi son cou.

- Tu es plus que prête pour moi, constata-t-il, son désir sur le point de le submerger en totalité.

En effet, sa main montait et descendait la fleur délicate de sa Hime, qui était véritablement trempée de désir pour lui. Ne résistant pas, il inséra un doigt puis un deuxième en elle tout en la soutenant par une cuisse.

- Non… pas t-tes doigts…, protesta-t-elle faiblement, sa respiration saccadée.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ? la taquina-t-il.

La belle redressa la tête pour rétablir la connexion visuelle. Oh, elle le trouva terriblement beau, sexy à en mourir avec cette étincelle de luxure dans le regard, cet amour pour elle et cette passion commune. Et puis ce sourire en coin à tomber par terre ajouté à ses joues un peu roses dues à l'effort que ça lui coûtait de ne pas marteler en elle sur le champ…

- Toi, répondit Orihime, consciente que ses perles grises reflétaient exactement les mêmes sentiments. C'est toi que je veux en moi, Ichi kun.

Satisfait, celui-ci retira ses doigts de son cœur chaud et lui rendit la pareille en lui faisant un suçon bien visible, mordillant puis léchant sa peau blanche parfaite recouverte d'une mince couche de transpiration. Cette même peau abîmée par des blessures et ecchymoses il y a quelques heures à peine.

- Ichigo kun ! s'impatienta la déesse, agitée et tendue à l'extrême sur la porte, sa poitrine poussée vers l'avant.

Elle était une pure image de la beauté avec ses pommettes rouges et cette expression de bonheur, gonflant la fierté d'Ichigo.

- Je n'ai pas de préservatif sur moi. Tu prends toujours ta pilule, n'est-ce pas ?

La voix indisponible, elle se contenta de hocher vivement la tête.

- Tiens-toi bien à mes épaules, lui conseilla son petit ami, une goutte de sueur coulant de sa tempe à son menton, sa voix instable tant le désir l'encombrait. Je t'ai dit attendre ce moment depuis longtemps, je ne garantis pas de me contrôler. Je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes.

- Ne prête pas attention à ça, vas-y, le pressa Orihime en le léchant sous le lobe.

Ce simple geste envoya une sorte de courant à haute densité directement dans l'aine d'Ichigo, qui entra enfin en elle dans un gémissement s'étendant sur la durée au fur et à mesure qu'il s'engouffrait entre les parois humides de celle qu'il aimait. Bordel, des semaines qu'ils n'avaient pas été si proches, ça n'avait définitivement rien à voir avec rêver ou imaginer cet instant magique où ils ne faisaient qu'un. La beauté auburn enfouit son visage dans son cou et donna le premier coup de reins puis le suivant, montant et descendant sans relâche l'érection d'Ichigo qui l'aida en la soulevant par les hanches. Elle pinçait sa peau avec ses dents pour taire ses cris de plaisir, seulement ils sortaient quand même.

Bientôt cependant, le roux prit la relève. Il la plaqua complètement à la porte, plaça ses mains sous chacune des cuisses d'Orihime afin de les écarter le plus possible, la forçant de ce fait à décroiser ses jambes pour en quelque sorte se retrouver comme assise dans le vide devant lui. Elle se sentait vulnérable dans cette position mais c'était si excitant ! Son copain put entamer un enchaînement de va-et-vient, la série suivante toujours plus rapide que la précédente, et il ne plaisantait pas tout à l'heure : il la pénétrait avec force et vitesse, la porte tremblotait sur ses gonds et pourtant, Orihime sentait qu'il veillait à ne pas la blesser. Ainsi était son Ichi, quelle que soit la situation.

Le nez contre sa tempe, Ichigo se déplaça sous son oreille pour à son tour loger son visage dans son cou et fit un pas de côté pour que le dos de sa Hime repose plutôt contre le mur. Il préférait éviter de casser sa porte ou que le son attire leurs amis. Un feu se déclencha en lui quand les muscles internes d'Orihime commencèrent à se contracter autour de son membre toujours actif. Il en aurait crié si la musique du salon ne venait pas de toucher à sa fin. Garder ce son dans sa gorge releva à la fois du miracle et de la torture, et il le laissa sortir dès qu'une autre chanson débuta. Un long gémissement si érotique qu'il fit vibrer sa partenaire en la précipitant d'un bond vers l'orgasme.

En effet, une chaleur intense prit forme dans le ventre de la jeune femme dont les gémissements devenaient plus rapprochés et aigus. En entrant et sortant d'elle de cette manière presque sauvage et primaire, Ichigo attisait son excitation, renfonçait son plaisir presque insupportable. Elle était si proche du bord de l'abîme… Au moment où elle pensait ça, son petit ami se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et fit une sorte de cercle tout en s'enfonçant en elle, ce qui alluma sa perle féminine au sommet de son intimité moite et elle se brisa dans ses bras, le corps raidit et envahit par un rayonnement de plaisir indescriptible.

- Ichigooooo ~ !

- Pas si fort.

- Mais… c'est si… aaah…

Elle ne put achever sa phrase mais aucun mot n'était à la hauteur de toute façon. C'était plus que bon, agréable, génial, fulgurant… Elle avait dépassé le septième ciel alors qu'ils faisaient l'amour debout et presque entièrement habillés. Mais ça faisait si longtemps que les sensations étaient explosives. Sentir la jouissance de sa princesse fit vaciller Ichigo sur ses genoux, surtout qu'il se sentait lui-même venir.

- Ah, Ichi…, souffla-t-elle, ses talons plantés à l'arrière de ses cuisses, au-dessus de son jean.

- R-Reste encore avec moi, Hime, la supplia-t-il en plein mouvement, sentant le corps d'Orihime se détendre progressivement en tremblant.

- Hmm…

- Juste... encore un peu…

Il avait chaud, de la sueur coulait sur son dos, des crampes apparaissaient en raison de cette position inconfortable, et parler lui demandait de l'énergie. En dépit de cela, il était bien décidé à atteindre son paroxysme grâce à la seule femme pouvant provoquer cet état de béatitude chez lui.

Une poussée rude, une seconde, une troisième… A la quatrième, Orihime envoya son bassin à sa rencontre et ça suffit à faire exploser violemment et bruyamment Ichigo en elle. Ce fut si puissant que ça manqua de peu de lui accorder un deuxième orgasme malgré le dévastateur qu'elle venait d'avoir. Le Shinigami continua d'aller et venir entre ses jambes lâches encore quelques secondes, allant jusqu'au bout de son apogée, avant de se stabiliser.

Le front entre ses seins, il reprit son souffle, prenant vaguement conscience du fluide s'échappant de l'endroit où ils étaient liés. Après une minute, il la remit doucement sur ses pieds, baissa sa jupe et lui baisa le front. Il la libéra uniquement quand il fut certain qu'elle tienne debout par elle-même. C'est avec un pâle sourire qu'Orihime remonta son boxer et reboutonna son jean. Émue, elle le serra dans ses bras, les yeux clos à cause de la fatigue.

- Je ne pourrai jamais vivre avec un autre homme ce que je partage avec toi, lui confia-t-elle en lui caressant tendrement le dos.

Ichigo l'étreignit en retour et elle comprit tout ce qu'il voulait dire à travers son silence.

{…}

- Au revoir, Inoue ! Nous nous reverrons très vite.

- Um ! A bientôt, Kuchiki san ~ !

- Salut, Inoue san ! Encore merci pour les restes !

- Haha, pas de quoi, Renji kun !

- C'est ça, barre-toi maintenant, le cassa Ichigo en leur fermant la porte au nez. Salut, Rukia.

Après quatre bonnes heures, tous leurs amis étaient enfin partis, Rukia et Renji étant les derniers. Le roux soupira, cette journée avait vraiment été longue… Deux bras fins l'enlaçant par derrière le tirèrent de ses pensées.

- Et si tu restais dormir ici ? lui proposa sa petite amie, sa joue sur son dos.

Cette journée avait été longue et elle allait se terminer dans la douleur et le désastre. Ichigo en avait mal d'avance. Après lui avoir fait l'amour dans la chambre, les paroles de Tatsuki et de Matsumoto inondèrent son esprit de plus belle, celles de la première avec plus de force. Le pire étant que s'il n'était pas venu à Karakura, Orihime n'aurait pas atterri à l'hôpital. Ichigo s'était rendu à l'évidence : leur relation détruisait Orihime à petit feu.

- Hime, il faut que je te parle.

- D'accord, tu le feras devant un film, une amie m'a téléchargé celui que tu n'as pas pu voir au cinéma au mois de…

- Non, la retint-il en pivotant. Je veux te parler maintenant.

La princesse le dévisagea avec inquiétude.

- Ton expression est si sérieuse, tu me fais peur.

Le frère de Karin et Yuzu se passa une main dans les cheveux, l'estomac noué.

- J'ai réfléchi.

- A propos de quoi ? l'interrogea-t-elle, la crainte circulant à grande vitesse dans ses veines, ses yeux déjà mouillés.

- … A nous.

Le mauvais pressentiment d'Orihime la rongea. Refusant de céder à la panique, elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et tenta de réguler son rythme cardiaque emballé.

- Ichigo, ne fais pas…

- Une relation à distance n'est pas faite pour nous, Orihime, lâcha difficilement ce dernier, le poing serré. On doit arrêter.

L'univers de la sœur de Sora s'effondra, ses larmes tombant de ses prunelles argentées.

- N-Non, pourquoi maintenant ? hoqueta-t-elle. Ça fait deux ans que nous vivons ainsi ! ne comprit-elle pas en venant s'accrocher à son torse.

- J'ai encore cinq années d'études, tu n'en as pas moins, voire même plus, lui expliqua Ichigo qui avait du mal à maintenir son regard larmoyant. Je suis plus souvent absent que présent.

- Nous tenons jusque-là ! répliqua vivement la beauté auburn, pas loin de s'évanouir de chagrin.

Pourquoi lui faisait-il subir ça après l'instant magique partagé dans sa chambre ? Pourquoi ?! Avait-elle manqué quelque chose ? Son petit ami ferma les yeux, le corps raide.

- C'est pour le mieux, se dit-il à lui-même.

- Le mieux pour qui ? Nous avions des projets, ceux-là même que tu m'as rappelés le jour de ton retour ! Nos fiançailles, notre future maison, le fait de travailler dans la même ville plus tard…, évoqua-t-elle en sanglotant.

Ichigo aurait aimé avoir le don de se dédoubler pour échapper à sa souffrance.

- Je sais tout ça, mais rompre est la meilleure solution, déclara-t-il en cachant ses émotions. Nos vies sont incompatibles et…

- Tu dis ça à cause de l'accident, pas vrai ? Tu ne peux pas croire ce que tu viens de prononcer ! Je sais que tu te sens coupable mais je t'ai dit… !

- J'avais prévu de mettre un terme à notre relation avant mon séjour, affirma le fils Kurosaki, convaincant. Tu m'as fait changer d'avis sans le savoir mais je suis finalement revenu sur ma décision.

Choquée, la guérisseuse se détacha de lui, tenant debout par on ne savait quel miracle. Que venait-il... de dire ? Rompre avec elle avant même qu'elle ne le rejoigne à l'aéroport ? Et pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à lire autre chose que la vérité dans ses yeux ambrés ? Elle arrivait toujours à voir quand l'homme qu'elle aimait lui mentait alors pourquoi cette fois ne voyait-elle pas de trace de mensonge ?!

Orihime s'entoura de ses bras comme pour se protéger et secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Elle devait naviguer en plein cauchemar, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication plausible.

- J'ai repensé aux paroles que tu m'as dites le jour où j'ai été accepté dans cette fac…, poursuivit Ichigo en marchant vers la fenêtre. Tu m'as dit de penser à moi pour une fois et tu avais raison.

Il croisa les yeux tristes à en arracher le cœur d'Orihime.

- Je dois tirer un trait sur ma vie ici : mon rôle de Shinigami, mes anciennes habitudes, toi… et me concentrer uniquement sur mes études, dit le jeune homme, chaque mot le lacérant horriblement. Notre relation ne fait que ralentir ma progression, je m'inquiète tellement pour toi quand je suis là-bas et il en est de même pour toi. Toi et moi avons besoin de stabilité, Hime, finit-il en lui tournant le dos.

L'intéressée avait l'affreuse impression que sa douleur l'enveloppait comme une seconde peau brûlante, lourde, intense.

- Et tu m'annonces ça après ce qu'on a fait dans ma chambre tout à l'heure, murmura-t-elle, la voix sans timbre. Après que je t'ai dit que tu étais le seul avec qui je me sentais si bien.

Elle avait l'air hagard, flottant entre réalité et enfer sans parvenir à discerner la frontière. Elle vit néanmoins sa mâchoire se contracter.

- Je suis désolé, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû céder mais je ne regrette pas ce moment passé avec toi, assura Ichigo en fixant l'extérieur.

La déesse revint peu à peu à elle, sa conversation avec Tsubaki et Shun'o lui revenant en mémoire.

- C'est parce que tu crois en moi que je travaille si dur à la fac, parce que notre relation survit depuis deux ans malgré la distance alors que beaucoup n'y croyaient pas, pleura-t-elle à chaudes larmes, le cœur en morceaux. J'ai besoin de toi, Ichigo…

- Non, c'est faux. Tu te débrouilles très bien toute seule.

- Non ! maintint la jeune femme en se replaçant à ses côtés, sa main sur son bras. Tu ne sais pas ce qui…

- Je n'ai rien à savoir de plus.

- Bien sûr que si !

Le fils d'Isshin serra les dents. Pourquoi diable rendait-elle les choses plus compliquées qu'elles ne l'étaient ?

- Je... Je sais que c'est égoïste de te faire part de ça maintenant alors que j'ai…

- Orihime, ça suffit ! craqua-t-il, ne supportant plus cette tension. Je veux qu'on arrête, c'est tout.

Ichigo lui refit face en retirant doucement sa main de son épaule.

- Il n'y a rien que tu puisses dire ou faire pour me retenir, murmura-t-il plus posément pour ne pas l'effrayer. Ma décision est prise et tu dois l'accepter.

Les lèvres de sa petite amie, ou plutôt son ex-petite amie, tremblèrent.

- Tu me quittes comme ça, en ruinant nos projets, brisant mes rêves et surtout tes promesses que tu tiens toujours ?! hurla-t-elle à travers ses larmes, les jambes flageolantes. Ça ne te ressemble tellement pas ! Tu m'as promis d'être là pour moi, et aujourd'hui je te demande de l'aide, tu t'en vas ! Pourquoi me fais-tu autant de mal, Ichigo ? Si tu me reproches quelque chose, dis-le-moi au lieu de me faire subir ça.

Elle dut prendre appui sur le dossier d'une chaise pour ne pas tomber.

- Sans toi, je n'y arriverai pas…, chuchota Orihime, anéantie, ses larmes arrosant le sol. C'est trop dur, ne me laisse pas, s'il te plaît. Je t'aime et je tiens trop à notre relation pour la voir s'achever ainsi. Il en est de même pour toi, j'en suis persuadée.

Le roux se dirigea vers l'entrée enfiler ses baskets et posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte sans se retourner.

- Je prends l'avion demain. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de ne pas venir me dire au revoir, déclara-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait neutre, mais ses doigts crispés sur la poignée contredirent cela. Prends soin de toi, Hime.

- Attends, ne pars pas !

Sans un regard en arrière, il s'en alla, ignorant son appel, mettant entre eux une distance qui s'étendrait sur plusieurs années.

- Ichigo ! s'écria Orihime en traversant le salon pour marteler la porte. Reviens, Ichi, je t'en supplie ! Ne… Ne me laisse pas comme ça, pas de cette façon alors que j'ai besoin de toi plus que tu ne l'imagines…

Elle voulait ouvrir cette porte et lui courir après, mais ses forces l'abandonnèrent et elle glissa par terre telle une flaque émotionnelle, ses cris et ses pleurs déchirant le silence de l'appartement soudain bien sombre. Les nuages eux-mêmes dissimulèrent la lune comme pour rendre plus réel l'obscurité régnant dans le cœur d'Orihime. Sans repères, sans point d'ancrage, sans son seul et unique amour pour la soutenir, elle ne voyait pas comment survivre. Se montrer courageuse quand elle savait qu'elle allait le revoir était une chose, mais affronter les aléas de la vie sans sa présence lui paraissait juste impossible. Ses rêves, ses espoirs, son lien avec l'homme qu'elle aimait venaient aussi de franchir le seuil. Il ne lui restait plus rien.

Ce que la princesse ignorait toutefois, c'est que juste de l'autre côté de la porte, Ichigo était encore là, le cœur se fragmentant un peu plus à chacun de ses cris et supplications de lui revenir. Debout dans les ténèbres de la nuit, il permit à une larme de lui échapper. Personne ne la verrait, ni même quand elle s'écrasa à ses pieds en même temps que l'une de celles d'Orihime qui évacuait toujours bruyamment sa douleur.

Il s'efforçait de se convaincre avoir agi dans l'intérêt d'Orihime même si ça le déchirait à l'intérieur. Par souci pour elle, il avait refusé de lui avouer que Tatsuki était à l'origine de sa décision. Orihime aurait besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle s'appuyer et semer le trouble entre elle et sa meilleure amie ne ferait que l'achever.

Sans écouter chaque muscle de son corps le poussant à revenir sur ses pas pour la consoler, Ichigo rentra chez lui, parfaitement conscient que les années à venir allaient être un supplice permanent sans la femme qu'il avait prévu d'épouser. Il en était conscient parce que sa torture mentale avait débuté dès la seconde où il avait fait le choix de l'abandonner en faisant une croix sur leur avenir à deux.

Le lendemain, après une nuit blanche, Orihime arriva trop tard à l'aéroport à son grand désespoir. Elle décida donc de téléphoner continuellement à Ichigo les cinq jours suivants, laisser des messages, en vain. Il ne décrocha aucune des fois, ne répondit à aucun de ses texto, mails ou messages vocaux, et elle était prête à piocher dans ses économies pour aller le rejoindre, s'expliquer, comprendre… Seulement, Tatsuki l'en empêcha alors qu'elle réservait son billet d'avion. A vrai dire, les jours qui succédèrent à sa rupture avec Ichigo lui parurent flous, elle en perdit la notion du temps jusqu'à se noyer dans sa souffrance inqualifiable.

Ce dont Orihime était néanmoins sûre, c'est que lors de cette nuit où sa vie bascula, elle savait qu'elle ne serait plus jamais la même. Une part d'elle était morte et les chances qu'elle revive à nouveau étaient inexistantes.

**{ _ Fin du flash-back _ }**

**O**

Le soleil déclinait, teintant le ciel d'une couleur rouge orangé. A la table de la terrasse, deux jeunes femmes baignaient dans cette lueur belle et aveuglante ne réchauffant cependant nullement l'atmosphère entre elles.

Orihime était estomaquée au point d'en perdre sa voix. Elle avait attentivement écouté le récit de sa meilleure amie en l'aidant à combler certaines parties avec ses propres souvenirs, et sa déduction était évidente.

De son côté, Tatsuki se sentait mal, une part de sa conscience regrettait d'avoir interféré dans la relation entre ses deux amis, et d'avoir fait pression sur Ichigo. De plus, le regard que lui jetait la princesse actuellement compressa son cœur.

- Orihime, je…

- C'est de ta faute, souffla l'ex-petite amie d'Ichigo qui avait encore du mal à réaliser. Moi qui pensais… alors qu'en fait…

Le temps se rafraichissait mais son corps bouillonnait de colère. Les mots se perdaient dans sa gorge, ses sentiments se mélangeaient, sa vue se brouillait à cause des larmes. Toutes ces années à souffrir, à se demander pourquoi, pourquoi Ichigo l'avait abandonnée si brutalement pour ne plus donner de nouvelles durant quatre ans interminables alors qu'elle dépérissait… Oh, Seigneur, la personne responsable de son malheur se tenait devant elle, une personne en qui elle avait pleine confiance !

- J'en ai énormément voulu à Ichigo, la raison qu'il m'a donnée avant de me quitter, soit nos vies incompatibles, me paraissait tellement légère et je comprends mieux pourquoi ! explosa la beauté auburn en bondissant sur ses pieds.

Comme la fois au restaurant italien, de nombreux clients se tournèrent vers elle, sauf qu'elle s'en fichait tout autant, plus préoccupée par Kokoro une nouvelle fois tiré du sommeil par sa faute. Orihime le plaça dans le creux de son cou tout en caressant ses doux poils gris et noirs pour l'apaiser, sa colère toujours aussi vive.

- Orihime, tout le monde nous regarde, on devrait parler de ça ailleurs, l'implora la karatéka, agacée et mal à l'aise. Ta réaction est disproportionnée !

- Ma réaction n'est pas disproportionnée ! Ichi lui-même n'avait aucune envie de rompre, il l'a fait uniquement parce que tu lui as mis des paroles ridicules dans la tête et c'est pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé le rejoindre aux États-Unis, et que tu ne comprenais pas la colère de Rangiku san à son égard quand il m'a abandonnée ! Je te faisais confiance et tu m'as trahie, Tatsuki chan ! évacua-t-elle, le visage trempé de larmes.

- Tu ne sais pas tout…, amorça celle-ci en se mettant aussi debout.

- Je sais que tu m'as enlevé ce qui comptait le plus dans ma vie et il n'y a rien à ajouter, tu en as assez fait !

Sur ces mots blessants, la guérisseuse attrapa son sac de sa main libre et s'en alla, le cœur déchiré.

- Attends ! essaya de l'arrêter la brune, sans succès. Tu ne comprends pas, poursuivit Tatsuki dans son sillage.

La belle continua de se frayer un chemin parmi les passants, sans prêter attention à sa meilleure amie, préférant frotter sa joue contre son chaton qui tremblait de peur à cause de ses cris.

- Écoute, reprit la sportive en marchant à sa hauteur, Ichigo t'a laissée en partie à cause de moi, oui, mais il y a une autre raison qu'il ne m'a jamais révélée, la supplia-t-elle de la croire. Environ une semaine après avoir rompu avec toi, il a regretté sa décision et a téléphoné à ton appartement mais tu n'étais pas là. Donc, j'ai décroché et on s'est disputés… Plus tard, j'ai su qu'autre chose l'avait incité à mettre définitivement un terme à votre histoire.

Orihime l'ignora toujours, se contentant de bifurquer vers une ruelle, un raccourcis menant à l'appartement de Sado chez qui elle avait l'intention de déposer Kokoro avant de partir travailler.

- Ichigo t'a aussi envoyé une lettre que j'ai interceptée en lui disant de te laisser tranquille, enchaina la championne, frustrée de ne pas parvenir à attirer son attention. Il savait que tu souffrais et je n'ai pas nié ça, ajoutant que tes amis étaient présents pour toi. Je voulais qu'il te fiche la paix, il a fait le choix d'étudier à l'étranger, il devait assumer. Bon sang, Orihime, regarde-moi !

N'en pouvant plus, elle l'attrapa par les épaules et la força à lui faire face. L'une pleurait silencieusement, l'autre avait les larmes aux yeux. Elles se fixèrent en silence durant cinq secondes.

- Je regrette sincèrement, Orihime, s'excusa Tatsuki, une larme roulant jusqu'à son menton. Je voulais juste te protéger, tu es ma meilleure amie et te voir dépérir jour après jour à cause d'Ichigo qui te manquait, que tu ne voyais même pas dix fois par an, m'était insupportable. Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir pour mon action ! se défendit-elle en pressant ses épaules tremblantes. C'est pour ça que je t'ai dit que vous ne seriez plus en couple aujourd'hui, car en dehors de l'autre raison qui l'a poussé à se séparer de toi, tu maigrissais à vue d'œil et tu as failli mourir plus d'une fois à cause de lui : tu ne te nourrissais pas assez et cet accident t'a fait frôler la mort de près ! Et je ne parle même pas de tes notes qui dégringolaient…

Elle baissa la tête, le souffle rapide.

- J'ai eu peur que tu ne reviennes pas de la Soul Society quand tu es partie sauver Kuchiki, j'étais tétanisée à l'idée que tu meurs au Hueco Mundo, alors il n'était pas question que je te regarde mettre ta vie en danger sans rien faire. Je ne le pouvais tout simplement pas.

Tatsuki sécha son visage, fouilla dans sa poche et lui tendit une enveloppe.

- Tiens, elle est d'Ichigo. C'est celle dont je t'ai parlé tout à l'heure qu'il t'a envoyée il y a quatre ans. Je ne l'ai jamais ouverte, je te le jure.

La sœur de Sora, toujours aussi muette, la prit, la rangea dans son sac et se détourna, son chat blottit en boule sur sa poitrine. Le garçon maqué eut l'impression de se briser, ses muscles refusant de bouger tandis qu'elle regardait sa meilleure amie augmenter la distance entre elles.

- Orihime, je suis vraiment désolée, je t'assure ! cria-t-elle dans son dos, les poings serrés. Ichigo est un bon gars mais il te faisait souffrir sans le savoir, même tes profs t'ont mise en garde sur ta bourse que tu risquais de perdre ! Je te répète que je ne songeais qu'à te protéger alors dis quelque chose !

A cet instant, Orihime consentit à stopper ses pas sans pour autant se retourner. La ruelle était déserte, le vent frais s'y engouffrait librement, soulevant sa magnifique chevelure auburn dont la couleur tirait sur plusieurs nuances sous les rayons du soleil couchant. Toutefois, sa posture trahissait qu'elle n'était pas elle-même, comme si elle souffrait physiquement.

- Je t'ai entendue, Tatsuki chan, répliqua-t-elle platement à peine plus fort qu'un murmure. Ce jour-là, quand Ichigo est revenu et que j'ai eu cet accident… il y a quelque chose que tu as compris mais que tu n'as pas pris en compte, et c'est ta plus grosse erreur en tant que ma meilleure amie supposée me connaître par coeur.

Avec un soupir, elle s'en alla pour de bon en laissant Tatsuki à la fois peinée et totalement déconcertée. Un mur venait de s'ériger entre Orihime et elle, et l'abattre ne serait pas chose aisée même pour elle, l'une des terreurs du Japon.

{…}

- Excellent, Orihime san. Tu te débrouilles à merveille, une vraie professionnelle.

- Merci, Docteur Naruyo, sourit la félicitée.

La nuit était bien avancée, plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées depuis sa dispute avec sa meilleure amie. Au travail en ce moment, elle venait de changer la perfusion d'un bébé sous l'œil du médecin de garde, Naruyo Emiko. Orihime était certes concentrée sur ce qu'elle devait faire, mais une partie de son cerveau rejouait certaines scènes avec Tatsuki. Et puis cette lettre dans son sac qu'elle n'avait toujours pas lue…

Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, en mettant sa tenue professionnelle, elle avait remarqué avoir oublié son portable chez elle. Elle espérait que Jin n'allait pas encore en faire tout un plat en lui reprochant la tête en l'air qu'elle était. Son mari aimait pouvoir la joindre quand il le voulait, et après avoir su qu'il avait fouillé dans son téléphone, Orihime se demandait s'il n'avait pas été jusqu'à y placer une puce pour la localiser en permanence comme les agents secrets à la télévision.

Elle secoua sa jolie tête. La paranoïa n'avait pas besoin d'alourdir le poids des sentiments confus qui l'écrasaient déjà.

- Il est 23h, tu peux aller prendre ta demi-heure de pause, la ramena sur terre Emiko.

- Vous en êtes sûre, docteur ?

- Évidemment que j'en suis sûre ! rit la femme d'âge mûre. Allez, à tout à l'heure.

- Um ~ !

La princesse pressa une dernière fois la minuscule main du nouveau-né dans la couveuse avant de sortir de la salle pour se laver les mains et se rendre dans les vestiaires. Dès qu'elle trouva son porte-monnaie, elle traversa l'un des couloirs dans le but de s'acheter de quoi grignoter au distributeur.

- … Kurosaki Ichigo, oui, je viens d'apprendre ce qui lui est arrivé, le pauvre !

Orihime se figea en plein mouvement et tourna la tête si vite que son cou craqua. Deux de ses collègues, étudiantes également, sortaient d'un ascenseur pour reprendre leur service.

- Saiko chan, Katsumi chan !

- Oh, salut, Orihime chan. Tu es en pause mais tu traines encore dans le service, c'est tout toi, sourit Saiko, une jeune femme châtain.

- Je vous ai entendues parler d'Ichi… de Kurosaki Ichigo ? dit la déesse en courant dans leur direction, l'inquiétude la rongeant tel un poison.

- Oui, répondit Katsumi, le visage grave sous ses cheveux rouges. Il est ici.

Le sang de la guérisseuse ne fit qu'un tour, ses poumons se vidèrent. Ichigo à l'hôpital ? Même en fouillant dans sa mémoire, elle n'avait pas le souvenir de pareille chose car dès qu'il se blessait, c'était elle ou son père qui le soignaient. Ajouté à cela, bien qu'elle ne l'ait pas revu depuis le soir de son anniversaire il y a une semaine, il n'y avait aucune raison valable pour que son ex-petit ami vienne la voir sur son lieu de travail à une telle heure. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas savoir que sa pause était maintenant et il n'était assurément pas là en visite.

Par conséquent, il se passait un truc grave et Orihime sentait déjà son cœur pomper anormalement vite et ses larmes brûler ses prunelles très éprouvées aujourd'hui. Elle saisit son coude gauche et se mordit la lèvre en priant le ciel pour se tromper lourdement.

_S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, faites qu'Ichigo n'ait rien de grave !_

Oh, ce trop plein d'émotions finirait par se retourner contre elle d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle en était persuadée.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? demanda Orihime d'une voix étranglée.

- On ignore ce qu'il a exactement, on a entendu des échos comme quoi il aurait été admis au troisième étage dans un sale état, précisa Katsumi qui avait remarqué sa décomposition physique. Ce qui est certain, c'est que Kurosaki est passé par les urgences et ce qui lui est arrivé n'est pas un accident.

O

* * *

**Bonjour ! Ceux qui ont l'œil auront peut-être remarqué que dans le chapitre 1, je précise qu'Ichigo n'a pas remis les pieds au Japon depuis cinq ans alors que j'ai écrit quatre ans dans ce chapitre. Sachez que ce n'est pas une erreur, j'expliquerai ça dans le prochain chapitre. Que dire de celui-ci ? Vous en savez plus sur la rupture d'Ichi & Hime, mais je ne vous ai pas tout révélé. Des choses se feront savoir plus tard et je n'ai pas fini de faire souffrir des personnages. **

**L'un de vous m'a demandé si Jin était plus qu'un être humain, bonne question ! Mais je ne répondrai pas, à vous de vous faire votre idée sur lui XD Sur ce, je vous laisse en vous remerciant pour vos reviews, nouveaux ou anciens lecteurs que vous êtes =) Merci pour la lecture.**


	6. Regarde-moi

**~ Pardonne-moi ~**

§ Chapitre 05 : Regarde-moi §

O

- Un autre verre, monsieur ?

- Nan merci, ça ira.

Il était 19h passées.

Accoudé au bar, Ichigo but la dernière gorgée de son verre avant de le poser. Avec un soupir, il se passa une main sur le visage. Aujourd'hui encore fut une longue journée, il était content d'avoir quelque chose de prévu pour se changer les idées… avant d'arriver ici. En effet, il n'était pas dans ce club à poireauter pour rien. Avec Chad, Ishida -pourquoi ce dernier avait accepté alors qu'il était tellement coincé, il ne savait pas- et Keigo, ils avaient décidé de passer une soirée entre amis, et Keigo avait imposé cet « endroit branché » selon lui.

Un quart d'heure qu'Ichigo attendait et il en avait déjà plus que marre, ayant hâte que ses potes arrivent pour se barrer d'ici. La musique accentuait son mal de crâne, il y avait trop de monde, plusieurs personnes lui avaient demandé de poser pour des photos (qu'il avait refusées), et il s'était fait draguer six fois pour l'amour de Dieu !

- Bonsoir, bel homme.

Oh, Kami… Sept fois. Le roux se crispa, il ne survivrait pas à une huitième tentative d'approche. Près de lui venait d'apparaitre une brune taille de guêpe dans une mini robe outrageante, et perchée sur des talons de douze centimètres. Il se retint de grogner.

- Ton visage ne m'est pas inconnu, continua la jeune femme qui battait inutilement des cils. Tu es célibataire ?

- Ouais, et je tiens à le rester, grogna finalement le fils Kurosaki.

- D'habitude, les hommes ne me résistent pas quand je leur fais des avances, insista l'inconnue en faisant une grosse bulle avec son chewing-gum tout en le dévorant des yeux.

_Peut-être parce qu'ils reluquent autre chose que ton visage, _songea-t-il sèchement.

- Allez, on peut tenter, je te ferai passer une super nuit inoubliable…

Une veine cocha la tempe d'Ichigo. Franchement, il n'en doutait pas, cette brune sculpturale devait avoir visité bon nombre de lits mais ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'il se fichait éperdument d'elle et de sa life. Ce qui le tracassait essentiellement, c'est qu'il en avait ras-le-bol d'attendre ses amis, sa migraine jouait aux montagnes russes sur l'échelle de la douleur, des soucis personnels l'empêchaient de dormir sereinement et voilà qu'il se faisait limite sauter dessus par une nana au moins cinq ans plus jeune que lui, qui ne percutait pas qu'il n'en avait rien à faire d'elle. Ouais, super soirée.

- T'es pas mon genre, lâcha-t-il sans y penser en glissant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux indisciplinés.

La demoiselle s'empourpra dans l'indifférence d'Ichigo qui ne le remarqua même pas tant il lui accordait peu d'intérêt. Bon, elle n'était pas moche mais d'après lui, elle serait bien mieux sans son rouge à lèvres de couleur trop vive, ses yeux surchargés de fard à paupières et, bon Dieu, sans cette horrible robe écarlate au décolleté encore plus révélateur que celui de Rangiku san -ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

En fait, Ichigo prouvait une fois de plus être un homme à part pour ne pas baver comme les autres idiots autour d'eux devant le corps tout en courbes de cette femme à la silhouette de mannequin. A vrai dire, le Shinigami ne restait pas insensible qu'au corps divin d'une seule et unique femme…

- Je vais prendre l'air.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il déposa l'argent de sa boisson sur le comptoir et laissa plantée sur place mademoiselle-je-viens-de-me-prendre-un-râteau.

L'air frais de l'extérieur désenfuma l'esprit d'Ichigo qui poussa un soupir de contentement. Maudits soient Keigo et ses idées. Que Kami sama en soit témoin, c'était la dernière fois qu'il écoutait ses conseils en matière d' « endroits branchés ».

La ruelle était calme avec quelques allées et venues sur le boulevard plus loin. L'atmosphère était humide par contre. Adossé au mur, Ichigo permit à ses orbes bruns à demi-cachés par sa frange orange de se perdre sur le ciel de plus en plus sombre.

- Il y a de l'orage dans l'air, soupira-t-il.

Oui, comme ce soir-là… Ses yeux se plissèrent, son cœur doubla sa fréquence. Lors de son dernier séjour aux États-Unis, Ichigo avait toujours affirmé n'avoir pas remis les pieds au Japon depuis cinq ans. En réalité, ça ne faisait « que » quatre ans, seulement son dernier souvenir était si douloureux qu'il préférait ne pas le compter parmi les voyages ici durant ses études. Ce fameux jour où il avait fait la bêtise de rompre avec la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout.

Une goutte atterrit droit sur son nez avant que d'innombrables autres s'écrasent aux alentours. La pluie tombait. Tch. Comme ce putain de jour. Elle l'avait arrosé alors qu'il rentrait chez lui en ayant l'impression d'avoir laissé son cœur dans l'appartement d'Orihime qui criait son nom. C'est la poitrine vide qu'il avait pris l'avion le lendemain pour matérialiser la distance qu'il leur imposait.

Le visage ruisselant d'eau, les mains dans ses poches, le roux laissa sa tête basculer vers l'arrière sur le béton. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il regrette sa connerie qui lui paraissait juste à l'époque : protéger la femme de sa vie, comme Tatsuki le lui avait suggéré. Tatsuki… La colère d'Ichigo à son égard s'était atténuée au fil des ans, mais était toujours présente. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il serait advenu de leur couple si elle n'avait pas interféré.

_« - Ichi kun, viens vite ! Regarde ce que je t'ai préparé pour le déjeuner ~ _

_- Pourquoi tes nouilles ont cette couleur verte, Orihime ?_

_- Eh ? C'est de la purée ! »_

Les questions et les souvenirs d'Ichigo se percutaient inlassablement dans son esprit.

_« - Cette maison est tellement belle ! J'aimerais en posséder une comme ça un jour._

_- C'est un peu grand, Hime._

_- Pas si on souhaite y fonder une famille._

_- Tu te projettes aussi loin dans le futur ?_

_- C'est toi mon futur, Ichigo._

_- … Dans ce cas, je te promets qu'on achètera notre maison dans la ville où on travaillera plus tard._

_- Um ? Tu nous vois travailler dans la même ville alors qu'on suit nos études sur des continents différents ?_

_- Justement, Orihime. Nous sommes forcés de vivre séparés pour l'instant alors autant y mettre fin quand nous aurons le choix. »_

La mâchoire du jeune homme se contracta tandis que l'orage grondait au-dessus des têtes. S'il n'avait pas merdé, peut-être vivraient-ils heureux dans cette maison désirée aujourd'hui.

_« - Pourquoi portes-tu cette bague, Hime ? Tu n'es pas très bijoux, tu ne possèdes même pas de boucles d'oreilles._

_- Tu as raison mais je l'ai vue dans la vitrine de ce magasin, brillante sous le soleil alors je l'ai achetée. Elle est vraiment jolie, n'est-ce pas ~ ?_

_- Pas autant que celle que j'ai l'intention de t'offrir._

_- Ichi…_

_- Pourquoi tu rougis ?_

_- Ne te moque pas !_

_- Je ne me moque pas, j'aime juste te voir rougir et gonfler tes joues comme ça. On dirait…_

_- Ça suffit, Ichi kun ! Je… tu étais vraiment sérieux l'autre jour ?_

_- J'étais sérieux, oui. Je souhaite vraiment que tu deviennes ma fiancée, tu as réfléchi à ma proposition ?_

_- Je n'ai pas eu à réfléchir à ma réponse, j'ai simplement l'impression de rêver éveillée et que hier encore, je te jetais des regards furtifs en plein cours au lycée._

_- Pas qu'au lycée, je sens encore tes regards à la dérobée. Quand je lis par exemple ou que je sors de la douche…_

_- Ichigo ! Ce n'est pas drôle et je parle sérieusement ! J'ai toujours souhaité former un couple aussi solide avec toi, donc le fait qu'on y parvienne malgré la distance me rend heureuse…_

_- Je sais, je le vois sur ton visage. Maintenant, embrasse-moi avant de pleurer de joie comme je te sens sur le point de le faire. »_

Le frère de Karin et Yuzu porta une main dans ses cheveux humides en expirant lourdement. Après leur rupture, ces souvenirs parmi tant d'autres étaient la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait se raccrocher, évitant ainsi de sombrer dans le désespoir le plus profond. Des souvenirs liés à des promesses qu'il avait faites et qu'il n'avait pas tenues.

Aucune des femmes qu'il avait fréquentées en Amérique n'arrivait à la cheville d'Orihime que ce soit au niveau de la personnalité ou même du physique. Elle était drôle, enjouée, tête en l'air, généreuse, toujours prête à aider les autres et se faire passer en second, débrouillarde, gentille et n'en avait que faire qu'il soit riche. Et son corps… Ichigo sentit une vague de chaleur inonder le sien, l'incitant à déboutonner un peu sa chemise. Elle était belle de la tête aux pieds, il n'avait jamais pris de plaisir aussi intense avec une autre femme.

Sa princesse était unique avec ses courbes à faire saliver un homme, et puis sa manière de gémir son prénom chaque fois qu'il était en elle, sa façon de se tortiller sous lui à la moindre caresse, de tirer sa crinière hérissée quand elle était au bord de l'extase, d'enfoncer ses ongles dans sa peau en l'exhortant d'augmenter la vitesse de ses coups de reins, ses joues rouges sous l'effort qu'elle faisait pour suivre son rythme, ses cheveux auburn collés à son front perlant de sueur en raison de leurs mouvements coordonnés… Bon sang, Ichigo ne s'était jamais senti plus vivant et plus aimé que lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour dans des endroits parfois improbables, et il le rendait bien à Orihime. Dans ce moment fusionnel, ils ne songeaient à rien d'autre que leur désir pour l'autre au point de se laisser consumer jusqu'à l'assouvir.

C'est leur complicité et bien d'autres choses qui le poussèrent à regretter d'avoir écouté Tatsuki et non Matsumoto après avoir brisé leur couple. Environ une semaine suite à ce maudit soir, Ichigo avait donc appelé Hime mais elle n'était pas là et il était tombé sur Tatsuki qui lui passa un autre savon, ce qui aboutit à des noms d'oiseaux échangés par téléphone. Leurs amis croyaient qu'Ichigo avait abandonné Orihime parce qu'il pensait que leur relation ne valait pas la peine d'être vécue, alors qu'il ne songeait qu'à la protéger ! Comment vivre avec le fait que notre moitié a sombré dans le coma et failli perdre la vie par notre faute ? Qu'elle ne se nourrissait pas assez et que la situation avait un gros impact sur ses notes en fac de médecine ?

La pluie redoubla d'intensité tandis que des éclairs zébraient le ciel couleur gris acier. Le fils d'Isshin était complètement trempé mais il s'en foutait, préférant conserver ce masque de colère sur son beau visage. Merde, il avait toujours su que le couple qu'il formait avec Orihime valait la peine de se battre, oh oui. Il l'avait momentanément oublié mais s'en était vite souvenu. C'est pourquoi il avait décidé de ne pas se laisser démonter par sa dispute avec son amie d'enfance et opter pour écrire une lettre à la femme qu'il aimait. Ce fut un exercice particulièrement difficile puisque les mots n'étaient vraiment pas son domaine de prédilection. Mais il s'y attela et posta le courrier en espérant qu'il ferait son effet.

Seulement voilà, quelques jours plus tard, il apprit quelque chose sur Orihime qui brisa sa motivation à la récupérer, au point de choisir de l'oublier et de ne lui donner aucune nouvelle ou même d'en prendre. Mais c'est bien connu : les sentiments, ça ne se contrôle pas. « Loin des yeux » ne veut pas forcément dire « loin du coeur ». Cette motivation avait ressuscité et aujourd'hui plus que jamais, il était déterminé à regagner le cœur de sa Hime quitte à devoir affronter Jin. Orihime n'était pas un trophée mais pour obtenir son cœur, lui et son rival allaient forcément devoir se battre -peut-être au sens propre- pour qu'il n'y ait qu'un seul vainqueur. Alors que le meilleur gagne, et Ichigo ferait tout pour que ce soit lui surtout qu'il était persuadé que si Tatsuki ne s'en était pas mêlée, il serait encore en couple avec la beauté auburn à l'heure actuelle.

- C'est fou comment une décision peut chambouler des vies..., marmonna-t-il, las en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

Un bruit inattendu le tira de ses pensées.

- Qu'est-ce que… ?

Un homme -d'après la carrure- dans un manteau à capuche titubait avant de soudainement tomber à cinq ou six mètres de lui.

- Oi, tu vas réussir à te relever ?

Le Shinigami n'était pas médecin, mais il était évident que cet individu n'allait pas bien et avait sans doute besoin de soins. Constatant qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux dans la ruelle, il se précipita vers celui à terre qui lui tournait le dos en respirant fortement. Bordel de merde, ce type avait-il une crise ou quelque chose ? L'alcool ? La drogue ? Ichigo posa une main sur l'épaule du malade et s'apprêtait à l'interroger tout en mettant en pratique ce qu'il avait appris au contact de son père à la clinique.

- Non, attendez, Kurosaki san ! s'écria une voix angoissée.

Ce dernier, accroupit, pivota pour voir un autre homme plutôt grand, ses cheveux sombres mi-longs collés sur son visage et son cou, courir dans sa direction. Le roux fronça les sourcils, il était certain de n'avoir jamais vu ce gars.

- Qui es-tu ?

C'est alors que l'homme au sol agrippa sa manche pour l'attirer et atteindre son visage surpris. Ichigo ne put réagir et ne capta rien à la situation jusqu'à ressentir une douleur fulgurante dans l'œil gauche qui l'incita à pousser un hurlement et tomber à la renverse dans une flaque d'eau. Putain, c'était au moins aussi douloureux que le jour où Ginjo lui avait crevé les yeux. Haletant et prenant appui sur un bras, le fils Kurosaki leva sa main libre tremblante à son visage et frôla…

- … Oh merde, une fléchette ?!

L'homme aux cheveux mi-longs s'était arrêté derrière lui, horrifié, pendant que celui à capuche se remettait debout sans le moindre mal, une lourde batte en fer à la main. En colère, souffrant le martyre et ne pigeant que dalle à la situation avec un œil en moins sous cette pluie diluvienne en plus, Ichigo ne vit pas non plus le prochain coup venir.

- ARGH !

Mais il sentit parfaitement quelque chose de dur le frapper sauvagement dans les côtes, le projetant entièrement sur le bitume, puis la même force s'acharnant sur son dos faisant craquer ses vertèbres. Sonné, appuyé sur son coude, la respiration irrégulière, l'ex-petit ami d'Orihime cracha du sang, le poing serré. Son portable vibra dans sa poche mais il n'y prit pas garde.

_Ce bâtard a dû me perforer un poumon en me cassant au moins une côte, _siffla-t-il mentalement, le sang coulant de son œil tombant dans la flaque avant d'être dilué.

- Q-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? balbutia l'homme horrifié.

- Tais-toi, Shodai.

Le cœur d'Ichigo marqua un arrêt complet. Putain de merde, cette voix !?

- Jin ?! s'égosilla-t-il en se tournant vers lui pour le fixer de son œil intact.

Ashimura repoussa sa capuche et lui sourit largement tout en faisant tournoyer sa batte.

- Bonsoir, Kurosaki. Ne vous avais-je pas dit que je vous briserais ? Je m'applique à le faire au sens propre.

La haine se propageant dans son corps, Ichigo se redressa très vite dans un réflexe, retira la fléchette en s'efforçant de ne pas faire venir le globe oculaire avec -ça faisait un mal de chien !- et cracha un autre jet de sang avant de faire face à son rival et ennemi à présent.

- Si t'étais un vrai homme, tu me briserais à visage découvert dès le départ sans faire un cinéma pour m'inciter à baisser ma garde, lança-t-il avec un sourire provocateur, un filet de sang au coin des lèvres. C'est la tactique d'un lâche ça, mais je ne peux pas dire être surpris, tu agis toujours ainsi quand tu te sens menacé.

Une veine marqua la tempe de Jin tandis que Shodai, en retrait, se demandait quoi faire. Ichigo, lui, se sentait bien bête de s'être laissé avoir par ce salaud de Jin si facilement. Les attaques qu'il avait reçues le forçaient à se tenir penché, une paume sur sa poitrine et son œil blessé fermé. Se battre dans ces conditions ne serait pas aisé même s'il avait connu pire.

- Même blessé, vous trouvez le moyen de me provoquer, releva le mari d'Orihime, ses yeux verts plissés.

- Même sur mon lit de mort, je te provoquerais, enfoiré de mes deux, rétorqua avec hargne le frère des jumelles. Parce que je sais que tu es lié d'une manière ou d'une autre au fait qu'Orihime n'est plus la même depuis votre saloperie de mariage !

Jin grogna, se baissa soudain, tendit sa jambe qu'il envoya dans un mouvement de demi-arc contre la cheville d'Ichigo qui perdit quelque peu l'équilibre. Tiens donc, cette ordure pratiquait de toute évidence les arts martiaux d'après son agilité, il ne manquait plus que ça. Jin se releva dans le but de l'atteindre au visage avec son arme, seulement l'autre jeune homme freina la batte avec son bras au-dessus de sa tête, saisit le poignet de l'avocat pour le stabiliser et enfonça son pied dans son ventre, le propulsant ainsi sur une bonne distance, contre la benne à ordures.

- Kurosaki san, je vous en prie, arrêtez ! le supplia Shodai.

- Va dire ça à ton pote, c'est lui qui est venu me chercher et non l'inverse ! répliqua le concerné, sur les nerfs.

- J'ai essayé d'empêcher Jin de se battre avec vous mais il vous a suivi et n'a rien voulu entendre…

- Quoi ? Vous m'avez suivi ? répéta Ichigo, choqué. Mais pourquoi ?

Shodai se mordit la lèvre et regarda son meilleur ami se frotter la tête -qui devait avoir une sacrée bosse- sur ses jambes vacillantes.

- Vous n'auriez pas dû tourner autour d'Orihime san, elle est mariée à Jin. Ils sont heureux, vous tentez de chambouler leur couple alors que leur amour est solide !

Ce fut au tour du PDG de sentir des veines pulser dans son cou. Il n'avait rien contre ce _Motai_ ou _Shandai_, mais s'il le cherchait également, il était tout aussi disposé à lui cadrer son poing plutôt que d'entendre ses conneries.

- Écoute, Motai…

- Je m'appelle Shodai, rectifia l'intéressé, vexé.

- … tu ne m'as rien fait mais si tu me cherches, je jure que je ne t'épargnerai pas non plus, l'ignora Ichigo. Si tu es assez aveugle pour croire que le mariage de ton ami avec Hime est solide, libre à toi, mais ne me sors pas que je fous la merde dans leur couple quand il est évident que Jin est le premier responsable ! Il ne l'aime pas assez pour voir qu'elle souffre !

Son humeur n'arrangeait pas son état. Il expulsa une plus grande quantité de sang et sa tête lui tourna. Voyant une ouverture, Jin se rua sur lui sans sa batte, donna un puissant coup de pied circulaire dans les côtes cassées d'Ichigo avant de lui asséner un direct du gauche qui le fit reculer contre le mur où il se tenait il y a peu. Le brun vint l'attraper par le col.

- Jin, lâche-le, c'est bon là ! s'interposa Shodai qui essayait de lui faire lâcher prise, et regardait nerveusement autour d'eux. Tu vas attirer l'attention !

En guise de réponse, son meilleur ami le menaça de lui faire subir le même sort s'il insistait encore. Shodai se décala dans l'ombre.

- Eh ben, tu parles aussi bien à tes ennemis qu'à tes amis…, remarqua Ichigo, luttant contre la douleur.

- Fermez-la ! ordonna Ashimura. Je savais que vous me poseriez que des problèmes depuis votre arrivée, mais là, c'est la goutte de trop !

- De quoi tu parles ? Je n'ai pas revu Hime depuis une semaine…

- Je le sais, depuis son anniversaire ! Et cessez de l'appeler ainsi, Kurosaki !

- Tu vas devoir m'arracher la langue et broyer ma gorge pour m'empêcher d'appeler Orihime _ma Hime_, ne se laissa pas faire son adversaire dans un ricanement parfaitement irritant, pas du tout intimidé.

L'avocat écrasa ses dents ensemble comme pour se retenir de lui balancer le plus odieux des jurons ou même le tuer sur place ici et maintenant. Sans prévenir, il cogna fortement son front contre celui d'Ichigo dont l'arrière du crâne rencontra le mur. Ce choc accentua la douleur de son œil, il se retint de crier sa souffrance. Merde, pourquoi était-il si faible face à ce… ce… connard ! Certes, il ne s'était pas battu depuis un bon moment mais ses réflexes demeuraient, pas vrai ?

- Nous voilà à égalité, souligna Jin, faisant référence à la bosse qu'il lui avait provoquée.

- Nous serons à égalité lorsque je t'aurai refait le portrait.

- Je vous hais, Kurosaki.

- Je ne te porte pas dans mon cœur non plus !

Ils se fusillèrent du regard sous la pluie torrentielle… du moins jusqu'à ce que Jin ait une idée. Kurosaki se foutait de sa gueule ? Bien. Ils pouvaient être deux à jouer à ça. Ses magnifiques iris émeraude brillants d'une lueur démentielle percèrent presque l'ex de sa femme.

- Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi _ma femme_ ne m'a jamais parlé de vous ?

Le Shinigami se raidit, se souvenant des paroles de sa soeur.

- Parce que tu es jaloux.

- Ou parce qu'elle ne ressent plus rien pour vous ? C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit en tout cas.

- Tu me cherches, là, dit le roux, la voix sifflante.

Un flot de sang chercha à se faire un chemin à travers sa gorge mais il le réprima, concentré sur son rival.

- Nous avons une vie intime très rythmée et régulière, voyez-vous ? sourit en coin Ashimura qui surveillait attentivement sa réaction.

Ichigo crut halluciner. Ce sale con arrogant lui parlait de sa vie sexuelle avec Orihime ou bien son coup à la tête avait endommagé ses oreilles ?

- Je te conseille vivement de fermer ta grande gueule ou je jure de te défigurer, grogna-t-il sombrement.

- Quelle trivialité venant d'un homme d'affaires soi-disant respectable.

- Jin…, murmura Shodai qui avait vu les traits d'Ichigo se tendre.

- Vous avez dit tout à l'heure que je n'aimais pas assez Orihime pour voir qu'elle souffre, mais et vous, Kurosaki ?

Le mentionné se crispa brusquement, son sang ne faisant qu'un tour.

- Avez-vous idée de l'état dans lequel elle était lorsque je l'ai rencontrée ? Une vraie ombre comparée à ce qu'elle est maintenant, continua Jin en ignorant toujours aussi superbement Shodai, dont le sang se glaça en sentant l'aura d'Ichigo. Orihime va mieux aujourd'hui qu'il y a quatre ans lors de votre rupture. Il lui fallait un homme, un vrai et elle l'a trouvé en moi. Pour preuve…

Il s'approcha à quelques centimètres du visage du fils d'Isshin qui lui jetait un regard noir au-dessus de sa mâchoire contractée.

- Ce n'est pas votre nom qu'elle crie en se tortillant et demandant plus quand je la comble sur tous les plans possibles et imaginables, acheva Jin avec un rictus fier.

L'heure des règlements de compte sonna. Aveuglé par la haine et le dégoût, voire l'écœurement, Ichigo se débarrassa de la poigne de Jin, leva son poing droit et le lui expédia avec une rare violence en plein visage dans un cri de rage. Le nez craquant sous sa force, le brun décolla brièvement du sol, choqué, avant d'atterrir sur une plaque d'égout glissante et il s'étala sur le dos dans un grognement. Son profond amour pour Orihime retint Ichigo d'atteindre son badge et l'une des pilules d'Urahara toujours dans sa poche, pour prendre sa forme de Shinigami et tailler son ennemi juré en pièces trop petites pour pouvoir les compter. Il entendit même vaguement Zangetsu le pousser à se calmer comme s'il le sentait sur le point de craquer même en songeant à sa belle.

Il était déjà difficile pour Ichigo de digérer que la femme qu'il aimait soit mariée, mais la savoir prendre du plaisir avec un autre homme alors que lui-même n'y parvenait qu'avec elle… c'était trop. Trop à entendre. Trop à imaginer. Trop à supporter. Merde, que Jin l'ait provoqué ou non, il allait le tuer ! Ce salaud n'avait pas le droit de faire l'amour à Orihime quand il ne l'aimait pas autant que sa prestigieuse carrière professionnelle et sa solide réputation !

Ses blessures temporairement oubliées, Ichigo chopa Jin par les cheveux et le jeta sans ménagement sur une porte métallique non loin. Des personnes sortaient de l' « endroit branché » ou y entraient en les contournant, mais il s'en fichait éperdument. Toute son attention, sa colère aux multiples facettes, son malaise à l'idée que le cœur de sa princesse balance entre lui et ce déchet de Jin, sa culpabilité de ne pas avoir su voir que la guérisseuse souffrait de leur relation à distance, sans oublier sa rancœur envers Tatsuki, ses regrets d'avoir fait sauter son couple il y a quatre ans, son incapacité à récupérer Orihime depuis son retour au Japon, tout ça et bien d'autres choses bouillonnaient en Ichigo qui avait du mal à tout extérioriser.

Et bien que Jin ne soit pas responsable de tous ses malheurs, il n'en avait rien à foutre, ce bâtard se verrait quand même décerner le rôle de bouc émissaire pour une raison principale, la plus importante de toutes : rendre malheureuse Hime d'après ses faux sourires, ses yeux éteints et son aura triste en permanence avant qu'il ne lui offre Kokoro -même un idiot aurait vu que cet animal fut le rayon de lumière dissipant les ténèbres qui l'entouraient dès qu'elle le cajola.

Oui, oui, pour cette raison et sa provocation malsaine, Jin méritait de finir dans une mare de sang en respirant à peine le temps que des ambulanciers viennent sauver sa misérable vie.

Ichigo maintint Jin à bout de bras tel un objet pestilentiel et sans attendre, enchaîna les crochets du droit à l'image d'un boxeur avec un punching-ball. Son œil à la paupière toujours fermée pleurait du sang mais l'autre ambré, l'iris vif et emplit de sentiments divers, montraient à quel point Ichigo détestait l'homme qu'il massacrait sans pitié.

Des gouttelettes d'eau et de sang giclaient à chaque collision entre son poing et le nez de ce connard. Après le quatrième impact, encore miraculeusement debout, Jin évita le cinquième en déplaçant sa tête sur la gauche, riposta en donnant un coup de coude dans le ventre d'Ichigo et couru chercher sa batte sous les yeux des badauds pétrifiés par l'intensité de la bagarre, et que Shodai faisait circuler avant qu'ils ne filment ou prennent des photos. Il fut soulagé que Jin ait remis sa capuche pour ne pas se faire reconnaître.

Sa batte en main, Jin, le visage déjà boursouflé, courut vers Ichigo qui se mit en position de défense malgré son tournis qui revenait, troublant sa vision. Et merde.

- Je vais fracasser le reste de vos os, Kurosaki ! le prévint le mari de la princesse, apparemment enragé au point de faire fuir les curieux à toute vitesse.

- Non, ne fais pas ça !

- Je t'ai déjà dit de rester en dehors de cette histoire, Shodai !

C'est là que le fils Kurosaki vit une ombre immense derrière Jin et un éclair blanc derrière Shodai. En moins de trois secondes, les deux s'écroulèrent en même temps alors que la pluie se calmait enfin.

- … Chad, Ishida…, reconnut-il, hébété.

- Bon sang, Kurosaki ! Regarde dans quel état lamentable tu es encore ! s'agaça le Quincy en remontant ses lunettes. On t'a dit d'attendre dans le club, non te battre pour passer le temps aussi impatient sois-tu !

- C'est quoi ça ? C'est tout ce que t'as à me dire ?! se bloqua-t-il.

- Devant le spectacle désolant que tu offres, oui.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Ichigo ? l'interrogea Sado avant qu'il ne réponde sèchement à Uryuu.

- Ichigo ! s'écria un Keigo habillé classe en émergeant de derrière Chad. Ichigo, mon pote, tu vas bien ?!

Il frissonna avec une grimace en constatant l'état du visage de Jin, et observa brièvement Shodai.

- Ils étaient à deux contre toi, j'y crois pas ! continua Asano, scandalisé en allant soutenir Ichigo qui vacillait. Il s'est passé quoi ? On s'est retrouvés coincés dans les embouteillages, on serait arrivés plus tôt sinon d'où le message que je t'ai envoyé et auquel tu n'as pas répondu, et je comprends pourquoi. Jin t'a menacé ? Provoqué ? Et cette batte ! Il a dû te briser des os, perforé un organe ou même pire ! s'affola le jeune homme extraverti en tentant frénétiquement d'évaluer ses blessures. Si j'avais su, je n'aurais pas proposé cette soirée, t'as vu ton œil gonflé ? Merde, Ichigo, il te faut un médecin d'urgence ! Jin san et Shodai san paraissaient pourtant si…

- Keigo, mets-la en sourdine, tu veux ! le stoppa Ichigo, las de l'entendre.

Écouter son ami jacasser l'épuisait mais en dépit de ça, il était content que Keigo ait compris par lui-même que c'était Jin qui avait provoqué toute cette merde ce soir.

- Jin m'a suivi et a voulu me faire payer le fait de tourner autour d'Orihime.

- Tch, j'étais sûr que quelque chose du genre arriverait, soupira Uryuu, l'index sur sa monture.

- Ça va, Ishida ! Je le savais aussi et je m'en fous ! Rien de tout ça m'empêchera de reformer un couple avec Hime, Jin ne m'effraie pas, je l'ai déjà dit !

- Mais Ichigo…

- Non, Keigo. Tu me connais depuis le lycée et tu sais comment… je suis alors laisse… tomber.

Son souffle devint encore plus saccadé et ses douleurs triplèrent d'intensité. Grimaçant, il porta une main sur son torse.

- Il te faut un médecin, Kurosaki.

- Je me passe de tes conseils, Ishida.

- Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça ! ajouta Keigo.

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi, je vais bien et j'ai connu pire.

- Je t'emmène tout de suite à l'hôpital, Ichigo, s'incrusta Sado, l'air grave et d'un ton sans réplique.

Ichigo se mordit la langue en croisant le regard de son meilleur ami. Lui échapper n'était pas aussi simple qu'avec Ishida et Keigo, surtout que Chad lisait trop bien en lui mais c'était réciproque. Et il savait ce qu'il pensait en ce moment.

- Très bien, va pour l'hosto mais je refuse de porter plainte.

Chad le fixa avant de soupirer.

- Euh, pourquoi ? ne capta pas Keigo, son regard alternant sur leurs visages sérieux.

- Ça impliquerait aussi Orihime san, l'éclaira Uryuu.

- Ah ! Oui, c'est évident… Ichigo ! s'alarma Asano en lui évitant de justesse de rejoindre lourdement le sol. Il s'est évanoui et regardez, il a une sacrée plaie à la tête ! leur apprit-il en plaçant la nuque du roux sur son bras pour leur montrer sa main rouge.

Le Quincy examina brièvement Ichigo tout en comptant les pulsations de son ami par le poignet, l'œil sur sa montre. Qui était blanche aussi.

- Je ne peux rien dire pour son œil mais ce qui est certain, c'est qu'il a des côtes cassées qui font pression sur certains de ses organes, marmonna-t-il sur un ton d'expert. Il se peut qu'il y ait un épanchement de liquide qui obstrue ses voies respiratoires, ce qui expliquerait que sa respiration soit si irrégulière. De plus son pouls est rapide, c'est une tachycardie et beaucoup de sang s'échappe de cette méchante blessure au crâne. C'est assez grave, il lui faut des soins rapidement.

- … Tu n'as pas étudié la médecine que je sache, Ishida, s'émerveilla Keigo, soufflé par ce diagnostique. Ou alors c'est ton père qui t'a…

- Assez discuté, emmenons Kurosaki se faire soigner ou il rendra son dernier soupir ici et son sang remplira plusieurs seaux, le coupa-t-il.

A cet instant, Ichigo cracha du sang sur ses chaussures blanches… et rouges maintenant. Une veine se dessina lentement sur la tempe d'Uryuu : même inconscient, Kurosaki le faisait chier. Bordel. Il avait vraiment de la chance de ne pas être éveillé, autrement c'est lui qui le forcerait à dormir à présent.

De son côté, totalement impassible au triste sort des chaussures -neuves- d'Ishida, Sado se contenta de ramasser doucement son meilleur ami pour le porter dans ses bras massifs et non sur son épaule la tête en bas, évitant ainsi de précipiter son sang à cet endroit déjà blessé.

- Et pour Jin san et Shodai san ? demanda timidement le frère de Mizuho en triturant ses doigts. Ichigo n'a pas perdu la main d'après la sale tronche de Jin san…

Shodai remua faiblement, reprenant ses esprits.

- J'ai porté un léger coup à ce Shodai afin qu'il s'occupe de son ami, annonça acerbement Ishida, le dos tourné.

- Allons-y.

Sur cet ordre de Chad, ils regagnèrent la voiture avec laquelle ils étaient venus et roulèrent vite en direction de l'hôpital le plus proche : un centre hospitalier universitaire très réputé. Celui dans lequel _elle_ travaillait. Mais la vie d'Ichigo étant en jeu, ils n'hésitèrent pas et ne soulevèrent aucune objection.

{…}

Il était 23h.

Dès que Katsumi et Saiko, ses collègues, lui apprirent ce qui était arrivé à Ichigo, Orihime les planta sur place pour rejoindre son premier amour. Sous le regard perplexe de quelques médecins et infirmiers, elle appela les quatre ascenseurs en pressant fortement les boutons et s'agitant nerveusement. Ils ne vinrent pas assez vite à son goût alors elle décida de descendre en empruntant les escaliers quand finalement, l'une des cabines s'ouvrit. La belle s'y engouffra en bousculant sans s'excuser les personnes qui en sortaient et ignorant leurs réprimandes. Elle était bien trop occupée à marteler le bouton du troisième étage, consciente pourtant que ça n'accélérerait pas la vitesse de la cage.

Le cœur tambourinant contre ses côtes, les larmes aux yeux, Orihime ne parvenait toujours pas à avaler la pilule. Ichigo admis à l'hôpital. Connaissant son tempérament, ça tombait sous le sens mais en retenant sa résistance physique, c'était aussi paradoxal. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la vie qu'il avait menée aux États-Unis après leur rupture, seulement elle savait que bien qu'il ait mûri, son ex conservait son âme de bagarreur. Mais au point de finir à l'hôpital ? On lui avait dit que le jour de son départ forcé pour le Hueco Mundo, Ichigo s'était retrouvé dans un état si mauvais qu'on avait demandé à Hachi de le soigner. Sauf que cette fois-là, le roux avait été blessé par un puissant Espada, et la princesse ne sentait pas la présence de l'un d'eux. Alors quoi, un nouvel ennemi ? Non, elle aurait perçu une énergie néfaste. Donc un humain dans ce cas ? Il faudrait alors qu'il soit courageux ou possédant de graves tendances suicidaires pour s'en prendre directement à Ichigo.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit, mettant ainsi un terme à son questionnement interne et elle fila vers l'accueil réservé aux urgences nocturnes.

- La chambre de Kurosaki Ichigo ! exigea Orihime sans formule de politesse.

La femme assise de l'autre côté du comptoir haussa un sourcil noir épilé.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- La chambre de Kurosaki Ichigo !

- Vous ne travaillez pas dans ce service ? demanda-t-elle, connaissant la réponse.

La sœur de Sora fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette question nom de Dieu ?!

- Ça n'a pas d'importance. S'il vous plaît, je vous demande de me dire dans quelle chambre il a été…

- Je vous ai entendue mais Kurosaki Ichigo est un homme très célèbre, n'importe qui ne peut pas entrer dans sa chambre.

- Je ne suis pas n'importe qui ! protesta Orihime, les poings serrés sur le comptoir. Je suis son… son…

Ex-petite amie. Mince, ça ne sortait pas. Elle se mordit la lèvre.

- Vous êtes ? l'encouragea l'autre femme, visiblement agacée de perdre son temps. Vous n'êtes certainement pas de sa famille alors je ne peux vous communiquer cette information.

- Mais enfin… !

- De toute façon, les visites sont terminées depuis longtemps, trancha la secrétaire d'un ton coupant.

Pour une rare fois, la guérisseuse éprouva l'envie de frapper quelqu'un.

- Allez le prévenir que je suis là, il m'autorisera à le voir.

- Orihime…, lut son interlocutrice sur son badge épinglé sur sa poitrine. Oui, je me souviens de vous, la femme de l'avocat connu Ashimura Jin et qui, il y a environ cinq mois, est sortie dîner en tête à tête avec son ex d'après les médias, siffla-t-elle, les lèvres pincées. Bafouer ainsi son statut de femme mariée, c'est une honte.

Oh, Kami sama… cette femme cherchait vraiment à se faire frapper. Sa colère soulevée par cette conversation inutile, son angoisse de ne pas savoir si Ichigo allait bien et son inquiétude sur son état de santé tournoyaient en la beauté auburn. Bon sang, elle ne voulait que le numéro de sa chambre !

- Écoutez, reprit-elle en s'efforçant de calmer ses nerfs. Dites-moi au moins s'il va bien…

- Non, c'est vous qui allez m'écouter « mademoiselle-je-cours-après-les-hommes-riches-sous -prétexte-que-je-possède-un-physique-avantageux », s'impatienta la brune en se levant de sa chaise.

Orihime ouvrit grands les yeux. _Quoi ?_

- Le fait que vous soyez son ex ne fait pas de vous un être privilégié, cracha la secrétaire, des dossiers sous le bras. Or, le règlement de cet hôpital stipule bien que seuls les membres de la famille sont autorisés à voir un patient en cas d'urgence. N'étant ni sa femme, sa sœur ou même une cousine la plus éloignée qui soit, je vous suggère de faire demi-tour pour poursuivre votre travail et me laisser faire le mien !

Sur ces paroles cinglantes, elle tourna le dos à Orihime qui était… statufiée. Cette femme était tellement odieuse ! Un homme s'approcha pour avoir un renseignement à son tour et elle s'écarta en réfléchissant activement. C'est là qu'une idée lui vint. La déesse revint sur ses pas pour faire un détour et trouver Ichigo par un moyen très simple qu'elle aurait dû choisir dès le début : son reiatsu.

{…}

- Ichigo a eu de la chance, l'une de ses côtes aurait pu faire pression sur son cœur.

- Tu as raison, Sado kun. Je vois aussi que Kurosaki ne changera jamais, toujours à se fourrer dans des ennuis jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

- Je t'entends Ishida, tu sais, grogna l'intéressé.

- Ichigo ! s'exclama Keigo en courant vers le lit. Tu te sens comment ?

Le fils Kurosaki était allongé dans une tenue d'hôpital classique, le dos contre deux oreillers.

- Je me sens mieux.

- Tu étais plus amoché que ça, tes côtes étaient fêlées d'après le médecin alors que je suis certain que tu en avais au moins deux de cassées, déclara Uryuu debout dans un coin, les bras croisés.

- Zangetsu m'a soigné.

- Quoi ? ne comprit pas Chad, près de la fenêtre.

- Pas entièrement, précisa Ichigo. Juste un peu, ça s'est déjà produit quand je me suis battu la première fois contre Kenpachi, Zangetsu avait arrêté mon hémorragie.

- Pourquoi il ne te soigne pas à chaque fois ? se renseigna Asano, sur la chaise.

- Zangetsu n'est pas un médecin mais mon zanpakuto. Je me demande surtout pourquoi il m'a soigné cette fois et comment il a fait alors que je n'étais pas sous forme de Shinigami, mais peu importe, je l'en remercie.

- Ton âme était sans doute blessée, elle aussi, suggéra son meilleur ami à voix basse.

Le frère des jumelles croisa son regard sombre et saisit direct où il voulait en venir. Oui, son âme était blessée et ce, depuis bien avant cette saloperie de bagarre. Ishida et Keigo ne prononcèrent pas un mot mais remarquèrent la compréhension mutuelle entre les deux amis.

- Tu as raison, Chad, souffla le roux. Bon, maintenant j'aimerais…

- Ichigo !

Les quatre têtes se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée pour laisser entrer...

- Orihime ?! Mais qu'est-ce…

Non, il devait rêver. Il devait forcément rêver, putain !

- Vous m'avez conduit dans l'hôpital dans lequel elle travaille !?

- C-Calme-toi, Ichigo, tenta de l'apaiser Keigo, les mains levées. C'était le plus proche et tu étais dans un sale état…

- Ça m'est égal, il y a d'autres hôpitaux dans cette foutue ville !

- Pourquoi en fais-tu tout un plat ? s'irrita Uryuu en rajustant sa monture. Elle aurait fini par le savoir de toute façon.

- Ce n'est pas… Pourquoi tes chaussures sont rouges, voire marron, Ishida ? questionna soudain Ichigo, les sourcils haussés.

L'œil droit du concerné tiqua nerveusement.

_Parce que tu as vomi ton sang de Shinigami dessus, sombre crétin !_

Cela lui rappela la fois où Ichigo avait serré la pauvre queue de Yoruichi dans son sommeil, avant de poser le même genre de question stupide à son réveil.

- Tu es aussi idiot éveillé qu'endormi, Kurosaki.

- … ! Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?!

- Tu continues de le prouver en posant des questions idiotes.

- Je t'emmerde !

Pendant qu'Ichigo et Uryuu s'envoyaient des pics, Orihime, elle, n'avait pas bougé de l'entrée sous le regard triste de Chad. Le poing serré devant sa poitrine, elle détaillait son ex-petit ami qui toussa soudain, une main sur son torse entouré de bandages. Un gros pansement cachait son œil gauche tandis que d'autres plus petits couvraient des coupures et hématomes sur ses joues, et sa lève inférieure était fendue. Ichigo avait certes retrouvé son énergie habituelle à en juger par ce qu'elle voyait, mais ce spectacle n'horrifia pas moins la demoiselle qui s'approcha de lui en fermant la porte.

- Ichigo, mon Dieu, que t'est-il arrivé encore ?

Ce dernier mit aussitôt fin à sa prise de tête avec Ishida. Serrant la couverture de chaque côté de ses jambes, il refusa de la regarder, ce qui blessa Orihime.

- Ne dis pas « encore » comme si tu me voyais dans cet état tous les jours, expira-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas… enfin, je veux dire…, s'emmêla la princesse. Ton œil, ta poitrine…

- Je vais bien.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé même si te voir presque comme d'habitude est un soulagement, dit-elle doucement.

- …

- Ichigo, retenta la belle en essayant de poser sa main sur la sienne, mais il la retira.

- Ce n'est rien, je t'ai dit, répéta le fils d'Isshin en lui jetant un regard rapide. Encore un autre type qui en avait après mon argent.

Ishida ferma les yeux en entendant son mensonge, Sado resta stoïque mais Keigo, lui, écarquilla les yeux derrière Orihime. Pourquoi Ichigo se montrait-il si froid avec la pauvre femme ? Celle-ci sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge, ses doigts repliés non loin de ceux d'Ichigo. Il y avait une tension entre eux. Quelle en était l'origine ?

- Ichigo, je…, amorça-t-elle.

- Keigo, la coupa l'homme qu'elle avait aimé. Ramène-moi chez moi, s'il te plaît.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux, Kurosaki, s'offusqua le Quincy. Tu ne peux pas rentrer comme ça, voyons ! Ce n'est pas un hôtel ici !

- Je te charge de la paperasse dans ce cas, tu t'y connais.

- Pardon ?!

- Raah, Ishida !

- Je ne suis pas ton homme à tout faire !

- J'ai dit ça ?! Tu sais bien que je déteste rester inactif et j'ai une tonne de boulot, je ne peux pas laisser Lee et Christie dans la merde. Alors use de tes relations et fais-moi sortir d'ici, je te le revaudrai si tu y tiens tant, craqua le Shinigami suppléant. Chad, ce qui m'est arrivé va paraître dans les journaux demain, appelle mon père et mes sœurs pour les rassurer, s'il te plaît.

- Pas de problème. Allons-y Keigo, Ishida. Je t'ai apporté des vêtements de rechange, Ichigo.

- Merci, Chad.

- Je t'attends dans la voiture, Ichigo, lui précisa Keigo.

- Ouais, je me dépêche.

Uryuu, lui, fixa un instant Ichigo avec colère avant de suivre les deux autres. Pourquoi cet impulsif ne pouvait-il pas suivre les règles pour une fois ? Et pourquoi diable se retrouvait-il mêlé à ça ?! Tch. La porte se referma sur lui, laissant Ichigo et Orihime seuls.

- Souten…

- Non.

- Hein ?

- Je refuse que tu me soignes, déclara Ichigo en se dégageant des couvertures avec une grimace de douleur.

La beauté auburn resta bouche bée.

- Comment ? Mais je t'ai presque toujours soigné !

- Pas cette fois, tu peux retourner travailler, dit-il abruptement, cherchant ses vêtements.

Orihime se sentit agacée. Retourner travailler ? S'était-il passé le mot avec cette secrétaire désagréable ? Elle serra ses petits poings près de ses hanches, les yeux de nouveau humides.

- Je refuse.

- Orihime…

- Je refuse, Ichigo ! répéta-t-elle plus fermement. Mais enfin, regarde-toi. Tu sais bien que je ne supporte pas de te voir souffrir et te laisser partir ainsi est au-dessus de mes forces.

Ichigo lui lança un regard las de son œil unique, qui la fit frissonner, puis se rendit dans les toilettes pour se changer. La jeune femme observa la porte close avant de marcher vers la fenêtre sans vraiment faire attention à l'extérieur. Que se passait-il ?

_Éclaire-moi, _pensa la princesse, troublée.

Ichigo paraissait lui en vouloir mais pourquoi ?

_Confie-toi à moi, Ichigo._

Qu'avait-elle dit ou fait pour le faire réagir ainsi ? Il lui semblait qu'ils s'étaient quittés en bons termes le soir où il lui avait offert Kokoro, ils s'étaient même envoyés des SMS cette semaine… Alors quoi ? Lui faisait-il payer le fait de l'avoir repoussé à son retour au Japon ?

- Tu es encore là.

Orihime pivota pour le voir entièrement habillé, prêt à s'en aller. Elle se dirigea immédiatement vers lui.

- Permets-moi de…

- Cesse d'insister, Hime, l'interrompit le jeune homme, fatigué. J'ai passé une sale soirée et tout ce que je veux, c'est me tirer d'ici.

La déesse fit un pas de plus comme pour le serrer contre elle, mais il recula.

- Ne me… Ne me demande pas de te laisser souffrir sans rien faire, souffla-t-elle, la voix instable.

Encore une fois, il lui adressa un bref coup d'œil, quoi que plus intense, profond… coupable.

_Regarde-moi_.

- C'est pourtant ce que je fais alors obéis pour cette fois, s'il te plaît.

- Tu n'as pas l'air de m'écouter quand je te dis que…

- C'est toi qui ne m'écoutes pas quand je te parle. Je ne _veux pas_ que tu me soignes, précisa-t-il d'un ton péremptoire.

Elle demeura silencieuse, le cœur compressé, la réponse d'Ichigo atteignant à peine ses oreilles. Le voir ainsi -blessé et las- lui rappela toutes les fois où elle l'avait vu dans un état similaire lorsqu'il était adolescent. Et c'était d'autant plus dur pour Orihime de voir Ichigo aussi amoché maintenant qu'il était devenu un homme plus mature, envié, respecté. Et qu'il refusait de se faire soigner.

- Entendu, transigea-t-elle en se saisissant le coude. Mais…

- Pas de mais, Orihime. Il n'y a rien à ajouter.

- Le fait que tu sois là est un signe !

- Je n'en vois aucun car si j'avais eu le choix, ce n'est certainement pas dans cet hôpital que j'aurais choisi d'être admis, la cassa le fils Kurosaki en ramassant le sac que Chad lui avait apporté.

- Parce que j'y travaille ?

- Exactement.

- Tu es tellement distant, releva-t-elle d'une voix enrouée, la tête rentrée entre les épaules.

- Ça ne t'empêche pas de rester près de moi alors que je te demande de l'espace comme je t'en ai déjà accordé, répliqua le roux en se passant une main dans les cheveux d'un air agacé.

Nouvelle coupure profonde au pauvre cœur déjà meurtrit de la guérisseuse. Quand elle fit une nouvelle tentative pour l'approcher malgré tout, il recula davantage, hors de portée. Se sentant rejetée, la sœur de Sora s'entoura de ses bras dans l'espoir d'atténuer cette sensation trop familière.

_Serre-moi._

Une larme roula le long de son nez. Même sans contact visuel et physique, Ichigo parvenait à lui faire mal.

_Apaise-moi._

Ça faisait vraiment mal.

- Si je t'ai fait quelque chose qui t'a…

- La seule chose que je veuille que tu fasses, c'est d'oublier que tu m'as vu ce soir.

On aurait dit qu'un océan invisible se déversait dans la pièce médicalisée. Cette sensation de lourdeur, d'étouffement, de compression… Ils la sentaient tous les deux, sauf que l'un y paraissait imperméable.

- Désolé de t'avoir inquiétée, murmura Ichigo, dos à elle.

Sans autre mot, il quitta la chambre. Orihime resta figée, les lèvres tremblantes, incapable de faire un geste, prisonnière et tenaillée par ses sentiments. C'est alors que ça se brisa quelque part en elle, tout remontait à la surface tandis qu'elle tombait à genoux : sa dispute avec Tatsuki chan, les révélations sur sa rupture avec Ichigo, la fameuse lettre, son mari qui faisait pression sur elle, les médias qui ne l'épargnaient pas, Ichigo qui se retrouvait blessé une fois de plus, cette tension palpable entre eux, son refus de se laisser soigner, de la regarder ou même de la toucher… Tout ça s'était accumulé jusqu'à céder.

Le corps engourdit, Orihime rampa, se coucha sur le lit portant encore l'odeur d'Ichigo et pleura, pleura, pleura, sans être dérangée, évacuant de son corps toutes ces émotions trop difficiles à gérer et surtout, à cacher.

{…}

Deux jours passèrent.

Le temps restait frais, humide, venteux. Un climat pas du tout approprié pour apaiser des tensions. La météo déplorable n'entachait pourtant pas l'humeur de tout le monde.

- Uhum, pas de problème, Ana chan ! gazouilla Orihime dans son portable, Kokoro sous le bras. Tu me diras comment s'est passée ta rencontre avec ce patient, d'accord ?… Oui, je te tiendrai au courant de mon côté, mais le service est assez chargé en ce moment… um… On fait comme ça, bon courage !… On se rappelle bientôt ~

Elle raccrocha, chercha ses clefs dans son sac et entra enfin chez elle. Il était tard, elle venait de partir de chez Sado où elle récupéra son chaton qu'elle câlina tout en se déchaussant, avant de se rendre dans la cuisine. De là, elle posa son petit compagnon sur le plan de travail.

- Tu veux un bol de lait, Kokoro chan ? sourit-elle en lui caressant la tête, gagnant un ronronnement appréciateur.

Voilà deux jours que son mari n'était pas rentré à la maison, mais la princesse ne s'inquiétait pas, ça lui arrivait régulièrement. En fait si, elle s'inquiétait dans le sens où quand il s'absentait ainsi, il revenait souvent de mauvaise humeur et s'en prenait à elle…

La belle cligna des yeux et secoua la tête en sentant son chat se blottir de lui-même dans le creux de sa paume, comme pour la ramener à la réalité. Oh là, là, il était vraiment trop craquant, elle l'adorait !

- Tu es tellement adorable, Kokoro chan ~ Allez, ton bol de lait… Hum ?

Son portable vibra près du micro-ondes. C'était _lui_.

- Bonsoir, Jin kun.

- _Orihime, je ne peux pas te parler longtemps,_ dit-il d'un ton pressé. _Je suis sur une affaire urgente, je dormirai à l'hôtel et je ne sais pas quand je rentrerai. Ne m'appelle qu'en cas d'urgence, d'accord ?_

L'intéressée resta immobile. C'est tout ? C'est tout ce qu'il avait à lui dire après deux jours de silence ? Bon, elle n'était pas étonnée mais il aurait pu lui demander comment elle allait, s'il ne lui était rien arrivé de particulier ou même… Hm, finalement, non. Il était préférable que Jin agisse comme à son habitude car après tout, elle ne pouvait se confier à lui.

- Entendu, ne travaille pas trop quand même ou tu finiras par te tuer à la tâche.

Son mari rit à l'autre bout du fil, mais ça sonnait faux.

- _Tu me connais, voyons !_

_Oui, justement. Mais toi, tu ne me connais pas, _aurait-elle aimé lui répondre.

Elle soupira en fermant les paupières, un poids sur l'estomac. L'ironie de la situation la ferait rire en d'autres circonstances. Son mari la regardait tous les jours mais ne la voyait pas telle qu'elle était vraiment. Son ex-petit ami par contre avait toujours su voir en elle, mais refusait de la regarder actuellement. Deux hommes liés à elle et se détestant cordialement. Le premier la gardait possessivement à ses côtés, le second s'éloignait d'elle comme si c'était leur destin. Elle cherchait à fuir le premier pour se libérer, et rattraper le second pour se sentir aimée.

Orihime posa sa main libre sur ses yeux. L'ironie de la situation n'était pas drôle mais ridicule.

- _Orihime ?_

- Tout va bien. A bientôt, Jin kun.

- _Oui, je te recontacterai si j'ai le temps_.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de phrases plus vexantes venant d'un mari à sa femme. Elle mit fin à la communication et alla enfin nourrir son chaton adoré.

{…}

Après une douche rapide, Orihime se réchauffa des restes (poireaux mixés, sauté de bœuf, nouilles, mayonnaise et moutarde à l'ancienne avec quelques raisins secs) qu'elle mangea dans le canapé immense, devant la télévision. Dans sa nuisette. En satin orange. Celle offerte par Ichigo et qu'il avait justement reconnue lors de sa première visite ici.

N'ayant rien suivi du film diffusé depuis plus d'une heure, la jeune femme mangea la dernière bouchée de sa miche de pain, but le reste de son eau et posa le verre vide sur la table basse. Épuisée, elle s'allongea sur le côté en se recouvrant d'un drap, les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine, l'un des coussins lui servant d'oreiller.

Depuis deux jours, elle n'avait pas non plus eu la moindre nouvelle d'Ichigo. Il ne répondait pas à ses messages et ses appels. Des larmes se réunirent dans ses prunelles argentées avant de couler le long de sa tempe. Orihime agrippa le coussin et enfonça son délicat visage triste dedans en se mordillant la lèvre. Le comportement de son ex-petit ami lui rappelait tant celui qu'il avait montré après la fin de leur relation… Cette fois, quelle était la raison de cette distance qu'il mettait entre eux ?

_« Ichigo t'a laissée en partie à cause de moi, oui, mais il y a une autre raison qu'il ne m'a jamais révélée. Environ une semaine après avoir rompu avec toi, il a regretté sa décision et a téléphoné à ton appartement mais tu n'étais pas là. Donc, j'ai décroché et on s'est disputés… Plus tard, j'ai su qu'autre chose l'avait incité à mettre définitivement un terme à votre histoire. »_

_Autre chose _l'a incité à mettre fin à leur histoire… Ces paroles de Tatsuki à qui elle n'avait pas parlé davantage depuis leur accrochage. Une autre raison. Différente de la distance qu'imposait leurs études respectives. Se pourrait-il qu'Ichigo ait découvert…

_« Que tu l'admettes ou non, tu as besoin d'Ichigo à tes côtés, et pour ça, tu dois lui dire que tu as osé… »_

Maintenant les paroles de Shun'o qui la hantaient. Orihime exposa son visage à l'air libre, inquiète et horrifiée. Ichigo aurait-il su d'une manière ou d'une autre qu'elle… qu'elle avait…

- Non ! s'écria-t-elle soudain en secouant négativement sa tête auburn avant de fixer le plafond, les sourcils froncés. Ichi n'a pas pu le découvrir, c'est impossible !

Elle se couvrit le visage de ses mains. Oh, Kami… Mais quand diable connaîtrait-elle enfin la paix ?

- Ahh !?

Elle laissa échapper un rire inattendu : Kokoro lui léchait la plante du pied.

- Kokoro chan…

Il se faufila sous le drap et remonta vers elle telle une boule informe avant d'émerger près de sa poitrine. Il la fixa de ses yeux bleus perçants en miaulant, la tête penchée puis posa ses pattes avant sur ses joues et lui lécha le bout du nez. Apaisée par son animal, Orihime chassa temporairement ses idées noires. Kokoro sur son épaule, sa tête poilue dans le creux de son cou, elle le maintint contre elle d'une main dans une prise douce. C'est en perdant une nouvelle larme qu'Orihime s'endormit ainsi, l'esprit un peu plus serein mais toujours rattaché à Ichigo.

_Pardonne-moi._

{…}

- Qu'est-ce que vous me racontez encore ? On a déjà eu cette conversation et je vous avais dit de régler ça, bon sang !… Trouvez la source du problème et prévenez-moi une fois que les résultats seront connus. Oui, j'exige un mail de confirmation et une lettre recommandée. Si on ne fait rien pour enrailler ça, cet investissement sera perdu. Contactez-moi la semaine prochaine.

Les nerfs à vif, Ichigo raccrocha en se laissant aller contre le dossier de sa chaise et se massant les tempes avec le pouce et le majeur. Il y avait des jours où il rêvait de pouvoir s'exiler sur une île déserte, certains de ses associés jouaient vraiment avec ses nerfs.

Trois jours étaient passés depuis sa bagarre avec Jin et il évitait toujours Orihime. La presse avait bien sûr eu vent de son altercation devant le club mais ignorait qui était son adversaire, qui avait bien fait de garder sa capuche. Le roux ne souhaitait pas que les médias sachent qu'il s'était battu avec Jin. Non pas qu'il craignait pour sa propre réputation ou voulait protéger cet enfoiré -et puis quoi encore ?- mais il désirait protéger Orihime. S'afficher avec elle en public si peu de temps après les faits serait suspect, surtout après cinq mois de distance.

Le fils Kurosaki savait qu'il la blessait en se comportant comme il y a quatre ans, mais il ne voyait pas quoi faire d'autre. Il expira, le bras sur l'accoudoir, la main en travers du visage. Il voulait toujours récupérer Orihime mais sans qu'elle se retrouve au milieu d'un scandale opposant son mari à son ex-petit ami. Et pourtant, il semblait que c'était ce qui l'attendait.

- Merde, cette situation me fait vraiment chier, soupira-t-il en ratissant sa crinière en désordre.

- _Monsieur Kurosaki, un visiteur pour vous._

Ce dernier regarda le haut-parleur sur son bureau dans un réflexe.

- C'est qui ? S'il s'agit encore d'un journaliste déguisé ou non dis-lui que quand je m'occuperai de lui, il ne lui restera même pas de quoi me poursuivre pour pertes et fracas, s'énerva-t-il.

- _Ça n'en est pas un, monsieur. Il s'est présenté sous le nom d'Ishida Uryuu._

Génial. La journée allait vraiment en s'améliorant. Une partie de la conscience d'Ichigo pensa à répliquer « Réponds-lui la même chose ! » mais la partie rationnelle de son esprit rejeta cette idée. Autant l'affronter ici que chez lui comme l'autre fois.

Le jeune homme d'affaires regretta quand même d'avoir raté l'occasion d'avaler quelque chose au déjeuner. Faire face à Ishida l'estomac vide, ça craignait un max surtout que son énergie était déjà presque à plat, principalement en raison de sa blessure à l'œil encore plus douloureuse que ses côtes, et des journalistes l'ayant réellement emmerdé avec leurs subterfuges ridicules pour l'approcher dans l'espoir de remporter un scoop.

- C'est bon, Christie. Tu peux le laisser passer, dit-il à contrecœur en roulant les yeux.

- _Entendu, monsieur._

Quelques secondes plus tard, celle-ci apparut à la porte avec Uryuu qu'elle fit entrer avant de repartir en refermant derrière elle, sans demander d'explication. C'était l'une des choses que son patron appréciait chez elle : Christie ne posait jamais plus de questions que nécessaire.

- Thomas san prend son travail très au sérieux.

- Tout comme toi qui aimes venir m'emmerder à n'importe quel moment de la journée.

Toujours à l'entrée du bureau, le Quincy remonta ses verres sans se laisser refroidir par cet accueil prévisible.

- D'après ton pansement sur l'œil, j'en déduis que ton refus d'impliquer Orihime san va jusqu'à l'empêcher de te soigner.

Ichigo, les coudes sur le bureau, les doigts croisés sous son menton, plissa les yeux, s'abstenant de répondre.

- J'ai appris que tu ne t'étais pas rendu à ton rendez-vous pour les radios, poursuivit le jeune homme vêtu de blanc en prenant place face à son ami.

- Zangetsu a soigné la moitié de mes blessures, mais je doute que tu aies fait tout ce chemin pour te rendre compte de mon état de santé quand bien même ta vie en dépendrait.

- Non, en effet, confirma le brun en le fixant sérieusement.

Le Shinigami se pinça l'arête du nez.

- Ishida, je te l'ai déjà dit pas mal de fois mais j'ai jamais été aussi sérieux : épargne-moi les détours et va droit au but.

- Ton entêtement à vouloir reformer un couple avec Orihime san va mal finir, je le sens, déclara Uryuu avec fermeté et agacement.

Le roux serra les dents. Il se revoyait quatre ans en arrière face à Tatsuki lui servant un discours du genre.

- Tu ne t'es même pas demandé ce qui a soudainement poussé son mari à s'en prendre à toi et si ça risque de se reproduire, enchaîna Ishida, le dos bien droit. Désires-tu vraiment nager dans ton sang la prochaine fois ?

Gros silence uniquement perturbé par un avion qui passa à proximité de la tour.

- Ne me dis pas que tu te fais du souci pour moi ?! s'étrangla Ichigo, bouche bée.

Il en frissonna désagréablement. Il préférait qu'un insecte se soucie de son sort plutôt qu'Ishida.

- Je m'inquiète autant pour toi que pour un cafard, je viens de te dire que ton état de santé ne m'empêche pas de dormir et je ne me soucie pas de ce genre de vétille en général, siffla Ishida d'un ton mordant en rajustant ses lunettes.

- Enfoiré, je sais pas ce qui me retient de te balancer par la fenêtre en espérant que tu te fasses prendre dans un réacteur d'avion.

- Ce qui m'inquiète, poursuivit son ami, imperturbable, c'est que tu ne te poses quasiment jamais les bonnes questions, te contentant juste des faits. Cela pourrait avoir des répercussions sur ton entourage, notamment sur Orihime san alors écoute-moi bien, Kurosaki.

Oh misère, voilà une répétition de leur précédente conversation à ce sujet, Ichigo en était sûr. Ce dont il était encore plus certain, c'est qu'il aurait vraiment dû bouffer parce que son esprit se déconnectait déjà plus vite que la normale.

{…}

Tokyo se réveillait lentement après une énième nuit tombée sur la ville. Le ciel encore sombre se teintait de jaune et de rose pâle à l'horizon. L'air était frais, l'atmosphère légère et l'ambiance déjà active. De nombreuses personnes aux emplois exigeants se rendaient déjà sur leur lieu de travail ou en revenaient, d'autres émergeaient de leurs rêves tandis qu'une dernière catégorie dormait toujours. C'était le cas d'un certain jeune homme impulsif particulièrement éprouvé ces derniers temps, tant sur le plan professionnel que personnel, voire émotionnel. Rien de plus normal donc qu'il poursuive sa nuit à une heure si matinale.

- Ah non, je le crois pas !

Ou pas. C'était avant que l'interphone ne sonne pour la septième fois, c'est-à-dire le moment où il l'entendit enfin. Il ne dormait vraiment pas à moitié. Avec un grognement, Ichigo se débarrassa de ses couvertures et se dirigea vers l'entrée de son appartement en passant une main sur son visage épuisé. Il manqua de peu de briser l'appareil en décrochant.

- _Kurosaki san, vous avez un visiteur._

Deux veines sautèrent sur le front du fils Kurosaki lorsque ses orbes marron se posèrent sur la pendule non loin du meuble de la télévision. Il était 04h25 du matin, bordel !

- J'avais deviné, vous ne m'appelez que pour ça en général, bouffa-t-il la réceptionniste. Ce putain d'interphone a sonné au moins trois fois ! Vous ne vous êtes pas dit que je dormais à tout hasard ? brocarda-t-il.

- _Il y a eu sept sonneries, monsieur,_ répliqua la voix féminine intimidée qui n'avait pourtant pas peur de s'enfoncer. _Seulement, le visiteur a dit que vous aviez le sommeil lourd mais que vous finiriez par vous réveiller tôt ou tard._

- Vous vous foutez de moi ?

- _N-Non, Kurosaki san,_ assura-t-elle, presque apeurée par son ton agressif. _Je me devais d'appeler, le visiteur a insisté lourdement en menaçant de monter par lui-même sinon. Et comme l'agent de sécurité est parti en pause, je n'avais pas trop le choix._

La mâchoire du réveillé se contracta.

- Merde, vous vous foutez vraiment de moi.

Et une veine de plus rejoignant les autres battant furieusement sur son visage séduisant. Très bien. S'il s'agissait encore d'Ishida, il ne se montrerait pas aussi tolérant que lors de leur rencontre dans son bureau la veille et l'expulserait de son appartement par les canalisations tête la première.

- Ce visiteur a un nom, j'imagine, questionna-t-il sèchement la pauvre femme, furieux que son sommeil mérité ait été coupé.

Le soleil se levait à peine, quoi !

- _Ashimura Orihime._

Le soleil n'était pas le seul à s'élever toujours plus haut. La tension d'Ichigo également.

- Laissez-la monter.

- _Bien, Kurosaki san._

Des tas de scénarios passèrent dans la tête d'Ichigo avec une question dominant les autres : pourquoi son ex-petite amie lui rendait-elle visite à une heure pareille ? Son estomac se noua, se souvenant de son accident quelques jours avant leur rupture. Cette fois aussi elle était sortie la nuit pour aller le voir…

Le cœur pompant rapidement, parfaitement réveillé à présent, Ichigo enfila un vieux pantalon par-dessus son caleçon, et une chemise. Il se chargeait du cinquième bouton quand on frappa à la porte. Il sortit vite de sa chambre, traversa le salon en toute hâte en se cognant le tibia contre la table basse et lui ouvrit.

Elle se tenait là, tranquillement, son chaton pressé contre sa poitrine. Ichigo détailla attentivement la femme qu'il aimait, à la recherche d'une blessure ou quelque chose sortant de l'ordinaire. En dehors de son air fatigué, elle n'avait rien physiquement. Mais qu'en était-il psychologiquement ?

- Je vais bien, Ichigo, lui sourit-elle doucement, paraissant lire en lui.

A son ton, il sut qu'elle disait la vérité et il expira, le poids sur ses épaules s'allégeant soudain. Ses sourcils se froncèrent néanmoins.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Orihime ? Ne vois-tu pas l'heure qu'il est ?

- Je reviens de chez Sado kun, je sors du travail.

- T'es souvent de service la nuit, mit-il en évidence.

- Ça ne me dérange pas, je dors mal depuis quelques jours de toute façon, lui expliqua la demoiselle avec un regard appuyé.

- Ça ne me dit pas ce que tu fais là.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, détourna brièvement les yeux puis reporta à nouveau ses magnifiques orbes couleur cendre sur lui.

- Je peux entrer ?

Le Shinigami remplaçant étudia sa question mais de toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix. Même s'il voulait rester à distance d'elle, il ne pouvait pas juste l'ignorer et la laisser plantée là.

- Tu cherches à éviter ma question en en posant une autre ?

- Non, je veux précisément discuter avec toi, affirma sérieusement Orihime. Je te connais trop bien pour savoir que détourner un sujet ne t'empêche pas de t'accrocher jusqu'à obtenir la réponse que tu attends.

Il la scanna intensément, cherchant à lire en elle. Avec un soupir, Ichigo se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il n'avait aucune envie de parler maintenant, son cerveau n'était pas encore opérationnel.

- Entre, accepta-t-il en s'écartant malgré tout.

- Merci, fit-elle tandis qu'il refermait sur son passage. Tu peux me tenir Kokoro chan le temps que je retire mon manteau et mes chaussures ?

Avant même que le frère de Yuzu et Karin ne puisse répondre, le chaton lui sauta dessus souplement, le surprenant alors qu'il regardait le félin frotter sa tête grise et noire entre ses pectoraux en ronronnant, avant de s'allonger confortablement de tout son long sur son avant-bras. Glissant là-dessus, Ichigo alluma l'une des lampes dans le salon et Orihime et lui s'installèrent sur l'un des canapés.

Le silence emplit la pièce quelques instants. Ses perles grises étudiaient l'environnement et un autre sourire étira ses lèvres. Le salon était parfaitement agencé, confortable, luxueux, les couleurs sombres et coordonnées. La terrasse devait accorder une perspective enviable sur Tokyo.

- Ton appartement est très joli, j'aime la décoration.

- Ah, c'est vrai que c'est la première fois que tu viens ici.

- Um.

- Comment tu as eu mon adresse ? demanda-t-il, intrigué. Je ne te l'ai jamais donnée. C'est Chad ?

La belle cala une mèche derrière son oreille et joua avec ses doigts.

- J'ai demandé à ta sœur.

- Laquelle ?

- Karin chan.

Le frère de la mentionnée soupira. Ça ne l'étonnait pas. Associée à Yuzu, Karin ferait tout pour le rabibocher avec Orihime par des moyens détournés s'il le fallait. Cela l'agaçait et le touchait en même temps, ses petites soeurs n'avaient pas à se mêler de sa vie chaotique.

- Kokoro chan t'aime vraiment, déclara Orihime pour détendre l'ambiance en voyant son chat niché dans le creux du coude de son bras musclé. Il est plus affectueux avec toi qu'avec Jin kun qu'il se contente de suivre en ronronnant.

Son ex-petit ami ne dit rien sur ce sujet, préférant caresser le chat sur lequel il focalisa son attention.

- L'heure ne s'y prête pas vraiment mais tu veux manger quelque chose ?

- Non, merci, refusa-t-elle. Je… Regarde-moi.

- T'es sûre de ne rien vouloir ? l'ignora-t-il. Renji n'est pas passé depuis un moment, tu devrais en profiter.

- Oui, j'en suis sûre alors…

- Très bien, tu veux boire un truc dans ce cas ?

- Ichigo ! s'exaspéra la princesse.

- Quoi ? grogna-t-il. J'ai été clair à l'hôpital, non ?

- Tu sais pourquoi je suis venue et je n'ai pas l'intention de partir tant que tu ne m'auras pas laissée faire.

- Oui, je sais pourquoi tu es là, je viens de le deviner mais ma réponse est toujours non. Et puis comment expliquer ma guérison si rapide en à peine trois jours ?

- Tu n'auras qu'à porter des lunettes de soleil ou je sais pas…

- En plein automne ? Tu n'es pas sérieuse. De toute manière, c'est encore non.

- Tu es tellement buté !

- Ce n'est pas ce qui te fait fuir en courant alors si tu le sais, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis là parce que je refuse d'essuyer un autre refus de ta part, répondit-elle, tournée vers lui.

Il garda sa bouche fermée, caressant distraitement Kokoro parfaitement détendu en dépit de ce début de dispute, ses yeux bleus tentant de se familiariser avec les lieux.

- Tu ne devrais pas être là, Hime, expira Ichigo après une bonne minute, sans croiser ses perles argentées.

L'intéressée se détendit et porta une main sur sa joue. Il écarquilla son seul œil valide : d'habitude, c'est lui qui avait des gestes envers elle.

- Je suis là où je devrais être, murmura la sœur de Sora, les iris brillants. Je t'en prie, laisse-moi te soigner.

- Et c'est moi que tu qualifies de « buté », la railla Ichigo.

- Si je m'étais retrouvée à ta place, tu ne m'aurais jamais laissée ainsi si tu avais le pouvoir d'y remédier, ajouta-t-elle en le voyant ouvrir la bouche pour protester. Si tu es honnête avec toi-même, tu ne pourras pas nier qu'au fond de toi, tu m'attendais.

- …

- Je me devais d'aller vers toi, enchaîna-t-elle à mi-voix. S'il te plaît, ne me repousse pas quand ma seule intention est de t'aider et moi aussi par la même occasion. Te savoir dans cet état est vraiment pénible et me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs.

Ichigo l'entendit, ses paroles coulant en lui telle une rivière qui, au lieu de le rafraîchir, le réchauffait à l'intérieur. Il le savait, oui. Même après toutes ces années, Orihime restait Orihime : incapable de laisser qui que ce soit dans la souffrance. Même lui, celui qui avait brisé son cœur en un nombre incalculable de morceaux. Sa bonté n'avait-elle donc aucune limite ?

- Ichigo…

Celui-ci ne remua pas un muscle, mais sentit venir sa demande.

- Regarde-moi, le supplia Orihime, son pouce caressant sa joue où sa petite main reposait toujours.

Cette demande que lui-même lui avait faite tant de fois. Être si proche d'elle sans plonger dans ses océans gris exigeait un gros effort à Ichigo qui finit par craquer en léchant ses lèvres sèches. Lorsqu'il saisit sa douce main qui l'apaisait, la connexion s'établit enfin : il consentit à poser son regard sur la beauté à son côté. Une chaleur naquit dans l'estomac de la jeune femme. Il n'avait toujours rien prononcé mais elle la voyait, cette lueur dans ce brun envoûtant. Cette lueur lui donnant la permission qu'elle attendait désespérément. Une larme glissa sur sa joue.

Sentant probablement quelque chose, Kokoro s'étira, sauta à terre avant de bondir sur une large étagère remplie de livres. De là, il se positionna en boule, prêt à dormir.

Difficile de dire si l'ancien couple remarqua cela. Sans rompre le contact visuel avec l'homme qu'elle avait aimé, Orihime s'agenouilla sur le canapé pour mieux s'installer à califourchon sur les genoux d'Ichigo, ses jambes pressées de chaque côté de ses hanches. Elle perçut le raidissement de son corps sous elle.

- Orihime, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il ne l'avait pas sentie aussi proche de lui depuis des années. Certes, il l'avait embrassée le soir de son anniversaire, mais une telle proximité de leurs corps alors qu'il la désirait plus que jamais…

- Je te soigne, lâcha-t-elle simplement.

- Dans cette position, se moqua-t-il.

- Tu t'imagines que je vais retirer tes pansements en me tenant à dix mètres de toi ?

- Je peux m'asseoir sur une chaise pendant que tu te tiens debout devant moi, suggéra le roux, quelque peu mal à l'aise.

Comment dire ? C'est pas que ça le _dérangeait_ qu'elle le prenne pour un siège mais... il était un homme qui ne contrôlait pas toujours les réactions de son corps !

- Laisse-toi faire, Ichigo. Tu as connu tellement pire que ce n'est rien du tout, ça. Je vais simplement te faire du bien.

Maudite soit son innocence et qu'apparaisse devant lui la divinité qui lui avait fait choisir cette combinaison douteuse de mots afin qu'il la taillade sauvagement. Ichigo roula les poings. Non mais franchement, "laisse-toi faire" et "je vais te faire du bien" pouvaient être interprétés différemment et là, tout de suite, son cerveau était loin de l'interprétation innocente.

Quoi qu'il en soit, sur ces mots, Orihime ôta délicatement le pansement sur son visage. Son œil était enflé, rouge et un peu bleu. Cette vision resserra son cœur. Elle détestait tellement voir Ichigo blessé de quelque manière que ce soit. Refusant de sombrer encore dans ses pensées sombres, la guérisseuse secoua sa tête et déboutonna lentement sa chemise, captant que sa respiration s'accélérait.

- Détends-toi, l'apaisa-t-elle.

- Je ne suis pas stressé.

- Tu l'es. Prends exemple sur moi qui suis détendue, je ne fais rien de spécial.

Facile à dire, il en grognerait presque. Comment se détendre quand la femme que vous aimez plus que tout vous chevauche et vous déshabille avec un regard déstabilisant ? Ses joues chauffèrent la seconde suivante parce que son bas-ventre réagit au prochain mouvement qu'elle fit.

- Il n'est pas nécessaire que tu…

- Je défais juste ton bandage.

_En pressant tes seins contre mon torse, _gémit-il mentalement.

- La bande se terminait dans ton dos, marmonna Orihime, donnant encore l'impression de lire en lui.

_Maudit soit ce médecin, _siffla-t-il intérieurement.

La beauté auburn écarta davantage la chemise et retira complètement le bandage, se retrouvant donc face à son torse comportant des hématomes mais toujours aussi ferme et musclé. Ses pommettes s'empourprèrent tandis qu'elle reculait un peu, ses doigts fins traçant les bleus.

- Cet homme ne t'a pas loupé.

- Fais-moi confiance, moi non plus et ce n'était rien du tout comparé à ce que mérite vraiment ce connard, cracha-t-il presque, hargneux.

- Tu es destiné à toujours te battre, on dirait.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui cherche la merde, Hime. C'est elle qui vient souvent me trouver et je dois me défendre.

Cette dernière se mordit la lèvre.

- Au prix de ta vie, dit-elle, le cœur serré.

- Non, la contredit-il.

- Tu as failli mourir ! haussa la voix la princesse, perturbée par son corps meurtrit injustement.

Sa paume passa d'un pectoral à l'autre. Bien qu'étant un habitué des combats, la peau de son ex-petit ami demeurait aussi douce que dans ses souvenirs.

- Quand on m'a annoncé que tu avais été admis aux urgences, mon sang a cessé de circuler, confessa-t-elle, ses bassins gris humides. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si tu… J'aurais préféré que tu ne te battes pas, termina-t-elle en hoquetant.

Un vif éclat traversa l'orbe brun d'Ichigo.

- Ce n'est pas pour protéger ma vie que je me suis battu, souffla-t-il.

- Alors pourquoi ?

Il dévia le regard en inspirant brusquement lorsque sa main se stabilisa sur son coeur.

- Tu aurais pu porter plainte, suggéra Orihime, savourant chaque battement sous ses doigts.

- Je n'ai aucune envie d'alimenter la presse à scandale qui m'emmerde bien assez déjà.

- Ichigo…, débuta la déesse, tournant son menton vers elle.

- S'il te plaît, fais ce pour quoi tu es venue et lâche l'affaire, Hime. Je ne tiens pas à reparler de ça, encore moins avec toi.

Il s'était exprimé d'un ton sec, mais c'était la vérité. Comprenant qu'il ne divulguerait rien et ne souhaitant pas se disputer avec lui, la belle procéda aux soins en cachant autant que possible que sa dernière phrase l'avait vexée.

- Souten Kishun !

Ichigo profita pleinement de l'aura dégagée par le Shun-Shun Rikka. Ça lui avait tellement manqué de sentir la chaleur du reiatsu d'Orihime l'envelopper ainsi. Détendant ses sens, calmant son esprit, balayant ses idées noires. Lorsque les soins furent terminés, il constata qu'il avait les mains sur sa fine taille sans se souvenir à quel moment exactement il les avait remontées jusque-là. Non pas que ça le _dérangeait._

- Tu es toujours aussi douée et rapide quand tu prodigues tes soins. Je me sens mieux, merci, avoua-t-il avec un léger sourire.

Les prunelles de la complimentée scintillèrent de larmes de joie tandis qu'elle brossait de ses doigts ses cheveux en épis sur son front, pour les écarter. C'était peut-être bête, mais la partie du corps d'Ichigo qu'elle préférait, c'était ses yeux. Il y laissait lire tellement de choses même en gardant le silence. Donc voir ses deux iris marron comme d'habitude, sans le moindre bleu, réchauffa son cœur. Elle sécha ses larmes avec son petit poing en reniflant, son autre main sur son torse tout aussi intact.

- Te voir en bonne santé n'a pas de prix, Ichi, confessa la jeune femme en se jetant sur lui pour l'enlacer fortement, les bras autour de son cou, son visage blottit au même endroit.

Le fils Kurosaki se crispa à cause de son geste -elle qui le rejetait il n'y a pas si longtemps- et surtout ce qu'elle venait de dire. _Ichi_…

_La dernière fois qu'elle m'a appelé comme ça, c'était le jour de notre rupture, _songea-t-il avec amertume.

A son tour, il la serra contre lui en caressant son dos à travers son pull et sa nuque recouverts de mèches auburn. Cependant, Orihime n'enlaçait pas son premier amour uniquement par bonheur de le voir en pleine forme.

- Pour quelle autre raison es-tu venue me voir ? se renseigna-t-il doucement.

La questionnée le serra entre ses cuisses, comme par crainte qu'il s'évapore.

- Je… Je voulais te voir et surtout…

Son cœur pompa plus vite et elle inspira son odeur à pleins poumons.

- J'avais besoin que tu me regardes, livra-t-elle dans un chuchotement.

- Il est un peu tôt pour ça.

- Je... tu as raison. Seulement, ça fait trois jours que je résiste à l'envie d'attirer ton attention et j'ai fini par craquer, au point de ne pas me soucier de l'heure.

Orihime sourit légèrement en frottant son nez dans son cou.

- Je savais que tu serais en colère d'être dérangé à une heure si matinale, mais j'étais encore plus certaine que tu ne m'en voudrais pas.

Ichigo ne dit rien.

- Pourquoi…

Ses ongles grattèrent sa nuque à la base de ses cheveux orange, son sourire quittant ses lèvres.

- Pourquoi t'es-tu montré si distant à mon égard après l'agression dont tu as été victime ? l'interrogea-t-elle, la voix étouffée par sa peau.

Le Shinigami ferma les yeux en percevant ses larmes dans son cou.

- Ça m'a rappelé le jour où tu as rompu, évacua-t-elle. Tu t'es éloigné, as cessé de me regarder tout en m'empêchant de t'approcher. Dans cette chambre d'hôpital, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour que tu me regardes comme avant. Ta proximité ne m'a pas suffi et je sais qu'on est restés loin de l'autre durant cinq mois, mais après notre rapprochement le jour de mon anniversaire, la nouvelle distance que tu as imposée a fini par me peser.

- … Je suis désolé, Orihime, chuchota-t-il, sa main s'arrêtant au creux de ses reins.

En guise de réponse, elle resserra sa prise avec ses jambes et ses bras, ses larmes coulant en plus grande quantité, inconsciente du fait qu'elle empêchait presque le pauvre homme de respirer. Complètement collée à Ichigo telle une perle ancrée à son précieux coquillage, Orihime huma son odeur masculine pour l'aider à résister au nouvel ascenseur émotionnel la prenant pour cible, cette fois en présence d'Ichigo.

Souffrance, peine, incompréhension, abandon, dégoût de soi, crainte, culpabilité, solitude… A partir de ces sentiments, des tas de souvenirs d'elle et d'Ichigo en couple heureux défilèrent dans sa tête tels des flashs, puis vinrent les révélations de Tatsuki, son mariage avec Jin, le comportement de son mari envers elle, le retour d'Ichigo déterminé à la récupérer…

_Regarde-moi._

Ichigo l'avait aussi quittée pour une autre raison que la distance, et elle-même lui cachait quelque chose. Ces deux secrets -en admettant qu'il n'ait pas découvert ce qu'elle avait fait- auraient-ils eu raison de leur couple même en l'absence de l'intervention de Tatsuki ?

_Touche-moi._

Ichigo et elle vivraient-ils heureux aujourd'hui ? Dans la maison de leurs rêves et la ville de leur choix ? Sans l'impression d'avoir un couteau enfoncé dans le cœur en permanence ? Et, Seigneur, avait-il eu des relations avec d'autres femmes ?

_Aime-moi._

C'était ça, oui. Il n'y a pas que la présence de son ex-petit ami qui avait tant manqué à Orihime ces dernières années. Il y avait également ses _yeux_ ambrés profonds qui la faisaient rougir ou boostaient sa détermination lorsqu'elle doutait. Ses _caresses_ qui la rassuraient peu importe les circonstances. Son _corps_ tonique et doux en dépit des combats menés, ce corps l'adorant dans leur intimité et lui servant de soutien à la moindre épreuve rencontrée.

- As-tu eu des relations intimes avec d'autres femmes après notre rupture ?

Cette question, il y a des années qu'il l'avait vue venir seulement Ichigo ne put empêcher son corps de se raidir.

- Oui, répondit-il honnêtement.

- … Ah.

- Mais je peux les compter sur les doigts d'une main, ces femmes, et je n'ai éprouvé d'amour pour aucune d'entre elles bien que j'essayais de m'en convaincre. En vérité…

Il soupira et l'enlaça plus fortement.

- En vérité, je cherchais surtout à t'oublier.

- Um, je vois.

Ça faisait mal à entendre mais que pouvait-elle dire d'autre ? Ichigo était déjà beau adolescent mais aujourd'hui, il était carrément devenu un homme séduisant, sexy, riche et envié. Le fait qu'il attire des femmes était aussi inévitable que le soleil se lève et se couche tous les jours. Et puis pourquoi aurait-il dû rester célibataire quand leur couple était en miettes ? Orihime elle-même ne s'était pas fermée hermétiquement aux hommes depuis leur séparation et elle était mariée, ce qui voulait tout dire.

Elle décolla sa tête auburn de son emplacement, essuya rapidement ses larmes. Agrippée aux épaules du roux, elle lui déposa un bisou sous la mâchoire, un autre sur la joue puis sur la commissure de ses lèvres. Le fils d'Isshin expira bruyamment, ses grandes mains allant la saisir aux hanches. Hime frotta son nez avec le sien et ils s'observèrent, le cœur tambourinant au même rythme… jusqu'à ce qu'Orihime saisisse une touffe de sa crinière orange en désordre afin de pencher sa tête en arrière, et s'empare de ses lèvres en pressant sa nuque. Oh, ce baiser n'avait rien à voir avec celui échangé le soir de ses 24 ans. Du baiser actuel émanaient un besoin, une envie, un désir refoulé. Avec un gémissement, elle redécouvrit la bouche d'Ichigo en y entrant progressivement sa langue, tentant de se remémorer sa saveur, les sensations que ça lui procurait d'embrasser cet homme unique.

Ichigo n'avait pas esquissé un geste pour l'empêcher de le goûter de la sorte, un baiser d'Orihime était le minimum de ce que son corps réclamait. Aussi, en profita-t-il lorsque sa petite langue s'enroula sensuellement autour de la sienne avant de l'aspirer, ce qui le fit gémir. Merde, que ça lui avait manqué. C'est à ce moment que sa princesse ondula des hanches contre lui. Ichigo laissa passer, ce devait être un effet de la passion. Au deuxième coup de bassin plus profond, il faillit lui mordre la langue à cause du plaisir qui montait. Au troisième contact intime, il jugea qu'il devait y mettre fin en commençant par rompre ce baiser de plus en plus chaud.

- Ne fais pas ça, dit-il contre ses lèvres, le souffle court. Un baiser, d'accord, mais pas plus.

Le sourire qu'elle lui adressa associé à cette lueur dans ses océans cendrés lui provoquèrent un resserrement dans l'aine. Bon sang, elle le faisait exprès.

- Je sais comment tu fonctionnes, Ichigo.

Et elle l'admettait.

- Ose me dire…

Quatrième coup de bassin. Il gémit de plus belle, ses mains attrapant ses fesses rebondies maintenant. Mauvaise, très mauvaise cette situation.

- Ose me dire que tu ne désires pas plus qu'un baiser, le provoqua-t-elle, les joues roses.

Le frère des jumelles ne songea même pas à réfuter puisqu'il était évident qu'elle sentait son excitation entre ses jambes.

- Bordel, Hime, ce n'est pas ça, articula-t-il tant bien que mal, car elle lui caressait le torse en glissant vers le bas. Je garde juste à l'esprit qu'il y a quelques jours, tu étais très en colère contre moi pour avoir rompu, je ne comprends pas ton changement d'attitude. Et puis, aussi déterminé que je le sois à te ramener dans ma vie, tu es mariée et je n'ai jamais souhaité que nous fassions l'amour dans ces conditions. Même si l'envie a toujours été là me concernant.

Orihime ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu, plutôt fascinée par ses iris ambrés la réclamant silencieusement corps et âme.

_Prends-moi._

La beauté auburn pinça son minuscule téton entre deux doigts, titilla l'étendue de peau autour de son nombril, contourna ses abdominaux avec un ongle. Amusée par la contraction de ses muscles et son souffle rauque au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de sa virilité, elle le testa une dernière fois.

- Si tu ne veux pas de moi, arrêtons tout de suite et je rentre chez moi, lança-t-elle, le visage rose foncé.

Elle avait tellement besoin de lui ici et maintenant pour la laver de ses émotions négatives.

- Raconte pas de conneries, je viens de te dire que mon désir pour toi ne s'est jamais éteint, répéta-t-il.

Ses prunelles argentées obscurcies par un désir lui étant destiné engendraient une accélération de sa circulation sanguine, dont un bon volume affluait à une extrémité précise. De plus, sa petite main sur son bas-ventre n'arrangeait rien. Ichigo serra les dents quand ses propres hanches se soulevèrent instinctivement pour se soulager, gagnant un couinement de la déesse qui le perçut parfaitement gonfler sous elle. Profitant de l'occasion, elle glissa sa main sous le pantalon.

Elle n'avait pas ondulé contre lui innocemment, caressé son torse au hasard ou même joué près de son nombril pour rien. Elle conservait en mémoire les zones attisant l'excitation d'Ichigo, et elle savait que ses iris gris y avaient contribué. Ichigo était toujours aussi sensible à ses yeux, ses caresses et son corps tout comme elle l'était des siens. Il n'y avait pas besoin de preuve supplémentaire.

- Ahh…

Il la voulait. Son érection palpitante qu'elle tenait fermement à travers son caleçon était une preuve on ne peut plus claire. C'était aussi visible que le nez au milieu de la figure, pourtant il ne put s'empêcher de lui demander.

- Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu veux réellement… Orihime ? murmura le jeune Shinigami, la respiration erratique.

Il pressa ses fesses afin de ramener son corps voluptueux le plus près possible du sien, ses seins écrasés sur sa poitrine nue. Orihime n'avait pas le temps d'éprouver de la gêne, ses joues empourprées n'étaient que la conséquence de sa propre excitation. Sans oublier que tous deux s'étaient liés si souvent par le passé qu'ils connaissaient par cœur le corps de l'autre. Tout ce dont ils avaient besoin en cet instant, c'était leur consentement mutuel. Hime obtint celui d'Ichigo dès lors qu'elle passa ses doigts sous son caleçon pour le toucher directement. Il était si chaud, doux et puissant… Sa température interne grimpa en flèche.

- Ne me… Ne me serre pas si fort ou je risque… de… de te…

Sauter dessus. Merde, il ne pouvait pas lui dire ça ! Même si elle était hyper bien placée pour savoir qu'il avait le sang bouillonnant. Ichigo se sentit durcir encore plus lorsqu'elle le massa avec énergie.

- Évite de… de me toucher où tu sais tant que… tant que je n'aurai p-pas ma réponse, s'il te plaît, prononça-t-il en allant et venant dans sa paume.

Sa demande aurait aussi bien pu tomber dans l'oreille d'un sourd. La femme dans ses bras embrassa sa gorge en l'ignorant totalement, se faufilant plutôt habilement plus profondément jusqu'à la base de son membre afin de l'exciter davantage où il refusait justement d'être touché. La guérisseuse se doutait qu'elle attisait un feu brûlant en Ichigo depuis des années, un incendie se déployant pour elle. Seulement voilà, d'un coup toutes les fois où il l'avait délicieusement comblée inondèrent son cerveau brumeux et elle en gémit intérieurement. Les paupières closes, elle se laissa complètement posséder par ses souvenirs en le pompant à plus grande vitesse et léchant sa pomme d'Adam. Ce Shinigami qui avait volé son coeur avait toujours su l'aimer sous toutes les formes possibles.

- A-Aah, putain…, siffla-t-il entre ses dents en fermant les yeux.

Ichigo empoigna le canapé et saisit son poignet délicat conduisant à sa main impitoyable en pleine action. Il commençait à perdre contenance.

- S-Soit ça ne te dérange p-pas de te déplacer en m-marchant de travers, soit tu as oublié les c-conséquences quand tu m-m'allumes c-comme ça.

Orihime sourit, remonta vers son oreille en goûtant sa peau salée : il transpirait déjà.

- Ichigo…

D'autres souvenirs l'assaillirent pendant qu'elle rouvrait les yeux. Leur couple n'aurait pas dû voler en éclats.

- Je n'ai rien oublié.

Dès qu'elle se mit à le stimuler tendrement à un endroit très érogène chez lui afin d'appuyer ses propos, il laissa sa tête tomber sur le dossier en criant de plaisir, ses orbes voilés, sa main venant recouvrir celle en mouvement de sa belle. Celle-ci sentit de l'humidité couler sur ses doigts et la fierté l'inonda tel un torrent. Elle avait réussi à le faire jouir alors qu'elle était encore entièrement vêtue. Le train était en marche, Ichigo en était conscient mais il devait s'assurer qu'il n'y aurait pas d'arrêt jusqu'à la charnelle destination.

- Hime… réponds-moi, souffla-t-il, le regard incertain, ses doigts démêlant ses cheveux cuivrés sur son dos.

Elle venait de le faire craquer mais il se sentait prêt à se perdre en elle le reste de la nuit. Pour ça, il lui fallait sa réponse, il lui était _nécessaire_ de l'entendre. Le sourire de la princesse s'élargit, elle se pencha pour frôler ses lèvres tout en griffant gentiment son cuir chevelu. Dans son autre main, il était toujours aussi dur à croire qu'il ne s'était pas laissé aller dans son caleçon.

- Ne faire qu'un avec toi comme avant. C'est ça que je veux, _Ichi kun, _chuchota-t-elle.

Sur cette déclaration, elle éteignit la lampe et l'embrassa amoureusement.

_Consume-moi, Ichigo._

O

* * *

**Salut ! Ce chapitre arrive assez tardivement mais j'ai vraiment fait ce que j'ai pu entre le boulot et ma vie à côté -et la crève que j'ai chopée. C'est pour toi que je le poste maintenant, ma chère Johanna =) Ce chapitre 5 marque le milieu de la fic. Il est lui aussi bourré de sentiments, de quelques prises de tête mais bénéficie d'une fin plus douce ~ Vous êtes pas mal à avoir deviné pour Jin en tant que responsable de l'admission d'Ichi à l'hôpital, bien vu ! Il est tard -tôt-, je vais au dodo, merci pour la lecture et vos reviews ! **


	7. Les conséquences de nos choix

**~ Pardonne-moi ~**

§ Chapitre 06 : Les conséquences de nos choix §

O

- Aahh…

La température était élevée dans la pièce.

- T-Touche-moi là, Ichigo.

- Ça m'a manqué de t'entendre gémir mon prénom, Hime. Continue.

- Um…

- Plus fort.

- Oui…

- Je veux t'entendre et je sais que j'y arriverai en te caressant… ici.

- Aaah ! ICHIGO !

Elle se cambra, pleurnichant presque contre lui. Il la torturait, Ichigo savait ce qu'elle voulait mais il la faisait languir alors qu'elle _sentait_ qu'il n'attendait qu'une chose lui aussi. Tandis qu'il portait toujours sa chemise détonnée ainsi que son pantalon au bas des hanches, il ne l'avait autorisée qu'à retirer son jean, gardant ainsi son pull et ses sous-vêtements alors qu'elle avait très chaud !

- Ichi, s'il te plaît…

Pour s'empêcher de trembler, elle pressa ses jambes contre les siennes. Chevaucher Ichigo quand elle ne désirait faire qu'un avec lui était vraiment dur, d'autant plus qu'il était _dur_ lui-même.

- Tu as chaud, visa-t-il juste en respirant ses cheveux tout en lui caressant le dos.

- O-Oui, et j'ai mal…, rosit la belle, pressant ses seins douloureux contre son torse.

Le roux se retint de gémir pendant qu'elle se frottait elle-même contre sa main logée entre ses cuisses. Elle était si mouillé qu'il ne serait pas surpris que son désir liquide traverse le coton de sa culotte.

- Tu es tellement excitée, Orihime, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, sa tempe contre la sienne.

La pauvre poussa une plainte traduisant sa honte.

- Ne sois pas gênée. Tu n'imagines pas ce que ça me fait de te voir dans cet état juste pour moi après tant d'années.

- Ichigo, je t'en prie, ça fait plusieurs minutes que tu joues avec moi…

- Je ne joue pas avec toi, je profite de toi.

- Ah oui, et comment ?

Elle recula la tête pour le regarder et il sauta sur l'occasion pour l'embrasser passionnément en pressant sa nuque, son poing serrant ses doux cheveux auburn. Accrochée au col lâche de sa chemise, la sœur de Sora s'efforça de suivre son rythme, leurs langues tournoyant ensemble dans un mélange de salive et de geignements.

- Comme ça.

Le jeune homme mit fin au baiser et pressa ses seins dans chacune de ses mains. Elle miaula de plaisir.

- En sentant tes formes, dit-il d'un ton lascif.

Ses orbes ambrés firent frissonner Orihime qui se mordit la lèvre lorsqu'il pinça ses tétons à travers son pull. Elle voyait sa question venir…

- Tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose ? lui demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

- Je n'en ai pas mis exprès cette fois, lui avoua-t-elle sans ciller, les joues roses. Je savais que tu me le déchirerais alors je l'ai rangé dans mon sac.

Un vif éclat traversa les yeux du roux.

- A t'entendre, tu avais prévu de te lier à moi en venant ici, je me trompe ? Le fait que tu aies volontairement choisi de venir me voir sans soutien-gorge le prouve.

- T-Tu n'as pas fini de me dire comment tu profites de mon corps, le pressa-t-elle, le souffle rapide.

Tout en parlant, Ichigo agaçait sa généreuse poitrine qu'il palpait sans retenue.

- Tu… Tu n'étais pas aussi taquin les autres fois où on l'a fait.

- Nous étions adolescents, fit-il en empoignant l'ourlet de son pull et de son t-shirt. On était inexpérimentés et maladroits.

Il déshabilla le haut de son corps, jetant les vêtements par terre. Se tenait à présent sur ses genoux une Orihime en culotte, seins nus. Ça se réchauffa comme une fournaise sous son caleçon.

- Ces dernières années, je n'ai cessé de penser à comment j'aurais aimé sentir ta peau glisser sous mes doigts…

Il laissa sa main voyager sur son dos moite. Elle se tortilla d'impatience.

- Ton corps me réclamant pressé contre le mien.

Il la rapprocha de lui en appuyant au creux de ses reins.

- Ton goût et tes cris résonnant à mes oreilles, livra-t-il avec tant de sincérité que la jeune femme s'empourpra profusément, avant de crier dès que sa bouche chaude se referma sur l'un de ses mamelons qu'il suça bruyamment. Là, c'est comme ça que je veux t'entendre, Hime, articula le fils Kurosaki, les yeux sur elle.

En proie au plaisir, Orihime se pencha en arrière, offrant ainsi totalement son buste à son Shinigami qui entourait sa taille d'un bras alors qu'elle empoignait fermement sa touffe orange. Le visage levé vers le plafond, la déesse ne le voyait pas, uniquement concentrée sur la bouche, les dents et la langue d'Ichigo la ravissant sur cet endroit hyper sensible. Peinant à respirer, elle cria plus fort quand il se changea de l'autre sein sans cesser de masser l'autre. A force de ployer son corps dans cet angle, elle finit par glisser sur ses longues jambes sous elle et son intimité rencontra directement son érection. Il gémit tout en mordillant son sein.

- Merde, Orihime.

Il n'en pouvait plus et malgré ça, sans libérer sa taille et sa poitrine, il permit à sa main libre de voyager encore entre eux pour aller la caresser sous sa culotte cette fois.

- Nyaah… I-Ichigo ! N-Non, arrête ! l'implora-t-elle, les larmes au yeux.

Elle ne souffrait pas à proprement parler sauf qu'être excitée sur deux zones érogènes en même temps, c'était trop pour elle et elle ne voulait pas atteindre la jouissance à part, mais avec lui en elle.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Ichigo en insérant un doigt dans son coeur inférieur chaud, son pouce excitant sa perle gonflée.

Bon sang, c'est qu'elle fuyait carrément sur sa main. Ce phénomène ne fit que grossir davantage son membre qui en devint douloureux. Orihime avait réellement envie de lui.

- J-Je ne veux pas être la seule à… Aah ?!

Sans signe avant-coureur, le Shinigami suppléant la bascula sur le canapé, le dos dans l'angle de l'accoudoir et du dossier. A peine eut-elle le temps de cligner des yeux qu'il avait déchiré sa culotte avant de placer ses jambes galbées sur chacune de ses épaules. La belle ouvrit grands les yeux.

- Non, ne fais pas ça ! s'écria-t-elle.

Il haussa les sourcils.

- Tu aimais que je te fasse ça, Hime.

S'il voulait la faire rougir, c'était réussi. Surtout qu'elle était entièrement nue contrairement à lui, et qu'elle était ouverte sous ses iris brûlants.

- C-Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas que tu me fasses ça. C'est juste que je ne veux pas.

Son air perdu la força à se montrer plus claire. Elle dut inspirer en détournant les yeux.

- Je n'ai jamais réussi à en avoir deux en une seule fois alors quitte à en avoir un, je veux que ce soit avec toi en moi.

Complètement largué, il fallut un certain temps au fils d'Isshin pour décrypter le message codé caché derrière ces paroles. En particulier quand tout son être lui hurlait de plonger la tête entre les cuisses de la femme qu'il aimait. Enfin, par miracle peut-être, il saisit où elle voulait en venir : durant leur vie intime, ni Orihime ni lui n'avaient pu avoir deux orgasmes par rapport. Ichigo comprenait et était même touché qu'elle souhaite avoir le sien en étant possédée par lui. Néanmoins…

- Rassure-toi. Vu ton état et l'énergie que j'ai en réserve, je te garantis que tu jouiras deux fois, tu as bien réussi avec moi tout à l'heure et regarde-moi. Je suis prêt à me lier à toi de nouveau.

- C'est pas pareil ! protesta-t-elle. Et ne parle pas de manière si crue, ajouta la princesse avec une moue gênée. Tu as eu le temps de te remettre de la séance de tout à l'heure, je te dis que moi je suis incapable d'en enchaîner deux d'un… AAAH !

Évidemment, elle aurait dû se douter qu'il ne la laisserait pas finir. Il venait de se pencher pour enfin la goûter _là_, cette partie la plus ardente de son anatomie. La pression était trop forte pour Orihime qui écarta davantage les jambes, ses pieds sur les omoplates d'Ichigo. Elle ne pouvait pas s'exposer plus à lui, totalement à sa merci alors qu'il la léchait sensuellement, sa langue entrant et sortant comme pour piquer sa perle féminine, tourbillonnant autour de son entrée luisante avant de la pénétrer aussi loin qu'il le pouvait. Une fois encore, elle tira ses cheveux hérissés. Il grogna à son goût sur sa langue, le son se répercuta en Orihime à l'image des vagues se dessinant sur l'eau quand on y lance un caillou.

- N'a… N'arrête surtout pas, Ichi ! s'exclama-t-elle, le cou penché vers l'arrière dans le vide.

Tout s'estompa autour d'elle que ce soit les couleurs de la pièce, les meubles, l'environnement entier. Ses sens uniquement focalisés sur la crinière orange appartenant à l'homme lui faisant l'amour de la façon la plus délicieuse qui soit. C'était si bon ! En l'entendant presque pleurer son nom, Ichigo sourit, sa fierté renforcée, décuplée. Ce n'était pas le nom de l'autre bâtard qu'elle hurlait, là. Elle n'était ici que pour lui corps et âme.

Tenant jusque-là les hanches de sa Hime pour l'empêcher de trembler trop vivement, il libéra l'une d'elles pour de nouveau glisser son majeur dans son ouverture de plus en plus contractée et humide. Elle se rapprochait du septième ciel.

En sentant un second doigt, puis un troisième se frayer un chemin en elle, la beauté auburn baissa la tête pour lui demander s'il avait l'intention d'y enter sa main entière quand, soudain, il se mit à grignoter son clitoris tout en laissant ses doigts aller et venir à leur guise.

Les jambes d'Orihime gigotèrent de plus belle, son corps s'enfonçant puis se soulevant du canapé dans des gestes incontrôlés. Ses seins devinrent plus lourds sous le poids du bonheur couplé au plaisir, la forçant à s'en saisir pour les pétrir elle-même, sans parvenir à stopper ses geignements. Ichigo alternait entre la mordiller, la lécher, la sucer et lorsque sa bouche se referma sur son petit bouton sensible tout en l'aspirant et le caressant du bout de la langue, elle vola en éclats, des larmes sur les joues. Le fils Kurosaki avala tout ce qui sortait de son corps, ne laissant rien et profitant de l'odeur de son essence.

Les membres hors d'usage, la jeune femme reprit ses esprits quand il lui frôla la joue, les lèvres encore enduites de la preuve de son orgasme.

- Tu vas bien ?

Elle hocha la tête, Ichigo lui caressa l'intérieur des cuisses.

- Tu as été parfaite.

- Je n'ai rien fait…

Il se redressa légèrement en s'appuyant sur le dossier.

- Si : tu t'es donnée à moi, murmura-t-il sur ses lèvres.

Là-dessus, il s'empara de sa bouche et la belle perçut sa propre saveur lorsqu'il insinua sa langue presque au fond de sa gorge. Ichigo l'embrassait comme s'il était affamé, ses lèvres s'ouvrant et se refermant rapidement sur les siennes qui devaient suivre la cadence. Parallèlement, il palpa ses seins et retourna caresser son entrejambe dans des mouvements de plus en plus rythmés en s'attardant sur la boule de nerfs au sommet de sa féminité.

- I-Ichi, ça monte…, chuchota-t-elle, la chaleur l'envahissant.

- Ouais, je le sens, dit-il en mordant son cou avant de laper la rougeur. Je savais que tu serais facile à exciter, Orihime.

- Ne dis pas ça, rougit celle-ci en maintenant sa tête rousse contre elle tout en pressant son épaule. C-C'est juste que… que je…

- Que tu as envie de moi, acheva le roux en lui refaisant face. Viens avec moi.

- Hein ? Où ça ?

- Dans ma chambre, répondit-il, penché pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- Non, refusa-t-elle.

- Quoi ?

- Je… restons ici.

- Mais je ne te vois pas bien, Hime, répliqua-t-il en plissant les yeux pour mieux distinguer ses jolies courbes. Je veux voir l'expression de ton visage quand tu crieras encore mon nom parce que je t'aurais libérée de ce poids que tu portes. Il fait sombre et on sera mieux dans mon lit. Remarque, je peux aussi allumer la lumière mais…

- Non, Ichigo, tu ne comprends pas, lâcha plus fermement la demoiselle. Je veux qu'on le fasse ici pour vérifier si… si c'est aussi intense qu'on le dit.

Il haussa un sourcil.

- Hein ?

- Si…

Elle grignota sa lèvre.

- Si c'est aussi intense de le faire dans l'obscurité.

Ichigo se demanda vaguement qui avait bien pu lui mettre cette idée en tête.

_Rangiku san,_ songea-t-il, blasé.

- Et puis…, enchaîna Orihime.

Elle reporta ses prunelles argentées sur lui.

- La dernière fois qu'on l'a fait, nous étions debout. Essayons assis cette fois.

Il resta immobile un moment avant de gémir, le souffle court, quand Orihime attrapa la bosse sous son pantalon.

- Ne réfléchis pas, Ichi, le pressa-t-elle en le caressant. Tu ne tiens plus et moi non plus.

OK, elle avait raison et de toute manière peu importe où ils feraient l'amour tant qu'ils le faisaient et qu'elle était d'accord. Dans des gestes rapides, Ichigo baissa son jogging et son caleçon à ses genoux et reprit sa place antérieure sur le canapé. La princesse vint à quatre pattes vers lui, sa poitrine se balançant sous elle, et passa une jambe par-dessus les siennes. Ichigo la tint par la taille tandis qu'elle se plaçait dans l'axe de son érection, ses petites mains sur ses épaules recouvertes de sa chemise.

- Je peux y aller ? se renseigna-t-elle, visiblement à bout.

- Oui, l'autorisa-t-il.

C'est ainsi qu'elle s'empala sur lui d'un seul mouvement.

- Hime ! cria le jeune homme, la tête en arrière, les dents serrées. J-Je ne pensais pas que tu me prendrais d'un coup, parvint-il tant bien que mal à dire, ses doigts enfoncés dans sa peau crémeuse.

- Tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, Ichi kun, nous étions adolescents à l'époque, nous avons gagné en assurance maintenant, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

Elle avait étouffé sa stupéfaction en se laissant pénétrer. Ichigo était en elle jusqu'à la garde et elle avait oublié à quel point il la remplissait. Oh, bien plus que son mari auquel elle ne préférait pas penser. Ses muscles internes durent s'étirer pour prendre complètement son membre qu'elle sentait palpiter. Orihime se redressa un peu.

- Attends, la stoppa le Shinigami.

Prenant son délicat visage en coupe, il l'embrassa. Cela attisa la flamme du désir entre eux.

- Laisse-moi encore profiter de la sensation de ton corps m'engouffrant. Ça fait des années que j'attends ça.

Hime ne dit pas non, elle put ainsi caresser son torse, ses abdominaux, ses biceps. Ne faire qu'un avec Ichigo, le toucher, l'aimer de la sorte n'avait pas de mots. Il s'agita.

- Vas-y, ne te retiens pas, la prévint-il de ses iris ambrés magnifiques.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à la guérisseuse pour recommencer à onduler sur lui. Honnêtement, Ichigo était prêt à relâcher sa semence tout de suite mais s'il le faisait, il n'était pas certain de permettre à Orihime d'avoir le deuxième orgasme qu'il lui avait promis. Il se força donc à se retenir, profitant du spectacle unique s'offrant à lui même s'il ne le voyait pas bien : appuyée sur ses genoux derrière elle, sa déesse montait et descendait son sexe, ses seins rebondissaient à chaque coup de bassin, son souffle erratique et ses petits cris sexy sortaient de sa bouche un peu gonflée à cause de leurs baisers ardents, sa peau luisait de sueur sous l'effort…

- Plus vite, Hime, l'encouragea-t-il en pressant ses seins ensemble.

Elle se cambra à l'extrême, les pointes de ses sublimes cheveux chatouillant les pieds nus d'Ichigo.

- Je sais que tu peux mieux faire.

- Oui, Ichi.

Il se pencha en avant, traça son cou fin de sa langue et suçota son téton le plus sensible.

- Aaaah ~ ! Ichigo !

- C'est ça, Orihime.

Le regard brumeux, elle le repoussa sur le dossier du canapé, colla ses seins aux pointes durcies contre son torse ferme et bougea ses hanches d'avant en arrière cette fois. Le visage dans son cou, elle répétait inlassablement son nom, ses ongles dans sa nuque. Peu après, Ichigo la sentit se resserrer de plus en plus autour de son érection. C'est en lui baisant la joue qu'il faufila sa main jusqu'à leur étroite union et pinça doucement sa perle humide excitée. Les muscles d'Orihime se crispèrent si vivement qu'ils jouirent en même temps dans un gémissement synchronisé.

Comme touché par un courant à haute densité, elle redressa le dos, agrippant toujours Ichigo mais les bras tendus, et laissa son second orgasme mitrailler son corps. Il n'était pas aussi puissant que le premier mais pas moins plaisant, surtout qu'elle sentait son Ichi se déverser si violemment en elle qu'elle en ressentit les longs jets chauds qu'il expulsa dans son ventre, pendant qu'il pressait ses fesses. Il tremblait de la tête aux pieds et s'accrochait à elle aussi fermement qu'à une bouée.

Ichigo ne se souvint pas avoir jamais atteint un tel plaisir, ni avoir jamais crié si fort. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, ils n'avaient jamais atteint le paroxysme ensemble, c'était toujours l'un avant l'autre. La nouvelle sensation resterait gravée en lui, surtout que les parois d'Orihime le comprimaient, le poussant à se libérer de sa semence encore et encore jusqu'à épuisement et la chute progressive après avoir touché le pic du plaisir.

Sans aucune force désormais, la sœur de Sora se laissa aller contre lui en l'enlaçant mollement.

- Merci, Ichigo. C'est ce dont j'avais besoin. Tu m'as consumée…

Le sommeil gagna la bataille et elle dériva sur ces mots, apparemment pas troublée d'avoir toujours le membre d'Ichigo fiché en elle. Ce dernier ne dit rien, il voulait ça, lui aussi, bien sûr. Toutefois, en réalité, il désirait bien plus que ce qu'elle venait de lui donner.

{…}

Miaou.

- Mmh…

Miaouuu ~

- Um ?

Orihime frissonna en sentant quelque chose de mouillé sur son oreille.

- Kokoro chan ? fit-elle d'une voix pâteuse en ouvrant difficilement les yeux.

Son petit compagnon lui léchait l'oreille. Content qu'elle soit réveillée, il bondit sur elle pour se pelotonner sur sa poitrine. La belle fronça les sourcils, détaillant son environnement. Elle se trouvait dans un lit imposant, la chambre était sombre en raison des stores non relevés mais de toute façon, cet endroit ne lui disait absolument rien du tout. Enfin…

- Ah ! Je suis dans la chambre d'Ichigo...

Elle regarda instinctivement de l'autre côté du lit… qui était vide. Un trou se forma dans son estomac mais ses joues se colorèrent, réveillant des souvenirs.

- Ici aussi, ça sent son odeur, dit-elle dans un soupir en effleurant l'oreiller d'Ichigo.

Lentement, son chat sous le bras, la princesse quitta les couvertures pour s'aventurer dans l'appartement. C'est une fois debout qu'elle capta qu'elle était vêtue d'un t-shirt trop grand pour elle et d'une culotte qui n'était assurément pas la sienne puisqu'il l'avait déchirée. En passant devant le miroir, elle préféra sagement ignorer son reflet échevelé et marcha dans le couloir. A qui donc appartenait cette culotte ? Pour le t-shirt, elle connaissait la réponse car il sentait comme son Ichi.

- Ichigo, tu es là ?

Lorsque ses orbes gris se posèrent sur le canapé inondé de soleil à présent, Orihime s'empourpra avant de secouer la tête. Un mot plié en deux posé sur la table basse attira son attention.

_Bonjour Hime, _

_Je suis parti travailler, j'aurais préféré passer du temps avec toi avant d'y aller mais tu dormais si bien que je n'ai pas osé te réveiller. Kokoro dormait aussi quand j'ai dû filer mais j'ai fait monter une petite bouteille de lait pour lui, sur le comptoir de la cuisine, et tu trouveras de quoi manger dans le frigo alors n'hésite pas cette fois. Et comme je devine que tu te poses la question, sache que la culotte que je t'ai enfilée est neuve, je te l'ai achetée avec le soutien-gorge que tu trouveras dans le premier tiroir de ma commode, sur la droite. Hors de question que tu te balades encore « seins nus » dans Tokyo. On se voit bientôt._

_Ichigo._

Orihime relut cette note plusieurs fois et son cœur chavira. Il avait pensé à elle, à son estomac et à son chat. Que demander de plus ? Elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien depuis fort longtemps.

- Viens Kokoro chan.

Ce dernier trottina dans ses pas, se frotta autour de ses chevilles en ronronnant pendant qu'elle cherchait un bol puis sauta sur le comptoir.

- Tiens, bois ton lait et nous rentrerons ensuite à la maison.

Bien qu'il soit un peu plus de 11h et qu'elle ne commençait pas son service avant 13h, elle préférait ne pas trop s'attarder ici. La guérisseuse avala donc rapidement un verre de jus d'orange ainsi qu'un bol de céréales et alla se changer, optant pour se doucher chez elle. Sauf qu'en voulant remettre son pull…

- Kokoro chan, tu as fait pipi sur mon pull ! constata-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

Le chaton s'assit sur la table basse et la regarda innocemment en penchant la tête, la queue en mouvement. Comment lui en vouloir avec une tête pareille ?!

- Pff, c'est pas grave, dédramatisa sa maîtresse avec un sourire en caressant sa douce petite tête. Je vais garder le t-shirt d'Ichigo sous mon manteau. Allons-y.

Son chat au chaud contre elle, sous son écharpe, Orihime ramassa son sac, se chaussa et sortit de l'appartement pour rejoindre sa voiture et retrouver sa villa.

{…}

Ailleurs, la journée commençait aussi plutôt bien pour l'instant.

- Matsumoto san ! Abarai san ! Quelle surprise de vous revoir ~, les accueillit Urahara avec un large sourire.

Au sous-sol de sa boutique avec Tessai, il était debout devant le Senkaimon duquel venaient d'apparaitre les deux vice-capitaines.

- Que nous vaut le plaisir ? reprit le vendeur en s'éventant. J'imagine qu'aucun de vous n'est venu parce que je lui manquais ?

- Ah nan, aucun risque, le cassa l'ami d'enfance de Rukia avec une grimace de dégoût. Tu sers juste d'intermédiaire pour nous permettre de faire nos affaires.

- Charmant. Rappelle-moi de te faire arriver par la voie des airs la prochaine fois, Abarai san, marmonna le gérant du magasin en le pointant avec son éventail. Jinta serait ravi de t'accueillir avec sa batte.

Une veine pulsa sur le front du cheveux rouges.

- Je viens voir Orihime, ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vue cette petite ! s'enthousiasma Rangiku, aussi pétillante qu'à l'accoutumée et ignorant leur échange.

- Elle n'est plus une adolescente, tu sais, souffla Renji, blasé. Le Capitaine Hitsugaya sait que tu es ici d'ailleurs ?

- Non. Mais je lui dirai à mon retour, dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules.

- Je vois vraiment pas l'intérêt !

- Allons, allons, les interrompit l'homme au bob qui tapait dans ses mains. D'après ce que je viens d'entendre, j'en déduis que toi, tu es là pour voir Kurosaki san, Abarai san. Décidément, il finit toujours par te manquer quand tu restes un certain temps loin de lui, ajouta-t-il derrière son éventail.

Rangiku se raidit. Renji s'empourpra.

- Ne raconte pas de conneries, ce boulet ne me manque pas du tout ! s'écria-t-il en brandissant un poing à la veine apparente. Je m'ennuyais et j'ai décidé de venir faire un tour ici, c'est tout !

- Oui, oui, comme le revoir et dévaliser sa cuisine.

- Exactement !

Il réalisa ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Urahara san ! Je viens de dire qu'il ne me manquait p… !

- Tais-toi, Renji ! lui ordonna Matsumoto.

Le concerné, Kisuke et Tessai se tournèrent vers elle. Elle était de toute évidence en colère à en juger par sa sombre aura.

- Ah. Je crois avoir fait une gaffe, conclut le blond, absolument pas désolé. Je croyais qu'Abarai san t'avait mise au courant ~

- Merde, j'ai oublié, soupira le tatoué en se grattant la tête.

- Ichigo est ici et tu ne m'as rien dit !? Comment as-tu pu oublier de me dire ça ! Voilà pourquoi tu tenais tant à venir dans le monde des humains !

- R-Rangiku san, bafouilla-t-il en reculant et agitant les mains, une goutte de sueur coulant sur sa tempe. Calme-toi, Ichigo est là depuis des mois et il… Mais putain, je vous ai déjà dit que ce boulet ne me manquait pas !

- On t'a pourtant plus vu depuis son retour qu'au cours des quatre dernières années, lança Tessai, les lunettes étincelantes, la moustache frémissante. Même quand je t'invitais à manger mon ragoût.

Une veine cocha la tempe de la seule femme présente dont la patience maigrissait.

- Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! C'est une pure coïncidence, voilà tout ! se défendit le vice-capitaine de Byakuya. J'ai le droit d'aller et venir à ma guise où ça me chante jusqu'à preuve du contraire, et puis je vois vraiment pas pourquoi j'accepterais une invitation qui camouffle des corvées !

- Un repas pour te caler en échange de tes bras pour frotter, c'est équitable, la ramena Urahara qui souriait niaisement.

- C'est de l'arnaque !

Agacé, le maître de Zabimaru toussota dans son poing pour se calmer.

- Je disais, Rangiku san, Ichigo est de retour depuis…

Les magnifiques yeux bleus de Rangiku lançaient des éclairs et Renji jura qu'elle troua son torse lorsqu'elle y enfonça un index rageur. De plus, son aura était vraiment flippante. Le vendeur en écarquilla un œil sous son chapeau. Cela lui rappelait la bombe à retardement que pouvait également être Yoruichi.

- Ça m'est égal depuis combien de temps il est là, c'est surtout pourquoi il est là qui m'intéresse ! hurla presque la belle femme, l'autre main sur la garde de Haineko. Je ne lui ai pas pardonné ce qu'il a fait à Orihime ! J'étais là, je l'avais prévenu qu'Orihime avait besoin de lui ! Et il a choisi de partir mais le voilà de retour du jour au lendemain ?

- Rangiku san…

- Et qu'espère-t-il au juste ?! Ça ne se passera pas comme ça, ignora-t-elle Renji, avant de disparaître en un shunpo.

Le silence régna quelques secondes.

- Bordel, elle en veut un max à Ichigo, marmonna l'estomac sur pattes en se frottant la nuque. Je vais attendre avant d'aller le voir, elle risque de méchamment le déchirer.

- Je n'aimerais en effet ne pas être là.

Les trois hommes se tournèrent vers Yoruichi qui venait d'apparaître au bas de l'échelle et marchait vers eux, les bras croisés, les yeux clos.

- Rangiku a vite repéré le reiatsu d'Ichigo et vu les pilules bleues que tu as laissées sur la table, Kisuke. On pourrait presque penser que tu as prévu ce qui allait arriver et mis les pilules à disposition exprès, dit-elle en plissant ses yeux perçants.

- Que dis-tu ? répliqua son ami de longue date, son éventail cachant la moitié de son visage. Je ne ferais jamais ça, voyons.

Renji lui jeta un regard suspect. La femme-chat fixa le plafond sans le voir.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, Ichigo va devoir faire face à Rangiku et si ses arguments ne sont pas convaincants, la rencontre sera explosive, anticipa-t-elle.

- Prions pour son salut dans ce cas.

- Tch, t'es aussi crédible que la camelote que tu vends, Urahara san.

- Camelote que tu m'as achetée pour aller voir ton ami qui ne te « manque pas » à plusieurs reprises, Abarai san.

- La ferme !

{…}

Assis à son bureau, Ichigo signait un document qu'il rangea ensuite dans un épais dossier. En jetant un œil à sa montre, il constata qu'il avait le temps d'aller manger quelque chose en ville. Il se leva en s'appuyant sur le bureau avant de se figer et se tourner vers la fenêtre.

- Ce reiatsu…

Ses beaux yeux bruns s'écarquillèrent légèrement au moment où une forme noire apparut en un shunpo par la fenêtre ouverte, près du canapé. Son corps s'engourdit.

- … Rangiku san.

Il avala sa salive et se reprit en devinant tout de suite qu'elle n'était pas là pour lui souhaiter un bon retour. Elle se redressa et l'observa avec un regard dur, indifférente au fait qu'il soit en costume couleur crème dans son rôle d'homme d'affaires et que ça faisait des années qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus.

- Bonjour, Ichigo, dit-elle froidement.

- Tu viens d'apprendre que j'étais de retour au Japon, n'est-ce pas.

Ce n'était pas une question.

- Que fais-tu là ?

- Je crois que tu le sais, Rangiku san.

Sans détacher ses prunelles de lui, la vice-capitaine vint se placer à sa hauteur. Quoi qu'elle ait décidé de lui réserver, Ichigo savait qu'il le méritait. Il repoussa donc sa chaise et décida de lui faire face. Lui, le visage baissé, elle, le sien levé, ils se regardèrent en silence comme pour se défier.

- Les regrets t'ont poussé à revenir, lut-elle dans ses iris. Je t'avais prévenu que tu en ressentirais et te mordrais les doigts. Rompre avec une fille comme elle laisse des traces.

- Oui, confirma-t-il avec un puissant sentiment de honte. Je m'en souviens.

- Je t'ai demandé de ne pas partir parce qu'Orihime avait besoin de toi, et toi d'elle.

- Je sais, répondit le roux à voix basse.

- Tu as malgré tout choisi de partir en prenant bien soin de piétiner son cœur et ses sentiments avant de mettre les voiles ! s'emporta Rangiku, les larmes aux yeux, sa voix augmentant à chaque mot.

- Je…

- Comment as-tu pu lui faire ça, Ichigo ! évacua-t-elle en martelant son torse avec ses paumes. Lui faire l'amour avant de la jeter, c'est ignoble et indigne de toi ! Oui, elle m'a tout raconté, précisa-t-elle en le voyant surpris. Tu savais à quel point Orihime tenait à toi mais ça ne t'a pas arrêté ! L'amour est un sentiment s'étendant sur une route semée d'embûches, mais s'il est véritable, il résiste à tout !

Le jeune homme ne dit rien, la laissant déverser cette colère dormant en elle depuis des années.

- Le vôtre avait résisté deux ans et le pouvait encore ! enchaîna la jolie Shinigami, les joues humides. C'est moi qui ai consolé la pauvre petite qui a pleuré plus de larmes qu'il n'est permis, elle dépérissait, n'était qu'une ombre ! Elle était enfoncée si profondément dans la dépression que je peinais à l'en voir sortir un jour…, continua Matsumoto en frissonnant au souvenir, sans cesser de marteler sa poitrine. Votre rupture ne l'a pas libérée, c'est même l'inverse ! Il a fallu beaucoup de courage à Orihime pour se reprendre en main et aller de l'avant pendant que tu continuais ta vie loin d'elle sans prendre de ses nouvelles.

Elle serra la veste d'Ichigo des deux mains et fixa le sol en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- Sa rencontre avec Jin lui a été bénéfique et l'a sortie de l'enfer qui la consumait jour après jour. Elle a commencé à t'oublier et vivre sa propre vie.

Ces paroles étaient difficiles à entendre pour le fils Kurosaki qui ferma les poings, mais parvint à garder sa bouche close.

- Mais ce n'est qu'une illusion, souffla-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

L'adepte du saké resta silencieuse. Le frère des jumelles saisit ses poignets pour l'inciter à recroiser ses orbes bruns, ce qu'elle fit.

- Je m'étais jurée de te réduire en morceaux si tu revenais dans la vie d'Orihime et… m'en voilà incapable, confessa-t-elle avec colère.

Ichigo lui rendit sa liberté de mouvement et rangea ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

- Je suis désolé.

- Tu peux l'être. Si je n'arrive pas à le faire, c'est pour une raison et une seule.

- Laquelle ?

Son amie le scanna intensément.

- Orihime est toujours amoureuse de toi, son mariage ne t'a pas effacé de son cœur. Te voir maintenant me fait réaliser qu'au fond de moi j'avais toujours entretenu l'espoir qu'un jour tu réalises ta bêtise et que tu reviennes la supplier de reformer un couple avec toi.

- C'est en quelque sorte ce qui est arrivé et ce n'est pas la première fois que j'essaie, avoua-t-il en détournant le regard. J'ai dit à Hime que je regrettais et que je la voulais vraiment à mes côtés.

Matsumoto fit un pas en arrière et sécha son visage. Lorsque ce fut fait, son expression redevint sérieuse, ferme, presque menaçante.

- Je ne te pardonnerai jamais cette immense blessure que tu lui as infligée, mais je t'apprécie en tant qu'être humain, Ichigo. Tu es quelqu'un de bien et je ne crois pas que ton intention était de blesser intentionnellement Orihime en dépit des apparences. Pour cela, je vais t'accorder le bénéfice du doute.

L'intéressé n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

- Merci, Rangiku san.

- Ne me remercie pas. La vérité, c'est qu'Orihime t'aime sincèrement et ne pourra jamais pleinement être heureuse avec un autre homme que toi, c'est un fait, déclara Rangiku, les bras croisés sur ses seins. De ton côté, je doute que son statut de femme mariée t'empêche de te rapprocher physiquement d'elle.

Il rosit. Si elle savait jusqu'à quel stade lui et sa princesse s'étaient « rapprochés »…

- Je t'accorde en quelque sorte une deuxième chance, fais-en bon usage, l'avertit la belle femme, les yeux plissés mais laissant voir une vive lueur. Parce que si tu venais à briser le cœur d'Orihime une seconde fois, je m'occuperais personnellement de toi, jura-t-elle d'un ton acéré en serrant fermement son zanpakuto.

Sur ces mots, Rangiku disparut en un flash. Ichigo fixa l'emplacement qu'elle occupait avant de se passer une main sur le visage. Ça aurait vraiment pu mal tourner mais il était content qu'une personne de plus le soutienne dans sa quête qui consistait à atteindre pleinement le cœur d'Orihime. L'esprit chargé, il opta pour enfin aller déjeuner quand son portable sonna. Il décrocha sans vérifier le nom de l'émetteur.

- Allô ?

- _Ah, tu es en vie ! Tu parles normalement en plus, j'en déduis qu'il ne te manque pas de dents et que ton nez n'est pas cassé._

Une veine palpita sur la tempe du roux.

- Renji, tu savais que Rangiku san viendrait me passer un savon…

- _Ouais, comme tu le recevrais tôt ou tard, je t'ai pas prévenu._

- Enfoiré.

- _De toute façon, je ne t'appelais pas pour ça. Tu viens me rejoindre à Karakura ?_

- J'ai pas que ça à faire, j'ai du boulot contrairement à toi et…

- _Si tu refuses, je me verrai dans l'obligation de dévaliser ton frigo,_ le menaça Renji.

- Ça changerait pas de d'habitude ! Et je vois pas comment tu rentrerais chez moi de toute manière.

- _Zabimaru peut exploser des vitres, tu sais._

- … ! Renji, t'es vraiment un… !

Il se massa le front. Mais quel salaud.

- Je serai là dans dix minutes, se résigna Ichigo, sa veine doublant de volume.

Là-dessus, il raccrocha et appela Christie pour la prévenir qu'il ne voulait être dérangé sous aucun prétexte. Puis, il s'enferma dans son bureau et avala l'une des pilules bleues d'Urahara en laissant son corps sur la chaise, avant de partir par la fenêtre à l'image de Matsumoto.

{…}

- TU AS QUOI ? s'égosilla Renji en tranchant un Hollow en deux alors qu'Ichigo atterrissait au sol après en avoir explosé deux avec Getsuga Tensho pour en finir vite.

Ce dernier venait de lui avouer avoir passé une nuit avec Orihime -Renji lui avait tiré les vers du nez et il avait fini par craquer- et que Jin l'avait agressé.

- J'aurais dû me douter que tu ne résisterais pas à l'envie de lui sauter dessus malgré l'espace que tu lui as accordé, soupira le vice-capitaine en plaçant son sabre sur sa robuste épaule.

- Je ne lui ai pas sauté dessus ! s'indigna Ichigo. Bordel mais tu t'es passé le mot avec ce bâtard d'Ishida ou quoi ? C'est plutôt elle qui... Quoi, pourquoi tu fais cette tronche ? ajouta-t-il, les sourcils très froncés. T'as l'air de penser que c'est impossible qu'elle m'ait désiré mais on a formé un couple, je te rappelle !

- Elle est mariée, je vois surtout qu'elle a trompé son mari, répliqua son ami qui atterrit à côté de lui.

- Onhime et moi, on serait encore ensemble s'il n'y avait pas eu certaines... circonstances. Ou plutôt, si on ne s'était pas immiscé entre elle et moi, dit-il en baissant la tête pour cacher son expression avec sa frange orange.

Renji le regarda avec perplexité.

- Tu ne voulais pas rompre avec Orihime san ? C'est ça que tu me dis ?

- Laisse tomber, lâcha le PDG en replaçant Zangetsu sur son dos.

L'autre Shinigami soupira en se craquant le cou. Toujours aussi loquace cet Ichigo...

- Pff... Et à propos de l'agression de son mari ?

- Je refuse toujours de porter plainte, Hime se retrouverait mêlée à cette histoire et ça aboutirait à un scandale, déclara le frère de Karin et Yuzu en lui jetant un regard perçant par-dessus son épaule. Je peux supporter les médias mais pas elle, paraître dans la presse après notre sortie au restaurant l'a déjà bouleversée. Je ne veux pas lui faire revivre ça.

- Tu devrais oublier les journalistes et plutôt prier pour que son mari ne découvre jamais qu'elle a récemment partagé ton lit. S'il t'a déjà arrangé pour on ne sait quelle raison, c'est carrément ce qui t'a servi à combler sa femme qu'il risque de t'arracher, mon vieux.

- Renji !

- Quoi ? C'est la vérité, non ?

Ichigo se souvint de quelque chose.

- Orihime m'a dit que tu n'es allé qu'une fois chez elle et que Jin te mettait mal à l'aise ?

- Ouais, confirma Renji en rengainant Zabimaru. Il y a un truc chez ce type qui me donne des frissons.

- Ça viendrait de quoi ?

- J'en sais rien, mais je ne lui fais pas confiance.

Ses paroles similaires à celles de Yuzu firent réfléchir son ami impulsif jusqu'à ce qu'un estomac gargouille.

- Pff, ça m'ouvre toujours l'appétit de combattre des Hollows.

- Tu as faim en permanence, tu veux dire. Si tu pouvais bouffer en dormant, tu le ferais !

- Ta gueule, Ichigo ! Suggère-moi plutôt un endroit où je pourrais avaler quelque chose.

- Pff… Allons chez mon père, c'est pas loin d'ici.

Ils s'y rendirent en shunpo au-dessus des habitants de Karakura vacant à leurs occupations quotidiennes.

- Au fait, comment va Rukia ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu avec elle ?

- Elle va bien, un peu fatiguée, répondit l'ami d'enfance de la brunette en haussant les épaules. Le Capitaine Ukitake est retombé malade, elle s'occupe donc de sa division mais elle te salue. Elle viendra vous voir bientôt.

- Tch, je me demande ce qu'elle me dirait si elle savait qu'Orihime et moi on s'est rapprochés à ce point..., expira le roux.

- Elle te cognerait sous le coup de la colère parce qu'elle est mariée mais serait aussi contente, je pense, assura Renji.

- Ah ? Tu crois ?

- Ouais. Rukia n'a rien contre Jin mais elle espère depuis longtemps que toi et Orihime san vous remettiez ensemble. Comme Rangiku san en fait, même si elle ne me l'a pas avoué.

- Hm...

Ils arrivèrent en moins de cinq minutes à la clinique. Renji resta bouche bée devant l'établissement médical à la façade toute neuve, colorée et possédant un étage de plus.

- Wow, ton père a bien rénové les lieux !

- Je trouve aussi.

Avant qu'il ne puisse frapper à la porte de la maison de son enfance, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée laissant sortir une chose floue fonçant sur lui, et qu'Ichigo ne parvint pas à esquiver totalement.

- J'ai senti ta présence à proximité et j'espérais bien que tu me rendes une petite visite, fiston ! cria Isshin qui coinçait sa tête orange sous son bras tout en frottant le sommet de son crâne avec l'autre poing.

Son fils étouffa rapidement, sa tension augmentant.

- Lâche-moi, vieux fou !

Il lui écrasa le pied, enfonça son coude dans son ventre et lorsque son vieux le libéra, il lui envoya un coup de pied dans le dos qui força le médecin à retourner à l'intérieur de la maison par la voie des airs.

- Vos retrouvailles sont toujours bruyantes, commenta Renji, le petit doigt dans l'oreille.

- Ferme-la, c'est à cause de ton appétit insatiable qu'on est là.

Tous deux entrèrent et refermèrent derrière eux.

- Alors, pourquoi cette visite ? leur demanda Isshin, debout, en se frottant la mâchoire. N'es-tu pas supposé être au travail, Ichigo ?

- Je vais y retourner, on est là parce que Renji crève la dalle pour changer, répondit-il en pointant son ami du pouce d'un air blasé.

- Oh, ça tombe bien. Ma petite Yuzu est passée tout à l'heure m'apporter des spécialités qu'elle a faites à l'école, annonça le paternel, les mains sur la taille. Il y a presque de quoi nourrir une armée.

- Donc Renji, quoi, souffla le roux.

Le tatoué lui lança un regard noir.

- Viens Abarai san, l'invita l'ex-capitaine en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Son fils se retrouva seul dans le salon. Il était plusieurs fois venu ici depuis son retour et il devait admettre que son géniteur avait rénové la clinique avec goût. De sa position, il voyait le couloir menant aux chambres réservées aux malades, la salle d'attente et le bureau de son père dont l'ordinateur avait été changé pour un plus performant. Des pièces avaient été repeintes, le papier peint refait, les instruments plus modernes et les murs décorés. Seul le revêtement du sol fut conservé mais ciré comme remis à neuf.

Ichigo s'avança vers le manteau de la cheminée où reposait des tas de photos de sa famille et une de lui et Orihime tendrement enlacés, le regard plongé dans celui de l'autre. Il soupira au moment où une main ferme se posait sur son épaule. Il ne sursauta même pas.

- Orihime chan regarde cette photo avec la même expression que toi chaque fois qu'elle vient ici.

- Où est Renji ?

- Il mange dans la cuisine.

- Et Kon ? Chaque fois que je viens, il me fait chier celui-là.

- Il est sorti il n'y a pas longtemps.

- Ouais, ces trois rayons de soleil ont dû le pousser à partir à la chasse aux décolletés, supposa-t-il en roulant les yeux.

Le jeune homme se détourna des photos, appuya Zangetsu dans un coin et alla s'assoir sur le canapé. Isshin vint prendre place à son côté.

- Ça se passe comment avec Orihime chan ? se renseigna-t-il avec hésitation, conscient que son enfant pouvait exploser.

- Je progresse, dit ce dernier en se grattant la tête. Rangiku san est sur mon dos mais ne me met pas de bâtons dans les roues, et je suis dans le collimateur de Jin.

- Je vois. Et toi, comment tu vas ?

- Franchement, cette situation me les brise, admit-il en grattant sa tête orange. J'ai envie d'y mettre un terme mais tous les chemins que je vois pour y arriver s'accompagnent d'emmerdes.

Ichigo demeura silencieux un moment avant de reprendre la parole.

- Orihime ne me repousse plus autant qu'avant, dit-il, ses iris ambrés frappés par le soleil inondant la pièce. Comme tu le vois, elle m'a soigné et… enfin, on se rapproche mais son mari demeure un problème, siffla-t-il, le poing fermé sur sa cuisse. Ishida pense qu'un truc va mal tourner et ça me fait chier de l'admettre, mais je pense qu'il a raison.

- Que comptes-tu faire ? demanda son père.

Il avait deviné qu'Ichigo avait couché avec Orihime récemment, c'était écrit sur le visage de son fils qu'il savait lire si aisément, toutefois il préféra ne pas aborder ce sujet. Isshin n'approuvait pas cela, il ne l'avait pas élevé pour qu'il assouvisse ses désirs avec une femme mariée. Mais leur situation était compliquée après tout.

- Je ne sais pas encore, expira-t-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez, ne soupçonnant pas ce qui se tramait dans la tête de son paternel. Quand je m'éloigne de Hime, je la blesse, elle me l'a dit. Mais en restant à ses côtés, je risque de l'entraîner dans les problèmes que je m'attire.

Le Shinigami remplaçant expira à nouveau.

- Donc, tu n'as toujours pas l'intention de porter plainte contre Jin san.

Son père était au courant de leur altercation (il avait surtout deviné l'identité de l'auteur qui avait massacré son aîné), mais Yuzu et Karin ignoraient tout, elles, sur ordre de leur grand frère.

- Non, papa. Orihime n'est pas au courant de notre bagarre et c'est mieux ainsi. Je n'ai pas revu ce salaud depuis ce jour-là, mais il viendra forcément un moment où elle devra choisir entre lui et moi. Quand ça arrivera, les choses prendront un tournant radical.

Il s'interrompit, sentant l'aura l'entourant diminuer.

- Je dois y aller, l'effet des pilules d'Urahara san ne dure qu'une heure, lâcha-t-il en se relevant pour récupérer son zanpakuto. Je repasserai bientôt, ajouta-t-il avant de s'en aller au moment où Renji revenait de la cuisine.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par « les choses prendront un tournant radical » ? interrogea-t-il le père Kurosaki.

Celui-ci se leva en cachant son expression, le visage baissé.

- … Lui seul le sait.

Il passa devant le vice-capitaine et se dirigea vers le couloir donnant accès à la clinique.

- Je retourne travailler, reste autant que tu le souhaites, Abarai san, affirma-t-il, sans se retourner.

Renji le regarda s'éloigner en se grattant la tempe, puis son regard se posa sur la photo de ses amis enlacés sur la cheminée.

- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que la véritable colère d'Ichigo est endormie au fond de lui sans qu'il n'en ait lui-même conscience ? murmura-t-il en plissant les yeux. Merde, si Ishida a raison, tant que Jin représentera un obstacle, Ichigo est à considérer comme une bombe à retardement.

Pas du tout rassuré par son hypothèse, il salua et remercia Isshin à distance pour le repas et quitta la maison à son tour.

Quelques minutes plus tard à la tour Kurosaki, Ichigo réintégra son corps et déverrouilla sa porte pile au moment où Lee, un classeur à la main, s'apprêtait à frapper. Il sut direct que quelque chose ne cadrait pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Patron, nous avons un problème avec l'un de nos fournisseurs, lui apprit-il en lui tendant le classeur, l'air grave.

{…}

Orihime avait quitté le travail tôt aujourd'hui. Elle s'était rendue au foyer dans lequel elle faisait toujours du bénévolat avant de rentrer chez elle finir le ménage. Elle fut interrompue par la livraison des courses qu'elle rangea tandis que Kokoro dormait tranquillement dans l'un de ses paniers en osier dans le salon. La villa était si grande que la princesse tenait à ce qu'il n'ait pas à traverser vingt pièces s'il voulait se reposer. C'est pourquoi son chaton disposait d'un cousin de différentes couleurs un peu partout ici.

Actuellement, elle nettoyait la salle de bain quand un visiteur s'annonça. Surprise, la sœur de Sora s'essuya le front avec l'avant-bras, enleva ses gants en caoutchouc et descendit ouvrir. Elle resta immobile avant de bondir de joie.

- RANGIKU SAN ~ !

Sans attendre davantage, elle sauta au cou de son amie dans un gigai.

- Salut, Orihime ! la salua vivement son amie en répondant à son étreinte.

- Quelle surprise ! Combien de temps allez-vous rester ?

- Je vais séjourner ici quelques jours, répondit la Shinigami en la détaillant du regard.

- Jin kun peut rentrer à n'importe quel moment mais vous pouvez rester ici aussi longtemps que vous voulez ! gazouilla la déesse, ravie.

- Merci, c'est gentil ! la remercia-t-elle dans une autre étreinte de mort.

- R-Rangiku san, j'ai du mal à res… pirer !

- Oh ! Désolée, s'excusa celle-ci en l'écartant de son énorme poitrine.

- Ce n'est rien, sourit Orihime qui frottait son nez douloureux. Entrez, entrez !

Pendant que Matsumoto se déchaussait, la belle fila à la cuisine leur préparer un petit encas, et elles s'installèrent dans l'un des salons privés, assises sur leurs jambes dans des fauteuils se faisant face.

- Alors, comment allez vous ? questionna la jeune femme, attrapant sa tasse de thé.

- Je vais bien, déclara Rangiku qui se servait du saké. Bien que j'ai appris une nouvelle qui m'a choquée en arrivant ce midi.

- Ah ? Quoi donc ? demanda la beauté auburn en penchant la tête dans la confusion.

- Le retour d'Ichigo à qui j'ai rendu un petite visite, dit-elle en surveillant sa réaction par-dessus le bord de son verre.

Orihime lâcha sa tasse dont le contenu se répandit sur le superbe tapis. Elle ne s'en préoccupa pas

- Vous ne lui avez pas fait de mal, hein ? s'affola-t-elle. Il ne le mérite pas.

La vice-capitaine démêla sa chevelure d'une main en soupirant.

- J'avais dans l'idée de lui refaire le portrait.

La princesse se crispa. Elle se souvenait d'à quel point son amie était furieuse quand Ichigo l'avait quittée et elle comprenait qu'elle lui en veuille encore au point de lui exprimer sa façon de penser. Mais d'un autre côté, savoir Ichigo mal en point lui était toujours aussi insupportable, elle n'y pouvait rien. De plus, elle ne l'avait pas soigné pour qu'il se fasse battre de sitôt.

- Mais je ne l'ai pas défiguré, continua l'autre femme comme si elle lisait en la guérisseuse. Je lui ai dit tout ce que je pensais et je l'ai frappé mais pas au point de lui faire verser une goutte de sang.

Hime respira de nouveau, si soulagée qu'elle en eu le vertige.

- Tu aurais dû m'avertir de son retour, Orihime, lui reprocha-t-elle.

Cette dernière se recroquevilla sur elle-même.

- Le revoir m'a fait un choc, je n'ai pas pensé à vous le dire. Je n'y croyais déjà pas moi-même.

Matsumoto but une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool sans ciller, le regard indéchiffrable.

- Comment a réagi Tatsuki ? Si je me souviens bien, elle était plutôt soulagée qu'Ichigo se soit envolé ailleurs, ce que je trouve toujours aussi étrange. Et puis, je sais que tu es toujours amoureuse de lui mais je ne comprends pas comment tu peux avoir pardonné si facilement à Ichigo, siffla-t-elle. Lors de ma dernière visite ici, tu lui en voulais tellement qu'entendre son prénom t'était insupportable et voilà que tu te mets à le défendre. Il t'a rendue méconnaissable durant des mois, enfin !

Orihime se tendit deux fois plus, ses petits poings serrés sur ses genoux, les larmes menaçant de couler. Son amie disait vrai, ces souvenirs étaient d'autant plus pénibles qu'elle y pensait chaque jour.

- Tatsuki chan et moi… nous sommes fâchées depuis des jours justement à cause d'Ichigo.

Rangiku jura avoir mal entendu.

- Hein ? Je le vois mal tenter et réussir à semer le trouble entre vous.

C'était impossible, elle n'avait jamais vu des meilleures amies aussi soudées que ces deux-là.

- Et pourtant, il a réussi indirectement. Tatsuki chan… elle m'a tout révélé…, l'informa la belle, la tête rentrée entre les épaules.

Comprenant la gravité de la situation, la subordonnée de Toshiro posa son verre sur la table basse et se redressa, tout ouïe.

- Raconte, je t'écoute.

C'est ainsi que l'ex-petite amie du roux déballa tout ce qui reposait sur son cœur : sa cascade de sentiments contradictoires lors de son face à face avec Ichigo après quatre ans, la jalousie de Jin qui la pesait, les tentatives stressantes d'Ichigo pour la récupérer, l'agression dont il avait été victime, le rôle de Tatsuki dans leur rupture, son amour pour Ichigo aussi fort qu'au premier jour bien qu'elle s'efforçait de le nier, la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait à son égard…

Lorsqu'elle termina d'exposer ses émotions avec une sincérité déchirante, Rangiku était stupéfaite, les yeux ronds.

- Tu supportes tout ça depuis des mois sans en parler à personne. Tu aurais dû te décharger sur moi bien avant !

- Je ne voulais pas vous embêter avec mes problèmes, Rangiku san, gémit-elle en essuyant ses trainées salées. Vous m'avez suffisamment soutenue après notre séparation.

- Les vraies amies se soutiennent continuellement et non en choisissant des moments parmi d'autres ! s'insurgea la femme plantureuse qui vint la rejoindre en enjambant la tasse au sol. Je veux être là pour toi quand tu en as besoin, Orihime, acheva-t-elle plus calmement puisqu'elle avait effrayé la pauvre fille en criant.

Orihime sentit d'autres larmes arriver. Ce qu'elle venait d'entendre la touchait et pourtant, elle ne pouvait tout confier à son amie pour diverses raisons dont la crainte. Tels que le secret qu'elle cachait à Ichigo ou encore le fait que son mari la battait ou la violait parfois. Une étreinte réconfortante la ramena sur terre.

- Je t'aime beaucoup, Orihime. Je déteste te voir souffrir, lui chuchota à l'oreille la reine mère du saké.

Et une nouvelle tournée de larmes.

- Je vous aime beaucoup aussi, Rangiku san, pleura-t-elle sur son épaule.

L'intéressée s'assit sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

- Ainsi donc, Tatsuki est en grande partie responsable de la fin de votre relation alors que tout accusait Ichigo.

- Um. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire non plus. Quand j'ai su ça, j'ai mieux compris son comportement comme quand elle m'a empêchée de le rejoindre en Amérique.

- Mais tu m'as dit qu'une autre raison a poussé Ichigo à garder ses distances.

- Oui, mais je ne la connais pas.

- Toute cette histoire prend un virage inattendu, marmonna la vice-capitaine, la main sur le menton. J'en viens à moins en vouloir à Ichigo. Quant à Tatsuki, je comprends qu'elle ait voulu te protéger, mais ce qu'elle a incité Ichigo à faire t'a fait plus de mal que de bien. C'était risqué, tu aurais pu ne pas remonter la pente et puis, elle a mis en péril votre amitié.

- Elle a aussi mis Ichi kun dans une situation très délicate, il s'est longtemps senti oppressé avant de craquer, dit Orihime, le cœur serré et agrippant sa jupe sur ses cuisses. Je sais que Tatsuki chan voulait me protéger et Ichi aussi mais…

Des larmes se réunirent dans ses prunelles argentées, les battements de son cœur devinrent douloureux.

- C'est plus fort que moi, j'en veux plus à ma meilleure amie qu'à mon ex-petit ami parce que si elle ne lui avait pas dit ces paroles ridicules, Ichigo n'aurait jamais eu cette pression sur les épaules et songé à rompre.

Elle s'entoura de ses bras afin de s'empêcher de trembler.

- Ce n'est pas pour rien que je ne lui ai pas dit que j'allais mal, et si je voulais mettre fin à notre histoire, je lui aurais dit moi-même, pleura-t-elle, toujours touchée par ces souvenirs. Ichigo m'a appelée une semaine après notre séparation et écrit une lettre, et Tatsuki chan ne m'en a pas soufflé un mot alors qu'elle me voyait souffrir de son absence ! Elle a préféré insulter son ami d'enfance au téléphone et intercepter le courrier qui m'était destiné !

- Orihime…, commença Rangiku, triste de la voir ainsi.

En même temps, ces sentiments qu'Orihime gardait en elle depuis trop longtemps devaient sortir sous peine de l'étouffer sous leur poids. Matsumoto lui frotta le dos pour lui témoigner son soutien moral.

- Si Tatsuki chan m'avait avoué tout ça bien avant, peut-être que je serais mariée à Ichigo actuellement. Sa femme comme il me l'a proposé et non celle de Jin kun…

Son amie lui laissa le temps de se reprendre.

- Tu dois discuter avec Tatsuki. Je ne cautionne pas ce qu'elle a fait mais elle pensait agir dans ton intérêt.

- Je sais, répondit Hime en séchant ses joues humides. J'ai besoin d'avoir les idées claires pour ça. J'en suis encore à me dire que je _savais_ au fond de moi qu'Ichigo ne voulait pas rompre ce jour-là, et que j'aurais dû insister plus. Mais j'avais si mal…

- Tu as lu la lettre qu'il t'a envoyée ?

- Non, j'ai peur d'en lire le contenu, répliqua-t-elle en détournant ses orbes mouillés. Ça pourrait… changer les choses.

Elle se tut tandis que la Shinigami fronçait les sourcils. Orihime lui cachait quelque chose. Sans oublier Ichigo qui avait rosi dans son bureau…

- T'es-tu rapprochée de lui, Orihime ?

- Oui, on s'appelle et s'envoie des SMS.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça mais de « rapprochement » au sens propre. Sous la couette si tu préfères. Quoi que je ne doute pas qu'Ichigo puisse te prendre ailleurs.

Une paire de joues vira au rouge écarlate.

- R-Rangiku san ! Q-Que… enfin, j-je… pourquoi vous… je n'ai pas… !

- Inutile, j'ai ma réponse, la coupa celle-ci en retournant dans son fauteuil et agitant la main.

La sœur de Sora devint encore plus cramoisie. Si possible. Elle songea à nier mais à quoi bon connaissant Rangiku. De plus, son visage si sérieux ne la rassurait pas du tout.

- Comment…

Elle déglutit difficilement.

- Comment savez-vous que lui et moi nous avons… nous avons…

- Je l'ai su à ta manière de l'appeler.

La princesse cligna des yeux.

- Eh ?

- « Ichi kun », je ne t'avais pas entendue l'appeler ainsi depuis des années. Et puis ta manière de le dire… Ta voix débordait d'amour.

La jeune femme resta bouche bée. Sa voix trahissait-elle vraiment son amour pour Ichigo ? Oh, se pourrait-il que Jin l'ait remarqué ?!

- C'est mauvais, Orihime, reprit Matsumoto en finissant son verre. Tu es mariée, coucher avec deux hommes et dans ces conditions pour rien arranger est très mauvais. Ichigo t'a sans doute toujours désirée mais il aurait dû résister. Même si je conçois que ce n'est pas évident vu ton calibre.

La déesse baissa la tête, honteuse et joua avec ses doigts.

- J-Je l'ai provoqué.

Rangiku haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- Je me suis rendue chez Ichigo pour le soigner, je lui ai dit ce que je ressentais et… j'en ai eu envie d'un coup, comme ça. I-Il ne voulait pas au début mais je… je connais son corps alors… alors j'ai…

Ce qu'elle avait fait lui donna chaud mais elle aimait tant le toucher ainsi, lui faire de l'effet, le faire basculer dans la jouissance, cet état le rendant vulnérable et tellement sexy quand il s'abandonnait à elle…

- C'est plus de ma faute que de la sienne, abrégea finalement Orihime, sa rougeur s'étendant jusqu'à son cou.

La vice-capitaine la détailla quelques secondes, analysant ses paroles.

- Vous avez déjà fait l'amour ici ?

- Non, ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois chez lui.

- Ça risque de se reproduire.

- Non.

- Tu débordes de désir pour lui, Orihime. Je le sens d'ici et je parie que si Ichigo serait là, la tension sexuelle entre vous serait palpable.

La concernée se couvrit le visage de ses mains.

- Arrêtons de parler de ça, s'il vous plaît. Ça me gêne.

- Tu ne pourras pas continuer ça longtemps, l'ignora Rangiku. Ton mari n'est pas idiot et Ichigo ne se contentera pas d'être ton partenaire sexuel occasionnel. Il est revenu pour toi, ce qui signifie qu'il te veut entièrement corps et âme.

La guérisseuse se découvrit le visage, la lèvre entre les dents.

- Il te faut commencer à réfléchir à lui et à ton mariage, la raisonna Matsumoto avec un sérieux déstabilisant. Tu ne peux pas les avoir tous les deux.

Un miaulement perça l'atmosphère, elles tournèrent la tête vers l'entrée du salon.

- Mon Kokoro chan, tu es réveillé ~ ! gazouilla sa maîtresse.

Le chaton passa sa petite tête dans l'embrasure, la repéra très vite, courut vers elle et bondit sur ses cuisses pour y prendre appui afin de se blottir dans son cou où il bâilla.

- Tu es tellement mignon ! craqua-t-elle en lui caressant le dos, sa joue contre lui. Tu as l'air d'avoir bien dormi.

- Depuis quand tu as un chat ? demanda l'autre femme en s'approchant avec curiosité.

- Ichi me l'a offert pour mon anniversaire afin que je me sente moins seule dans cette grande maison ! Je l'ai appelé Kokoro chan ~

Kokoro jeta un œil à Rangiku sous le menton d'Orihime.

- Oooh, mais il est vraiment craquant ! s'extasia-t-elle. Ses yeux sont presque aussi bleus que les miens, Ichigo l'a vraiment bien choisi !

- Uhum !

Kokoro sauta sur l'accoudoir, flaira l'inconnue et atterrit en un bond dans ses bras.

- On dirait qu'il vous a adoptée ! rit la beauté auburn qui se leva également. Il a aussi adopté Sado kun, il me reste à le présenter à Ishida kun, Kuchiki san et Renji kun !

- Il vont l'adorer, même ce coincé d'Ishida ne pourra pas lui résister ! assura la Shinigami en frottant le chat sur sa joue comme s'il s'agissait d'une peluche.

Deux estomacs grondèrent bruyamment et Kokoro dressa une oreille.

- Il semble que nous soyons synchro, Orihime, plaisanta Matsumoto.

- Haha, oui !

- Allons déployer nos talents culinaires dans la cuisine !

- D'accord, laissez-moi juste éponger le thé.

{…}

- Essayons de mettre du caramel, Rangiku san !

- Oh oui, et pourquoi pas du bœuf séché et quelques pépites de chocolat !

- Vous avez raison ! Je n'y aurais jamais pensé !

- Ha ! Ha ! Ha !

Les deux femmes s'amusaient à faire la cuisine dans la joie et la bonne humeur depuis plus d'une heure, sous les yeux de Kokoro perché sur le frigo en tant que spectateur. Lorsqu'une orange roula sur le plan de travail, il sauta avec souplesse pour jouer avec, atterrissant en plein dans la farine, ce qui fit exploser de rire les deux femmes. Orihime s'apprêtait à le nettoyer mais on sonna à la porte.

- Va ouvrir, lui dit Rangiku en attrapant délicatement le chaton qu'elle appliqua contre sa poitrine. Je vais le nettoyer ce petit excité qui semble avoir vingt ans de plus, s'amusa-t-elle.

Kokoro poussa un miaulement aigu, à croire qu'il comprenait et protestait suite à la remarque peu flatteuse.

- Um, d'accord.

Orihime s'essuya les mains dans un torchon et marcha vers le hall. Encore une fois, elle tomba sur un visiteur inattendu.

- Ichigo !?

Sa réaction était sensiblement différente de la dernière fois cependant.

- As-tu perdu l'esprit ? Jin kun pourrait être là ! lui reprocha-t-elle en sortant sous le porche et fermant derrière elle.

Il sortait de toute évidence du travail d'après son costume couleur crème qui le mettait bien en valeur. Elle essaya de ne pas rougir en songeant à ce qui se cachait dessous.

- Bonsoir à toi aussi, Orihime.

- Oh, euh… Excuse-moi, bonsoir, se reprit-elle, mal à l'aise en raison de son impolitesse. Mais ça ne change rien au fait que tu…

- Kokoro est encore réveillé ? l'interrompit-il. J'aimerais le remercier.

- Quoi ? répliqua-t-elle, les sourcils levés.

- Il m'a laissé un souvenir particulièrement odorant sur ma moquette, lui expliqua Ichigo en se grattant la tête, visiblement ennuyé.

La princesse rit nerveusement en frottant l'arrière de son crâne, sa rougeur accentuée.

- Héhé, désolée. Je l'ai grondé mais il a juste voulu marquer son territoire.

Elle reçut un regard incandescent en guise de réponse, suffisant pour la faire frissonner.

- Ça sous-entend que tu reviendras chez moi ? se renseigna le jeune homme d'affaires en penchant la tête comme pour avoir un meilleur angle sur elle.

Ça ressemblait plutôt à une invitation habilement camouflée.

- Ichigo, ne parlons pas de ça ici, le supplia-t-elle, gênée.

- Je vois pas pourquoi tu rougis autant, je n'ai rien dit de gênant.

Elle fronça les sourcils cette fois.

- J'ai compris que tu faisais allusion à ce qu'on a fait alors ne joue pas les innocents.

Le roux s'approcha d'un pas et elle fut tentée de reculer mais ses orbes bruns lui intimèrent silencieusement l'ordre de ne pas oser le défier sur ce terrain. La déesse resta donc clouée sur place, les poings fermés, l'odeur de son eau de toilette mélangée à son odeur corporelle perturbant déjà ses sens.

- Tu savais que je reviendrai sur ce sujet, Orihime, déclara à voix basse Ichigo.

- C'est vrai, mais…

- Ça te dérange que je le fasse moins de 24h après les faits ?

La questionnée inspira pour se détendre au moins un peu.

- Pas spécialement, c'est simplement que…

- Que quoi ? l'encouragea-t-il en traçant sa joue avec l'index avant d'attraper son menton pour plonger dans ses océans gris.

Posture tout aussi dangereuse, la belle le savait.

- Pourquoi es-tu là ? Fais vite, s'il te plaît, articula-t-elle, le cœur tambourinant.

- Tu esquives ma question, souffla-t-il sur sa bouche. Et ton cœur bat à vive allure d'après ta manière de parler. Je te fais tant d'effet, Hime ?

L'intéressée savait qu'il souriait, ce qui gonfla son malaise. Elle essaya de détaler loin de lui mais une main agrippa fermement sa taille.

- Reste là.

Le Shinigami colla le bas de leurs corps. Il n'était pas excité mais sentir son intimité contre son ventre n'aida pas du tout la beauté auburn à se détendre.

- Comme si j'allais te laisser filer sous mes yeux. Tu me connais mieux que ça.

- Ichi, s'il te plaît…

- On ne fait rien de mal.

- Nous n'avons pas la même conception de ce mot.

- Oublie ça. Tu persistes à marcher sur ma question, remarqua-t-il, moins patient.

La demoiselle recula la tête de quelques centimètres. De part sa position, elle penchait un peu vers l'arrière.

- Tu connais ma réponse alors pourquoi tu insistes autant ? commença-t-elle elle-même à se fâcher.

- Parce que je veux te l'entendre dire, renforça le frère des jumelles en caressant ses cheveux sur son dos. J'en ai besoin, savoir que tu n'es pas venue chez moi juste pour le sexe.

Cette phrase électrisa Orihime qui ouvrit grands les yeux. Que venait-il de _dire_ ?!

- Comment tu peux croire que… Je ne suis pas venue chez toi pour le… juste pour ça ! s'empourpra-t-elle.

- J'aime toujours autant te voir rougir, se moqua-t-il en chopant une mèche auburn barrant son visage délicat.

Elle claqua sa main pour avoir son attention.

- Ne change pas de sujet et écoute-moi.

- Ça te va bien de dire ça…, expira le fils Kurosaki.

- Ichigo ! Ne parle pas comme si je t'avais utilisé comme un médicament, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas mon genre ! répliqua la jeune femme, choquée qu'il pense cela.

- Je sais que tu n'es pas ainsi, assura-t-il sérieusement. Mais mets-toi à ma place : tu n'es pas très bien, tu viens chez moi, on le fait et à la fin, tu me remercies car tu vas mieux.

- Ce n'est pas supposé être flatteur pour un homme ? Ça veut dire que tu as, euh… bien « pratiqué », non ? rougit-elle toute seule.

Ichigo se frappa le front. Elle ne venait pas de dire ça ?

- Rangiku san parle à travers ta bouche, là. N'écoute pas tout ce qu'elle te dit parce que sur moi, ça ne marche pas. Ce n'est pas flatteur quand je sens que tu me caches des choses.

- Tu te fiches donc de ta performance ?

- Orihime, arrête, prononça-t-il sèchement.

Hime se mordit la lèvre. Il avait raison.

- Très bien. Si tu as vraiment besoin de l'entendre, sache que je te désirais vraiment, lui avoua-t-elle sans oser croiser ses iris.

- Tu ne peux pas me le dire en me regardant ? l'interrogea-t-il, fronçant les sourcils.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu voulais l'entendre et je te l'ai dit alors quelle importance que je croise tes beaux yeux ou non ?

- Pourquoi, Orihime ? insista le concerné, à croire qu'elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche.

- Ichi, je t'en supplie, craqua la princesse en l'observant à nouveau.

- Tu es réellement... Attends, mes beaux yeux, tu as dit ?

Aah, certaines choses ne changeaient pas. Comme le temps de réaction de son cher Ichi.

- Oui, j'ai dit ça, confirma Orihime, retrouvant son teint naturel.

- C'est le premier vrai compliment que tu me fais depuis mon retour au Japon, mit-il en avant en se frottant la nuque et regardant ailleurs.

Elle sourit malgré elle en notant qu'il était gêné.

- Tu sais que j'ai toujours aimé tes yeux et d'autres choses chez toi. Tu sais également que ton entêtement peut m'exaspérer alors ne parlons pas de l'autre sujet ici.

Le jeune homme la dévisagea avec intensité.

- D'accord, je me contenterai de ta réponse pour l'instant.

Elle soupira de soulagement.

- Merci. Maintenant dis-moi vite la raison de ta venue car Jin kun…

- Il n'est pas rentré apparemment.

- Non, mais…

- Tch, ce type passe le plus clair de son temps hors de chez vous qu'à l'intérieur, siffla Ichigo entre ses dents. Je comprends vraiment pas ce que tu fais encore mariée avec ce…

- Ah non, ne m'entraîne pas sur un autre terrain aussi glissant que le précédent, l'avertit-elle.

- Il n'y a qu'un terrain sur lequel j'ai envie que tu m'accompagnes.

- Lequel ? demanda la sœur de Sora, méfiante.

- Tu le sais, sourit-il.

- Ne me dis pas…

Ce sourire qu'il affichait n'était lié qu'à une chose qui lui redonna chaud.

- Attends, pas dehors comme ç… !

- Économise plutôt ton souffle, lui conseilla-t-il, mi-amusé mi-sérieux.

A peine sa phrase achevée qu'Ichigo écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes la seconde suivante. Orihime tenta de résister mais finit par fondre dans ses bras en empoignant son col. Une main pressant sa nuque, Ichigo l'incita à séparer ses lèvres, permettant ainsi à sa langue de virevolter à l'intérieur de sa bouche au goût exquis. Quand il s'écarta près d'une minute plus tard, la pauvre était à bout de souffle. Son conseil avait été utile.

- Tu as vraiment cru que je te prendrais dehors ? fit-il, sincèrement intrigué.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que la déesse en avait plus que marre de rougir surtout que la phrase de Rangiku : « Quoi que je ne doute pas qu'Ichigo puisse te prendre ailleurs. » lui revint en mémoire.

- Non, je n'ai pas cru ça, jura-t-elle, espérant être convaincante.

- Je vais faire semblant de te croire.

- Je ne mens pas.

- L'envie ne me manque pas, tu sais, l'ignora-t-il.

Oh, Kami. Orihime n'avait jamais eu autant de conversations sur le sexe en si peu de temps. C'était trop entre Rangiku et Ichigo !

- Mais je ne te manquerais pas de respect à ce point, encore moins devant chez toi et à la vue de tous, enchaîna le Shinigami suppléant.

Elle haussa un sourcil, sans libérer le col de sa chemise.

- On l'a bien fait chez toi cette nuit et dehors quand on était plus jeunes.

- C'est pas pareil, la contra le roux qui attrapa une longue mèche cuivrée sur son front pour la caler derrière son oreille.

- Et en quoi est-ce différent ?

- Laisse tomber, dit-il en jetant un œil à sa montre. Je n'avais pas prévu de m'éterniser mais je suis déjà là depuis un petit moment.

- Pourquoi tu…

- Je vais te répondre, la coupa le fils d'Isshin en se rendant à son oreille et dessinant des cercles sur son dos. Je suis simplement venu te dire au revoir, je prends l'avion demain matin.

Il descendit jusqu'à son cou en frottant son nez sur sa peau satinée. Sa Hime sentait si bon…

- Tu as beau t'être douchée, je sens encore mon odeur sur toi, releva-t-il avec satisfaction en l'embrassant sous la mâchoire.

La princesse était trop choquée par sa précédente déclaration pour rougir cette fois, ou même être apeurée à l'idée que Jin puisse sentir l'odeur d'un autre homme sur elle. Au lieu de ça, son cœur loupa un battement et chuta quelque part dans son ventre tandis qu'elle faisait un pas en arrière pour le tenir à bout de bras par les épaules. Quoi ? Quoi ?! Elle cauchemardait encore, ce n'était pas possible ! Pourquoi lui répétait-il presque la même chose que le jour de leur rupture ?

- Tu repars aux États-Unis ? comprit-elle avec une moue attristée, les larmes au bord des cils. Mais pourquoi ?!

Elle s'entoura de ses bras, se retenant visiblement de le serrer contre elle. Elle ne devrait pas réagir de la sorte, elle était mariée ! Mais le fait demeurait : elle était éperdument amoureuse d'Ichigo. Il avait rompu, oui, seulement ça n'avait pas brisé ses sentiments pour lui comme on coupe un ruban avec une paire de ciseaux. A sa réaction, le Shinigami écarquilla les yeux avant de sourire doucement en lui caressant la joue.

- Non, Hime. Je ne repars pas là-bas, la rassura-t-il d'une voix apaisante.

- M-Mais tu viens de dire…, amorça-t-elle, les lèvres tremblantes, sa petite main saisissant la sienne.

- Je pars à Fukuoka, je serai absent une semaine.

Elle le regarda avec surprise et inquiétude.

- Ce n'est rien de grave, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non. Il me faut juste régler un problème sur place avant que cette galère devienne ingérable. Lee part avec moi, et Christie va temporairement prendre ma place dans l'entreprise.

- Alors tu vas revenir ? renifla la demoiselle, les prunelles toujours baignées de larmes.

- Oui.

- Promets-le. Promets-le-moi, Ichigo, chuchota-t-elle.

Sa demande choqua presque son ex-petit ami. Depuis leur rupture, c'était la première fois qu'elle lui demandait de lui promettre quelque chose. Ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant après toutes les promesses qu'il n'avait pas tenues. Il posa sa main sur l'arrière de son crâne auburn afin de la rapprocher et se pencha pour lui déposer un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête. Cette demande signifiait aussi que sa confiance en lui revenait.

- Je te le promets, murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux parfumés.

Il la sentit se détendre progressivement.

- Merci de m'avoir prévenue de ton départ, bon voyage, lui sourit-elle en séchant ses joues mouillées.

Le frère de Karin et Yuzu redevint sérieux.

- Je pars mais je n'oublie pas que tu m'évites, Orihime.

Et c'est reparti. Il n'avait pas menti en disant qu'il se contenterait de sa réponse « pour l'instant », ce répit n'aura pas fait long feu. Existait-il plus borné qu'Ichigo sur cette terre nom d'un kami ?

- Je ne t'évite pas.

- Ne me mens pas. Depuis qu'on a fait l'amour tu n'es pas entrée en contact avec moi, je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure et...

- On ne se parle pas tous les jours de toute façon, s'entêta également la belle.

Il souleva son menton avec l'index, s'immergeant ainsi dans ses bassins argentés comme il aimait tant le faire.

- Je _sens_ que tu m'évites.

Elle détourna les yeux.

- Dois-je vraiment te rappeler que c'est toi qui m'as demandé de te faire l'amour ?

La guérisseuse rougit profusément, ce qui l'intrigua.

- Quoi encore ?

Ils s'étaient franchement suffisamment étendus sur le sujet pour qu'elle n'ait plus à rougir de la sorte, non ? La beauté auburn rangea une mèche derrière son oreille et fuit ses orbes marron chauds.

- Tu dis toujours… enfin, tu n'emploies jamais le mot « c-coucher », bégaya-t-elle, le visage enflammé car les souvenirs de leur sublime nuit défilaient dans sa tête.

Le regard d'Ichigo s'adoucit.

- Je ne considère pas « coucher » avec toi, Hime, lui expliqua-t-il. On fait « l'amour », il y a des sentiments et de la passion quand on ne fait qu'un. On en reparlera à mon retour, parce que je ne souhaite pas être ton amant. Je veux être le seul homme de ta vie et te partager avec personne.

Le silence régna un moment tandis qu'elle enregistrait ses paroles en mordillant sa lèvre.

- Je t'appellerai quand j'arriverai à Fukuoka. Ah, et dis à Kokoro que je lui ai acheté un panier dont j'espère qu'il aura l'usage. Quant à toi, profite de mon absence pour réfléchir, termina Ichigo d'un ton à la fois calme et ferme.

Sur cette déclaration, il retourna à sa voiture qui brillait sous l'éclat de la lune. Orihime la regarda disparaître dans la nuit avant de rentrer chez elle en se collant dos à la porte. Sa relation avec Jin et Ichigo arrivait à un tournant décisif et ça l'effrayait.

{…}

- Au revoir, Arisawa sensei !

- Salut, Akinari ! Rentre bien !

C'était le lendemain, en fin d'après-midi. Tatsuki salua son élève avant de prendre le chemin de sa maison située à quelques minutes à pied. Aujourd'hui encore fut une bonne journée sur le plan professionnel. Son esprit par contre était loin d'être aussi clair et joyeux.

Avec un soupir, la championne franchit le seuil de sa maison, prit une douche rapide et se prépara à regarder une compétition à la télévision. Elle venait de s'asseoir avec son bol de chips quand des coups résonnèrent. Elle grogna. Dérangée maintenant, comme par hasard !

- J'arrive !

Sans détacher ses yeux de l'écran montrant son favori sur le point de décalquer son adversaire, la brune ouvrit la porte à son visiteur.

- Bonsoir, Tatsuki chan.

Un bruit sec résonna lorsque le bol de chips s'écrasa au sol dans l'indifférence des deux femmes. Tatsuki fit volte-face et accrocha ses yeux sur sa meilleure amie dont elle n'avait pas de nouvelles depuis plus de trois jours. L'émotion s'empara d'elle et sans pouvoir résister, elle la serra fortement dans ses bras.

- Orihime ! Je ne m'attendais pas à… Je me demandais vraiment si tu allais me reparler un jour…

Le fait que celle-ci ne réponde pas à son étreinte la blessa mais la karatéka s'efforça de le cacher quand elle recula, les mains sur ses épaules pour mieux la détailler.

- Tu as l'air d'aller. Comment va ton mari ? Et Kokoro ?

- Kokoro chan va bien, il est à la maison avec Rangiku san, répondit Orihime, neutre.

- Hein ? Rangiku san est ici à Karakura ?

- Oui, je suis d'ailleurs là sur ses conseils. Je peux entrer ? Je ne serai pas longue.

Une tension planait dans l'air, Tatsuki la sentit aussi nettement qu'une décharge. Ajouté à cela, Orihime n'avait pas esquissé un sourire ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

- Bien sûr, je regardais une émission sportive, accepta-t-elle en s'écartant.

La déesse se déchaussa, plaça sa veste sur le porte-manteau et suivit son amie dans la salle à manger. Le garçon manqué baissa le volume de la télévision et elles s'installèrent face à face à la table. Elle jugea inutile de proposer à boire à Orihime car d'après son expression, elle souhaitait entrer dans le vif du sujet.

- Tu es là pour me parler du rôle que j'ai joué dans ta relation avec Ichigo, c'est ça ?

- En effet, approuva la princesse, l'estomac noué. Je t'en veux énormément.

- Je comprends que tu m'en veuilles mais à ta façon de parler, tu n'as plus l'air d'en vouloir à Ichigo, saisit Tatsuki, sa colère grimpant.

C'était injuste ! C'est lui qui était parti séjourner ailleurs en laissant sa petite amie dépérir à des milliers de kilomètres !

- Je sais à présent qu'Ichi ne cherchait qu'à me protéger et…

- Ichi ? se bloqua l'autre femme. Ne me dis pas…

- Je ne suis pas venue parler de l'évolution de ma relation avec Ichigo depuis son retour, précisa la sœur de Sora, les sourcils froncés. Je suis là parce que sans toi…

- Arrête, Orihime, tu n'en sais rien ! Tu ne peux pas savoir ce qui se serait passé si je ne m'en étais pas mêlée ! s'emporta-t-elle. Tu serais peut-être morte à cause de la dépression qui te rongeait par sa faute, je t'ai protégée pour éviter ça.

Tatsuki crispa sa mâchoire et ferma brièvement les yeux pour mieux se rappeler ces désagréables souvenirs.

- Ichigo a été difficile à convaincre mais il a fini par comprendre ce que je voulais dire en choisissant de te quitter.

Cette phrase hérissa la guérisseuse qui s'était pourtant jurée de rester calme.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois, Tatsuki chan ? s'écria-t-elle, agacée, le souffle saccadé. Tu l'as soumis à une pression énorme en lui balançant que notre bonheur dépendait de ma santé, voire de ma vie ! Ichigo m'aimait mais dans la balance, ça ne pesait pas aussi lourd que le poids de ma vie à ses yeux alors évidemment qu'il a opté pour la préserver !

Enfin, enfin elle se libérait d'une partie du poids de ses sentiments qui l'écrasaient.

Les yeux ronds, la brune, elle, resta scotchée par sa vivacité. Rares étaient les fois où Orihime lui avait crié dessus, celle-ci était l'une des pires.

- En tant que ma meilleure amie, tu aurais dû me demander des explications et non harceler Ichigo à distance et lui sauter à la gorge à peine eut-il posé un pied ici, finit la beauté auburn d'un ton plus sec.

Son amie secoua la tête pour se reprendre.

- S'il était resté à tes côtés, je n'aurais pas eu à…

- Tu parles sans savoir, l'interrompit une nouvelle fois Hime. Ichigo m'a plus d'une fois suggéré de revenir étudier au Japon que ce soit dans ses mails ou même lors de son dernier séjour ici, mais j'ai fermement refusé.

Tatsuki la regarda bouche bée.

- Tu as refusé ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il méritait sa place dans cette fac et surtout de penser à lui pour une fois. Je n'avais pas le droit de l'exiger à mes côtés, moi qui n'avais pas le courage de tout laisser comme il l'a fait, l'éclaira Orihime avec le plus grand sérieux. Nous ne sommes pas le seul couple à avoir souffert de la distance, et choisir une université loin de celui ou celle qu'on aime ne veut pas dire qu'il ou elle ne compte plus à nos yeux. Pour être honnête, en choisissant ma fac à Tokyo, j'ai songé à moi et à mon avenir professionnel. Non à Ichigo.

En parlant, ses souvenirs remontaient à la surface.

- En voyant le puissant homme d'affaires qu'il est devenu, je me dis que j'ai eu raison de le pousser dans cette voie, sourit-elle en ne fixant rien de particulier.

Tatsuki ne voyait pas les choses ainsi.

- Ichigo s'est quand même senti coupable, ce qui veut dire que j'avais raison : votre relation à distance détruisait peu à peu votre couple et éteignait ta vie.

- Il s'en est voulu parce que tu lui as dit des choses dont il n'avait pas conscience et parallèlement, il t'en a voulu parce que tu lui as rabâché qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre option que de rompre.

La belle soupira en se passant une main sur le visage. Évoquer tout cela drainait son énergie.

- Rangiku san m'a en plus avoué qu'elle-même avait fait pression sur Ichigo pour qu'il ne me quitte pas car j'avais besoin de lui, continua-t-elle, son poing fermé sur la table. Tu imagines ce qu'il a dû ressentir ? Deux de ses amies lui demandant des choses contradictoires, cela associé à l'éloignement de sa famille difficile à gérer même s'il ne le disait pas, le fait que lui et moi nous ne nous voyions pas aussi souvent que nous le voulions, les gens qui le jalousaient dans sa fac…

Elle perçut les larmes pas loin et battit des cils pour les repousser.

- Il n'y a qu'à Karakura qu'il se sent chez lui et tu l'en as chassé en le poussant à s'éloigner de moi sous des prétextes stupides.

- Prétextes stupides ? avala de travers la karatéka, son irritation revenant au galop. Je considère que frôler la mort n'est pas… !

- Tu n'avais pas à t'interposer ! la coupa Orihime, les yeux brillants. Ça ne concernait qu'Ichi et moi, c'est à nous et nous seuls de gérer notre relation. Oui, il me manquait mais il n'est pas responsable de tous les problèmes que j'ai eus. Je ne suis pas blanche comme la neige, j'ai commis des erreurs moi aussi ! Trop occupée à trouver un coupable, tu as fait porter le chapeau à Ichigo alors que la source n'était autre moi et moi seule, confessa-t-elle à mi-voix en se mordant la lèvre.

Elle inspira pour calmer la course effrénée de son cœur.

- C'est ça que je te reprochais le jour où on s'est disputées sur cette terrasse. Tu as compris que j'allais voir Ichigo le soir où j'ai eu cet accident qui m'a plongée dans le coma, mais tu ne t'es pas demandé pourquoi. Si tu l'avais fait, je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas ma défense que tu aurais prise mais celle d'Ichi, acheva-t-elle dans un chuchotement en détournant ses prunelles cendrées.

La championne s'était raidie sur sa chaise, sa fréquence cardiaque doublée. Elle dut déglutir avant de réussir à poser sa question. Cette discussion prenait un tournant inattendu et... effrayant.

- Orihime, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Cette dernière se leva pour se rendre à l'entrée remettre ses chaussures.

- Je t'ai dit que je ne resterais pas longtemps, je dois y aller à présent.

Tatsuki bondit de sa chaise pour la rattraper par l'épaule.

- Tu ne peux pas t'en aller comme ça, tu n'es pas rancunière à ce point !

La belle lui jeta un regard si triste et las par-dessus son épaule que la brune la libéra, un frisson la traversant. Le temps qu'elle se reprenne, l'autre jeune femme avait déjà enfilé ses chaussures et remis son manteau.

- Ce n'est pas par rancune que je choisis de ne rien te dire, Tatsuki chan, assura-t-elle dégageant ses longs cheveux de son col.

- Tu me l'aurais dit il y a quatre ans si je te l'avais demandé ?

- Oui.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche alors cette fois ?

- La maturité.

Tatsuki fronça les sourcils à cette réponse pas claire. La sœur de Sora le vit mais ne décida pas de parler pour autant. En fait, elle lui montra son dos, prête à s'en aller.

- Attends ! Je… Je te répète être désolée pour ce que j'ai fait, ça n'a pas été simple de prendre la décision de briser le couple que formaient mon ami d'enfance et ma meilleure amie, souffla Tatsuki en saisissant son coude, ses yeux humides rivés sur le dos de la déesse à un mètre d'elle. Mais si grâce à cette décision tu es en vie aujourd'hui, alors je recommencerais sans hésiter.

Orihime ne dit rien.

- J'imagine que c'est beaucoup te demander mais… tu penses parvenir à me pardonner un jour ?

Sa meilleure amie ferma brièvement les yeux, son petit poing serré sur la poignée de la porte.

- En toute honnêteté, je l'ignore, Tatsuki chan. Ce que je sais en revanche, c'est qu'Ichigo, lui, n'y parviendra pas. Ni maintenant ni jamais.

Sur ces paroles dures à entendre, elle sortit à l'extérieur sans un regard en arrière. Tatsuki fixa la porte close avec inquiétude.

_« __Ce jour-là, quand Ichigo est revenu et que j'ai eu cet accident… il y a quelque chose que tu as compris mais que tu n'as pas pris en compte, et c'est ta plus grosse erreur en tant que ma meilleure amie supposée me connaître par coeur. »_

_« __Tu as compris que j'allais voir Ichigo le soir où j'ai eu cet accident qui m'a plongée dans le coma, mais tu ne t'es pas demandé pourquoi. Si tu l'avais fait, je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas ma défense que tu aurais prise mais celle d'Ichigo. »_

Deux disputes, deux déclarations similaires.

- Merde, Orihime, mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? se demanda Tatsuki, très inquiète.

{…}

Deux jours passèrent et une nouvelle semaine commença.

Rangiku dormait profondément dans une chambre d'amis tandis qu'au même étage, Orihime faisait de même, Kokoro sur son ventre. Cette image attendrissante se brisa lorsque le téléphone sonna. Le chaton sursauta en miaulant bruyamment, alors que la princesse gémissait faiblement en tâtonnant la table de chevet à l'aveuglette. Elle dormait si bien qu'une certaine colère se réveilla en elle, mais elle préféra ne pas la laisser transparaitre en décrochant.

- Bonjour, résidence Ashimura, Orihime à l'appareil, annonça-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée, sans décoller sa tête de l'oreiller.

- _Bonjour, Ashimura san, _dit une voix féminine.

- Qui êtes-vous ? marmonna la belle qui se frottait les yeux, le cerveau flottant dans le sommeil.

Le réveil affichait 10h et elle travaillait de 13h à 22h30 aujourd'hui.

- _C'est le Docteur Shimiaruko, je suis contente de parvenir à vous parler._

Orihime émergea instantanément.

- Bonjour, Docteur Shimiaruko ! gazouilla-t-elle en caressant son chaton revenu près d'elle.

Elle évitait de parler trop fort pour ne pas réveiller Rangiku.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous heureuse de me parler ?

- _Comment allez-vous ? _demanda le Docteur Shimiaruko Tsugumi. _Vous ne souffrez plus ?_

Sa patiente cligna des yeux. Pourquoi devrait-elle souffrir ?

- Euh… non, je vais très bien. _En tout cas physiquement,_ aurait-elle aimé ajouter.

- _Tant mieux, j'en suis ravie,_ se réjouit l'autre femme. _Après que votre mari m'ait avertie de votre accident le mois dernier quand je vous ai téléphonée, je n'ai pas voulu faire pression sur vous._

Orihime cessa de caresser son chat, estomaquée.

- Jin kun vous a informée de mon « accident » le jour de votre dernier appel ? répéta-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

- _C'est exact, mais le fait que vous ne m'ayez pas recontactée m'inquiète alors je me permets de le faire._

La guérisseuse sentit son cœur faire une embardée. Elle se redressa brusquement, attrapa son portable près de la lampe et fouilla dans son « mémo ». Elle se souvenait à présent… Comme à chaque fois, elle entrait de manière codée ses rendez-vous chez sa gynécologue et… il n'y avait aucune trace de celui prévu le mois dernier, et elle ne l'avait pas supprimé. C'était certain.

Horrifiée, Orihime lâcha son portable et plaqua une main sur sa bouche. Pour elle ne savait quelle raison, Jin avait décroché à sa place le jour de ce rendez-vous raté, et fourni le mensonge de l'accident à Shimiaruko san. Il devait encore fouiller dans son portable à cette époque et avait fait le lien avec son « mémo », il était assez intelligent pour ça. Dans tout ça, la princesse ne retenait qu'une chose : pourquoi Jin avait-il prétendu qu'un accident l'empêchait de se rendre à son rendez-vous ?

- _Ashimura san, vous êtes toujours là ?_

Celle-ci secoua la tête.

- O-Oui.

- _Votre injection ne fait plus effet depuis un moment,_ reprit le Docteur Shimiaruko d'un ton ferme. _Il est impératif que nous nous voyons le plus vite possible. Je suis malheureusement débordée, la clinique est en manque d'effectifs et ma consœur est partie en congé maternité. Comme je suis ses patientes en attendant son remplacement, je ne peux que vous proposer un rendez-vous que dans trois semaines environ… Le vendredi 2 novembre à 14h30 vous conviendrait-il ?_

Des larmes se réunirent dans les prunelles de la beauté auburn qui ne l'avait écoutée qu'à moitié. Oh mon Dieu, elle venait de comprendre.

_« __Il est temps de relancer l'entraînement et tu reviendras dormir avec moi dès ce soir. Dès que je t'aurai fait cet enfant, tu ne pourras plus me quitter pour ce salaud de Kurosaki parce que tu seras liée à moi à jamais. __»_

Cette déclaration de son mari peu après le scandale dû à sa sortie au restaurant avec Ichigo. L'appel inattendu du Docteur Shimiaruko quelques mois plus tard avait permis à Jin de transformer ses paroles en actions, sans aucune barrière… Le cœur de la jeune femme se compressa si fort qu'elle en avait mal, sa respiration elle-même irrégulière.

- _Ashimura san ? _la ramena sur terre la voix de son médecin, inquiète par son silence. _Êtes-vous sûre d'aller bien ?_

- D-Docteur, articula-t-elle péniblement, une paume tremblante sur sa forte poitrine pour calmer son cœur emballé. L'injection ne fait plus effet depuis un mois m'avez-vous dit…

- _Oui, mais j'ai averti votre mari d'utiliser des préservatifs si vous veniez à avoir des rapports une fois remise de votre accident._

Orihime perçut les trainées salées sillonner ses joues et elle pressa sa main sur ses lèvres pour étouffer ses sanglots. Après sa rupture avec Ichigo, elle ne songeait pas toujours à prendre sa pilule, ce qui n'avait pas trop d'importance étant donné qu'elle était célibataire. Mais depuis sa rencontre avec Jin, elle jugea qu'elle ne pouvait plus se permettre d'oublier ce rituel et opta pour changer de moyen de contraception : par injection, ce qui lui convenait très bien.

Ces derniers temps, elle se croyait sous contraceptif alors que ce n'est plus le cas. Probablement poussé par sa colère en découvrant qu'elle faisait ce qu'il fallait pour ne pas concevoir un enfant avec lui, Jin lui avait fait rater son rendez-vous du mois dernier et raconté comme mensonge un prétendu accident au Docteur Shimiaruko pour que celle-ci ne rappelle pas sa femme de sitôt. Voilà pourquoi Jin avait tant augmenté la fréquence de leurs rapports intimes et il n'utilisait bien sûr jamais de préservatifs.

Ichigo devait supposer qu'elle continuait de prendre la pilule puisque c'était déjà le cas à l'époque où ils étaient en couple. En conséquence, il n'avait pas non plus eu recours au préservatif lorsqu'ils avaient fait l'amour il y a quelques jours.

Le cœur d'Orihime battait follement et sa tête lui tournait dangereusement. Oh, Seigneur… Elle avait couché avec Jin trois jours avant d'aller soigner Ichigo et s'unir passionnément à lui la semaine précédente.

Elle avait eu des rapports sexuels avec deux hommes différents la même semaine et sans aucune protection.

Son cœur frôla l'arrêt cardiaque, toutes les émotions ressenties depuis le retour de son ex il y a des mois lui parurent trop à endurer pour le pauvre être humain qu'elle était.

- Et dans le… le cas contraire ? parvint à demander la guérisseuse, au bord de l'évanouissement.

Sentant son mal-être, Kokoro pencha son adorable tête puis vint se pelotonner sur ses cuisses recouvertes de la couverture, et la fixa de ses yeux bleus en miaulant doucement.

- _Vous voulez dire si votre mari et vous avez eu des rapports sexuels non protégés ces dernières semaines ? Est-ce le cas, Ashimura san ?_ se renseigna Tsugumi, très sérieuse. _Si oui, je dois vous avertir que le risque de grossesse est particulièrement élevé surtout si vous étiez en période d'ovulation. Et d'après les tests que nous avons effectués vous et moi, et votre dossier que j'ai sous les yeux, cette période était la semaine dernière._

Orihime lâcha le téléphone.

O

* * *

**Salut à tous ! Encore une fois, je poste à une heure pas possible. Navrée pour les fautes, hein, je ne vois plus clair à cette heure-ci mais n'étant pas là la journée... bref. Alors ce chapitre, je l'aime beaucoup et j'espère qu'il vous a plu aussi. Concernant le lemon, je ne vais pas vous mentir : je ne me suis pas foulée. Je l'ai écrit d'une traite alors que je mets plus de temps que ça d'habitude pour m'attarder sur les détails. Mais là, j'avais la flemme. Il ne s'agit que d'un bout du chapitre de toute façon. Vos avis ? =D **

**Le chapitre 7 est entièrement tapé sauf que je n'ai pas le temps de le corriger pour le moment. Il pourrait, en tout cas un passage, être émotionnellement difficile à lire pour certains d'entre vous, je préfère vous prévenir. Même moi, écrire ces scènes m'a fait quelque chose. En attendant sa parution, je vous remercie pour la lecture de ce chapitre 6 et je fais un gros bisou à mes fidèles lecteurs qui me laissent des reviews ! Petit coucou à Aya-chan60 ! Je vais bien, merci et j'espère que toi aussi ! Ta review m'a fait très plaisir ! Tu as dû vraiment aimé le chapitre précédent pour le relire 3 fois XD Oui, je fais de mon mieux pour poster rapidement mais ça reste difficile. Pas de quoi en tout cas pour les infos sur les fictions ^^ A bientôt !**

**P.S : pas mal de lecteurs qui suivent mon blog le font également ici et me demandent régulièrement si je ne connais pas de bonnes fics ! Vous savez qu'il n'y en a pas des masses en français sur ce site mais je conseille à tous ceux qui ne l'ont pas fait de foncer lire les textes de "FreedomPen" que vous trouverez dans mes auteurs favoris pour ceux qui ont la flemme de chercher ! xD Sa fic est géniale et son premier OS (IchiHime également) est un vrai coup de coeur alors foncez ! =) **


End file.
